Your Grace
by supremechancellor8991
Summary: The story of Daenerys Targaryen is far from over. This story takes place just five weeks after the nomination of Brandon of House Stark as the next King of the Six Kingdoms, and coronation of Sansa as Queen in the North. There is much more to this story, as Season 8 has been an utter disappointment filled with a rushed ending. Enjoy and stay tuned for more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Five Weeks After Naming **

**Bran of House Stark **

**King of the Six Kingdoms**

The world seemed a quieter place now. The wars of Westeros that were fairly renowned across major cities of Essos had finally entered a state of slumber. The western realm that had been fractured for years was now at its most peaceful moment in recent memory. The goals of the men and women of Westeros was to get back to their lives, to rebuild what they had lost, and forge new futures for one another. There were no more conniving Lannister tyrants, no more torturing Boltons, no more murderous Freys, and no more Dragon Queen.

When the people of Westeros first heard that Daenerys Targaryen was on her way to recapture the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms, the reception was not warm. There were some groups that were immediately onboard with her conquest, mainly because of their despisal for Cersei Lannister, who killed and schemed her way to power. There were those who just wanted a life of tranquility and normalcy, just to carry out their day to day jobs, with no care of who lived in the Red Keep.

The Red Keep. Once the ultimate symbol of power and strength in all of Westeros. Now, along with the rest of the capital, had been reduced to rubble and ash from the events of the Queen's Landing. It had become a graveyard and a site of memoriam. Those who survived live with the ongoing stresses and fears that their lives could end in any instant, from a blast of dragonfire from the skies. A fear that their home would come crashing down upon them in the blink of an eye. Any large noise met with fright and anxiety, people too afraid to even traverse the streets. The Unsullied soldiers made it known that they would go even farther if justice was not to be served to Jon Snow, also known as Aegon Targaryen.

Agreements were thankfully made between the great Houses of Westeros at a meeting of counsel and reconciliation at the Dragon Pit in King's Landing. With the naming of Brandon of House Stark the next King of the _Six _Kingdoms, and Sansa of House Stark the Queen in the North, things were beginning to settle down. Alas, the story was far from over…

* * *

**Essos**

Thick clouds of gray and white masked the blue skies over most of Essos. The clouds were dense and quick-moving, beginning to form into storms as thunder quietly rumbled in the distance. Cities like Volantis near the southern region of Essos were completely in the shadows of these dark, menacing clouds. However, life was being carried out as normal as usual. Vendors and traders in the streets, some carrying carts, some pulling wagons with horses to carry out business. Women with children that clung onto their mother's hands and arms quickly whisked through the busy and bustling streets to get home before the impending downpour of rain. Some men took a few stops at local taverns and brothels, hoping to have a moment to themselves or even in companionship before returning home to continue whatever unhappy lives they lived.

The thunder began to rumble even louder, and a flash of lightning shot down from the clouds and struck a tall bell-tower in the heart of Volantis, west of the large bridge over the wide river that defined the city. Many citizens and folk in the streets shot looks to the bolt of lightning that caught their attention. Such torrents of lightning were not normal in such a warm, arid, location. Another bolt shot down and hit the same bell-tower, with its bronze roof ringing from the zap of electricity. Everything quieted down, including the people in the wide and busy streets, staring at the same bell-tower.

After a few seconds of complete silence, no thunder or flashes of lightning, people slowly got back to what they were doing. It was a strange occurrence, and some were starting to feel anxious as to what it meant.

"Mama! Mama! What is that?" spoke a six year old boy, tugging on the skirt of his mother on the side of the street, where they were standing at a vendor selling fruit on a wooden cart. The little boy kept looking at the sky, seeing movements of black shadows through the clouds.

"Hush now." scolded the mother who wore a tan veil over her head, and proceeded to take out a few golden coins from her purse to pay the man.

"Ma…" whimpered the boy, pulling one last time on her skirt.

"What?!" she turned around, seeing her son look up at the sky, as well as dozens of other people in the street. She looked up to the sky, and her jaw dropped. Sounds of beating wings could be heard as loud as thunder from the sky, as well as a loud screech. Her jaw dropped as emerging from the clouds in a low glide was a massive black dragon, letting out a painful sounding bellow as he flew over the city. People screamed and began running, yet the mother and child remained still, craning their necks as the dragon flew over head.

"He was holding somebody!" pointed the child, yet in just a few seconds the dragon was out of their sight, and disappeared back into the clouds.

"I thought that black demon was gone for good…" muttered the vendor with fright, quickly handing the woman her fruit in a small basket, and started putting away his tools and fruit in containers. He had enough of Volantis. He had enough of that sight, and never wanted to see it again.

* * *

**King's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

**Small Council Chamber**

"Do you think there is concern that when the time comes, the next leaders of the great Houses will not abide by these customs we have forged?" asked Samwell Tarly, the Grand Maester of the Six Kingdoms, seated at the long wooden table with the other Small Council members. Hand of the King, Tyrion Lannister, sat at one head of the table, with Samwell Tarly at his right, Warden of the Reach and Master of Coin Bronn Blackwater to his left. Lord Commander Brienne of the King's Guard sat beside Lord Blackwater, and Lord Davos the Master of War seated beside Sam. Lastly, at the other head of the table sat King Bran in his wooden wheelchair with a calm expression on his face.

"I think they will out of fear of another war breaking out. That is behind us." mentioned Brienne, "Our country is stronger now." she glanced over at Bran. The young King sat in his wheelchair wearing a dark blue coat, with his hair just reaching above his eyebrows and over his ears.

"Then there is nothing to fear for the upcoming coronation, right?" asked Sam, with a hint of nervousness. The former head of House Tarly was still a bit apprehensive of the great Houses accepting Bran as their king. However, five weeks had passed since the naming of Bran the ruler of Westeros, with the exception of the North, and there hadn't been any stir or conspiracy. The country had accepted the decision made by the great Houses.

"I do think it should be somewhere else than here." mentioned Bronn, tapping his fingers on the surface of the table, "This city still looks like a heaping pile of horseshit." Tyrion winced, hoping that the now wealthy Lord of Highgarden would watch his tongue more often around the King. Davos cleared his throat,

"It will take months for the Red Keep to be fully restored, and years for the city to be fully rebuilt."

"We aren't waiting years for the coronation." butt-in Tyrion, shaking his head, "It needs to be legitimized now. Does the Archmaester of the Citadel know we would like his presence for the anointing?" asked the Hand looking over at Sam.

"It took some convincing after an exchange of ravens and letters." chuckled the Grand Maester, "But he will be here by the end of next month - he has other business to tend to at the Citadel still."

"What were his reservations?" asked Tyrion.

"That this city looks awful." spoke up Bran, catching everyone's attention. Bran not known to speak very often at the Small Council meetings. He was an observer and learner, and liked to hear the counsel of his advisers to evaluate each of their ideas. "But, it must be here. It will symbolize the birth of a new era."

"Then its official." said Tyrion, "His grace will be coronated in two months' time as previously scheduled. By then the gateway to the Red Keep should be cleaned up and cleared up to hold the ceremony before the people."

"Aye." nodded Davos.

"Aye." agreed Brienne, and then Sam and Bronn agreed as well. Ser Podrick approached Bran from behind, preparing to wheel him out of the chamber, but held up his hand to stop the knight. Each of the council members stood up, expecting the King to dismiss the meeting. Bran looked at Bronn,

"Speak, Lord Bronn."

"Uh, your grace, well," Bronn shifted his weight as he clasped his hands behind his back and looked at Bran with honest eyes, "many of us are still concerned for that big fucker." Tyrion tilted his head, and Davos lowered his.

"Wha-" spoke Brienne.

"The dragon." answered Sam.

"Yes." nodded Bronn, looking from Sam back to the King, "Any news? Anymore _specific _news?"

"I tried using my abilities to see him." said Bran steadily, furrowing his eyebrows, "But I could only see fragments for some reason. He is still traveling across Essos from what I can make of the visions I've seen. Going farther east with each day."

"I presume that's a relief, then." noted Davos.

"Seven hells it is." blurted Bronn.

"You are dismissed." said Bran, nodding his head. The council members began to disperse, with Davos and Sam walking together and speaking to one another. Brienne walked over to Podrick, ready to stay by the King's side. Bran looked over at Tyrion, staring at him with a focused look.

"What is it, your grace?" asked Tyrion sympathetically, walking around the table over to Bran as Podrick pulled him away from the end of the table.

"I need you to fetch someone for me, Lord Tyrion."

"Who may that be?"

"An old friend of mine. I know where she is, and would like her to come here." explained Bran, "There are things I must say to her, to make up for my own mistakes."

"Of course, your grace. Tell me everything you know, and I'll get right to it."

"Her name is Meera."

* * *

**Meereen **

**Essos**

"My Lord, there is something you must know." stood a gray robed, wrinkled man, in the opened doorway to a balcony that overlooked the sprawling metropolis of Meereen. The man in front of the robed steward had long brown hair and wore a loose white shirt that billowed in the hot wind. He held his hands behind his back, staring out at the glistening cityscape of silver roofed buildings, and over at the two smaller pyramids of the grand city.

"What is it?" the white shirted man turned his head.

"A dragon has been spotted flying over Volantis, going eastward." said the steward. The man turned around fully to face the steward with a look of shock on his face… and a look of hope.

"Where is it now?"

"Yunkai and Astapor have begun evacuating their populations onto ships to wait out in the Bay of Dragons. I strongly suggest we do the same - after what happened in Westeros…"

"Were any other cities burned down?" asked the Lord, taking a few steps closer to the steward.

"No, my Lord. But, we cannot take that risk."

"Just order all citizens to get to the lowest levels of their homes, we do not need to evacuate the city." the Lord walked into the room which was a formal living room. He walked over to a leather vest that rested on a wooden seat at a circular table, picking it up and slipping it on.

"My Lord, where are you going?"

"Get the red priestess to the western gate, that's where I'm going - and _with _my soldiers, I know." the Lord walked past the steward, reaching to a rack on the stone wall where a belt with his sword sheath hung. He put it on and made sure his sword was fastly tucked in the sheath.

"I strongly urge you to reconsider!" scolded the steward.

"I strongly urge you to just trust me!" called back the Lord, heading to the entryway to his apartment in the apex of the great pyramid. The steward chased after the Lord, following him down the hall. There were black armored Unsullied soldiers waiting for the Lord, and joined him as he headed down the corridor.

"If we lose you, Astapor and Yunkai will fall. This freehold you've established will fall! We cannot lose Daario Naharis!" shouted the steward, whose advanced age was restricting him from chasing after Lord Naharis any further.

"I didn't establish any of this! My Queen did!" echoed Daario Naharis' voice in the long hallway. He turned down a corner to descend down the massive structure, and could no longer be seen by the steward.

...

Five hundred Unsullied soldiers and Meereenese guards stood in formation before the cavernous gate of Meereen, which was guarded by two winged statues that held up a stone overhang. The Unsullied soldiers stood at the forefront of their blockade-like formation, with spears in their right hands, and matte black shields in their left hands. The Meereenese soldiers were wearing tan and yellow leather armor, with hints of orange and white, typical to the clothing culture of Meereen and many cities of the Bay of Dragons. They also wore helmets with the Targaryen sigil on the small plate that covered their forehead, with swords and shields in their grasps as well.

Daario Naharis stood at the very front of the soldier formation with his sword still in its sheath on his belt. To his right was his right-hand man and knight, Ser Erio. Erio Jantis had tan skin and light brown hair that was pulled back into a braid. He had been inspired by the Dothraki braids when they were present years ago during Daenerys Targaryen's direct rule over Meereen. To Daario's left was a woman with black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a dark red gown, and squinting as the sun shone in her eyes. Clouds were beginning to swirl in from the west, slowly blocking out the sun, and drawing a cool shadow over the entire gateway to the city.

"What are we even going to do?" whispered Ser Erio to Daario. Daario looked over his shoulder, not having an answer at all. But, he gave his friend a sincere nod, hoping that Erio would just trust him. A bellowing screech filled the air from the horizon, and Daario immediately faced front again. He looked to the clouds, but did not see anything.

Bits of the clouds were beginning to break apart, allowing beams of sunlight to pierce through. Daario held out his hand, to shield the light from hurting his eyes. He could hear the faint beating of wings, and instantly recognized that sound. He had heard it long ago, and never forgot the sound of a dragon. Then, through the shining beams of sunlight emerged a silhouette of a black dragon, descending from the sky.

Daario heard the Meereenese soldiers draw their swords - out of complete fear. Many of them were new fighters, and were on the side of Daenerys when they liberated Meereen. Their first thought now was that they would be on the opposite end of the fight now - yet knew very well that Daenerys had perished and would not be riding that dragon.

The black dragon extended its legs, with its left leg slightly higher than the other. Daario could see he was holding something - no, someone. He saw white hair waving in the wind as the dragon beat its wings loudly towards the ground, approaching the dusty roadway gently. Drogon landed on one foot, and placed the corpse before him, so he could rest his other leg. Daario looked back at Erio,

"Stay back." he then looked at the red priestess, "You. Come with me." the woman nodded, and walked with Daario.

Drogon held his head low, standing over the corpse as he watched Daario and the red priestess walk over to him. He landed about a hundred meters away from the soldiers, and was clearly anxious of the army. Drogon began to growl, but Daario kept on going, and so did the red priestess. Daario's heart was racing, pounding against his shirt and his leather armor chest plate.

"Drogon…" whispered Daario to himself, upon looking into the eyes of the dragon, stopping just ten meters away from the beast. Drogon growled more and showed his knife-sized teeth to the man and woman.

"Anogar anograro." said Daario loudly in Valyrian, but in a soft tone. Drogon slowly raised his head, and Daario gulped nervously. He began to fear the worst, but looked to the corpse below the dragon. He saw the dead body of Daenerys… his former lover. Drogon backed away from the corpse of Daenerys, and let out quiet whimpers and whines. Daario and the red priestess slowly approached the corpse, and Daario's heart skipped a beat upon seeing her face much more clearly.

The corpse of the fallen Khaleesi had dried blood running from the corner of her mouth and nostril across her cheek, and still a knife in her heart. Daario looked up at Drogon as he stood over Daenerys' body, and slowly got down on his knees. Drogon backed away some more, lowering his head so he could look at his mother closely. Daario placed his shaky hand on Dany's cheek, feeling the coldness and lifelessness of her skin. He looked up at the red priestess with wide eyes.

"Can it be done?"

"If the Lord of Light wills it. Then yes."


	2. Chapter 2 - Awaken

**King's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

King Bran the Broken sat in his wheelchair on a balcony in the uppermost levels of the Red Keep, with Ser Podrick standing behind him slightly to his right. Bran looked through the stone arcade that was before him and to the cityscape ahead of him, where construction was taking place over much of the city. There were wooden stilts and construction sites all over the city, with new buildings being erected, and old homes being salvaged as much as possible. The sky was clear and blue, with not a single cloud in sight. The air was cool and chilly, yet far warmer than what Bran was used to up in the North. The nineteen year old King did not particularly miss the cold winds of the North, or the occasional blasts of blizzards that swept snow off the rooftops of his old home.

This was the farthest south Bran had ever traveled, in person, that is. He had used his greensight to witness the moment Jon Snow was born, in the Tower of Joy which was located on the borderlands between the Reach and Dorne. It was one of his most strenuous and vivid visions of the past he witnessed, even with the help of the preceding Three-Eyed Raven. The truth about the man who he thought was his brother for his whole life, who is actually his cousin and the son of one of the most important figures in recent history had shaken Bran to his core. It was priceless knowledge, knowledge that changed the world and the fate of Westeros. This was his life now - being able to know all things, to see all things, and it was a great responsibility. Slowly but surely, Bran could feel his normal self coming back. He almost forgot what he used to be like, what his personality was like from when he was a child.

After being pushed out the window of the tower by Jaime Lannister almost a decade ago, it changed his outlook on life. It seemed grimmer and filled with more despair. Upon discovering his abilities, he almost felt even worse. Why him? Why did he become the next Three-Eyed Raven? It surely changed the relationships he had with people in recent years - like with his sisters. It strained relationships he had with people, and the one he thought about the most was a young woman that saved his life countless times during his journey beyond the wall. It was the young woman who brought him back to the Wall, back to Winterfell, back to safety.

"Your grace." spoke up a voice, interrupting Bran's calm trance. He craned his neck to see Tyrion Lannister approach on the balcony.

"Yes?"

"I have found a credible candidate for the position of Master of Whispers." said Tyrion, looking into the eyes of the King. Bran nodded slowly. "She is a member of the ruling Council of the Iron Bank. It would be wise to have one of their members in your royal court, due to the debt issues."

"Any news about Meera?" asked Bran, quickly changing the subject. Tyrion battered his eyelids, seemingly surprised that the King completely ignored his previous statement. However, that was something he was used to. Kings and Queens typically ignored him in the past.

"Your grace, forgive me," stammered Tyrion, holding his hands behind his back as he stood to the right of Bran, "but I do not think it would be best to not truly focus on matters pertaining to the Realm."

"I can focus on more than one thing." said Bran, slowly turning his head to look at Tyrion, "But yes, I will meet with your candidate of choice for Master of Whispers." Tyrion nodded and smiled gratefully to the King.

"She will be here by this evening and I've set up a meeting to introduce her to you tomorrow morning." Tyrion was about to leave the King to enjoy the rest of his day in peace and quiet, but Bran held out his hand to Tyrion to stop him. "Yes, your grace?"

"I've had visions that the Unsullied are traveling far from Westeros - to the Isle of Naath." Tyrion froze for a moment, thinking about Naath. That was the birthplace of Missandei, best friend of Daenerys who was killed by Cersei atop the gate of King's Landing. He knew that she and Greyworm were very close, and it wasn't surprising that that's where he was traveling.

"That's one less thing to worry about then." nodded Tyrion.

"Perhaps Jon could come back." Bran glanced at Tyrion, "He is missed, and would be of great service for the Realm - _in _the Realm, not beyond it."

"With all due respect, I don't think that's a good idea, your grace." retorted Tyrion lightly, "The Greyjoys and Martells would start trouble - they won't forgive and forget. It hasn't even been two months since the end of the war-"

"I know." said Bran, "You are right…" the young Stark lowered his head as he rubbed his hands together slowly. Tyrion could see the minimal bit of sadness in the King. It seemed that his emotions were beginning to return, that he was finally starting to show emotions like a regular person.

"Perhaps we can make an exception for the coronation." suggested Tyrion, "I'll see what I can do, your grace." Bran looked up and donned a small smile to the Hand.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Meereen**

**Great Pyramid**

Citizens of Meereen had gone into the basements and subterranean levels of their homes upon hearing word from their regent ruler that a dragon was on its way. Now, the dragon had arrived, and many people remembered the black beast. Drogon circled over the Great Temple of Meereen, letting out high pitched roars. They could be heard all across the massive city, and all could hear the grief and sorrow in his screeches.

"This is a technique not practiced by many modern priests." said the soft voiced Red Priestess, named Kinvara. She had long black hair and brown eyes, wearing a deep red gown, standing over a stone altar with Daario Naharis in a dimly lit chamber. There were Unsullied soldiers standing around the perimeter of the empty, boxy, chamber, standing with their spears and shields. On the stone altar was the corpse of Daenerys Targaryen. Her skin was extremely pale, thin, and strands of hair easily fell out of her scalp. Daario had his hand on Daenerys' hand that was at her side, staring at her closed eyes, hoping for them to open.

"But it is possible, correct?" whispered Daario.

"Of course. Anything is possible, my Lord. I am most astounded that her body has not decomposed." said Kinvara, taking in a deep breath. She put her right hand on the corpse's chest where the stab wound was located. The knife was removed from her body, and her black dress smelled of dried blood. Kinvara then put her left hand on the corpse's forehead, closing her own eyes.

…

Drogon continued to fly over the Great Temple, letting out long screeches as he circled around. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, with the sun beating hard on his scaly back, neck, and face. He could feel his inner instincts tingling throughout his entire body, sensing warmth and love in his heart. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in weeks… ever since the loss of his mother. But there was more to the feeling. A change in his body, a rumbling in his lower gut.

The winged beast looked down instinctively to the base of the pyramid, seeing a platform with an opened cave going into the bottom of the pyramid. There were bits of broken bricks and stone scattered around the entryway to the cave, and large footprints of beasts. Drogon remembered the cave… he remembered what was kept in there many years ago… The dragon began to descend towards the cave, beating his wings loudly as he approached the sandy ground. Dust and sand flew into the air as Drogon landed before the cave, which he could barely fit in. The dragon peeked his head in, and managed to slip inside…

…

Daario Naharis watched with nervousness as Kinvara whispered in old Valyrian, with her hands on the corpse of Daenerys. Her left hand was on the dead Queen's forehead, and the other on her chest where her stab wound was. Daario had never seen someone be revived, and surely didn't believe it could happen. However, things were different now. He heard tales of how powerful the priestesses from Asshai are, and how influential their magic can be.

There were echoes of a roar coming from the darkest halls in the chamber, and Kinvara opened her eyes. She and Daario looked at one another, both recognizing it to be the roar of Drogon. Kinvara lowered her head and closed her eyes again, repeating the Valyrian phrase, this time a bit louder than a whisper.

Daario slowly looked down at his hand which was still atop of Daenerys' hand, and could feel the coldness going away. He then lifted his eyes to look at Kinvara, where she began to stand straight, and recite the phrase loudly. A gasp of breath inhaled from the corpse, and Daario shot a shocked look at Daenerys. The silver haired woman's eyes opened, and she gasped for air. Kinvara stood back, removing her hands from the now breathing Daenerys Targaryen.

Daenerys' eyes were wide and filled with emotion, with tears beginning to swell, and she first saw Daario. She slowly got up, and Daario helped her sit up. The two stared at one another, and Dany tried to catch her breath. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she immediately looked down at her chest. She put her hand where she was stabbed through her dress, and felt a little bit of pain.

"Don't do that." spoke Daario. Dany looked up quickly, and then turned to the left to see Kinvara standing with a smile on her face. She was at a loss for words, unsure what to say first, or who to speak to first. Daenerys remembered the both of them, and looked at Daario once more. Daario's eyes became reddened with emotion as well, as he let out a chuckle of disbelief. Daenerys wrapped her arms around Daario, pulling him in for a close hug. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and let out more tears, unable to hold them back.

"You're okay…" whispered Daario, burying his nose into her hair and kissed her ear, "You're safe now."

…

* * *

**Braavos**

**The Iron Bank**

"The Iron Throne is fifteen million gold pieces in debt. It's time we stop loaning them money." said a bald man seated at a long table in a brightly lit chamber with three other individuals.

"Well, we're lucky. The Iron Throne doesn't exist anymore." replied an older man, who had white hair and a white beard. He and the other man both wore dark gray robes with coppery linings on their shoulders and sleeves. The third individual at the table was an older woman with gray hair that scraped her shoulders perfectly straight, with white streaks beginning from the left temple of her head. She wore a fitted gray dress, but had white linings and a high collar around her neck.

"The Westerosi Crown still exists." said the older woman, who was a member of the Iron Bank Council. The three were the directors and leaders of the largest financial institution in the entire known world. "We need to press the Stark King for repayment because we have lost much money from how much our predecessors invested there."

"I don't know how they didn't see the devastation of King's Landing coming." said the youngest of the three, the bald man, "I was certain the Dragon Queen would win and resolve this debt."

"No person nor dragon would be able to repay what we're asking." said the white haired man, "I think it would be reasonable to distribute the debt across each of the Seven Kingdoms."

"We'd face resistance from House Stark's Queen in northern Westeros." said the bald man. The woman stood up,

"The entire Golden Company is gone. The Dothraki are somewhere in Westeros. The Unsullied are also mostly gone. Westeros has stumbled into wars with itself for the past ten years - they _will _repay us."

"What are you suggesting, Councilor Demetriou?" asked the white haired man, "That _we _wage war with Westeros? Like you said, all available infantry are gone at the moment."

"We will set up a summit with the leaders of the nine Free Cities to discuss further plans on how to handle the Westerosi." said Councilor Demetriou to the two other men; the bald Councilor Darvi, and the white haired Councilor Juntys, "We will strain the continent, and squeeze out every bit of gold we can from their bloodied hands."

* * *

**Meereen **

**Great Pyramid**

Daenerys Targaryen sat in a black silk robe in a plush chair in a large bedroom that overlooked the cityscape of Meereen from the apex of the Great Temple. She was having her hair brushed by a handmaiden who had tan skin and long black hair, with a sigil of House Targaryen on a silver necklace. Daenerys sat completely still, occasionally glancing down at her own hands which were slightly pale but were slowly returning to their normal color. Each time she closed her eyes longingly, she could see the eyes of Jon Snow… the last look he gave her… as he drove a knife into her heart. She could not believe she was alive, and a thousand thoughts were racing through her mind each minute.

Why did Jon betray her? Why did he stab her? Why did Tyrion betray her? She lost so many people around her. Her best friend, her closest advisor and most trusted protector, her two dragons, most of her Khalasar, most of her Unsullied - she lost so much. She could still feel the cold sharp pain of the cold knife in her heart. Was it still there? Daenerys glanced down, touching her chest, but there was nothing there but a scar. She could still feel a bit of pain and bruising of where the scar had formed, and gulped nervously.

She heard a door open behind her and quickly turned her head, startling the handmaiden. Daario entered the room with a tray in his hands, and on the tray was a large platter of food. There were steamed vegetables, grilled meat, some rice, and a glass of white wine.

"Your grace." greeted Daario warmly, setting the tray on an end-table beside Daenerys. Daenerys smiled kindly, reaching out her hand to his and looked up at him. His face hadn't changed much, perhaps he lost a few extra pounds, his face was slimmer. His beard was still bushy, just as she remembered, and his hair was long as well.

"How is this happening? How am I here?" asked Daenerys quietly, furrowing her brows, "Is this real?"

"It is." nodded Daario, kneeling beside Daenerys. He nodded to the handmaiden, dismissing her, and she quickly left the chamber. "Your son brought you here." _Drogon_ thought Dany instantly. She felt a worried sickness feeling in her stomach.

"Where is he?" she immediately stood up, feeling a sharp pain in her chest, and she winced.

"Easy." stood Daario, "He's around. He brought you to me and Kinvara, the Red Priestess. He just - he just knew…" Daenerys began to calm down, and slow her breathing. She feared the worst for her last remaining child after what happened to both Viserion and then Rhaegal. Daenerys felt more comfortable and at ease now as Daario held both her hands, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Now, tell me everything…" there was an echo of a roar coming from outside, and Daenerys' eyes lit up. She walked over to the balcony, placing her hands on the stone railing and taking in a deep breath as she stood in the warm sunlight. The sun was beginning to set at the far west, lowering behind a low range of mountains.

"I must see Drogon first." Daenerys turned her head to look at Daario, "He is close, I can feel it."

"My troops spotted him at the western side of the pyramid, at the entrance to the ancient dungeons." said Daario, and Daenerys knew instantly where he was speaking of.

...

A group of twenty Unsullied soldiers guided both Daario and Daenerys to the western side of the base of the pyramid, with the setting sun shining its light on the circular entrance of the cave-like dungeon. The stones of the pyramid were a bright pearl color as the sun shone on them, reflecting brightly back at those who looked at them. The Unsullied didn't enter the dungeon, but one of them gave Daario a lit torch. Daario turned to Daenerys,

"You should probably go in first." he said. Daenerys felt queasy, but also excited. She took the torch, and nodded. The Dragon Queen gulped nervously and headed down the steps, one by one, with the sunlight getting dimmer and dimmer as she continued onward.

"Drogon?" called out Daenerys, with Daario following behind. There was a loud chirping sound coming from within the darkness of the dungeon, it was Drogon. Daenerys' heart began to race, and she started to walk faster down the immense corridor.

Daenerys slid to a stop upon seeing two eyes in the darkness, reflecting the torch that was in her hand.

"Drogon…" said Daenerys, taking a few steps closer, beginning to illuminate the massive beast. Drogon reared up, and then quickly lowered his head to sniff Daenerys. The dragon let out quiet yet high pitched whines, nudging his massive snout up against the woman. Daenerys let out a laugh and began to cry, caressing the side of Drogon's snout.

"Blood of my blood…" whispered Dany as she kept her hand on Drogon's snout. The dragon began to purr in a deep rumble, but then withdrew his head from Dany's touch. Daenerys looked up, and the dragon looked downward. Daenerys followed Drogon's eyes, and her jaw dropped upon seeing a clutch of three eggs beside his torso. He was laying down with his tail curled around the eggs, and Daenerys looked up at Drogon. The dragon slowly blinked and lowered its head, allowing Daenerys to approach the eggs.

"Oh my goodness…" muttered Daenerys, bringing the torch closer to the eggs. They were each different colors, like her children before them; dark violet, gold, and red. She turned her head to look at Daario who could clearly see it all. "I didn't think it was possible…"

"Nothing is impossible…" muttered Daario in shock, "_Grand_mother of dragons." smirked the handsome man. Daenerys pressed her lips together but chuckled at his sarcastic remark. She turned to look at the eggs again, and knelt in front of them. Drogon moved his tail so Daenerys could approach them, and she touched them. They were rigid and rough, scaly and warm. She could sense the life within the eggs… three new dragons…


	3. Chapter 3 - Rule

**Meereen**

Daenerys held tightly onto two spikes on Drogon's back as she flew over the expansive, ancient, city of low-rise stone buildings. Her platinum hair waved in the wind behind her head as it was only put into a very loose braid. She felt free again, she felt powerful, and most of all, a bit of happiness riding her dragon. The twenty four year old woman looked from left to right at the city below her, seeing people in the streets that were watching and pointing at her in fear and complete shock. Although, many of them remembered the sight of a dragon. They remembered that dragon symbolized the rule of Daenerys Targaryen, the liberation of their fellow brothers and sisters in slavery, and the end of elitist rule in Meereen.

Daenerys turned her head to the right where she could see the Great Pyramid of Meereen and the two smaller pyramids. Each of them had enormous banners of her House sigil, the red three-headed dragon on a black field. She felt a fluttering in her stomach upon seeing her sigil… _Fire and Blood_. The words of her House… the words she lived by… and what led to the betrayal by the man she loved most dearly.

…

"I was so close. I touched it." said Daenerys quietly as she sat on the edge of a reflecting pool within a courtyard on the grounds of the Great Pyramid. The pool was only about three feet deep, with reflective pieces of stone on the floor making a beautiful mosaic of swirling blues, greens, and gold. At the far end of the courtyard was a small stream of water pouring into the pool from a rectangular slot, creating an artificial waterfall. She had her feet in the cool water, staring at the ripples of water that moved from her legs. Seated beside her was Daario, listening to his Queen recount the last things she remembered.

"It was cold." continued Dany, still staring at the water, "I felt like I completed my destiny. I felt for just a single moment that everything I lost… _everybody_… it wasn't in vain." she sniffled and realized there were tears forming at her eyes again. She couldn't help it, but felt an overwhelming surge of sadness as she thought of the people closest to her that she lost; Missandei, Jorah, Viserion, and Rhaegal. Daario reached out his hand to her lap, and gently rubbed her knee.

"They would be proud of you. I am." said Daario softly. Dany looked at Daario.

"I lost. I lost it all. It's gone - the Seven Kingdoms." said Dany, clearing her throat.

"You have not lost it all." urged Daario, "You have your life back. You have Meereen… this city is still grateful for what you've done for them." Daenerys looked into Daario's dark brown eyes. "You have me."

Daenerys was not sure what to say to Daario. She did not forget that he loved her… he truly loved her… and she rejected his love to leave for Westeros. Perhaps he never stopped loving her. There didn't seem to be another woman around Daario, and it had been a few days since her resurrection. The pyramid was quiet and apparently barren.

"How has ruling been in my absence?" asked Dany, trying to avoid the touchy subject of emotions and feelings, "The city seems to be in tact still."

"It has been a rocky road." inhaled Daario, "But I have good advisers, and I had a great reason to keep trying." Daenerys realized what Daario was doing. He was sweet talking her, and looking at her the way the last time they saw one another. Dany smiled and nodded, but looked away from Daario's eyes. Her heart was still hurting, not just from the stab wound, but all of the losses she dealt with. All the trauma.

There was a sudden ringing of a bell echoed into the courtyard and Dany gasped, turning her head to look out an arcade to the right, out to the city. It sounded exactly like the bells from King's Landing… the moment before she burned down the city. The moment everything rushed back into her mind… all the atrocities her family faced… all the atrocities she faced herself. All the pain.

"Hey, you're alright." said Daario, rubbing Dany's back, "You're far from King's Landing." Dany cleared her throat, and lowered her head. She held her hands together, rubbing her ring finger. She once had a pearl ring on it, one that Khal Drogo made for her. She hadn't worn in it years. She stopped wearing it when she met Jon Snow.

"That was my home." muttered Daenerys, "It _is _my home."

"It's over, Daenerys." said Daario. Dany faced him. She didn't like what he just said. But, now it was hitting her. She was back nearly all the way where she started years ago. All she had was Drogon, and a single city. She had no army. She had no ships. Nothing. "Rule Meereen as its Queen, like you did before you left for Westeros." Daario inched closer to her, and she lowered her gaze.

"They took it all away from you," continued Daario, "they stole it from you. They destroyed almost everything you've built. And now a Stark sits on the throne." Daenerys gritted her teeth, clenching her jaw… hard. The _Starks_. She had quite enough of them. They were the biggest threat to her claim to the Iron Throne… the biggest obstacle.

"It will not happen again." Daenerys stared at the artificial waterfall at the other end of the pool, "It will be different this time."

"Do not tell me you are leaving." said Daario, inching even closer. They were side by side, and he put his hand on hers, which was atop her lap. "Do _not _leave me again. I beg you." the Dragon Queen slowly looked up at Daario, meeting his eyes with her own. She put her hand on top of his, feeling a sensation of relief overcome her. A sensation of protection. Daario ran his hand through the side of Dany's head, brushing her platinum hair behind her right ear. He then caressed his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her in closely. Daenerys' eyelids felt heavy, and glanced down at Daario's lips. They appeared soft and moist, and she quickly looked back up into his eyes. She leaned back, causing Daario to withdraw his hand from the back of her neck.

"I'm not leaving… not yet." whispered Daenerys disappointedly.

* * *

**King's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

**Front Gates**

"As you can see and have already seen on your way here, Councilor, the city sustained incredible damage from Daenerys Targaryen and her dragon during the height of the battle." spoke Tyrion Lannister, as he guided a newcomer to the capital of the Six Kingdoms with an escort of twelve golden armored soldiers of the King's Guard. The entourage was walking through the great plaza before the reconstruction site of the Red Keep's main gate. The main archway was fully reconstructed, but the towers to the side of the entry point were still being built back up.

Tyrion stood beside the foreigner, a leader of the Iron Bank, named Vamae Demetriou. Vamae was tall compared to the Imp, but compared to the average soldier she was fairly short and thin. She wore a fitted gray dress with a white belt at her waist, with her straight gray hair reaching her pointed shoulders.

"I was told… but did not imagine it was this bad." said Councilor Demetriou, looking all around the plaza, and seeing many buildings outside the plaza walls that were still somewhat ruined. She had a look of disappointment and concern on her face that Tyrion easily noticed. The woman was also in charge of the flow of money coming from the Iron Bank to the Six Kingdoms, and now in charge of how the Crown would pay it all back.

"I hope you informed your King that I am not here to be your master of spying." said Demetriou, glancing down at Tyrion as they approached the large set of stone steps to the archway to the Red Keep. Tyrion bit the inside of his cheek and let out a forced chuckle,

"Now, now, Councilor, let us not ruin your first day here in the capital." Vamae Demetriou stopped and stood still right at the base of the steps, turning to face Tyrion. The Hand of the King clenched his jaw and looked up at her nervously.

"Did you even inform your King why I'm really here, or anybody on your council?" Demetriou held her hands behind her back and Tyrion thought for a moment before speaking. He cleared his throat,

"Well, no. I figured it would be best they hear it from the both of us." Vamae took in a deep breath and started climbing up the steps with the golden armored soldiers.

* * *

**Small Council Room**

"Wait, what in seven hells is happening?!" exclaimed Bronn loudly.

"Could you remain calm? Or at least quiet?" urged Brienne, staring at Bronn with wide eyes. She stood beside the Master of Coin, and Sam stood with Davos on the other side of the long table. At the head of the table sat Bran, where he stared with a steady expression at Tyrion and the Councilor of the Iron Bank at the other end of the table, who stood side by side.

"This doesn't seem legal." mentioned Davos worriedly, "With what authority-"

"Westeros has taken out over two hundred loans in the past thirty years and has failed to pay back even fifty percent of them." stated Demetriou sternly, "Cersei Lannister's payment that was made a few years ago was just a handful of what the entire Crown owes to the Iron Bank. And much of that payment was destroyed by Daenerys Targaryen during your war."

"What does this mean then? Why are you here, just to give us the news that we're bad with money?" asked Bronn, in a disgusted tone. Vamae Demetriou took in a deep breath, trying not to lash out at the Master of Coin.

"The Seven King-"

"Six." corrected Tyrion.

"The _Six _Kingdoms are now under the complete and total control of the Iron Bank of Braavos. I have been chosen by the Iron Bank Council to manage the expenses and finances of Westeros for the time being, until the money is repaid to the Iron Bank by at least eighty five percent." explained Demetriou. Each of the Council members looked at Bran one at a time, in complete disbelief of what was happening.

"We getting fucked, your grace?" asked Bronn. Bran inhaled and didn't look at Bronn, but continued looking at Demetriou.

"We are going to do what the Iron Bank commands and not cause anymore trouble. We've had enough wars and enough struggles." said the King.

"Your grace," butt-in Sam, "you're handing over your fealty, your powers, _everything_, over to-"

"At this point the Iron Bank has bought Westeros." said Vamae Demetriou sternly, "But, we are going to make this operation as swift as possible."

"And how's that?" blurted Bronn.

"Please give the respect to Councilor Demetriou as you have given it to me." ordered King Bran, eyeing Bronn. The Master of Coin nodded solemnly, and held his hands together silently. Vamae Demetriou nodded gratefully to Bran and continued,

"The Free Cities of Essos will be placing tariffs on goods being exported from their cities to Westeros. A new tax shall be implemented on all cities of the continent, and more taxes of sorts will follow suit." the council members looked at one another skeptically, and worriedly. They didn't trust the woman from the Iron Bank. Tyrion could see all the reservations in their faces, yet Bran was the only one remaining completely calm and still. It's as if he knew this would happen… and probably did see it coming in one of his visions.

"And how will all these new rules and restrictions be enforced?" questioned Davos, "Do you really expect the Six Kingdoms to adhere to a foreigner?"

"They will obey this change for it will be announced by King Bran." said Vamae, staring at the King, "And if you are to disagree and not adhere to our conditions… the Free Cities are prepared to cut off trade entirely from Westeros." Davos looked over at Bran, who didn't seem to show any form of emotion. Brienne had a bit of worrisome in her eyes, as did Sam, and Bronn was not impressed. Bronn crossed his arms.

"How much do we really need Essos?" asked Bronn.

"You receive roughly thirty percent of your fruits from Essos. Roughly forty two percent of meats. Roughly twenty five percent of medicinal herbs, thirty five percent of grain fertilizer used in your kingdom known as the Reach which feeds all of Westeros. I could go on and on…"

"Westeros would completely collapse." said Bran solemnly, looking at Bronn, "We'd starve." he then looked at Sam and Brienne, "Our people would suffer the most." he lastly looked at Tyrion, "This is how we move into the future for a better realm. We pay our dues, and we move forward together."

"This is the path we must take." added Tyrion, gaining everyone's attention, "If we are to become truly independent and free. Right now, we are not free. We are drowning in debt, and at the mercy of the Iron Bank. No offense."

"None taken." nodded Vamae Demetriou.

"So, then who's in charge?" asked Bronn curiously, "Who do we take orders from then? Who does the whole country listen to?"

"That's where it gets tricky." said Tyrion lightheartedly, walking around the table over to the King. "Our King is our ruler, _he _is the head that holds the Crown, but at the moment we are _owned _by an institution far larger than us."

"Vamae Demetriou of Braavos," spoke Bran, "shall be appointed to be a member of the Small Council as the Viceroy of the Six Kingdoms, as a check on our very powers - specifically mine."

"So she's basically our queen?" blurted Bronn, "I don't like the sound of that. We fought too damn much-"

"I'm not your queen." scolded Demetriou, "In a way I am a regent ruler, ruling on behalf of King Bran of House Stark until the Six Kingdoms can pull itself together, financially. And the Realm does not need to know of this power transfer." Demetriou eyed each of the members of the Council, "Not a single Lady or Lord." she looked at Bronn, "Not a single city or castle." she looked at Sam, "Not even the Citadel for official records."

"She is right." agreed Tyrion, "If this is to work, we cannot have the public knowing about who's actually making decisions. They would revolt…"

"I wouldn't blame them." scoffed Sam, he shrugged his shoulders, "But it is for the good of the country - for the long run."

"Agreed." nodded Brienne, "We will wipe away this debt as fast as possible."

"You are all dismissed. Lord Hand, and Viceroy Demetriou, stay." ordered the King. In just a few moments, the members of the Small Council, except for the two at the end of the table, dispersed and left the chamber. Some of them exited through the open courtyard, going into another darkened corridor to finish the rest of their day.

"Will the North be an issue?" asked Tyrion, knowing Bran was a bit concerned for the state of the North.

"Rob Stark borrowed two million gold pieces from the Iron Bank, and it has not been repaid at all." said Demetriou, "So, what I told you includes the North."

"They are an independent kingdom, we have no-"

"Then I shall have to have a meeting with the Queen in the North." interrupted Demetriou, holding her chin high, and she looked at Bran, "I am going to make things right here."

…

"We spent years fighting for some sort of peace, for freedom, and now this?" questioned Davos as he walked down a corridor within the Red Keep with Samwell Tarly and Brienne of Tarth, the current Lord Commander of the King's Guard and Master of War.

"What can we even do? We are owned." said Sam with a bit of jitter, "Do you want to have your entire life uprooted by a bank?"

"Our life is already being uprooted." persisted Davos, "We're being governed by a foreigner."

"You were fine with it when it was Daenerys Targaryen." mentioned Brienne slyly, and Davos glanced at her. He didn't say anything about it, since to them, that was in the past. "But what do you expect us to do? The King has granted her power over all of the Six Kingdoms."

"Did he even have a choice?" asked Davos, "They would have ruined the realm, economically and militarily, most likely."

"Then we're stuck." said Sam with a bit of concern, and he shrugged his shoulders, "All hail Vamae Demetriou - basically regent monarch of the Six Kingdoms."

* * *

**Winterfell**

The fiery haired Queen in the North tossed a curled piece of parchment paper to the side of her desk as she sat in a warm office chamber deep within her castle home. Sansa Stark let out a faint chuckle upon tossing the note which just arrived from a raven from King's Landing. Sansa sat straight in her wooden chair and looked at her closest adviser and new Maester, Maester Irren. Maester Irren was a steward at White Harbor for their ruling Lord for thirty five years and was recently transferred to aid and advise the new ruler of the North. He was the most experienced and senior ranking Maester in the North and knew that his new monarch would need his counsel.

"That was years ago." muttered Sansa, with a hint of anger. She looked out a small window to her left, which overlooked a small courtyard where there were smiths working on new weapons.

"Your brother failed to pay back the Iron Bank, it is not false." said Maester Irren, standing in a pale gray robe. He was completely bald, had bushy eyebrows, and was in his mid seventies. "We are going to have to find a way to pay it back, or else we will face severe economic consequences from the Iron Bank."

"We have much of what we need here." said Sansa, "And with winter's end, we will be able to grow more crops than the past three years combined."

"Your grace," said the Maester, gazing down at the young Queen, "the Iron Bank is not to be trifled with. They previously only did business through King's Landing, but things are different now. Our independence comes with great responsibilities, including finances."

"What is the worst they could do? The Iron Bank doesn't have an army." argued Sansa. She was not intimidated by bankers all the way across the Narrow Sea. They never posed a threat to her before, or her family. She only heard of them being persistent when Cersei was borrowing tons of gold for her wars years ago, but nothing else.

"I would not underestimate the Iron Bank. They could seize the North for themselves." said Irren, "There's a reason why they've stood far longer than any dynasty Westeros has ever seen."

"I'll take my chances. I'm not meeting with their ruling Councilor." said Queen Sansa sternly. She pushed her chair back and stood up, that was the end of that discussion. She did not want to discuss the actions of her long-dead brother, Rob. They were entering a new era now. It was time to move on.


	4. Chapter 4 - See

**King's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

**Throne Room**

Vamae Demetriou, the newly appointed Viceroy of the Six Kingdoms and current, secret, regent monarch of Westeros stood with her hands clasped behind her back, staring at the empty dais that once was the location of the Iron Throne. Vamae Demetriou had never seen the Iron Throne with her own eyes, she never had that opportunity, but she had been to King's Landing many times throughout her life and youth. She had always seen the grand castle from the outside, beyond its walls, amongst the city folk of the capital. She wondered what feeling she would feel upon laying her eyes on the jagged throne that was forged by Aegon the Conqueror. There were tales that upon laying eyes on it, you'd feel a cold rush through your back. You'd feel fear being forced upon you. You'd feel intimidated. You'd feel small.

Now, it was gone. The dais was empty. The walls of the throne room were completely rebuilt, yet were being painted by countless workers on stilts and ladders with their supplies and tools. A few of the columns that lined the chamber were also destroyed during Daenerys' sacking of the capital, and were being built back up to hold up the entirely new roof.

The tall windows were restored as well, with new stained glass images of each of the Seven Gods and other religious prophets and heroes of ancient history. The Seven Pointed Star was put back on the window above the dais, where it was replaced by the Lion of House Lannister during Cersei's reign.

"You don't know how much shit I had to deal with to not get the new sigil of the King on that window." said a voice from behind, and Vamae took in a deep breath, smiling to herself. It was the Hand of the King, Lord Tyrion, approaching Demetriou from behind. Tyrion stopped at Demetriou's right side, glancing up at the woman. She was probably two decades older than Cersei, with slight wrinkles at the corners of her mouth and forehead.

"I admire their sentiment." said Demetriou, still staring at the seven pointed star window above the dais, "But we will not allow this new era stumble into the arrogance and conceitedness of its predecessors. There shall be respect for the state." Tyrion furrowed his brows. The _state? _Was she referring to Westeros, the Six Kingdoms? Never had anyone called Westeros or part of Westeros a state. It was ruled by absolutists.

"Have you received any word from the North?" asked Tyrion, changing the subject.

"I have written to Queen Sansa four times now, and no one from Winterfell has sent a raven back." Demetriou looked down at Tyrion, turning to face him, "I am starting to doubt your word." she raised a brow. Tyrion had convinced the new Viceroy not to go to Winterfell so soon, at least not with all the baggage of looming financial and economic catastrophe.

"Give it time-"

"The Iron Bank has waited thirty years." said Demetriou impatiently, "I'm not waiting any longer. If I do not receive a raven within the week I will send word to the Free Cities to commence the operation."

"You can't." protested Tyrion nervously, "Give me some more time. I… I can-" Demetriou was not impressed or thrilled as Tyrion stammered. "I _will _speak with her. This week. I will leave tonight for Winterfell."

"What exactly do you plan on telling her? Because you didn't inform the Small Council of my true reason of coming here, so forgive me if I doubt your intentions, Lord Hand." contested the Viceroy. She crossed her arms, waiting for the Hand to elaborate. The sounds of chiseling stone and installing wrought iron bars to the windows rang throughout the chamber, filling the air as Tyrion thought for a split second.

"Exactly what you've told us." answered Tyrion bluntly, "There's no way to skirt around the issue. We are in deep debt." Demetriou took a step closer towards Tyrion, staring down at him with wide eyes,

"The North is to hand all financial business and responsibilities to the Iron Bank. All forms of trade is to be conducted through the Iron Bank. Not a single beaver pelt is to be sold without our knowing, is that understood?"

"How exactly do you plan on getting the gold back, with all due respect, my … lady…" Tyrion wasn't too sure what to call her out of respect due to her rank and title.

"It is time each of these Kingdoms cut back on the size of their militaries, that is one of the Iron Bank's solutions to this disaster." answered Demetriou, "Less soldiers, less gold wasted."

"Wasted? These are men and women who sacrifice their lives-"

"The wars are over, right?" scolded Demetriou, and Tyrion shut his mouth. He pressed his lips together, looking up at the woman whose hair was glistening a dull silver from the sunlight that poured in from the window above the dais. "The bank's security force is on its way to ensure the enforcement of my new policies… and to ensure my protection. I mean no disrespect to your culture, but this continent is just full of absolute savages and killers." Tyrion had nothing else to say. He did not want to blatantly argue with her. It was not false. Westeros was known to horrible atrocities, but the same could be said for Essos and even the slums of Braavos. However, Tyrion had never been to Braavos, perhaps the Iron Bank was able to keep a firm grasp of order over its citizens in the canal city.

* * *

**Meereen**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys sat on her knees before a small fire pit in a courtyard to the south of the Great Pyramid of Meereen. Above the fire pit was a metal chest filled with gravel, and atop the gravel were three dragon eggs; one of violet, one of blue, and one of gold. They were the children of Drogon, and Daenerys was keen on seeing them hatch soon. She had no idea how long it took for dragon eggs to gestate. Her own children were in their eggs for hundreds of years, turned to stone but then resuscitated with the flame. Daenerys was hopeful. She looked up at the night sky, where there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the moon shone fully above her head.

She brushed a few hairs off the side of her face, pushing many strands behind her ear. Her hair wasn't braided at all, it was loose and free, how she used to wear it years ago. Braids symbolized victories throughout one's struggles and life, but she had lost so much, and didn't feel right braiding her hair just yet. Besides, there wasn't anyone like Missandei to braid her hair like she used to. She wouldn't braid it too tight or too loose, just perfectly.

Dany looked back down at the eggs, hearing a crack. Her heart started to race, examining each of the eggs, wondering if one of them were about to hatch. But, could it be possible? It was far too early, well, it seemed like it. But then, she saw an ember crack, and realized it were just the small stones of gravel beneath the eggs in the metal chest.

She leaned back slightly, shifting her weight onto her ankles as she still remained on her knees. She rested her hands on her lap and let out a deep breath. She looked up at the walls of the courtyard to her left and right, where on an upper level there were Unsullied soldiers patrolling the walls that surrounded the property of the Great Pyramid. She wondered if Greyworm was still alive, and where he was. Would he still be in Westeros? What would even keep him and the rest of the Unsullied there now that they thought she was dead? Absolutely nothing. Perhaps they would give her justice, and kill Jon Snow. But as of late, Daenerys hadn't heard any news about the fate of Jon Snow. Her gut started to ache upon thinking of Jon, and it wasn't in a good way. It made her apprehensive and anxious, and a the sensation of anger was starting to swell within her chest.

"Your grace." spoke a soft man's voice, and Dany turned her head, seeing Daario approach from behind through a path that was surrounded by shrubs and blooming flowers. Daenerys smiled and got up to greet the regent Lord of Meereen. He was wearing a loose button-down tunic of white, and brown pants with a black belt.

"My lord." said Dany warmly but without much other emotion or expression. Daario kept looking at Dany's eyes, and she turned away to look back at the dragon eggs. Daario lowered his gaze, realizing that she could tell what he was feeling deep inside himself.

"How are you feeling?" asked Daario, holding his hands behind his back, and standing beside Daenerys to look down at the eggs above the fire pit.

"I'm fine." answered Dany, "Just waiting."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"I have no clue." said Dany, "My children were in their eggs for centuries and hatched nearly a year after I received them." Daario nodded silently, and looked back at the flames and eggs. His heart was racing from just standing beside Daenerys. He wanted to touch her smooth and soft skin, he wanted to hold her hands in his, and caress her cheek like he did long ago when they were in love - when she was in love with him.

Daario inhaled and reached his hand to Daenerys', and she let him. She let him take her hand, and he slightly squeezed it. It felt right holding her hand, and Daario looked at her. Daenerys kept staring at the eggs, clenching her jaw tightly. She didn't utter a single word, but she surely was feeling the same thing as Daario was in his chest and in his heart.

"I missed you." whispered Daario. Dany didn't even blink for a few moments, she didn't look at Daario, she kept staring at the eggs with wide eyes. Her eyebrows started to curl, she was fighting back her emotions. As a Queen she needed to remain strong. She needed to ward off all those feelings which only made her feel worse in the end.

"Like you said," muttered Daenerys quietly, "it's over." she slowly looked up at Daario, and removed her hand from his grasp. "All I feel is anger… pure anger. All I feel is hatred. Towards my enemies, of course." Daario was in shock, frozen and unable to speak. Daenerys started to breathe heavily through her teeth, "Love has only caused me pain. It failed to give me the Seven Kingdoms. It failed to give me what _I deserve_."

"It isn't always so black and white, Daenerys." said Daario, stepping in front of the Dragon Queen, but she did not look him in the eye, "We don't have to choose between one or the other. We can have both."

"I tried both." said Dany angrily, "Look where I am now."

* * *

**King's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

"We want land." spoke a Dothraki man with a thick accent, standing before King Bran in a living space within the Red Keep. The King was seated near a table with stacks of books and scrolls, with Grand Maester Sam organizing the scrolls on another shelf, silently listening to what was being said. Podrick and Brienne stood off to the side of the room, keeping an eye on the Dothraki man and his two accompanying soldiers. The leading Dothraki officer had his hair cut short, wearing light furs and leather armor on his chest, yet his large arms were exposed.

"You do not want to return to Essos?" asked Bran curiously, looking up at the tall man.

"Cross the sea, we will not." answered the Dothraki man, "We are not sea travelers. We have moved to the Kingdom of the Reach, like your Council ordered. We have no home."

"Then you shall receive a stronghold for yourselves." answered Bran simply, "We can find you some land and erect a castle for your remaining troops."

"That is not going to happen." spoke a woman's voice, entering from the side of the chamber. Entering the room was Viceroy Demetriou, the regent ruler of the country. She was holding a few texts in her arms as well, which were labeled finances and had the seal of the Iron Bank on their covers. She stood beside Bran,

"I will have you moved into an existing town with an appropriate standard of living and adequate castle." Brienne eyed the Viceroy, visibly wanting to disagree with her. Podrick looked at Brienne worriedly, he also didn't like the idea. The Dothraki man looked at Bran, surprised that she had interrupted him like so. "What is your name?" asked Demetriou.

"Xiovaro." responded the short haired Dothraki man.

"Surname?"

"What?"

"Do you have a last name? Or is it just Xiovaro?" asked Demetriou curiously.

"Just Xiovaro." Demetriou looked at Bran, slightly nodding to him, and the King nodded back.

"You shall be named Xiovaro of House Dothrak, Lord of Goldengrove in the Reach." proclaimed Bran clearly, "It is a small town southwest of here along the Rose Road towards Highgarden."

Lord Xiovaro looked at his two men, and they nodded to one another in approval of their offer. He then looked at King Bran,

"We shall accept, your grace." he said with his thick accent. Bran was glad that the Dothraki accepted their offer, for they had nowhere else to put them. The three Dothraki men then exited the chamber, leaving the King alone with Brienne, Podrick, and Viceroy Demetriou.

"The Palens have a claim to Goldengrove." mentioned Sam, as he stacked books on the shelf near the wall, looking over at Bran, and then at Viceroy Demetriou.

"Then you are to send them a raven issuing the order." said Demetriou, putting down her books on the table beside Bran and Brienne. She spread out her books, and opened one of them up.

"They aren't going to like that." said Sam, stepping away from the bookshelf, and Demetriou eyed him, "Your grace…"

"Would you rather have the remaining ten thousand Dothraki soldiers sack another one of your cities?" questioned Demetriou, before Bran could say anything, turning through the pages of her book which showed lists of names and financial transactions. Sam looked to the King, yet Bran did not say anything. Brienne wanted to jump in, but knew it wasn't her place. She was technically a servant to the King, and wouldn't challenge his orders.

"They wouldn't. They understand that we put Westerosi lives before theirs. They are foreigners." insisted Sam, and Demetriou stopped flipping through the pages. She slowly stood up straight, and looked over at the Grand Maester. Sam didn't realize how loud his voice was, and immediately regretted speaking so boldly to the leader of the Iron Bank… and now the woman who led Westeros.

"I'm sorry, but you don't seem to be a part of the Children of the Forest." said Demetriou, clasping her hands together, and tilting her head, "You don't seem to be a true native to this continent, for all of you came from where I came from; the east. By giving the Dothraki a lordship and land they will remain loyal to the Crown, which is what you all desperately need at the moment." Sam wanted to disagree with her, but remained silent. She wanted allies for herself. She needed allies here.

"The Viceroy is doing what is best for all of Westeros, for the long run." spoke Bran, "House Palen wouldn't have accepted much of the taxes we are levying upon their region in the Reach, the Dothraki will obey. They don't have use for gold."

"Dorne is also a region most at risk for rebellion." mentioned Demetriou, "They supported Daenerys Targaryen till the end, and even now after her death. It would be best to put their fellow allies near each other, showing that we are willing to cooperate with even the lowest classes of the fallen Targaryen regime."

Sam was still not too happy about it, and it was clear that he was displeased with the path they were going down. Demetriou returned to looking through her books of finances.

"Things are going the way they should." said Bran to Sam, trying to ease his nerves.

"Here." said Demetriou, placing her index finger on an opened page in her book. Bran turned his head, and Sam approached the table where they were. "Evidence of Robb Stark's loan transaction from six years ago; 3 million gold pieces. Five and a half years ago; 4 and a half million gold pieces. Four years ago, 5 million gold pieces. None have been repaid. I will not appease individuals who have allowed for the decay of this country."

"The North owes more money than any other kingdom." said Bran softly, "Hopefully Lord Tyrion can resolve this."

* * *

**Meereen**

**Temple of the Lord of Light**

Daario Naharis walked with two Unsullied soldiers at his sides through the cathedral that was the place of worship for the Lord of Light, a religion very popular and well-known throughout their region of Essos. He walked through the main aisles, between the dozens of stone pews that were built from the marble floor up, and through each bit of moonlight that pierced through the arched windows to the left of the main hall. At the end of the hall was an altar with three fire pits, two small ones at the sides of a stone altar, and a large one right in front of it.

Standing before the fire pit, was a red dressed woman, with her black hair pulled back, staring into the flames.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" said Daario, standing a few meters behind the priestess. Kinvara slowly turned around to look at Daario,

"Did you think it could be kept a secret any longer?"

"This won't solve anything. This will endanger her." said Daario angrily, "The world does not need to know that Daenerys Targaryen is alive." Daario pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper from his pant pocket, showing the writing from Kinvara, that was prepared to be sent out on a raven. "Where were you even going to send this?"

"Does it matter, my Lord? Because she has a destiny, one you cannot mold or manipulate." said Kinvara clearly, holding her chin high, and stepping closer towards Daario. "You are not her."

"I am protecting her."

"In due time, she will have _four _dragons." whispered Kinvara, "There will be absolutely nothing standing in her way from taking the Seven Kingdoms and achieving her destiny. Do not be that obstacle."

"She isn't going back to Westeros." said Daario in disbelief, "Not yet, at least. I can convince her to stay here and rule Meereen. Westeros- Westeros is too dangerous. The people there don't love her like we do here."

"How can you be so sure of that?" questioned Kinvara, stepping closer to Daario, staring up at him as she stood about four feet away from him, "Her destiny is not just one location." said the priestess quietly with a smirk. Daario was confused now. What was she speaking of? Was she going to rule both Meereen and Westeros? That meant leaving Daario to govern Meereen like how it had been the past two years. He did not want to go back to that. His life was too empty like that. It was barren and obsolete. It was simply lifeless.

"Do not be an obstacle to our Queen." continued Kinvara, "The Lord of Light has shown me that she is still on her path. Her journey is far from over, my Lord. Be the wind beneath the wings of the dragon."

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

It was the middle of the night when Daenerys had fallen fast asleep in her bed chambers at the apex of the Great Pyramid. The silk curtains billowed gently at the balcony doors as warm wind from the eastern deserts brushed inside. The moonlight occasionally spilled into the room as the clouds passed through the skies. Dany kept turning in her large bed, with beads of sweat forming at her forehead as her heart raced. She suddenly laid on her back, and her eyes opened. She stared at the stone ceiling, upon a few seconds passing, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

_The Iron Throne loomed in front of her, covered in snow. She extended her hand, touching the cold metal of the armrest of the grand seat. Daenerys spun around, and did not see the rest of the throne room of the Red Keep as she remembered it last. She was on a balcony and could see miles and miles of land, spreading as far as the eye could see. She was up in the air, looking down at towns and villages that were scattered all across the land. She flew through the clouds and felt cold winds across her face, passing over mountains. She looked back, seeing Meereen, Yunkai, and Astapor in the distance at the Bay of Dragons. She was flying over Essos, and continuing to go east. _

_ West. She wanted to go west. But she could not change her direction. Daenerys kept going east, coming upon the Great Grass Sea. She saw herds of horses galloping through the tall grassy meadows and rolling hills of the vast continent. Then they came upon two enormous statues of horses standing on their hind legs, it was Vaes Dothrak. The city of huts looked even larger than Dany last remembered, and the center of the city still had the destroyed hut that she burned all the Khals in. _

_ All of a sudden, she came upon a torrent of clouds. She could no longer see the ground below her, she couldn't see anything but clouds. She looked upward, and saw the deep blue sky, with specks of light too. The stars. It was the first time she was ever able to see stars in broad daylight. As she continued flying, she saw a faded streak of red in the sky as well. A comet. It had to be. It had to be the comet she saw years ago when she lived in Pentos, she never forgot that moment. It was when everything began for her. _

_ She looked down again, seeing mountains and jagged cliffs. She began to descend, flying through the towering spires of jutted rock formations. She breathed heavily and worriedly as she weaved between the enormous stones that stood taller than any structure in the entire world. There were dense forests at the base of the rock formations, and then a small sea. She flew lower and lower, feeling mists of water splash upon her as she skimmed right above it. _

_ The end of the small sea was approaching, and sprawled out across the shoreline was a city. There were golden and red roofed buildings with pointed corners that curled upward. The buildings toward the city center and rear were perched higher and sat upon hills of dark green trees. She flew up over the shoreline, flying above the streets and alleyways that were filled with people. Daenerys continued to fly over the city, coming into view a tall spire with multi-level tiered roofs, each of their four corners curling upward. They were buildings Daenerys had never seen before, but knew it was the far east. A surge of clouds began to descend from the sky, and she flew right into them. The city was no longer in sight, and she felt a tingling sensation all throughout her body. _

_ The clouds began to clear out, and Daenerys found herself standing in a vast meadow, with a single tree nearby. She looked down at her hands, seeing herself for the first time in this strange dream. She was wearing a black dress, similar to what she wore when she attacked King's Landing months ago. Daenerys looked up again, and saw a young man standing before her, but she was startled. _

_ It was Bran Stark. How could he be standing? When she met him he was crippled. The two stared at one another, and Bran slowly walked towards her. Her heart started to race, pounding hard against her chest. She felt a rise of anxiety and began to panic. That was the brother of the man who killed her. The man a part of the family that outcasted her from Westeros. Bran opened his mouth to speak, _

_ "It's you - Daenerys." _

Daenerys' eyes rolled back to the front as normal, and she found herself laying completely still in her bed, on her back, staring at the ceiling. She remembered everything she just saw, and slowly got up. She pushed her hair out of her face and over her shoulders, looking around the room. It felt like more than a dream, as if she were really flying. It felt too real to be a dream. She knew dreams could be realistic, but not like that.

Daenerys swung her legs to the side of her bed and stared out the barely opened curtains at the balcony doors. The warm breeze felt good on her face, and she got up to walk over to the balcony. She went outside, and scanned the cityscape - for Drogon. She hadn't seen him in a few days, and was curious as to where he ventured off to. She didn't like keeping her child in chains, not anymore, and allowed him to roam freely. He would always return within the day, but it had been longer now, and she was growing worrisome.

How could she have seen Bran Stark? Where was she? That tree didn't look like any ordinary tree. It had white bark, and thick branches that jut out perpendicularly and then upward. The leaves were a dark blood red, similar to the tree in the Godswood at Winterfell. A weirwood. It had to be a weirwood. But, Daenerys could not tell if that was a vision, a dream, or the present. Logic was thrown out the window, and she had no understanding of what was happening with her mind. Perhaps she was going mad like her father.

* * *

**King's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

"Are you alright, your grace?" asked Ser Podrick, kneeling beside King Bran as he sat in his wheelchair beside his bed in his bed chambers. The sun had just set and Bran had a large dinner and was ready for bed, but his routine was interrupted by a sudden warging. It was something Podrick knew well about by now, but usually would be warned by Bran himself if he were going to do it. This time, it happened randomly. Bran rubbed his eyes and looked at his knight,

"I- I think so." Podrick got up and lifted Bran out of his wheelchair and onto his bed. The knight lifted his legs onto the bed and straightened the King's pillows as well. Bran stared at the window at the other side of the wall, and Podrick noticed that he was a little out of it. Perhaps it was the mutton chops he ate at dinner that weren't seasoned well.

"I saw someone." mentioned Bran quietly, slowly turning his head to look at Podrick. The knight pulled blankets over Bran's legs, and then stood straight.

"Who, your grace?"

"Daenerys Targaryen."

"She - she died though. Perhaps a vision of the past?" asked Podrick chuckling, "Like you've had before." but Bran wasn't chuckling or smiling along with his knight. Podrick stopped smiling and realized that what he saw was probably serious.

"I can't tell. I never met her in the setting I just saw her in, near a weirwood tree in a green meadow." explained Bran, beginning to zone out again, "I don't think it was something from the past."

"So… she's alive?" asked Podrick nervously, moving the wooden wheelchair away from the side of the King's bed, and over towards a small circular table.

"It isn't impossible. Jon was brought back to life by a red priestess." noted Bran, "But you must swear not to tell anyone, not a single soul, Ser Podrick." Podrick stood beside the bed and nodded with a serious expression on his face. "We need to deal with the Iron Bank first, we don't need people worrying about some vision I had." Podrick was visibly uncomfortable with such news, but he nodded in agreement.

"I swear, your grace."


	5. Chapter 5 - Winterfell

**Winterfell**

**Tyrion Lannister**

Tyrion Lannister rode in a wooden carriage alone as he traversed near the end of the King's Road that led from King's Landing to the capital of the North; Winterfell. He looked out the side window of the carriage as they were turning up a curving hill, admiring the beauty of the fully reconstructed bastion of a home. There were patches of frost covering the muddy ground and grass that surrounded the partially sunken road that led to the castle. It was bumpy and uncomfortable, even more than last time Tyrion traveled to Winterfell. This time, there was less stress regarding his visit. Last time, he was going north with Daenerys to fight the Night King and his army of wights. This time, he was going to break the news to the Queen in the North that the whole country was now in control of the Iron Bank…

* * *

**Great Hall**

"That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard." spoke Queen Sansa of House Stark, seated at the center of the wide table in the great hall within Winterfell's largest building in the complex. Behind her was a crackling fire and to her far left stood Maester Irren, and to her far right stood her personal entourage of knights; cladded in black iron and leather armor with the Stark sigil on their chest plates. Sansa sat with her long hair straightened, not in any braids, and with her silver wolf crown on the top of her head. The only other people in the room were Tyrion, and two soldiers of the Royal Army that accompanied him north, wearing dark gray armor with a strip of gold and white and a sigil of the King, a three-eyed raven on their chest plates.

"We sent you ravens, what happened to them? Why didn't you respond, your grace?" asked Tyrion.

"Just as I said. Preposterous. Insane." repeated Sansa, "What you are telling me is something out of a fable. The Iron Bank does not have the means of simply halting trade with your Six Kingdoms, and surely no means to do the same with the North."

"This is a serious problem we are facing. All of us. Your older brother, may he rest in peace," continued Tyrion, "took out millions in coin during the War of the Five Kings. He hasn't repaid any of them, and if you refuse to even write to Vamae Demetriou about negotiations-"

"Then what? Who even is Vamae Demetriou?" interrupted Sansa. She had wasn't too interested in hearing Tyrion tell her about another potential enemy. She wanted to stay out of the affairs of the greater Westeros, she wanted to stay isolated. She wanted her people to stay isolated, they were safer that way. They were happier that way.

"She is a leading member of the Iron Bank, coordinator of its business and financial transactions. A part of their ruling council." explained Tyrion, "And I would not underestimate her or the institution she leads."

"I'm not afraid of any bank." stated Sansa bluntly, "Let her fix _your _problems in King's Landing. We won't take out anymore loans, we hadn't since Robb died… so there aren't anymore issues dealing with the North." Tyrion lowered his head, not believing what the Northern Queen was saying to him. She clearly did not understand what was at stake at the moment, and was completely out of her character for her. Tyrion knew she was a smart and clever young woman, why was she being ignorant now?

"I'm sure you're tired from your voyage." added Sansa, "Maester Irren will show you to your guest room, Lord Hand." Tyrion nodded gratefully, following Maester Irren to a side door with his two guards. Sansa watched the short man head into a corridor with her advisor, and she watched until they turned a corner and weren't visible. Sansa got up from her seat and walked over to the soldiers standing in a line against the wall, beneath the windows. She approached the first man, the leading knight of her Queen's Guard.

He wore no helmet, but wore a dark brown and gray suit of armor, with a black cloak on his back, and a silver wolf of the Stark Sigil in the center of his chest plate. He had long dirty blond hair and green eyes, and watched his Queen approach him. Sansa nodded to the eleven other knights standing to the left of the commander of the Queen's Guard, and they all dismissed.

"Ser Edwin,"

"Yes, your grace?"

"What do you think of this situation - in your honest opinion?" Ser Edwin Roward of Gulltown, aged twenty seven, served as a soldier at Winterfell during the battle against the Night King, and saved many lives that terrible night. He continued to serve under the Northern Queen for the following weeks, and was then appointed the Lord Commander of the Queen's Guard. He had given Sansa much advice in the past few weeks over matters of domestic affairs, and she valued his opinion.

"Remain strong, your grace. Do not buckle to the command of a foreign power." stated Ser Edwin, "But, I would take the counsel of the Hand of the King, and the King himself, since he is your brother. He would not make these things up." Sansa nodded solemnly, what he said was true. Bran would not make up things, he wouldn't lie… not especially since after all he's been through and what powers he's unlocked.

"You are not wrong…" muttered Sansa.

…

Tyrion was taking off his boots in his guest room when he heard a knock at the door, and turned his head over his shoulder. It had to be someone of importance, because surely his guards wouldn't disturb him this late. It was two hours past sunset already, he had a nice glass of wine, and a few pieces of dried meats he brought with him from the capital. Perhaps it was dinner being delivered to him. Tyrion walked over to the door, turning the knob to open it. Standing before him was Maester Irren, the elderly steward and advisor to the Queen in the North.

"Yes, Maester?"

"Lord Hand, her grace Queen Sansa would like you to eat dinner with her, if it does not trouble you at this hour." said the Maester, holding his hands together in front of his chains at the front of his gray robes. Tyrion looked down at his feet which were bare,

"Yes. I shall be there in just a moment."

* * *

**Meereen**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

"Mhysa! Mhysa! Mhysa!" chanted the common folk of Meereen in dense crowds that filled avenues upon avenues as Daenerys Targaryen traveled on horseback with an entourage of Unsullied soldiers, and Daario Naharis, through the city. They were on their way out of the city and away from the Great Pyramid to go to the bay, and get a bit of fresh air out of the city. Daenerys smiled and waved to the people as she trotted through the busy streets, sitting up straight and tall, with her white blond hair flowing freely on her back. She wore a light gray dress with pointed shoulders and a small necklace with a silver pendant on it.

Daario watched Dany with admiration as the people chanted their love at her, calling her _mother _in Valyrian. They had not forgotten about their Queen, and were overjoyed that she had returned. She was the one who liberated them from the slave masters, who freed all slaves, and unleashed a new era of peace and opportunity for the Meereenese. Daenerys hadn't felt this much love in what felt like a long time… too long. The people looked to her with wide eyes, raised eyebrows, smiles, tears of joy… innocent lives.

The sound of bells filled the air, and everything slowed down for Daenerys. Her vision became hazy and blurry, and she looked around desperately. She couldn't see the people's faces clearly, there were doubles of everything. There were doubles of the pyramid off to the horizon, doubles of the sun, double horse-heads in front of her. In a few seconds, everything went black.

_Daenerys could hear herself breathing, steadily and slowly. But, she did not know where she was. Was she in the blackness of the night sky? Were her eyes just closed? She couldn't tell if she were opening her eyes or not, all there was around her was darkness. She couldn't even see herself, she didn't know which way was up or down, or side to side. It was a void. _

_ Suddenly a white flash emerged in front of her, and she saw herself atop of Drogon, perched on a partially ruined watchtower, overlooking King's Landing. She could hear the faint echoing of bells ringing throughout the city. Dany looked down at her arm and her chest, she was wearing her black leather dress, it was the moment right before she burned down the entire city. The bells got louder and louder, and her breathing got faster. She couldn't control her heart rate, it kept speeding up, almost hurting her to a point. She wanted it to stop, and she tried to shut her eyes, but they were forced open again. _

_ She opened her eyes once more, seeing a blast of dragonfire below her consume an entire neighborhood. She shut her eyes, opening them again to see a small sept crashing down onto innocent civilians. _

_ "Please, no!" screamed a child's voice in the streets below Drogon and Dany. Daenerys squeezed her eyes shut as more bloodish screams filled the air as their bodies were charred to a crisp, melting to the cobblestone pavement. _

_ Daenerys opened her eyes, but she wasn't atop Drogon anymore. Drogon was nowhere near her, and she was in a green meadow… again. Near the same weirwood tree from her last vision-of-sorts. She looked around desperately. Behind her were a range of mountains to the distance, capped by snow and ice. In front of her, beyond the weirwood tree, were just more hills, extending as far as her eyes would let her see. The grass waved liked hair as the wind cascaded down from the clear blue sky, and Daenerys felt utterly stunned. _

_ Daenerys looked straight ahead, and saw a young man standing before the weirwood tree. Again. It was Bran Stark. She gasped quietly, and looked down at her legs. She tried moving, and surprisingly, was able to move. She slowly approached Bran as he stared at her with focused eyes. _

_ "Are you alive?" asked Bran, stopping a few feet away from Daenerys. Dany didn't say a single word. No one in Westeros knew about her resurrection, and if the new King found out, they'd most likely try to assassinate her. She didn't want to live her life like that, not like how she lived the first two decades of her life with Viserys - always running._

_ "Unless this is a dream." suggested Bran. Daenerys didn't even know if this was a vision or a dream either. It couldn't be either one of them, since she was able to control herself from not speaking. If it were a dream, she'd most likely say something beyond her control. If it was a vision, it would be the same. Unless in this vision, she wouldn't ever speak. _

_ "It doesn't feel like a dream." said Bran, "You must be alive. You are somewhere in Essos, aren't you?" Daenerys refused to answer, she remained silent and steadfast. She kept her hands at her sides, wanting to get out of this _thing _she was in. "Alive or not, I should tell you I am King. The North has become independent, Sansa rules there." Daenerys heard about this, and she wasn't happy about it, yet didn't show her displeasure. She kept a straight face, but her eyes were instinctively opened wide. _

_ "Say something." said Bran, "Please. You didn't have your throat cut." _

_..._

Daenerys opened her eyes, staring right into Daario's eyes, realizing she was laying on the ground. Unsullied soldiers surrounded them as well, and she had no idea where they were. Daario let out a sigh of relief and lifted Dany up on her feet,

"You good, my Queen?" he asked. Daenerys looked around, and they were at a beach at the bay. The sun was beating down hard on them, and a Meereenese soldier brought over a large umbrella. She saw the city walls of Meereen far behind them, and last remembered being on her horse… and also the vision she just had.

"Yeah…"

"What happened? Are you hot?" asked Daario worriedly, still holding Daenerys' forearm. She withdrew her arm from his grasp, and she brushed off her rear-end as there was some sand on her. They had laid her down on a towel, and there was a small wooden table with refreshments on them, and a wooden bench with cushions on them underneath the umbrella.

"I saw something-" said Daenerys, walking over to the bench with Daario, "I saw someone."

"Who?" Daario sat down beside Dany, not letting go of her hand. Daenerys seemed so distraught, that she didn't even notice that Daario was holding her. She stared out at the sandy shore, at the small waves that cascaded onto the beach.

"I don't know if it was a vision or a dream, but I saw Bran Stark. And it wasn't the first time." explained Daenerys, and Daario remained still, listening in shock. "The other night I had this… _experience_… for the first time. I was flying atop Drogon, or at least, _I _was flying, I don't remember - going east. Then just now, I was back in King's Landing - the moment before I burned the city." Daenerys suddenly turned to look at Daario with tears in her eyes, and her eyes reddening from pure sadness. "What's happening?"

"It was nothing, my Queen. Tricks of your mind." said Daario, squeezing Dany's hand. He wiped a tear off her cheek that rolled down from her eye. Daenerys cleared her throat and lowered her head, feeling unsure of what was going on with her.

"I did what I had to do." sputtered Dany, "I had to destroy that city, I had to burn it all. They left me no choice!" Daario slowly lifted Dany's face up by her chin, so they looked at one another in the eyes. More tears began to roll down her cheeks, she could not hold them back any longer.

"You did the right thing." said Daario, nodding his head firmly, "Look at me. Just breathe." Daenerys cleared her throat again, inhaling deeply through her nostrils. She pressed her lips together, continuing to stare deeply into Daario's dark brown eyes. "They got what they deserved." added Daario.

"But-"

"No." interrupted Daario, "Too many people have hurt you, too many people have betrayed you. That isn't going to happen again. I won't let it. Do you hear me?" Daenerys nodded, beginning to form a smile. She hugged Daario, resting her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back. Daario slowly wrapped his arms around her as well, closing his eyes slowly as he held her close, comforting her.

* * *

**Winterfell**

"Just us, your grace?" asked Tyrion, as he approached his seat at the large dinner table in one of Winterfell's more private dining hall, which was about the same size of the great hall where Sansa would hold court. Sansa sat at the head of the table in front of another fireplace, with a metal pitcher of wine and two glasses in front of her. There were a few small platters in front of her as well, one with toasted bread that was sliced and golden in color, and another with smaller little bowls of different cheeses in them.

"Yes, Lord Hand. Dinner should be served in a few minutes." said Sansa warmly, gesturing for the Hand of the King to sit to her right. Tyrion accepted and sat down next to her, and the Queen in the North began pouring him a glass of wine. Tyrion watched as the Queen poured him a glass of the dark red wine, and took the glass gratefully.

"How was your trip here?" asked Sansa, taking a piece of bread and putting it on her plate. She took a knife and took a small bit of a soft cheese and spread it on her small toasted piece of bread.

"Nothing special, felt like a flashback… I don't know how many times now I've come up this way." said Tyrion lightheartedly, taking a piece of toast for himself, "How is ruling the North independently? We haven't really spoken since …" Tyrion began to wonder when was the last time they saw each other in person.

"The day Bran was chosen as King." answered Sansa with a small smile, "But well, it has been going well so far. Not that many issues have surfaced, but I expect them as time goes on." Tyrion nodded, remembering the day he was brought before the council of the great Houses. The day he thought his life would end, for Greyworm and the Daenerys supporters wanted him dead, and wanted Jon Snow dead as well.

"Your brother is doing a good job as King." added Tyrion, "It's a nice change from the insanity we've had the past few years." Sansa let out a chuckle, nodding in agreement. Thinking of the Robert Baratheon the Usurper, Joffrey the Wicked, Tommen the Oblivious, and Cersei the Mad.

"He is a better leader than the rest." admitted Sansa. She put down her bread, staring at it, and her smile disappeared. "Who is this woman from the Iron Bank?" she looked at Tyrion, who stopped munching on his bread as well. "Is she really a threat?"

"Things are not going well, financially." confessed Tyrion, "It's… problematic." Tyrion wondered if he should tell Sansa that she was in fact running the country, essentially the next usurper… a foreigner. But, Sansa was not the one who seemed to keep things under wraps. She told Tyrion about Jon being a Targaryen when he asked her to keep it a secret. But, in her defense, that had to do with the fate of Westeros… and so did this situation. They were being ruled by the Iron Bank.

"She's _managing _Bran?" asked Sansa. A server walked out of the kitchens from the back door, bringing out two plates. The young woman placed a plate in front of Sansa first, roasted pork chops with green beans and roasted potatoes, and placed the same thing in front of Tyrion. "Thank you." said Sansa to the server girl, and she nodded with a smile, returning to the kitchens.

"It's more complicated." sighed Tyrion, picking up his fork and knife to begin eating, not even waiting for the Queen to start. It was customary in Westeros to let the monarch have the first bite, but Sansa didn't even mind. He chewed on the tough pork, not too surprised how dry it was. The North wasn't known for its meats, and besides, they were just coming out of a severe winter that lasted about two years.

"What is it?" asked Sansa curiously, still not beginning to eat her meal. She could sense that something was wrong, as she had a knack for determining such details and realities. "What's going on down south?"

"Not just in the south…" said Tyrion, raising his eyebrows for a moment. He put down his knife and looked at the Northern Queen, "The Iron Bank has seized the Six Kingdoms - and they are planning on doing the same with the North if you do not comply."

"Seized? What? You're sounding as ridiculous as earlier today." exclaimed Sansa, "The Iron Bank does not have the power to do that."

"The Iron Bank has effectively bought Westeros, with all the loans that have been taken out and barely ever repaid. And do not underestimate the Iron Bank, San- I mean, your grace." said Tyrion worriedly, "My sister dug us an early grave and our way out is to just do what they say."

"Who's they?"

"Vamae Demetriou." answered Tyrion, "She leads the Iron Bank, and is our new Viceroy. Your brother has given her all authority and power necessary to whip this country back into shape…" the Hand of the King wasn't pleased at all, and Sansa could see the nervousness in him. She didn't believe it. Yet again, another power was threatening their way of life.

"And you want me to hand over my sovereignty - the North - to this woman? Just after fighting and losing so much to free ourselves?" blurted Sansa disappointedly, "No. Absolutely not. She must cancel the loans Robb Stark took out, since he died years ago. How did the others let this happen?" asked Sansa, about the Small Council. She knew that the other members, like Davos and Brienne, were loyal to their family, and wouldn't let such a thing happen so easily… or without a fight.

"They have been... compliant." replied Tyrion, "Because our King has commanded it." Sansa rubbed her forehead, looking down at her plate as her food started to get cold. She picked up her fork and knife and slowly started to eat in silence. "It isn't going to stay like this forever." reassured Tyrion.

"How many people know about this?" asked Sansa, not looking at Tyrion at all.

"Just the Small Council, and now you. So, you mustn't tell anyone. Please. For your brother's safety."

"My brother's safety?" Sansa slammed her fork and knife down, "His safety is in jeopardy at this very moment because you've allowed a foreign power to take over his throne. And you expect me to do the same?" Tyrion looked at her,

"What do you plan on doing exactly? Throwing your people into another war, just months after spending the last six years in wars? She is not here to be our ruler, she is not here to conquer us." Tyrion and Sansa stared at one another, "She is here to get her money back. Is that really a bad thing to ask?"

"My issue is with her method." said Sansa quietly.

"For the past thirty years the Iron Bank has been trying the easy method… and it has failed as you can see. This is a lesson for us and future generations. She's already convinced the Free Cities of Essos to stop issuing loans to anyone or any city in Westeros, trade has been cut by 15% for all goods. Our towns will begin to suffer soon..."

"What if they don't leave? What if the Iron Bank doesn't leave Westeros alone?" questioned the Queen, shrugging her shoulders, "What do we do then?"

"We pray to every god we know to make sure they _do _leave."

* * *

**King's Landing**

"For fuck's sake…" muttered Davos as he stood between Brienne and Sam atop one of the exterior walls at the side of the Red Keep, overlooking Blackwater Bay. The three were with many other golden and gray armored soldiers atop the wall, watching a fleet of ships enter the expansive bay. Brienne held her hand atop the sheath of her sword, and had a look of concern on her face. Sam rubbed his eyes and his forehead, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. On each of the ships' sails were the sigil of the Iron Bank, two golden triangles that intersect one another at the points, and two hands extending from their sides, on a golden circle, on a black field. There were over a hundred ships entering the bay, all of them far longer than a hundred meters, with sharp golden prows.

"This isn't good at all…" said Sam, and Davos scoffed loudly. But he realized Sam was looking back, towards a complex of towers behind them on the outer wall. Davos turned to look in the same direction, and so did Brienne. Standing atop a high tower was the Viceroy, Vamae Demetriou.

She stood with her hands on the edge of the stone wall atop the watchtower, surrounded by four men in light gray armor, with small golden sigils on their chests. They were soldiers of the Iron Bank, since soldiers of the Royal Army and King's Guard didn't wear those colors. Demetriou stood with her head and chin high, her gray hair with white streaks waving in the cool winds that came in from the bay as she watched her reinforcements arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys walked down a large hill with grass that grew past her knees, and she scraped the tips of them with her fingers as she walked. Behind her atop the hill was Drogon, perched on a large rock, watching his mother venture out into the meadow. He also looked over his shoulders, scanning the landscape, scanning the Great Grass Sea for any potential threat to his mother - but, all was clear. Daenerys decided to take a trip to the lands of the Dothraki, but now, it was home to no one. The lands were empty, except for the occasional deer, horses, and other wildlife that traveled the land.

There was a smell to the fresh grass as well as it was early in the morning and dew was present on perhaps each blade of grass. The smell was familiar and memorable, smelling exactly how it smelt last time she was in the Great Grass Sea, travelling with the khalasar of her first husband, Khal Drogo. But Dany didn't travel all the way to the Great Grass Sea for old-times sake, she was on a mission.

The Dragon Queen spotted a single tree up ahead, with wide branches that stretched out dozens of meters, and had hanging vines with blooming flowers. Daenerys continued towards the tree, continuously thinking of the weirwood she saw in her vision… when she saw Bran. She wanted to enter that state of mind again, she wanted to understand it more. In her vision she was in a meadow, and she was in a meadow now. Perhaps she could trick her mind into going to that place again.

Daenerys walked up to the tree, slowly putting her hand on the thick trunk. The bark was rough, there were prickles touching her hand. In the blink of an eye, she felt a sharp pain in her hand, and she removed it quickly, gasping. She looked at the palm of her hand, seeing a drop of blood form on her hand. Daenerys looked over her shoulder, seeing Drogon walk down the hill, letting out a nervous chirping sound that she rarely heard before. Her head started spinning again, and her vision became blurry. It was happening. Again.

...

_Daenerys opened her eyes, seeing herself in front of the weirwood tree. This time, there was no one in front of her. It was sunset, wherever she was, the sky turning a pinkish purple as the sun began to dip beyond the mountains on the horizon. Daenerys walked over to the weirwood tree, seeing the detailed face carving in the trunk of the tree. There was dried red tree sap dripping from the carved eyes, appearing as blood. It made her feel uneasy and uncomfortable, she wasn't familiar with the gods of the North, the Old and New Gods, as they called them. She wasn't keen on abiding by any religion in all honesty, none of them had spared her of a life of suffering. They all failed her. _

_ "I knew you'd come on your own." spoke a voice, and Daenerys spun around in surprise. Standing just a few feet away from her was Bran Stark, in his gray and brown suit like he wore last time. Daenerys stepped back as he kept walking towards her, but then he stopped, seeing she wasn't comfortable… or calm. _

_ "What is this place?" blurted Daenerys nervously, feeling the tree trunk behind her, and she stopped moving backwards, "Where are we?" _

_ "I don't know exactly where we are." said Bran, looking around the landscape. They were in a sunken bit of land surrounded by hills, and there were mountains off in the distance, all around them, "Somewhere far beyond the Wall in Westeros." _

_ "There's no snow - can't be beyond the wall." stammered Daenerys, "They call it the Land of Always Winter, right?" _

_ "Things have changed rapidly these past few months." noted Bran, "Anything is possible." Daenerys didn't disagree with that. Things had changed crazily recently. "Just like the fact you're alive. You were resurrected, like Jon." Daenerys rolled her eyes upon hearing about Jon Snow, and gritted her teeth lightly. Daenerys noted that Bran bore no weapons, his belt was empty, carrying no sheath. She stood straight, backing off of the tree, she had nothing to fear. She was the Mother of Dragons. _

_ "Where are you?" asked Bran. _

_ "Nowhere." answered Daenerys, gulping. _

_ "It's strange… I can see everyone and everything, everywhere, at any point in time. But whenever I search for you… I simply can't." stated Bran, continuously staring at the Dragon Queen. He inched closer to her, stopping just three feet away from her. Daenerys was uncertain of what he was going to say next, what did they have to even say to each other? Bran was just the next usurper… _

_ "You stole it from me." muttered Daenerys. _

_ "What?" _

_ "The throne… the Seven Kingdoms. You took it from me." said Dany, clenching her jaw tightly in anger. _

_ "I was chosen by the great houses of Westeros, there is no more such thing known as birthright to power." explained the King, "You are entitled to nothing, Daenerys Targaryen." Daenerys stepped closer towards Bran, staring right into his eyes. They stood just one foot apart, and Bran nervously looked into Daenerys' eyes. Her eyes were a swirl of green and hazel, and his were just dark brown. _

_ "I'm coming for you… and House Stark." stated the Dragon Queen with ferocity. _

_..._

Daenerys suddenly opened her eyes, finding herself still standing before the tree in the meadow, in the Great Grass Sea. She felt a nudge behind her from Drogon's large snout, and she turned around. Dany took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief, resting her hand on the side of Drogon's snout. She felt a bit calmer now, and somewhat satisfied.

"We will go home one day, my sweet." said Daenerys softly to her child, and Drogon slowly blinked his wide eyes, "This is just another bump in the road." Daenerys walked over to the side of Drogon and he lowered his left shoulder so she could climb up onto his back. The dragon walked away from the tree's large branches and waited until Dany situated herself comfortably to begin taking off. The immense dragon raised his wings, flapping them as he started to run through the meadow. With a few beats of his enormous wings, the beast lifted off the ground, and ascended into the partially clouded sky.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Soldiers of the Iron Bank marched through the crowded and bustling streets of the capital of the Six Kingdoms, wearing suits of armor of chrome plated steel, shining and glistening in the warm sunshine. Citizens of the city watched with curiosity and confusion as the foreign soldiers walked through their city, holding up a banner of the Iron Bank sigil, and a few soldiers riding white horses. The parade of soldiers seemed to be endless as they stretched from the city gates through much of the city, tens of thousands, marching towards the Red Keep that loomed off in the distance. The footsteps of the marching soldiers echoed louder than anything else in the city, alerting all citizens of their arrival.

**The Red Keep**

Viceroy Vamae Demetriou stood at the top of the grand staircase at the second gateway to the Red Keep, standing with a small company of twenty soldiers at her back, watching her reinforcements march into the gate plaza before her. Demetriou heard her guards behind her move, shuffling themselves, as someone was approaching from the castle. Demetriou turned around and saw King Bran being wheeled in his wheelchair by his knight, Ser Podrick, along with Lady Commander Brienne of the King's Guard.

"Your grace." greeted Demetriou.

"Viceroy." responded Bran, "How many soldiers have you brought?" Demetriou and Bran approached one another, but stopped short a few meters. Demetriou looked down at the King in his wheelchair, clasping her hands behind the back of her dark gray dress.

"Fifty thousand - here in King's Landing. Fifty thousand are on their way to Oldtown as we speak. Fifty thousand going to Lannisport. Fifty thousand going to Sunspear. Fifty thousand going to White Harbor."

"White Harbor? That's a part of the North." mentioned Bran, who was also shocked at how many soldiers the Iron Bank possessed… already two hundred fifty thousand soldiers encroaching on Westeros.

"I informed you very clearly that the North has substantial debt and Queen Sansa has failed to contact me or the Iron Bank. And, Lord Tyrion still hasn't returned with any news. I presume he failed." stated Demetriou sternly, "There are another five hundred thousand soldiers in waiting to seize the interior of the continent - including the North." Brienne and Podrick looked at each other nervously.

"Your grace, may I have a word?" asked Brienne to the King. Bran kept staring at Demetriou, not liking her intention or what she was doing currently to Westeros. She was truly invading their home. Bran nodded, and Demetriou stepped off to the side, looking out at the plaza again as Brienne spoke to her King.

"Yes, Lady Commander?" asked Bran, looking up at the tall knight.

"This is getting out of hand, I've received reports from towns all across the Six Kingdoms that they are already facing economic hardships from the increased tariffs from the Free Cities - they are going to suffer even more so with foreign soldiers occupying their lands - _our _lands."

"What would you have me do? We have been backed into a corner." said Bran quietly.

"But are you so sure about this? The small council isn't-"

"There is no way out of this mess other than the path we are already on." interrupted Bran, "If we try anything else, there will be bloodshed. If we fought back, innocents will die." Brienne stood silently and still with wide eyes, contemplating the very idea of fighting the Iron Bank. She was glad that the country was finally out of a war, but, that did not mean all their threats had disappeared. Brienne gulped and stood straight, nodding her head respectfully.

"Viceroy," called Bran, and Demetriou turned her head to look at the King, "How long are you going to be here?"

"As long as it takes for the Iron Bank's new tariffs to collect thirty million in gold."

"If we institute a royal order for every household to pay a percentage of their wealth," suggested Brienne quietly to Bran, "perhaps we can muster thirty million in a few weeks."

"Let's wait until Tyrion returns, and we will discuss it at a small council meeting." said Bran, watching Demetriou admire her marching soldiers which were heading up the reddish brown stone steps up to the Red Keep. The chrome armored soldiers marched right past King Bran, Brienne, and Podrick, continuing towards the cathedral-like castle behind them.

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys held onto two of Drogon's spikes on his back as she flew across the Great Grass Sea of Essos, making her way south back to Meereen. It was perhaps a few hours after midday and she was famished, ready to eat lunch and perhaps eat with Daario. The winds were chilly and sharp as she flew high, yet beneath the clouds that dotted the bright blue skies. She could see the ground below, passing over small ridges and steeper hills, coming to the end of the Great Grass Sea. Daenerys looked back up ahead, off to the horizon, where she could see a mountain range. Beyond those mountains was Meereen, they were almost back to their temporary home.

Drogon let out a grumble and grunt, and Daenerys looked at the back of her child's head, wondering what was wrong. She then saw Drogon looking down at the ground, and she peeked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. Down below in a shallow valley between the hills was a village, and there were people running in the streets. Daenerys squinted, seeing that there were men with swords chasing women and children, some of them successfully killing what seemed like innocents. Daenerys looked further, seeing a large group of the soldiers, they wore ragged leather armor, and she gritted her teeth.

"Go." said Daenerys to Drogon, "Dracarys." Drogon dipped downward, flying full speed towards the open space in the town center.

The men in armor looked up to the sky upon hearing the beating wings of the dragon, hearing its thunderous roar, glaring with immense fear and frozen in shock. In just a few moments, before anyone could even react, Drogon unleashed a blast of dragonfire upon the group of soldiers, immediately burning them to ashes in a single breath. Drogon ascended back into the sky, and Daenerys looked over her shoulder. Women and children were running out into the open streets, staring back at her. They started cheering and waving to her. She couldn't help but crack a smile, and circled back towards the village.

"Mhysa." spoke an elderly woman, standing in front of a group of younger women and children at the edge of the village of stone and grass huts. Daenerys had landed Drogon outside the town, and climbed off the dragon to meet the villagers that she saved. The elderly woman had long gray hair, and all of the women wore fur pelts or animal skin clothing, browns and tans, clothes of the Dothraki. "Mother of Dragons…" spoke the elderly woman. Daenerys stopped walking towards the group of women once the elderly leader knelt down, and bowed her head.

The group of women followed suit, ordering their children to do the same. The wide-eyed boys and girls glared at Daenerys with much admiration and hope, quickly falling to the ground, bowing their heads.

"Please, rise." said Daenerys, and the elderly woman looked up at the bright blond haired Dragon Queen.

"We heard you perished in the west, Khaleesi." said the elderly woman with a thick Dothraki accent, "We feared that the end of the world had come, since most of your grand khalasar was taken with you - leaving us unguarded… unprotected."

"What happened here?" Daenerys approached the woman, holding out her hand. The elderly woman hesitated, not believing that a Khaleesi was extending her hand out to a commoner. The elderly woman took Daenerys' hand and stood up, and the others did the same.

"A routine attack by local raiders… but you have saved us, great Khaleesi." Daenerys looked at the other women behind the elder, some had tears in their eyes, clearly grateful for what she had done. Drogon let out a triumphant roar behind the Dragon Queen, and the commoners shuttered from his prowess and loudness.

"Tell me, are there more of you?" asked Dany, holding the elder's hands with both of hers.

"Y-yes, Khaleesi. Please, come with us. We must thank you properly. Food, drinks." stated the elder, beginning to show a small smile. Daenerys accepted and nodded, following the women into the small village. The children surrounded Daenerys, staring up at the white haired woman, astounded by her beauty and grace. They had never seen Daenerys, but heard countless tales of how she united all of the Dothraki tribes, and brought them west to fight in the greatest war to ever face them. A little girl with black hair walked alongside Daenerys' right, and reached her hand to the Dragon Queen's hand. Dany looked down and smiled at the little girl whose eyes were filled with hope and comfort.

...

"We lost our husbands and brothers to those raiders some months ago." spoke the elderly woman, named Shina, as she sat before a fire pit in a large hut, with Daenerys at her side, and a few other women and little girls, "We used to control the Great Grass Sea, but when the majority of our people went with your grand khalasar, we were left vulnerable." Shina held her hands near the flames, warming her frail hands from its warmth. Daenerys couldn't feel but the most responsible for leaving the village undefended in the first place,

"I am sorry."

"What?" Shina shot a look at Daenerys, "Khaleesi must not be sorry. Give purpose to our people, you did." Daenerys looked around the room, and the other mothers, aunts, and sisters nodded in agreement. "You gave us a reason to believe in the future, that you would create something far more wonderful for all of us." Shina reached her hand out to Daenerys, in a consoling way, since they all knew Daenerys clearly lost the war in Westeros for the Iron Throne when she was stabbed by Jon Snow. Daenerys was about to speak, but choked on her words, almost letting out her tears. She clenched her jaw and gulped hard, looking into the flames. Shina squeezed Dany's hand,

"Your fight is far from over, Khaleesi." she said assuredly, "There are thousands on this land that _want _you as their Queen, and will do absolutely anything to see you lead us all."

"Really?" choked up Daenerys.

"From the black salt water to the west, to the spires in the far east." Daenerys knew she was speaking of the towns along the coast of the Narrow Sea, but to the east? What spires? She suddenly saw flashes of the tiled roofed buildings in one of her visions from a few weeks ago, widening her eyes.

"What spires to the east?"

"They call it Yi Ti, Khaleesi." answered another young woman, seated beside Shina, "The land of the once golden empire that ruled for centuries before the Doom of Valyria." Shina nodded in agreement, looking from the young woman back to Daenerys.

"Yi Ti…" muttered Dany to herself, remembering reading about the foreign land a long time ago when she was a child, on the road with Viserys, bouncing from city to city. They considered going to Yi Ti for a few years, but realized it was so far from Westeros that they might never go back west.

"They are a fragmented region, Khaleesi." explained Shina, "They send traders occasionally, but they have never traveled farther west than here. They know of you, they admire you and all you've done for us common folk."

"And they could be allies?" asked Daenerys.

"More than allies." nodded Shina, "They could be your army."

* * *

**City of Yin**

**Yi Ti**

**Eastern Essos**

"She is alive."

"With that blood, it would be nearly impossible to truly kill her."

"What is our course of action, your grace?" asked an advisor that stood before a black bearded man that sat upon a gilded throne and on a red cushion. Behind him were towering rose-gold guild marble columns, with vines hanging down from the roof and blooming a few colorful flowers. The hall in which the throned man was located was completely empty, with the thin windows letting in rays of sunlight from the west, and cool air from the opened metal doors at the end of the chamber.

"We must contact her." said the leader on the throne, "No, I must _meet _her."

"No King of our land has left in centuries, that is unwise, your grace." stammered the advisor nervously, "Not with the looming dangers surrounding us."

"The Ghiscari wouldn't dare touch me, we will be far from New Ghis anyhow." said the King, "It is time."

"What if she rejects? What if she just wants to return to Westeros, or remain in Meereen?" questioned the advisor.

"There is only one way to find out, and that is if we go in person to visit the Dragon Queen. Ready my caravan. We are going to Meereen."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Queen

**Pyke**

**The Iron Islands**

"My lady, a message has come for you via some smugglers." spoke a middle aged maester, approaching Yara Greyjoy in a small living space, with a crackling fireplace, where she sat in a large chair reading a book. The Lady of the Iron Islands looked up from her red leather covered book to her maester, a balding man with a curled up piece of paper in his hands.

"From where?" asked Yara.

"Meereen." stated the maester in a monotonic voice, and Yara slowly put down the book in her lap. She hadn't heard of that city in what felt like ages. Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing it. What would Meereen want to do with the Greyjoy? She knew that was one of the cities that Daenerys Targaryen conquered in formerly Slaver's Bay… and that she had an ally there. Perhaps it was him contacting her. Yara held out her hand and the maester placed the paper in her hand.

Yara straightened out the paper and read it.

_Lady Yara Greyjoy, _

_ The dragon breathes. Come to Meereen. _

_ From, Daario Naharis _

Yara slowly looked up at the maester. She wasn't sure what to think of it - but a lot of things were racing through her mind.

* * *

**Meereen **

**Pyramid of Gallant**

There were three large pyramids in Meereen, with the largest towering perhaps twice as tall as the other two, which was where Daenerys and Daario lived. It was their center of operations years ago during their time of conquest and deliberation as they plotted to move westward. The Pyramid of Gallant was the second largest pyramid in Meereen, located a few miles south of the Great Pyramid was a place of worship and serenity for many members of religious groups and spiritual leaders. There were spacious gardens within the pyramid that were illuminated by skylights, which were brought down through the structure of the pyramid through tunnels in the roof via mirrors, appearing as if they were outside.

Many of the gardens had straight and precisely cut stone paths, with pools of water surrounding them, and amphibious foliage that grew out of the pools, reaching meters high into the chambers to soak up every bit of sunlight that came through the reflective skylights. A few monks walked in pairs or by themselves throughout the gardens, listening to the small waterfall to the side of the chamber, and colorful fish swimming in the pools.

"They aren't to be trusted, their lands are constantly at war - that's all they know." said Daario, pouring Daenerys a glass of wine as the two sat at the end of the garden courtyard, where in front of them was a balcony and a view of the lower end of Meereen. There were low-rise stone houses with arched windows and old wooden shutters, some women hanging laundry from their windows as well, and kids playing in the streets below.

Daenerys sat on a wooden bench and took a sip of the red wine, watching Daario place the large pitcher of wine on a small end-table nearby. Daario sat down with his own glass and looked at Dany, admiring her long eyelashes, and deep greenish hazel eyes.

"The Dothraki were the same." mentioned Dany, "It took time, but they united … for me."

"After you came out of a burning hut." added Daario, "I don't think the Yinnish will be so easily convinced. Are you not satisfied with what you have here?" Daenerys looked at Daario, tilting her head. He knew the answer to that question already, and he realized how foolish he sounded by asking it. He knew how much ambition she still had in her.

"Alright," exhaled Daario, "even if they come, they wouldn't give you an army for nothing in return."

"I know." muttered Daenerys.

"And we currently don't have much to offer - except for one thing - but that's off the table-"

"I'm not marrying anyone." chuckled Daenerys, looking into Daario's eyes, who was pleasantly relieved upon hearing that, but then started thinking about his own chances with the Dragon Queen. But Daario didn't want titles or ranks, he didn't want power, he wanted Daenerys. Daenerys looked out at the small pool before them, placing her drink to her left on the small bit of open space on the bench, "I'm not letting anyone too close to me." she added, in a more serious tone. Daario could see the frustration swelling within her, and the resentment. Something else had happened… something worse than just being stabbed in the heart. Daario reached his hand to Dany's, and she pulled her hand away.

"Those who I thought were loyal to me, who wanted to see me on the Iron Throne," spoke Daenerys, "betrayed me. They purposely sabotaged me. They wanted me out of the picture."

"Who?" asked Daario.

"Too many people." muttered Daenerys, clenching her jaw. She stood up quickly, walking across the stone path. Daario chased after her,

"Your grace, your grace!" Daenerys walked past robed monks and priests that watched her head towards a large doorway. Daario continued chasing after Dany, into the darkened corridor, through the pyramid. "Daenerys!" called Daario in a deep voice, and Daenerys stopped in the middle of the hall. She could see the light from outside at the far end of the tunnel, the bright, hot sun beaming down on the face of the pyramid.

"Where are you going?" asked Daario, walking up behind the Dragon Queen.

"Back to my chambers." said Daenerys calmly, slowly turning around to look up at Daario. His face was lit up slightly by the torches hanging on the walls, his skin glowing a warm color, and his eyes showing the reflection of the fires. "I am going to relax for a bit, and take Drogon out of the city for a little while." Daenerys took in a deep breath, holding her shoulders high. She felt alone, and empty. She felt the urge to look over her shoulder, expecting to see Missandei or Greyworm… or even Jorah. But there was no one but Daario. Before Daario could ask where specifically she was going to take Drogon, Daenerys turned around again, and headed for the opened doorway at the end of the tunnel. She met a group of four Unsullied soldiers, and they joined her as she headed back to the Great Pyramid.

* * *

**Karhold**

**The North**

Winter was declared over by the Citadel's leading maesters, and it could be seen in the landscape of the North itself, where there typically would be snow on the ground in the early mornings. But now, with spring finally here after two years of bitter winds and frigid temperatures, flowers were beginning to blossom on meadows leading up to Karhold, a small town northeast of Winterfell, and just a few miles away from the shore of the Shivering Sea.

Karhold was the ancestral home of the Karstarks, but their family had completely died off when the last heir to the hold, Alice Karstark, was killed during the Battle of Winterfell against the Night King. She perished defending Bran along with Theon and other Northerners fending off hundreds of wights, and a statue was built in her honor at the main square of the town. There were new homes being built around the outskirts of the old town as well, out of stone and wood, as many felt it was safe now to return further north, with the Night King and the threat of the undead gone.

Most of the town was located in a low area of land between a few hills, scattered pine trees, and a couple small houses atop the hills. There were dirt paths that curved and winded up the hills to the small houses and barns. One of the houses, a one-floor cottage with a wooden roof and stone walls had some smoke coming out of its chimney.

A tall young man walked inside the front door of the cottage, taking off his boots and tossing his jacket onto a chair by the door,

"I'm home, my loves!" he called. He scratched the back of his head, pushing back his long brown hair, and walked into the living room.

"Papa!" called a little boy, who was younger than four years of age. He was playing on the floor atop a carpet with a few toys and blocks, and got up to run over to his father. The man picked up his son and kissed him on the cheek,

"How was your day, my boy?" smiled the father.

"I found a hole outside in the yard with a bunch of frogs in it." said the boy, grinning with joy about his outdoor discovery.

"Really now? Perhaps we should cook them up for supper?"

"Eww no!" laughed the boy. The father tickled his son, and he erupted into more laughter.

"Now, where's mama?" he put down his son, and he pointed to the short hallway, where the bedrooms were. The father walked down the hall, passing by the first bedroom, which was for their son, going to the last.

Inside the main bedroom, standing at the window on the opposite side of the double bed was a young woman with dark curly hair that reached her shoulders, reading something.

"Hey." said the man. The young woman turned around, revealing a raven in her hand, "What's that?" the man walked across the room, around the bed, and stood in front of his wife. He glanced down at the paper, noticing a sigil on it. It was dark grey, a bird with three eyes, and sharp wings… the sigil of the King.

"Nothing." said the woman.

"Meera…" exhaled the man, "You know you can tell your husband anything. It seems pretty important." he raised his eyebrows, looking at the small sigil again. She crumpled up the paper and sighed loudly.

"It's Bran. The _King_."

"What about him?" asked the man.

"He wants to see me."

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys itched her temple, feeling a bit of pain from the tightness of her braids that a new handmaiden fixed up for her. Her platinum hair was pulled back into four braids, two small ones at the top sides of her head, and two larger ones near her ears, arching to the back of her head and then dipping down into a single large braid. She kept her other hand firmly on one of Drogon's spikes as she flew atop him through the clear afternoon skies, flying west.

She looked down at her chest, at the small dragon pin. It was just a single dragon head, made recently by Daario, and had two wings arched above it. Daenerys appreciated the gift, as it was a representation of Daenerys herself. But her family, her House, was the three-headed dragon. Drogon. Viserion. Rhaegal. Always three. She missed her old pin that bore the three headed dragon, but she had no clue where it had disappeared to. Perhaps it was a sign. She had no idea really what she was doing with her life now, knowing only for sure that she wanted Westeros… but she had no army… no _real _army. The people of Meereen wanted her to stay in Meereen. When she ruled, they were the best years of their lives, and their lives got better again when she returned.

Meereen wasn't home to Daenerys. It didn't feel like home when she had Missandei with her, and it didn't feel like home now. She wondered if she would ever understand the feeling of finally _being _home. She never felt it before, especially as a child, when always on the move with Viserys. She didn't understand the concept of home until she was about six years old, when she lived in the city of Norvos, in northwestern Essos. She lived in an apartment beside a school in downtown Norvos, and would stand on the second-story balcony, watching the children go into the school early in the morning, and then be picked up by their parents at the end of the day. She couldn't attend school, for she had to remain hidden, there were massive bounties on her and her brother's heads during that time by Westerosi folks, and specifically King Robert Baratheon. She would hear the gleeful screams and laughter of the children being whisked away by their mothers, fathers, or grandparents, with little hands in theirs, trotting off into the city… to home.

Daenerys choked up for a moment, and realized her eyes were getting teary. She coughed for a moment, and wiped away the tears, gathering her composure. Drogon let out a curious whining sound, and Daenerys patted him on his back,

"I'm alright… I'm alright." Drogon grunted and shook his large head, with his spikes and fleshy/webbed sails shaking side to side. Daenerys looked over her child's shoulder, down below. Out in the distance was a city, with large wooden walls and spindly-looking watchtowers. It was the city of Mantarys. Mantarys was a port city on a small sea inlet, also on a main road that connected to Meereen and Volantis. Drogon began to descend, before Daenerys could even utter any command - yet she was thinking it. Her eyes widened,

_Slower, my child. _thought Dany, and Drogon began to stretch out his wings, catching the wind, and gliding at a slower speed towards the sprawling city that had tan and gray roofs. She could see men patrolling the walls, and some aiming arrows at her. Daenerys pressed her lips together,

_Dive. Dracarys. _thought the Dragon Queen.

Drogon descended upon the gate of the city where there were two tall towers built of wood, and had roughly six guards each in them, pointing bows and arrows at the incoming dragon. They shot their arrows at the beast, and Daenerys ducked. Most of the arrows bounced off of Drogon's tough scales on his chest, and a few whisked right by Dany's head. Drogon inhaled deeply and right as they flew upon the gateway, he unleashed a blast of dragon fire on the entire gate. Drogon beat his wings hard as he flew back up into the sky, and Daenerys looked back over her shoulder. The gate exploded into a fiery inferno, and the fire consumed the two towers completely, with one falling into the entry plaza of the city.

_Back around. _thought Dany, _The wall must be destroyed. _Drogon let out a bellowing roar, dipping to the side, and Dany held on tightly as he circled back. He dove down towards the western side of the city, which perched upon a rocky cliff. Drogon fired a stream of intense flames at the wall as he strode by, destroying meter after meter after meter of wooden wall. Chunks of wood and splinters flung into the city, and screams filled the air as soldiers were thrown off their posts. Daenerys' heart was racing as Drogon flew back up into the sky, into a dense array of clouds that were slowly moving over the city. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the line of fire on the southern and western walls of the city, beginning to spread onto the rooftops of nearby homes. However, the clouds began to masquerade her view, yet she could see the faint glow of the fire that continued to spread.

_Dive. _thought Daenerys, and Drogon let out a rumbling roar, dipping back down through the clouds. Strands of hair at Dany's temples began to fly wildly as they dove through the sky at intense speeds, emerging through the clouds, and coming upon what seemed like the center of the city. There were an arrangement of large wooden buildings that were on tiered levels, with a pointed spire in the center of them all.

_Around_. Drogon began to ease to the right, and continued to descend. He let out a guttural roar as he breathed fire upon the buildings around the palace. The beast flapped its wings, and the fire beneath it grew in size as more air was pushed onto it. _Keep going_. thought Dany, concentrating hard on her connection with Drogon. Drogon flew up a few dozen meters, gliding back downward to unleash another blast of dragon fire on a few city blocks. The houses were destroyed within the blink of an eye, crumbling to ash and rubble in mere seconds as people ran through the streets in absolute fear and terror.

Drogon continued to circle around the palace-like structure, burning down its watchtowers and protective wall, killing off companies of soldiers that were attempting to shoot arrows at Daenerys. Dany ducked and kept her head low as random shots of arrows continued to fly past her head, and Drogon let out a rageful roar, thundering throughout the entire city.

Drogon was about to unleash another blast of fire on more buildings, but Daenerys didn't think or say dracarys. She could hear bells ringing, and she looked to her right. In the distance a few miles away, there was a church steeple with a bell ringing as loud as it could. They were surrendering… Daenerys smirked to herself, and patted Drogon again, _Bring me down. _

Drogon reared up as he flapped his enormous wings, sending dust and ash into the air as he approached the mostly ruined plaza before the palace of Mantarys. Descending down the steps of the old home was another group of soldiers, no more than thirty, accompanying a man and woman in flowing robes. Drogon landed on the ground, with the stone cracking under his clawed feet, lowering his shoulder so Daenerys could dismount.

Daenerys slid off of Drogon's side, and stood tall in her dark gray dress. Her single dragon beret on her chest glistened in the sunlight, yet started to shimmer from the black smoke that plumed above them, as fires raged throughout the city. The soldiers wore dull gray armor, without any helmets, and carried longswords and shields. They began to approach Drogon and Dany in a half-circle in front of them. The man and woman stared up at the beast with fear and awe, both had black hair and light tan skin. They glanced at the fires that grew larger in size behind Drogon in the city, being able to feel the heat coming from the inferno as well.

Daenerys stepped forward, and so did the man and woman ruler of Mantarys. The man had blue eyes and bushy eyebrows, with a chiseled face, and wore long robes of brown and gold. He had a golden necklace on, and many jewels on his hands. The woman had dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, with a golden circlet on her head, and multiple silver bracelets on her wrist. She wore a flowing gown of silk in a pale gold color, with a sharp collar showing off a diamond necklace.

"It cannot be true." said the man, "That it is really you: Daenerys Targaryen." Daenerys held her chin high, and watched the man cower to the ground. He got down on both of his knees, and his wife followed suit. "Please, spare us, Queen Daenerys." said the man. His soldiers did the same too, all bowing down, but with some skepticism. Drogon let out a bellowing roar that deafened all those nearby, and the other skeptical soldiers quickly dropped to their knees to fully surrender.

"You must be the rulers of Mantarys, House Rahvark, correct?" asked Daenerys, looking down at the man and his wife.

"Yes." answered the man, looking up at Daenerys, "I am Lord Tirro Rahvark, this is my wife, Lady Saliana Rahvark." Lady Saliana looked up at Daenerys with wide eyes, as if she were staring at a legend… at a goddess.

"I have decided that I will not destroy the rest of Mantarys." said Daenerys, "On one condition. You shall pledge loyalty to me, to House Targaryen, and _only _me. Is that understood?" Lord Tirro and Lady Saliana nodded shakily, occasionally glancing at Drogon who was giving a deathly stare at the rulers of Mantarys.

"Y-yes." sputtered both the Lord and Lady.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the one and only you serve. Was there a ruler you served before?" asked Daenerys curiously. Surely they had to serve someone far more superior if their titles were just plain Lord and Lady, not King and Queen or even Prince and Princess. The politics of the Free Cities of Essos were always changing, far more so than Westeros'.

"No, well, yes, sort of." stammered Tirro, "The Iron Bank."

"The Iron Bank?" questioned Daenerys, not sure how an institution could be ruling over them, since they were located in Braavos.

"We answer - well, we answered to the rulers of the Iron Bank, specifically Vamae Demetriou."

"Well, henceforth, you are a part of my new regime." said Daenerys confidently, "Do not consider yourselves owned by the Iron Bank anymore. I shall let you both remain leaders of Mantarys, in my name. Do you accept?"

"We are grateful, your grace." said Lady Saliana.

"What may we offer you, your grace?" asked Lord Tirro.

"Your army, all of it. Every single soldier."

* * *

**King's Landing**

**Red Keep**

Vamae Demetriou sat with a quill and small bottle of ink crossing out lines of text and numbers in a large book in front of her. Her desk had other books stacked on the sides as well, and a small candle that illuminated her space so she could do her work. In front of her were documentation of all loans requested by individuals or groups to the Iron Bank, and she was crossing out loans that had finally been paid back. She heard the door to her office open and she looked up, seeing the Hand of the King enter,

"May I?" asked Tyrion.

"You may." said Demetriou, continuing to write down notes on another sheet of paper. Tyrion walked across the office, which he recognized as an old room that Cersei once used to carry out duties as Queen Mother, when her sons were King for a short time each. "My apologies for doubting your capabilities in negotiating with the Queen in the North, Lord Tyrion." added Demetriou. Tyrion nodded his head,

"No worries, Viceroy. I'm just glad she came around."

"She still has twenty five percent of her loans to pay off, but it is surprising that she sent so much in such a short amount of time." noted the Viceroy, looking up from her papers. She had just received shipments of gold from the North, and had sent the trunks of gold off to Braavos for safe keeping.

"How goes the payments for the Six Kingdoms?" asked Tyrion, "We are keen on implementing a new tax collection system within the following days."

"Do you think the Lords of Westeros will obey?" she asked, and Tyrion was a bit taken aback. What did she mean by that? Westeros wasn't a land of wildings or savages, no matter what the Braavosi woman thought.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Well, you've had a series of rulers in just a short span of time. Your people seem to rebel whenever a slight inconvenience comes their way." Demetriou put down her quill in the ink bottle, and folded her hands together atop her desk, "I wonder how they'll react when they hear they need to send forty percent of their wealth to the Crown."

"What do you want us to do?" questioned Tyrion sternly, "We want to be out of your grasp. We do not want you to rule over us, and I'm sure you know that."

"The Iron Bank rules here. Not me."

"And you through the Iron Bank." corrected Tyrion, "This is getting out of hand. Once the payments are made, you need to leave.

"Yes. That's what I'm waiting for - the gold." smiled Demetriou, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." Tyrion stood still for a moment, not expecting her to agree with him. He was anticipating an argument, but was partially relieved she agreed… so he turned around headed to the door. As Tyrion walked through the opened doorway, a steward of the Viceroy entered the room. He wore long black robes and brought a few papers to her.

"Viceroy,"

"Yes?"

"Braavos is waiting for a response about the situation at Mantarys." stated the steward in a solemn, grave, tone, "We expect Bhorash to be the next to fall… to _her_." Demetriou sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I thought she was dead." she snapped.

"Anything is possible in this world, Viceroy." nodded the steward, "If she continues moving westward… to Volantis… things could get out of hand."

"She won't go to Volantis, and she won't touch the rest of the Free Cities."

"Mantarys is the largest of the nine in the south-"

"She has a full sized dragon, Viceroy." exclaimed the steward nervously, and the Viceroy looked up at him with wide eyes. She, too, was nervous about the current crisis growing on Essos. Ravens had come in from Essos that Daenerys Targaryen had been resurrected, yet the Viceroy was having all ravens that came to King's Landing go directly to her, and no one else. All international forms of communication were always sent to the Red Keep, a custom established by Cersei Lannister, and unchanged by King Bran.

"She is _not _a threat." said Demetriou sternly, "Westeros is our concern at the moment."

"What happens if she attacks Braavos? With all our soldiers either here or on their way here… the city would fall in mere hours." pondered the steward, and Demetriou sat silently for a moment. He was not wrong. More than half a million soldiers at their disposal, with a quarter million on Westerosi soil, and the remainder on ships coming to take hold the interior of the continent.

"We'll have the money to fend her off." said Demetriou, "Or buy her off."

* * *

**Meereen**

Drogon's roars could be heard for miles and all throughout Meereen as he flew over the main gate to the pyramid city, with Daenerys on his back. Daario Naharis watched the two fly overhead towards the Great Pyramid, yet looked back forward, out beyond the city gates. There were thousands of men marching their way, with swords sheathed, and one carrying a banner on a pole. Daario could clearly see it, the black field, and the three headed dragon circle of House Targaryen. Standing at the forefront of the marching army was a man on his horse, with dark hair, and wearing long robes, he was Lord Tirro Rahvark of Mantarys; now a subject of Queen Daenerys Targaryen.

"You attacked Mantarys? On your own?! Without any soldiers?! They could've killed you." exclaimed Daario worriedly as he approached Daenerys getting off of Drogon in an expansive courtyard before the Great Pyramid. There were over a hundred Unsullied soldiers that had escorted Daario through the city to meet Daenerys back at the pyramid, remaining quite a distance away from the enormous winged beast that jittered and grumbled loudly. There were also the thousands of soldiers Daenerys took from Mantarys, including Lord Tirro that waited atop his horse. Daenerys walked up to Daario,

"Many men have tried to kill me, and here I am. I am not waiting any longer."

"Waiting any longer for what? Taking back the Iron Throne? It's gone, Daenerys… or did you forget?" the Lord of Meereen was getting upset with his Queen, and the Queen could easily tell. However, Daenerys was not going to let him intimidate her. She had enough of taking advice from other men - little men. Daenerys stepped closer towards Daario, staring up at him with cold, wide, eyes, right into his dark eyes.

"The seat may be gone… but not the continent. All of it. It will be mine. All of Westeros… all of Essos… Sothoryos… Ulthos… the Summer Isles… _mine_." Daario stared back at Daenerys in total astoundment, not sure what to say or to do. His heart was racing, and it also began to sink. He didn't want Daenerys to jump back into a war, he wanted her to live her life in peace.

"Today is the beginning of my new conquest," said Daenerys with a small smile, "and the birth of my new Empire." Daenerys turned away from Daario, and looked out to the thousands of soldiers, both Unsullied and men from Mantarys.

"On this day we mark the beginning of a new era!" Daenerys' voice echoed loudly throughout the plaza, which was surrounded by low-rise walls with arcades of marble columns, and many more Meereenese guards watching from the walls, "We shall finish what we started!" the Unsullied began to stomp their spears on the ground, thundering throughout the entire plaza, "We shall liberate the world! Any city or man who dares defy our presence shall burn in agony." Drogon let out a dastardly roar, raising his head high into the sky, and extending his wings proudly. A few of the Mantarys soldiers got down on their knees, and others looked at them, doing the same. The Unsullied, however, remained standing for their Queen.

"The Targaryen Empire shall encompass every known mile of land known to man!" the Unsullied continued to stomp their spears even louder, "As your _Empress_, we will bring peace, order, and justice to all peoples of the world!" as the Unsullied continued their chorus of stomps that rang throughout the entire plaza, Daenerys slowly turned to look at Daario.

"Send a raven to each of the Free Cities alerting that their new leader shall be coming to demand their fealty, or shall lose their lives if they defy." Daenerys stepped closer to Daario beginning to smile, "And send a raven to each kingdom capital in Westeros: inform the people that Daenerys Targaryen is coming for them."


	8. Chapter 8 - Empress Daenerys

**Meereen**

**Great Pyramid Throne Room**

**Summit of the New Targaryen Empire**

It had been years since Daenerys sat upon the throne in the throne room in the apex of the Great Pyramid of Meereen, which wasn't a real throne, but a marble bench-like seat with a mosaic of colorful tiles. This was the first day Daenerys was back in that chamber in years, for she didn't to sit on any throne until the most appropriate time. Now was that time. To her right stood Daario Naharis and her left stood a high ranking Unsullied captain named Jiago, who had extremely short hair, tan skin, and stood like a statue with a spear and shield. He had become the Empress' new personal bodyguard and head of her guard. Standing in the throne room, at the base of the mosaic tiled steps were three men and one woman. The first was King Xindao Lai of Yin, standing in light robes of pale yellow and gold, with his robes dragging on the floor behind him. He was a man in his fifties, yet looked as if he were in his early thirties, with slick black hair and determined eyes.

Next to King Xindao of Yin stood Lord Tirro Rahvark of Mantarys, the tan skinned leader of one of the Free Cities in eastern Essos, and the first city Daenerys conquered post-resurrection. He was keen on freeing himself, his family, and his people from the grip of the Iron Bank.

Next to Tirro were two Westerosi leaders; the first being the current ruler of Dorne, Prince Viatur Martell, a long distance cousin of the deceased Oberyn Martell who took over after his son died years ago by Jaime Lannister. Viatur Martell stood in a dark orange suit/tunic, with a brown leather belt and a sheathed sword. He had long curly black hair with bits of grays at his temples, and stared at the Empress intently with his dark eyes. He was sick and tired of how the Crown treated Dorne, and how Tyrion Lannister and Jon Snow still walked free. The Lannisters wiped out nearly his entire family, and Jon Snow betrayed Daenerys months ago.

The last leader from Westeros was a woman, twenty seven years of age, light brown hair that reached her broad shoulders, and wore a heavy outfit of armor and leather, typical of a person from Pyke. Lady Yara Greyjoy of the Iron Islands was a staunch supporter of Daenerys' claim to the Iron Throne in her previous quest, and was now ready to complete the Empress' vision.

"I thank you all for coming here, especially those from afar." spoke Daenerys in a calm, clear voice that echoed in the throne room as she looked down at the four individuals, "I know what you may be thinking… I was so close… and lost it all. So how could I do it possibly again, and on a much larger scale? This time will be different, my Lords and Ladies. This world deserves far better than what it has now; which is still being ruled by falsehoods and pseudo-tyrants. This time… this time there will be no mercy. There will be no holding back." Daenerys held her chin high as she spoke eloquently, seeing the intimidation in the eyes of the men before her… but the inspiration and readiness in the eyes of Yara Greyjoy.

"Essos will be the first continent we take over, beginning with the major powers to the east; the Free Cities. As we speak, the leaders of the nine to the east should be aware now of my - _our _presence. I ask you this now, if you shall bend the knee, pledge complete and unwavering loyalty to the Targaryen Empire and your new Empress?" Daenerys looked down at the four individuals. Yara Greyjoy was the first to bend down on one knee, lowering her head, and Prince Viatur Martell did as well. Lord Tirro Rahvark of Mantarys bowed, leaving just King Xindao of Yin standing. Daenerys looked at the eastern King,

"If you have something to say, you may say it now." said Dany at Xindao.

"Your grace, I want to support you. I want to share in your grand vision. But I must know if you will place a priority on liberating Yi Ti. If I send you all my soldiers, it will leave my home completely undefended, and my enemies could easily take over your only stronghold to the far east." explained Xindao, "I propose you invade eastward first, since Yi Ti may have the biggest threats to your new empire, if your grace would consider such an option."

"Are you asking me to put priority over the others? Over my fellow Westerosi brothers and sisters?" questioned Daenerys curiously.

"No, of course not, your grace." said Xindao, shaking his head, "I know my neighbors, they are ruthless monsters. If you can convince a few other cities in Yi Ti to join you, you will be able to take down the biggest menace of them all."

"And who might that be?"

"King Ilus of Jinqi." answered Xindao, "He has an army of three hundred thousand, and a fleet of six thousand ships. He controls the Jade Sea." Daenerys looked over at Yara who scoffed quietly to Xindao's statement.

"Lady Greyjoy, do you have something to say?"

"Yes, your grace." nodded Yara, still remaining on one knee, "Jinqi is the farthest eastern city before Asshai by the Shadow. You'd be wasting your time going so far east into a land so unknown and uncharted, where all who rules are witches and pyromancers." Daenerys realized that what Yara was telling her was not entirely wrong. There was not much known about Asshai, not even who ruled the city. It was just there… it always had been… for thousands of years.

"Then I cannot commit my forces to the Targaryen Empire." butt-in Xindao, eyeing Yara, "I cannot leave my people so vulnerable."

"_Lord _Xindao," spoke Daenerys sternly, gaining his attention, "you are to go back to Yin and on your way there, go to your allied cities and inform them of their new ruler. I will pay a visit to Yi Ti in due time to ensure their loyalty. You are no longer a King in the east, is that understood?" Xindao hesitated, but bowed down on one knee, lowering his head as well,

"Yes, my Empress."

"Lord Tirro." Daenerys looked at the leader of Mantarys, "Do the same with Bhorash and Tolos. When they see Volantis fall they will quickly follow my commands." ordered the Empress. Lord Tirro nodded and followed Lord Xindao out of the throne room. Daenerys got up from her throne, and began walking down the steps. Her guard Jiago, and Daario, followed her too.

"How bad is the situation with the Iron Bank?" asked Daenerys in a calmer, quieter tone, looking at Yara and then Viatur Martell that rose up onto their feet.

"The Crown has shut us out on the real information." noted Prince Viatur, "We know that Vamae Demetriou is staying in the Red Keep with King Bran."

"I am confident she is managing the Crown's finances." added Yara, "She has also cut off a large swath of our trade routes, and many farms are running dry without necessary sediment treatment from Essos. The entire country is depending, extremely, heavily on the Reach now, which is being horribly managed by an inexperienced man on the King's small council."

"And now we are suffering from monetary crashes because of the actions of that Lannister bitch who ruled before." stated Viatur, holding his hands behind his back, "Taxes have skyrocketed, and all our money is being taken to pay off the loans to the Iron Bank… not even for the safety or security of the Six Kingdoms." _Six Kingdoms_. That part irked Daenerys - just knowing Sansa got what she wanted; an independent North.

"She might be managing _more _than finances then." said Daenerys, "Any idea how the other Lords of Westeros feel about it?"

"They don't like it at all." answered Yara, "But they're all too afraid to say something, fearing worse outcomes for their people, and they don't want to get in another war…And you'd be happy to know that the Dothraki were given a town in the Reach." Daenerys was surprised,

"What? They're still there? What of the Unsullied?"

"Yes, led by a man named Xiovaro. There have to be at least five thousand of them remaining, most of them men. And the Unsullied… they left. We don't know where they went." said Yara solemnly. Daenerys nodded in acknowledgment, still pleased to hear that the Dothraki were still alive.

"Alright then. My guards will show you to your rooms, and we can discuss more of it tomorrow. Send word to Xiovaro that I have returned, and he will hear from me shortly."

"Yes, your grace." said both Yara and Viatur, bowing their heads to the Empress, and headed for the door.

Daenerys turned around to see Daario standing behind her, giving her a questioning look.

"What is it?" asked Dany.

"Don't you think you're doing this a bit too fast?" asked Daario, "The Free Cities? Yi Ti? You'll go so far out everything will collapse from its sheer size."

"It will not. And I am not moving too fast. My dragons will hatch soon and it'll be just a few years before they grow full size." Dany could see that Daario was nervous, and she stepped closer to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him with kind eyes, "There's a reason I am here. There is a reason why you are still here… with me." she whispered. Daario was holding back all of his urges to kiss her, to kiss the woman he wanted to touch for years. But he didn't. He looked down at her. "I need to get to the Dothraki… I need to see my khalasar."

"That's not a good idea." sighed Daario sadly, "Do not go to Westeros... if they shoot you down-"

"I will not die." said Daenerys confidently.

"One thing at a time, then… please, Daenerys." whispered Daario, stepping closer towards the Empress. Daenerys noticed what he was doing, he began to caress the side of her neck, moving his hand to the back of her neck beneath her elaborate braids. He tried pulling Daenerys in closer, but she remained still, unwavering to his pull. Her heart started to beat quickly, and she fought back any and all feelings she harbored for Daario… or what she thought she harbored for him.

"No." whispered Daenerys. Jiago, her personal guard, stepped closer to them, loudly stomping his spear for Daario to hear. Daario eyed the guard, and then looked back at the Empress.

"Why?" Daario wanted to know what happened to Daenerys that had turned her so cold to the touch of love. She was once the fire of a dragon, now she was ice cold. She was frozen. With all her thoughts being her goal of capturing Westeros… and now apparently the entire world.

"I will not let myself get hurt again." urged Dany, as she clenched her teeth angrily, and one of her eyes twitched for a moment, "_Never_ again. Never."

"You never told me - who killed you?" asked Daario quietly. To Daenerys, she couldn't tell if he meant who stabbed her in the heart, or who had changed her personality so much that she seemed like a completely different person. Alas, the actions leading up to her death in the Red Keep were because of the death of her old personality… by those she believed in, and who advised her.

"An entire country." muttered Daenerys in a deep tone. She removed herself from Daario's grasp, and walked away from him. She went back up the steps towards her throne, to the doorway that was to the side of the seat, and Jiago followed her. Daario remained standing in the middle of the throne room, watching Daenerys leave him.

* * *

**King's Landing**

**Red Keep **

**Small Council**

"She's going to kill us all, she's going to come here, burn us all to hell with that fucking demon. There's nothing stopping her now." exclaimed Lord Bronn Blackwater of Highgarden, as he sat at the rectangular table within the Red Keep with the other small council members; Davos, Brienne, Sam, Tyrion, King Bran, and their new addition; Viceroy Demetriou. Demetriou sat at the head of the table where Tyrion would normally sit, and Bran at the other end.

"There is absolutely no need to panic." said Davos, "She is far from us, she has no army, she has absolutely nothing."

"Lord Davos is correct." nodded Demetriou, "All that Daenerys Targaryen has is a single city with no more than a thousand soldiers at her disposal. The Iron Bank will commence trade blockades on Meereen, and the threat will disappear within the year."

"How can you be so confident that your economic tactics will work?" asked Brienne, "She has a full-sized dragon. It burned down the Iron Fleet, this very city, nearly destroyed this castle. She will do the same with any blockade."

"I've shot him down before…" mentioned Bronn, "But we don't have anymore of those scorpions…"

"Mantarys nearly burned and fell in just a day in her favor." added Sam, "Volantis is most likely her next target."

"Her next target would be Braavos if she were smart." stated Tyrion, catching everyone's attention, including Demetriou's. The room fell silent, and each of the members looked at Tyrion nervously. They didn't want to make eye contact with Demetriou.

"She is not going anywhere. Enough of your worries." scolded Demetriou, "You have managed to scrounge up thirty eight percent of the money on your overall debt… with the North finishing up payments in the following weeks. I had some predictions and calculations made, if you continue these tax rates I've established, you would bring in roughly eighty million in gold every year from each of your Six Kingdoms."

"The taxes have ruined this country." sneered Bronn, "Our people are starving and suffering. Fuck your taxes."

"I know Lord Xiovaro of House Dothrak is fine with my taxes, I'm sure he and the Dothraki would love to live at Highgarden." snapped Demetriou, and Bronn cocked his head back in shock. He didn't know what to say, and remained silent, "Now, I want an update on the reductions of each of the Six Kingdoms' militaries. Lady Brienne?" she looked to the blond haired leader of the King's Guard, and also Master of War.

"Each of the Six Kingdoms are on track of discharging their soldiers by the end of the year."

"At what percent?" asked Demetriou.

"By twelve percent."

"Twelve percent and an entire year?! Absolutely not." Demetriou shook her head in disapproval.

"We are ensuring each soldier is given a welfare package of a monthly stipend for three years or until they find new employment. We won't be able to afford anything else if we increase the amount of discharges." explained Brienne, becoming a bit uneasy with the Viceroy.

"Cut the welfare packages by two-thirds." ordered Demetriou, "Make it just one year of monthly payments." Demetriou started writing down the changes in her own book of notes, and Brienne looked over at Bran.

"Do as she says." nodded the King, "We need to speed up this process."

"Is this really a good idea, now with the Targaryen back from the dead?" questioned Sam nervously, "Reducing our army sizes… reducing the amount of money we spend on care… the people are already having a hard time dealing with our decisions."

"She is not coming to Westeros." repeated Demetriou, "Her goal is to take over Essos, Sothoryos, and Ulthos. Do you know how much time that would take, if it were even possible? Because it isn't. She'll be stuck on that side of the Narrow Sea for decades, if anything, I should be the one worrying." she pointed at herself, and continued writing. "Imagine where you'd be without the Iron Bank. You'd be broke, unable to pay for a sack of horseshit. At least with the new money you gather in the following years you can build more of those weapons that kill dragons."

* * *

"She is not doing this for the best interest of the Realm." said Tyrion as he sat beside King Bran out on his personal balcony in his bedchambers, watching the sun set over the cityscape of King's Landing. The two were drinking dark red wine that Tyrion brought over from his own room, and a few biscuits on a tray that a servant brought to them. "She is setting us up for an easy takeover."

"The Iron Bank is not in league with Daenerys." said Bran steadily, "It wouldn't make any sense."

"Your grace, it would make plenty sense." argued Tyrion respectfully, taking a long sip of wine from his glass. Bran looked over at the Hand of the King,

"Are you afraid?" Tyrion stopped drinking his wine, and slowly lowered the glass. He swallowed the bit of wine in his mouth, and cleared his throat, thinking about what his King had asked him.

"You know me… I've made many mistakes throughout my life." Tyrion chuckled nervously, running his thumb across the intricately designed ridges of his wine glass, "I made many mistakes in how I advised Daenerys."

"So if you had advised her differently, would you have not conspired against her?" questioned Bran bluntly, "Because it seemed you let her stumble into the belief that she is as mad as her father. But in reality, she suffered loss after loss, and still continued to listen to you."

"Your grace, why does it feel like I'm on trial?" asked Tyrion, looking over at the King.

"Because we are in perilous times." said Bran, looking forward again, out at the horizon, "I'm afraid the war never really ended. It's just been put on hold."

"What will we do if she does come here with her dragon?" whispered Tyrion.

"I do not know."

* * *

**Volantis**

It was the middle night as screams filled the partially clear night sky over Volantis. There weren't any natural clouds in sight, however, black columns of smoke were pluming into the starry sky, as fires raged on in the outskirts of the river city. The beats of Drogon's wings could be heard from all areas of the city, every street, every home, every alley. Buildings were lit aflame, completely reduced to ash, walls crumbled into oblivion as Daenerys rode Drogon, unleashing torrents of dragon fire upon the city.

Daenerys flew Drogon only over the outskirts of the city, destroying each of the city's watchtowers, just like she did with Mantarys. She held onto Drogon's spikes as tight as she could as the dragon tilted to take a sharp turn, shooting downward a blast of fire upon an array of stone houses. She squinted and shut her eyes as she flew through a thick cloud of black smoke, breathing in a bit of ash. Drogon roared loudly and Daenerys opened her eyes, looking ahead. There were soldiers running off the walls of the city to the north, trying to escape. Dany watched them intently, and pushed Drogon to go faster.

_Get them_. she thought, and Drogon beat his wings harder.

Drogon fired upon the soldiers trying to escape, entirely destroying three stone buildings simultaneously. Daenerys commanded Drogon to ascend back into the sky so she could get a good look at the city below. As Drogon climbed higher into the sky, Daenerys looked down over his right side. Nearly the entire city was surrounded by walls of flames, with the exception of one gate and two guardtowers untouched. The center of the city was also somewhat unscathed, yet was slowly being covered in ash that fell back down onto the city. She looked directly at the center of the city, the large bridge filled with tiered buildings that crossed the wide river, one of the many attractions of the world…

_Down, to the river. _thought Dany and Drogon quickly dove. She held onto him and squinted her eyes as the cold winds whisked across her face. Drogon lifted up as he approached the river, skimming across the water, going straight for the city-bridge of buildings.

"Dracarys." roared Daenerys, and Drogon unleashed a raging inferno of dragon fire upon the bridge, flying up and over as he blew fire. The center of the bridge immediately collapsed upon impact of the blast, buildings began to topple into dush and pieces as the fire exploded outward. Chunks of stone and wood fell into the river, and Daenerys looked over her shoulder. There was a hole blown through the middle of the city-bridge, and within seconds the bridge started to collapse piece by piece into the river. Drogon continued to fly upward, toward the western gate that was still unscathed.

In front of the western gate of Volantis was an army of soldiers, the Targaryen army. There were over five thousand Unsullied soldiers and five thousand Mantarys soldiers, standing in formation, all together wearing black armor with a stripe of silver on their chest plates, holding spears and shields. The gates to the city slowly creaked open, clearly signifying that the city had surrendered. At the helm of the Targaryen army was Daario Naharis and Jiago on their own horses, and they began to march forward with the army.

* * *

"Never. You will be crushed by the might of the Free Cities." sneered the leader of Volantis, the Baron, an old man in his late seventies, wearing a black tunic and had a circular white pin on his chest. He stood in the main hall of his palace on the southern side of Volantis, with part of the roof missing and tons of piled rubble at the side of the hall from Daenerys' attack. The roof of the building was smoldering, and the buildings next door were completely aflame. Standing with the Baron of Volantis were two personal guards, and an array of dead bodies around them. They were all soldiers of the Baron, slain and slaughtered in his own home by the Unsullied soldiers of the Targaryen Empire.

Before the Baron stood Daario Naharis with fifty Unsullied soldiers and Jiago, who had become his captain.

"This is your only chance at remaining Baron of Volantis, and _alive_." said Daario, "Bend the knee to Empress Daenerys Targaryen and the Targaryen Empire." right as Daario finished his sentence, Drogon roared overhead, thundering throughout the palace, and the roof even shook. Dust began to fall from the ceiling as the stone continued to crack, and the Baron looked up above his head with fearful eyes.

"No." repeated the Baron, gulping hard, and stared at Daario. The doors to the palace swung open, slamming against the walls, and there stood Daenerys Targaryen in a white dress, with Drogon behind her. The immense dragon peeked his head into the palace, staring directly at the Baron, and he looked back at the beast. Daenerys walked forward, the Unsullied separated to allow her to walk down the middle of the hall, and the Baron looked at her. The Empress wore a fitted white dress with the collar low that wrapped around her shoulder, showing off her collarbones and neck. She had a white cape on her back as well with a dark red inside color, signifying one of the main colors of her House.

Daenerys walked past Daario, yet didn't make eye contact with him. Daario watched his Empress walk past her, hoping they would look at one another. But, she had a higher priority.

"This is your last chance, Baron Adamar." stated Daenerys sternly, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Your _empire _will fail. You couldn't take Westeros, what makes you think you can take Essos?" blurted Baron Adamar of Volantis angrily, and also somewhat frightfully. Drogon was breathing heavily at the doorway, keeping his golden eyes fixed on the Baron.

"Things are different now." smiled Daenerys, "The world that does not bend the knee to my new Empire is to be destroyed with fire and blood. Your choice is simple." Baron Adamar looked up at the roof of his palace where there were gaping holes, and could see the brightness of flames raging on outside, as well as faint screams continuing to fill the air in the distance. Daenerys' smile disappeared and she looked over at Daario,

"Out. Now." Jiago was the first to begin walking, and the Unsullied soldiers followed him out the door, walking around Drogon as he sat upon the steps outside the palace. Daario remained still, he wasn't going to leave Dany alone.

"Drogon, come." ordered Dany once the Unsullied had gotten out of the building. Drogon walked through the doorway, causing more stone to come crashing down, and the tiles underneath his claws at his wings and his feet cracked loudly like ice. Baron Adamar and his guards glared up at the approaching dragon, which stood right over Daenerys and Daario.

"Baron Adamar of Volantis, I, Empress Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, first of her name, sentence you to die." the Baron's eyes widened, yet Daenerys kept her composure with an emotionless expression on her face. "Dracarys." within a second, Drogon opened his enormous mouth and shot out a blast of fire upon the Baron and his soldiers, right over Daenerys' and Daario's head. Daario flinched and ducked slightly, startled from how hot the fire was, feeling it as if it were on his skin yet it was meters above his head.

Daenerys walked with Daario down the steps of the Volantis palace, with Drogon slowly following behind. Outside in the main avenue leading up to the palace were Daenerys' soldiers, waiting for her. They had taken the city, as smaller companies of her army had split up to take portions of Volantis and keep them under control. It was the middle of the night and the Empress was tired, and she could see her soldiers were tired as well. She walked up to Jiago who met her at the base of the steps.

"Your grace," spoke Jiago in a thick Valyrian accent, "the city is yours. The enemy has been defeated, but a few have been spotted escaping to the north." Daario walked up to the two, keen on hearing Daenerys' response.

"Very good, Jiago." nodded Daenerys, "I will chase them down."

"Wait." interrupted Daario, "Is that really necessary?" Daenerys glared up at Daario, and she began to smile,

"Of course it is. No mercy."

"Your grace, letters alone will not spread the fear of your new empire." stated Daario. Daenerys was expecting him to argue with her, to tell her that she didn't need to go kill more people. That she was not focusing on the bigger picture. That she was insane. That she was mad… like her father. Alas, he said nothing of the sort. "Let them run and tell the people of the Free Cities what happens if they do not bend the knee." Daenerys smirked in approval, and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Shall we sent a small troop to capture them?" asked Jiago, and Daenerys kept staring at Daario.

"No. Let them run." answered the Empress, she realized she was glaring at Daario for a bit of time, and suddenly faced Jiago. "We are to return to Meereen and plot our advancements to the other Free Cities."


	9. Chapter 9 - Return

**Daenerys Targaryen**

**Meereen**

It was a few hours past dawn and the sun was already high in the sky beaming down intense heat over Meereen, but Daenerys didn't feel much of the sun as she was sitting on her knees in a darkened cave underneath the Great Pyramid of Meereen, with her child, Drogon, and his three eggs. Drogon laid down with his tail and head curled around Daenerys, where in the center she sat with a small fire pit, and the three eggs atop the fire. She kept her eyes glued on the three eggs, one of blue, one of gold, and one of violet. It had been six months since they were laid by Drogon, and she was eager to see them hatched. She was not going to accept the possibility of the eggs remaining stone for centuries, like her children before them.

Daenerys heard talking outside, and looked over her shoulder. Her Unsullied soldiers, five of them, were standing at the entryway, yet were silent and still as statues. Perhaps it was the city life that she could hear, noises reverberating through the sewage tunnels and alleyways up to the base of the pyramid.

She looked back down at the eggs, staring at the golden one that was in the center of the three. She put her right hand on the violet egg, and her left hand on the blue egg, not feeling any heat at all. But that was her dragon blood, being immune to fire. Daenerys kept her eyes focused on the golden egg, taking in deep breaths, and exhaling calmly. She slowly closed her eyes, feeling a heavy sensation in her eyelids.

A boom of thunder erupted from behind her and Daenerys looked over her shoulder. There wasn't a cloud in the sky outside. She looked at Drogon, he was asleep. Did she just hear that in her own mind? She closed her eyes again to clear her mind. She heard a faint noise in the back of her head, or perhaps outside again. This time, she didn't open her eyes. She kept them shut, holding back every urge to get up and look outside. It was a beating sound, low, faint, and distant. It sounded like a dragon flying, flapping its large wings high in the sky.

_Daenerys opened her eyes. She was standing in a barren field of golden grass. There were tall plateaus and rounded mountains off in the distance, and she looked around. She looked for the weirwood tree, assuming she was in the same place she was before. However the grass wasn't as green here. It was lighter and taller. It looked all too familiar, with a dirt road winding through the landscape, over the hills and through the shallow dips. There was a nearby river as well, with a rocky shore, and a large spear-like spike on the ground. It was the bolt that shot Drogon when she attacked the Lannister convoy… she remembered the place now. _

_ "Your people are here." said a man's voice, and Daenerys spun around. Standing behind her was Bran, just a few feet away. She kept her composure and remained emotionless, not entirely sure who he was referring to. She had a lot of people now. "The Dothraki live in peace with the Westerosi, something nobody has imagined in centuries." said Bran, who was clearly nervous. _

_ "What do you want from me?" asked Daenerys, "Why do I keep seeing you? Why you keep coming to me?" _

_ "We have been informed of your resurrection, and soon, so will the people of Westeros." said Bran, "Clearly you have a power like me, somehow… you've become more powerful after death." Daenerys held her chin high, he wasn't wrong. She was more powerful now. She had more ambition, and more of a claim to take back what was stolen from her… from Bran the Usurper. _

_ "If any of your monstrous subjects touch my people -"_

_ "We treat the Dothraki with respect." interrupted Bran, "We would never harm them… a fellow neighbor." Daenerys didn't believe him. The people of Westeros were ruthless to foreigners, they were hateful and spiteful of anyone that looked different from them, and came from across the Narrow Sea… or from across any sea. _

_ "Lies. Once the moment arises for your people to attack mine-"_

_ "I don't rule Westeros anymore." blurted Bran, and Daenerys froze for a moment, in even more disbelief. She wanted to laugh at him, but perhaps this was serious. Why would Bran lie about this now? _

_ "What? Did your sister say she's in charge now?" asked Dany angrily, and sarcastically. _

_ "No. The Iron Bank rules over us, well, the Six Kingdoms, through their highest leader. She has nearly a million soldiers at her disposal - all on their way to Westeros." explained Bran. Daenerys began to smile… all on their way to Westeros. That left much of Essos undefended, much of the Free Cities undefended. All of a sudden the sky began to turn blood red in color and the sound of a dragon's roar echoed deafeningly loud up above. Everything for Daenerys went dark in the blink of an eye, with the last thing she saw was Bran's worried eyes in front of her. _

* * *

Daenerys opened her eyes, where in front of her were three broken eggs. Her heart began racing intensely fast, and she looked around. There were three tiny dragons cuddling up against the snout of Drogon, and Drogon was letting out a gentle purring noise. Daenerys' eyes began to tear up, and Drogon looked at her. The grown dragon let out a chirp and the three baby dragons, which were the size of a grown house cat, craned their necks to look at Dany. They ran over to her, flapping their little wings, screeching happily. Daenerys fell back as the three baby dragons jumped onto her, purring loudly and rubbing their heads against her chest and neck.

Daenerys couldn't help but laugh as she tried to sit up,

"Oh my goodness…" she said to herself, sitting cross-legged. She got a good look at each of the three dragons, the first being the golden one. He had dark golden scales with black veins and skin between the small scales, he had orange eyes and four sharp horns that curled outward, just like Drogon. She then looked at the dragon sitting atop her right knee, who had violet scales, white horns and white little spikes along her spine and nearly straight pointed horns. The third was the dark blue dragon, whose horns curled downward like Viserion, and were a bright bronze color.

"You shall be Visenyara," said Daenerys looking at the violet dragon, caressing the back of the little dragon's head, "after our ancestor Visenya; one of the first Targaryen queen conquerors." Visenyara blinked her eyes slowly and curled up against Dany's stomach, digging her little claws into her dress as she tried to feel the Empress' warmth. Daenerys then looked at the blue dragon with bronze horns,

"You shall be Rhaenysa," and the blue dragon held her head high, "after our ancestor Rhaenys, the other first queen conqueror of the Seven Kingdoms." Rhaenysa leapt onto Daenerys' stomach, right beside her sister Visenyara. Daenerys then looked at the last of the three infant dragons, the golden one with subtle tones of black underneath her scales.

"You shall be Baleria," the golden dragon slowly rose her head, staring back at her grandmother, "after Balerion the Black Dread. I see greatness and immense power in you." Baleria widened her orange eyes and stretched out her wings, raising her head to let out a long screech, and a little waft of fire came out of her sharp toothed mouth. Daenerys' heart began to warm, she hadn't felt this feeling in a long time… in a very long time. There was a loud roar coming from outside, and her smile disappeared. Drogon raised his head curiously, looking out the cave entrance. Daenerys looked over her shoulder, and got up as well, with each of the three dragons in her arms. Baleria sat upon her right shoulder, Visenyara on her left shoulder, and Rhaenysa clinging onto her upper right arm. Daenerys could hear more of the roars echoing outside, yet they were very faint. Drogon slowly followed Daenerys out of the cave beneath the Great Pyramid, closer and closer to the bright sunlight.

Daenerys held her hand over her eyes as they adjusted to the bright sunlight as she looked out to the sky. Clouds had amassed over the horizon and were stretching over parts of the city's edge. Drogon grunted loudly as he exited the cave as well, holding his head high to look out at the sky as well. The three baby dragons looked around as well, more amazed at the beauty of their new world than what their parent and grandmother were trying to look for. Daenerys looked to her left and right, where the Unsullied remained standing still, unmoved, as if Daenerys was going insane. She looked up at Drogon,

"You heard it too… right?" she muttered to her child. All of a sudden, Baleria, Rhaenysa, and Visenyara let out little screeches, flapping their wings. Daenerys looked down at Visenyara and Rhaenysa, and then at Baleria. They were all looking out at the sky. Before Daenerys looked out to what they were looking at, she heard it again. There wasn't just one roar, but a second, and the flapping of wings. Emerging from the clouds Daenerys saw two enormous wings slowly flapping, and then a massive dragon.

Her eyes widened upon seeing the orange-bronze colored dragon soaring through the skies, right towards her, letting out a deep roar. Behind the bronze dragon was another, green in color, even larger than the bronze one, unleashing a high-pitched roar as it followed the bronze dragon.

"Seven hells…" muttered Daenerys. Drogon reared up on his hind legs and outstretched his wings, letting out a roar to the two new dragons, as if he were calling them. Baleria, Rhaenysa, and Visenyara attempted to do the same, flapping their wings, calling out to the two enormous beasts in the sky. The two new dragons began to descend towards them, flying low over the city, but there was another roar, far louder and more terrifying than the first two. Daenerys looked back to the clouds, hearing the slow flapping of wings. The clouds began to disperse over the city, and there she saw a _third _dragon.

The beast emerged out of the puffy white clouds, with a longer neck than the other two dragons, even longer than Drogon's, larger wings than any dragon she had seen before, and as white as snow. Daenerys took a step back, her heart pounding against her chest as the three dragons approached them.

Before them were tiered levels of stone, with clearly enough space for each of them to land. The first dragon to land was the bronze one, with golden colored horns and strikingly blue eyes. The beast was perhaps as large as Rhaegal, no larger than Drogon. He lowered his head to look at Daenerys, yet kept his distance. The bronze dragon looked over to the sky, watching the green dragon land to the right. The ground crumbled beneath his feet slightly as he hit the ground, and stared at Daenerys, showing his razor sharp teeth. The green dragon had yellow eyes with bits of black scales across his body, his wings leathery and a deeper green, yet his horns were a pearl white color. This green beast was as large as Drogon, perhaps a bit longer, with its tail swinging off the nearby ledge, lifting dust and sand into the air behind him.

Daenerys squinted her eyes as more dust flew into the air as the last dragon approached, slowly descending with his wings outward, beating winds down onto the ground. The three baby dragons burrowed their faces into Daenerys' white dress, covering their eyes from the sand that flew at them. Daenerys, however, kept still, and focused on the largest of the beasts; the white dragon.

His scales were bright in the sunlight, with slivers of gray throughout his enormous body, his eyes a bright, fiery, red color, similar to Drogon's as well. His horns were perhaps longer than Daenerys' own height, its teeth the length of her head, and scales as rigid as stone. The beast towered over all of them, including Drogon, casting a shadow on Daenerys and her three baby dragons.

Drogon stretched his head forward, over Daenerys, chirping curiously at the white dragon, sniffing him. The white dragon looked up from Daenerys and looked at Drogon. The two grumbled at one another, letting out extremely deep noises that Daenerys could barely hear. Their snouts were just inches away from one another, with the black dragon's head far larger than Drogon's.

Drogon looked down at Daenerys, slowly blinking his eyes. It was as if he were giving her permission, but for what? Dany looked up at the white beast, and he lowered his head to get down on her level. He inhaled loudly, and exhaled right on Daenerys through his large nostrils, sending a blast of warm air at her face and the three baby dragons. Daenerys reached out her right hand slowly, with it slightly trembling. The white dragon's eyes focused on her hand, watching it get closer and closer to its pointed snout. Daenerys rested her hand on the surface of his pointed snout, and closed her eyes.

_Child of Balerion. _Daenerys heard a deep, ancient voice in her head, and she opened her eyes. She looked directly into the eyes of the white dragon. It wasn't her own voice that she heard in her mind, it was another. And it was in High Valyrian. She couldn't help but smile as she continued holding her hand on the enormous dragon's snout, hearing him purr in a low tone.

"I shall name you as well." said Dany quietly, "Aego. We are family. You will be far more powerful, far more legendary, and the new conqueror." Aego the white dragon lifted his head, holding it high and proud, letting out a chilling roar into the sky, startling Daenerys and the three baby dragons. The green and bronze dragon both approached Daenerys, eager to seek her attention. The green dragon on her right, and the bronze on her left. She touched the bronze dragon first, who was about the same size of Drogon,

"Rhael." spoke Daenerys, "After my mother Rhaella. You will have the courage and strength that she lacked to stand for your own self, and bring justice to this world with me, in the face of tyrants and evil." Daenerys then looked at the green dragon, placing her hand on his snout,

"Joraerys," she inhaled deeply, feeling tears swelling in her eyes, "after Jorah, who sacrificed his life to keep me safe. I feel you are a protector, you always have been… and always will be."

"Your grace…" spoke a man's voice, and Daenerys looked to her far left. All of the dragons looked as well, specifically Aego, Rhael, and Joraerys with curiosity. Approaching from the side of the pyramid was Daario Naharis with a group of Unsullied soldiers, and each of them were looking at the new three full-grown dragons. Daario then moved his eyes to the three baby dragons in Daenerys' arms, not believing what he was witnessing. A smile began to crease at the corners of Daenerys' mouth as she looked at Daario,

"I have my army, Daario." Daenerys turned to face Drogon, and let down Baleria, Rhaenysa, and Visenyara. The three baby dragons scuttled over to Drogon, hiding underneath his large shadow. Drogon lowered his head to sniff the baby dragons and looked up at Dany. He kept his head low and blinked to her twice.

The Dragon Empress turned to face Aego the white dragon. Rhael and Joraerys let out loud roars, turning around, and beating their wings to lift off into the sky. Daenerys hair flew in the wind as they took off, yet Aego remained staring at Daenerys. He curved his neck and lowered his shoulder, and Daenerys approached him. She put her hand on his grayish white scales on his shoulder, and climbed atop the dragon. She looked over at Drogon who watched his mother with tranquility as she sat comfortably atop Aego. Daenerys held onto two of Aego's large white spikes on his upper back, and the dragon began to turn around, marching down the plaza to gain speed. Aego extended his wings, catching the air, and lifted off into the sky.

Daario held his hand up to block the sunlight from blinding him, watching the three dragons fly over the cityscape of Meereen.

"Where is she going?" asked Jiago, walking up to Daario's side, also looking out at the sky as she flew with Rhae and Joraerys.

"I don't know… but she'll be back soon… I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Winterfell**

"Volantis was destroyed. Bhorash was destroyed. Tolos was destroyed. She's going to every city, and if they don't bend the knee, she burns them down." said Ser Edwin Roward as he stood before Queen Sansa in a small conference chamber. The Queen in the North sat at the head of a table with a few other people at the table, who were all of her advisers and members of her new royal court. One of them was Maester Irren, the elderly steward to the Queen,

"She is a long way from Westeros, and a long way from the North."

"I would listen to your commander of your Queen's Guard." noted the new Lord of the Dreadfort, a man in his early twenties named Orys Enstair with black hair that touched his shoulders, "We don't have the means to fight off a dragon."

"We can reconstruct the scorpion used by Cersei Lannister." added the new Lady of White Harbor, a woman in her mid thirties with dark brown hair pinned back in a bun of braids, named Helna Sarry.

"They were all destroyed at the Battle of King's Landing." said Ser Edwin, "And the plans were lost."

"We have smart men." stated Lord Orys Enstair fiercely, "We must defend the North." there was a knock at the door, and everyone looked past Ser Edwin to the door that slowly opened. Entering the room was a guard,

"Your grace, my lord, my lady, a raven has come."

"Bring it to her grace the Queen." ordered Maester Irren. The guard rushed over to the Queen at the other end of the table, giving her the note. Sansa uncurled the note and read it silently. She clenched her jaw upon reading the note, and her advisers could tell that it wasn't good news. Sansa put down the note and looked straight at Ser Edwin,

"Daenerys Targaryen has come into the possession of three new dragons… and her own dragon, Drogon, laid and hatched three eggs."

"Seven dragons... she has seven dragons?" muttered Lady Helna Sarry.

"Court adjourned." declared Sansa, rising up from her seat. She left the table quickly, and headed for the door. Ser Edwin looked his head to watch her leave, and could hear the others whisper amongst each other. The commander of the Queen's Guard decided to follow his Queen.

...

"It's impossible. There's no way she has seven dragons now." said Sansa angrily, as she took off her wolf crown in her bedroom, placing it on the top of a tall dresser. Atop the dresser was a mirror, and she ran her fingers through her hair nervously as she spoke to the one other person in her room. "She's going to kill me. She's going to use all of her dragons to burn Winterfell to the ground." Sansa turned around, seeing Edwin Roward sitting on the end of her large bed, wearing a simple black tunic and leather pants instead of his heavy suit of armor he normally wore.

"You cannot be so sure of that. Three of them are babies, they must be tiny." said Edwin, trying to reassure Sansa, looking at her with calm eyes.

"That still leaves four grown dragons. With one dragon she burned down all of King's Landing." exclaimed Sansa, approaching Edwin. The knight reached out his hands to hers, and looked up into her blue eyes.

"Shh… relax, my Queen." he rubbed his thumbs against the palms of her hands as he held them, "She's too focused on expanding her worldly empire than you."

"I was the one who broke Jon's promise." stuttered Sansa worriedly, her lower lip trembling, "I told Tyrion, and I thought I did the right thing. Now she's back and she's going to want me dead - she'll want to burn all of the North."

"Look at me." Edwin stood up, staring down at Sansa, into her eyes. He lifted his hands away from hers, and placed them gently on her lower cheeks, tilting her head up to meet his own eyes, "I will not let any harm come your way. That is the oath I took. That is the promise I've made… to you… the woman I love." whispered Edwin. The two stared at one another, with Sansa beginning to calm down a bit. She was still jittery and uneasy, the whole situation with Daenerys coming back, now starting an empire, burning down major cities in Essos, and in possession of _seven _dragons was frightening her.

Sansa placed her hands on Edwin's wrists as he kept his hands at her face, he liked his touch. She felt protected. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in ages, something she never felt from the men she was forcibly married to. It was a nice change, it felt right, and unreal.

"What should I do if she comes here?" asked Sansa, nearly choking on her words, "Because the Iron Bank is the least of our problems now."

"If we're lucky, Daenerys will destroy the Iron Bank." pondered Edwin, "Perhaps we can make peace."

"She wasn't up for letting the North be independent before she attacked King's Landing, I doubt she's had a change of heart." said Sansa in a serious tone, "She's going to come here looking for a fight. Her words are _Fire and Blood_ for a reason."

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys sat comfortably atop the back of the white dragon named Aego, who was nearly twice the size of Drogon, facing cold winds that whisked across her face, pulling at her long braided hair as she flew through a cloudy evening sky. To her lower right was the bronze dragon Rhael, and to her upper left was the green dragon Joraerys. They were flying together relatively low in the sky, just skimming through the clouds that loomed overhead, with the world below in view. They had flown over the city of Norvos and Braavos, and were now flying over the Narrow Sea. She was going northwest, having spent hours atop Aego in flight. She had a mission, something she needed to do. Aego let out a thunderous roar, shaking his head from side to side.

"What's wrong?" pondered Daenerys, as if the dragon would respond to her. She patted the dragon on his back, and kept her gaze on the horizon, waiting to see the shoreline… the shoreline of Westeros. She was going to the continent that belonged to her, but not to the Red Keep or even Winterfell. She was going farther north. She was told where Jon Snow was, where he was exiled to… and she was determined to see him. The Empress wanted to confront the man who had killed her with her three new dragons, she wanted to burn him alive.

_Your heart aches, your majesty_. thundered a voice around Daenerys. She quickly looked up to the sky, wondering where the voice came from, which was in High Valyrian. But, it also felt as if the voice came from behind her. She looked around. Rhael and Joraerys were flying lower towards the sea, skimming up against the rough waves. Daenerys rubbed her face with one of her hands, and shook her head. Perhaps she was tired and was hearing things.

_You are in pain. _boomed the voice in High Valyrian again, and Dany's eyes shot wide open. She could see Westeros ahead of her. She could see the Wall, or at least the end of it that reached the sea, and part of it that was destroyed by the Night King months and months ago.

"I am not in pain." muttered Daenerys, urging Aego to fly faster towards the Wall. The clouds were beginning to dissipate as they ventured further west, to the shore, and the sight of the sun became clearer as it reached the horizon.

Daenerys flew over the rubble of the part of the Wall that was collapsed, with Rhael and Joraerys following close behind. The land to the south had patches of grass that poked through the snowy landscape, and to the north, it was less green. Daenerys looked down over Aego's massive neck, down at the wreckage of what was Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. They continued westward, flying parallel above the Wall. The cold winds continued to brush against her face, she could feel bits of ice and snow in the sky as well, causing her to shut her eyes momentarily. She opened her eyes for a split second, hearing Aego let out a jittering roar. Rhael and Joraerys screeched back at Aego, and began to dip downward to the opposite sides of the Wall. Daenerys opened her eyes fully, seeing a structure ahead of her, spanning up one side of the Wall. Castle Black.

_Faster. _thought Daenerys angrily, _Downward_. She leaned forward, feeling faster winds as Aego began to dive. Rhael and Joraerys flew over Castle Black letting out high pitched roars. Daenerys could see men standing atop the Wall, and even a few knights down below atop a watchtower at the side of the castle.

"What in fucking hell?!" screamed a man, pointing to the sky as three dragons came into sight at the top of the wall. The bearded member of the Night's Watch stood on a wall of Castle Black with two other men, and they turned their heads to look to where he was pointing. Each of the three dragons let out terrifying roars, causing the men to run in fear.

They each stared at the white dragon, the largest of the three, whose wings cast a dark shadow over the entirety of Castle Black. The white dragon began to descend on the top of the Wall, hundreds of feet above the castle and the men. A few men in the courtyard of the castle stared as they were frozen out of fear, watching the white dragon fire a blast of fire upon the top of the Wall where the lift was located. Chunks of ice began to tumble down from the top of the Wall, crashing down with the metal struts of the lift. Debris and ice smashed into the courtyard of the castle, and many more pieces falling through the old roofs of the castle itself.

Daenerys looked over her shoulder as she flew past Castle Black a bit, watching Rhael and Joraerys blow fire at the side of the Wall from the northern side. Their intense fire breath broke right through the thick ice of the Wall. She commanded Aego to circle back, yet remained close to the wall. She whisked just meters above the highest tower of Castle Black, and Aego fired a stream of fire across the Wall. As Aego flew back up into the sky, the Wall began to collapse from a central point. Hundreds of tons of ice began to tumble downward, with snow rising to the sky as the entire height of the Wall crashed downward atop Castle Black. Daenerys looked over her shoulder, seeing a V-shaped hole in the Wall, with the ice and debris completely destroying Castle Black, covering most of its walls and buildings, and knocking over a few of its stone towers. She felt a sense of anger rush through her body, firing out from her heart like blood pumping to every organ in her body. Daenerys faced forward as Aego began to fly eastward again, beginning to smile to herself. Rhael let out a triumphant roar behind Aego, and Joraerys did the same, flying right over Daenerys and Aego. The Dragon Empress smirked with pride as she watched the two smaller dragons fly ahead of her. She began to wonder if Jon Snow was in Castle Black… but knowing the way the world worked… it couldn't be that easy to track him down and end his life.


	10. Chapter 10 - I'd Like to See Her Try

**Sunspear**

**Dorne**

"This should keep them out of our kingdom for good." sneered a young man with long brown hair, standing in long dark orange and gold robes with a black belt, beside Lord Viatur Martell, the ruler of Dorne, and secret supporter of Daenerys Targaryen and the new Empire. The two men stood atop a wall at the backside of their palace in Sunspear, the Gold House, where a large ship had entered their port. There were Dornish guards and men loading large trunks onto the ship, which bore the sigil of the Iron Bank on its towering sail.

"I am sure Demetriou is planning her retreat to Braavos right as we speak." said Viatur with a small smile on his face, holding his hands behind his back, "After losing Volantis, she must realize that her institution is doomed."

"Do you think she'll support Empress Daenerys?" asked the young man, who was in his mid twenties, and Viatur looked at him.

"Our Empress is smart, she wouldn't trust the Iron Bank whatsoever. She can take back Westeros with her dragons alone, just like her ancestors. She can do the same with the rest of the world too." explained the former Prince of Dorne. To Daenerys, he was a simple Lord, a part of the Targaryen Empire. But, that was still unknown to the Crown of the Six Kingdoms. Just like the Iron Islands, Dorne was still officially a part of the Six Kingdoms. Off the record, they were in rebellion, waiting for the right moment to declare their resistance of Bran and allegiance to Daenerys.

"Perhaps when she wins we can live our lives how we always wanted to." said the young man, named Ziodar Sand, donning a half smile to Viatur. Viatur smiled back warmly, standing a bit closer to Ziodar, discreetly placing his hand on Ziodar's lower back.

"It will be a better world." whispered Viatur, looking down at Ziodar, admiring his curly brown hair, his eyebrows, and his pointed nose. Ziodar looked up at Viatur, gazing into his brown eyes. He wanted to touch Viatur's short facial hair, to pull him in close, but remembered they were always being watched. The two looked down at the port below upon hearing men argue loudly.

There was a chest on the ground, with the top broken off, and bits of gold scattered on the ground.

"You miscounted! You're trying to rip us off, you Dornish shits!" shouted a man who worked on the Iron Bank ship, yelling at the Dornish men. A few other men from the Iron Bank ship ran over, and so did more Dornish soldiers. Dornish guards withdrew their swords loudly, and Iron Bank guards did the same, pointing them at the Dornish men. Everyone froze, and Viatur sighed loudly, removing his hand from Ziodar's back.

"Put it on the ship!" shouted Viatur, "Let the bank count it in Braavos. If it is short, we will send them whatever remains." all of the men looked at the Prince of Dorne. The Iron Bank soldiers put their swords away, and the Dornish guards did the same.

"They've allowed this mess to turn into an uncontrollable problem." spoke a woman's voice, and Viatur turned around. Ziodar looked as well, and approaching them from behind was Yara Greyjoy in grey armor, with a black cloak on her back. With her were two House Greyjoy guards, standing with emotionless faces.

"I agree." nodded Viatur, and he looked at Ziodar, "Go. I will see you later." Ziodar nodded, and left the two leaders alone.

Yara walked up to Viatur at the edge of the wall, placing her hands on the railing. Her guards remained still, keeping their distance to give the Lady and Prince their privacy to converse.

"If only she'd come here sooner." exhaled Viatur disappointedly, looking out at the port, "I can only take this shit show a bit longer."

"What she plans makes the best sense, Viatur." said Yara quietly, "She does need an army, since we have no idea where her Unsullied soldiers have gone off to. And the Dothraki… there's even less of them."

"I don't trust the Yi Ti. They have even more problems than us." said Viatur.

"That's not true." stated the Greyjoy bluntly, "We learned how to mask our problems here these past few years. Perhaps we can stage the removal of this King before our Empress arrives, to make it easier." Viatur looked down at the shorter woman,

"What would you propose?"

"We blockade the capital. Like the original plan, before the Battle, before the Night King came south."

"The Queen in the North would come riding south in an instant to defend her brother."

"She has absolutely no obligation to do so." contested Yara, "She'd betray her people and their love for independence."

"They're family. The Starks are very close with one another from what I've heard…"

* * *

**King's Landing**

**Red Keep**

"She hasn't send any letters back, your grace. My apologies." said Tyrion Lannister, standing before King Bran as he sat in his wheelchair in the throne room of the Red Keep, watching workers repaint the ceiling and upper levels of the walls. He sat in the middle of the hall, not looking at Tyrion at all.

"It's alright." sighed Bran, "I knew she wouldn't come."

"If you can see the future…" stammered Tyrion confusedly, "Wouldn't you have known if she would come or not?" the Hand of the King knew of Bran's powers, as did most of his court, and many of his subjects throughout the Six Kingdoms. Bran looked down from the back of the hall, where the Iron Throne used to be, to Tyrion,

"My powers aren't what they used to be." he said solemnly, "And I thought… maybe there'd be a chance I could change the future." Tyrion could see the sadness in the King's eyes. He wanted to see Meera Reed again, he wanted to talk to her, and make up for how he wronged her a few years ago.

"Well, we could always go visit her. But, that would be quite odd … especially if she hasn't responded." contemplated Tyrion, "However, you shouldn't worry too much."

"Do I look worried?" Bran had one of his expressive-less expressions on his face, and Tyrion furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes. I can tell. You're worried about a lot of things." noted Tyrion. Bran faced forward, pressing his lips together. He looked up at the window that was above the dais, with a new seven pointed star made of iron in front of it, like how it used to be for centuries before Cersei took the throne for herself. "But as all monarchs do." added the Hand, "It is normal. I'd be concerned if you weren't worried about _anything_."

"I want the Iron Bank gone." stated Bran bluntly, "How much longer until you think Daenerys burns down Braavos? Volantis and Tolos are gone."

"I'm not sure, could be months. But, she won't burn down Braavos. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to pay for her worldly conquest. She'll need the Iron Bank's money if she is to make it." explained Tyrion, "And if the Iron Bank is destroyed it would be catastrophic for the known world."

"Things are already catastrophic." said Bran letting out a deep sigh, "I want to see my sister." Tyrion was surprised and confused.

"What? I doubt she'll come south."

"That's fine. I'll go north to see her. I need to speak with her." said the King.

* * *

**Meereen**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Empress of the Targaryen Empire, Daenerys Stormborn, sat on a wooden, cushioned, bench in her private bedchambers in the apex of the Great Pyramid of Meereen, sitting still as a handmaiden was braiding her hair that early morning. The Empress was still wearing her nightgown which was lavender in color and made of silk. The handmaiden braiding her hair was a young woman with fair skin and black hair that reached her chest, with large eyebrows, and dark brown eyes. She wore a simple black gown, with a small Targaryen sigil pin on the upper right side of her chest. The two ladies were facing the wide balcony archway that looked out to the cityscape of Meereen, and was letting in the warm morning sun which just touched Daenerys' feet.

"How long have you lived in Meereen, Naia?" asked Daenerys, making sure she didn't move her head too much as the young woman was pulling strands of her hair on the side of her head. Naia, her handmaiden, was a bit startled that her Empress was even speaking to her.

"Twelve years, your grace." responded the girl with a thick Valyrian accent, continuing to wrap a few strands of hair together on the left side of Dany's head, "I was born in Naath." that surprised Daenerys. Instantly thinking of Missandei, her very first handmaiden, who was also her interpreter, advisor, and best friend.

"Really?" Daenerys nearly choked up, "Naath?"

"Yes, your grace. My parents and I were stolen from our home by slavers, brought to Meereen to work in the Pyramid of Gallant." explained Naia, "We were freed when you first came with your grand army." Daenerys donned a small smile, remembering how many lives she improved when she arrived in Slaver's Bay years ago. Things were so different now…

"Where are your parents now? Do they still live in the city?" asked the Empress.

"My father passed away three years ago from a sickness, and my mother …" Naia paused for a moment, even stopping from braiding Daenerys' hair, "She took her own life two years ago." Daenerys turned around and took Naia's hand in hers. The Empress looked up at her handmaiden, who had tears swelling in her eyes,

"I am sorry."

"No. An Empress doesn't shed tears." responded Naia, smiling through her grief. A tear rolled down her cheek and Daenerys gulped emotionally.

"I knew a girl from Naath, she was my best friend." the Empress' eyes began to redden, yet she remained strong to keep back too much of her emotions. She glanced downward, feeling a surge of sadness when she looked at Naia's eyes, "Evil people took her away from me." Daenerys turned to face forward again, she did not want to cry. She had enough of crying. She knew she had to be stronger than that. She knew she had to be better than that.

"We don't have the best of luck, the people of Naath. They are so vulnerable. But, stories of your conquest still are spoken from time to time, giving my people hope and strength." stammered Naia, pinning up one of Daenerys' long braids, and moving onto the right side of her head. Daenerys didn't say anything, but just thought of Missandei. She could remember seeing her head being sliced off by the Mountain, and the smirking Cersei Lannister standing by in pleasure. She remembered Missandei's last words… _Dracarys. _And burn them all she did.

"Perhaps we should make liberating Naath a higher priority than the Free Cities." said Daenerys, forcing back the rest of her tears, and she cleared her throat. She suddenly thought of Greyworm. If he were nowhere to be found in Westeros, perhaps that's where he returned. Greyworm would have no thought of going back to Slaver's Bay, the place where he was mutilated as a child and forced to live his life in chains until Daenerys arrived. That had to be where Greyworm ventured off to with the rest of the Unsullied men.

* * *

"Would you just listen to me for a minute?" spoke Daario loudly as he followed Daenerys up a flight of stone steps up to a plateau-like structure, where her dragons were resting and feeding off the carcasses of livestock. Drogon sat with the three baby dragons; Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa closest to the charred meat. On the other side was the white dragon Aego, who was the largest of all, and Joraerys the green dragon beside him, and Rhael tearing off pieces of meat off of some bones. They each looked up, seeing Daenerys approach them. The three baby dragons flapped their wings, jumping high off the surface of the ground over to Daenerys. Daenerys greeted them each, with Baleria and Visenyara flying into her arms, and Rhaenysa clinging onto her right leg.

"I've listened enough." said Daenerys over her shoulder at Daario who was still following.

"You need to slow down." shouted Daario, and Daenerys stopped right before climbing atop Aego. The white dragon had his shoulder lowered, waiting for the Empress to climb atop him. Aego looked over at Daario, and so did the other dragons. Drogon let out a soft chirping sound, and the three baby dragons flew back to its parent, off of Daenerys.

The Empress remained still, just a few feet away from reaching to Aego. She looked over at Drogon, who lowered his head to stare at his own mother. He had a look of concern in his own eyes, and noticed how quiet the three baby dragons had become.

"All I need to do is inform Greyworm that I am back and that we are giving it another shot. There are still thousands of Unsullied left."

"You don't know if they all went with Greyworm." contested Daario, throwing his hands to his sides, leaving Daenerys speechless for a moment. She knew that it was a possibility that they all went their separate ways, after all, their queen had died. "They could have scattered, they could be anywhere."

"I won't know until I go there and see for myself." argued Daenerys, "I'll fly to each city in Naath, I'll fly over every hill, over every-"

"No." shot Daario. Aego raised his head, glaring down at the man. The orangish bronze dragon Rhael took off to the sky with a concerned roar, blowing dust and sand below on the plaza. The green dragon Joraerys flew off into the sky as well, following its sibling into the clouds with a loud rumbling bellow. All that remained was Drogon, Aego, and infants Baleria, Rhaenysa, and Visenyara. Aego held his head right over Daenerys, continuing to stare down at Daario who was seeming to intimidate the white dragon. Daenerys had a look of contention on her face, clenching her jaw tightly, not appreciative of his clear and blatant objection. She was tired of men telling her what to do.

"We need to secure the western half of Essos for the Empire, then we move eastward as planned, then we go south." spoke Daario calmly, walking towards the Empress, "Word will spread quickly of the Targaryen Empire, as it already has to Westeros and the rest of the Free Cities. If you go running around to random places - you leave the rest of us in the dark; unsure of what exactly you're doing."

"I'll do as I please." sneered Daenerys, stepping towards Daario.

"No one will follow you if they don't know your plan." argued the Lord of Meereen, taking another step closer towards the Empress. Daenerys looked up at him, standing a few meters before him in her gray dress.

"I have millions supporting me."

"Millions who have no clue where you are or where you're going." shot back Daario. Daenerys was becoming infuriated, and it was clear to Daario that she was angry with him. However, he was not intimidated by Daenerys… not yet. "You go rogue like this and no one will take your conquest seriously." Daenerys stepped up to Daario, and her anger immediately disappeared. Her eyebrows began to furrow, and she unleashed a burst of tears. Daario was immediately stunned, never having seen her cry - or even sob like she was. He immediately hugged her, holding her close, and she rested her head on his broad chest.

"I… I lost… _everything_." sobbed Daenerys, looking up at Daario with tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes reddened, eyebrows curled, "I was so close - and he took it away from me!" Daenerys clung onto Daario's shirt, gripping the cloth tightly in her fists. "I _won _the war! I won it! It was mine!"

"Shhh… relax, it's okay." said Daario, wrapping his arms around Daenerys, and pulling her closer to rest her head against his chest again, "Who took it from you? The person who killed you?"

"Yes." sputtered Daenerys, wiping her eyes with one of her hands, "Jon Snow."

* * *

**Beyond the Wall**

"I told her, the south is beautiful and all, but it's nothing compared to our lands. We live in true majesty, southerners live in shit, honestly." said the red haired Tormund as he walked beside a young wildling teenage boy who was carrying a large sack on his back. Tormund was walking in a group of over a dozen other people, all of them but one were wildlings, all traversing south through a forest beyond the Wall.

"I want to see more of the south." responded the blue eyed teenager, "I want to feel real warmth."

"It got warm enough for me at Winterfell, not going any farther south." scoffed Tormund, fixing his scarf, loosening it so he could feel more of the brisk winds underneath his large beard. "You'll burn like a pig on a fire any farther south." the teenager wasn't paying attention, and Tormund glared at him. He bumped into someone in front of him, a wildling woman, realizing that everyone else was also standing still. He looked to where they were looking, forward, where they were just out of a sparse forest. The Wall was in full view, yet it wasn't the same as they last saw it. There were enormous chunks of ice missing throughout parts of the Wall to the west, and right where the gate to Castle Black was… was a mountain of ice and snow where the Wall had collapsed in a V-shape. There were other pieces of the Wall that had crumbled, just leaving juts of ice that rose up into the sky, leaving all of the people in shock at what they were witnessing.

"I didn't think it was that hot in the south." stated the teenage boy beside Tormund.

"Only one thing could take down that bitch of a wall." said Tormund. He looked to his right, noticing a black haired man walk up to him, to get a good look of the Wall as well. The damage stretched for about a mile west and east, with holes and cracks, missing chunks and debris on the ground. There were dark streaks across the surface of the Wall as well.

"You know what I'm talking about?" asked Tormund, looking at Jon Snow. The former King in the North stood with a look of grimace on his face, not wanting to realize the truth of what laid before them.

"We need to cross it, see if the other side was touched." said Jon, continuing to walk forward, brushing past the other wildlings, and he raised his voice, "We've climbed the Wall before, we can climb a hill of snow."

...

Jon Snow, Tormund, and the group of about three dozen wildlings crossed over the mountain of debris of the Wall, and when they crossed, they did not expect to see what they saw. Castle Black was mostly gone, with its front gate completely toppled and covered in ice. Its tallest tower was missing its roof, the walls were blasted to bits, with some embers still burning lightly.

"It had to be the black beast." said Tormund, following Jon through the debris-covered courtyard of the castle. There were pieces of wood and stone piled up at every turn and step, as well as crushed bodies and blood spattered across the snow.

"Why would he come here?" asked Jon, "Out of all places…" he stopped, hearing a noise. He heard a faint voice, and looked around. All of the wildlings were silent, none of them were talking. But he could hear someone. There was a survivor somewhere.

"There's someone under here!" shouted the teenage boy, across the courtyard, trying to lift up the collapsed balcony from a building that was part of the castle. Jon rushed over with Tormund, and so did a few other men. They could see a man's arm underneath the debris, and he was moving his hand.

"Help!" he cried out in a deathly shout. Jon and the other men reached for the bottom of the wooden panels, and lifted up together. Jon bit down his teeth hard as he mustered all his strength to lift up the heavy debris, and the teenager managed to pull out the survivor. They let go of the debris, letting it crash down onto the snow, and Jon looked at the survivor. He was a member of the Night's Watch, not someone he knew, had to be a newcomer. His black cloak was torn, he had dirt and mud across his face, and blood coming down from his forehead.

"Are you alright?" asked Jon, kneeling before him as he lay on his back, clinging to his abdomen.

"Y-yes… I think."

"What happened here?"

"From the sky…" sputtered the injured man, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he winced from the pain. It clearly hurt for him to even breathe and speak. Jon couldn't hear him clearly, and was hoping he said something else. "From the sky." he repeated.

"What? What from the sky?" asked Jon.

"Was it a black dragon?" asked Tormund curiously, standing over Jon.

"No." he answered, opening his eyes, "A white one, a green one, and a bronze one." Jon's eyes widened as he sat up straight, shaking his head. A white, green, and bronze dragon? Rhaegal the green dragon had been killed by Euron, and Viserion the bronze dragon had been killed over a year ago by the Night King… it couldn't be them. But a white dragon?

"I saw a white dragon… biggest monster I've ever seen." said the man, "Bigger than the black one… _much _bigger."

"Could be the dead queen's long lost cousin…" pondered Tormund, and Jon looked up at him with a serious face. He was not amused at all.

"She ain't dead." said the man, beginning to cough up blood onto his own face, "I saw her. Atop the white dragon…"

"We need to go to Winterfell." said Jon, looking back up at Tormund.

"What? Are you sure? If them southerners find out-"

"If what this man is saying is true… _them southerners_ have a lot more to worry about… and so do I." scolded Jon, he looked back at the man lying in front of him, and he stopped breathing. His eyes were still open, and blood started to trail down from his nose. Jon felt a cold rush down his back, reminding him of someone else who died visually similar. He got up and straightened his fur coat, "We're going to Winterfell."

* * *

**Braavos**

**The Iron Bank**

"Send her another raven. We're not sending the rest of our troops to that godforsaken country." said a bald older man, wearing long brown robes with a silver pin on his chest, seated at a wide table in a cavernous hall. There were only two other men in the room, one being a fellow councilor of the Iron Bank who was a bit younger with brown hair and a beard, and a steward to the council, who was far older and more wrinkled.

"She hasn't replied to the past three letters we've sent her." said the younger councilor, "Perhaps I should go in person."

"Don't even think about it." said the older councilor, "You'll get stuck there somehow. With Daenerys Targaryen alive and well, and with _seven _dragons… there's nothing stopping her. We need Demetriou back here." he looked at the steward, "Send a raven to Demetriou demanding she return in the fortnight." the steward bowed his head and quickly left the room to send the message to Westeros.

"What are we going to do? She's going to each of the Free Cities obviously." asked the young councilor, named Halgo Nystoris to his colleague, named Damian Rustern. Rustern was the second oldest member of the Council of the Iron Bank, aged sixty eight, and second most senior member. Nystoris was just over two decades younger, and less experienced in the geopolitics of gold economics. This was the first time in history that the Iron Bank fully seized control of an entire country, all under Demetriou's guidance and direction.

"She would not dare burn down this city." scolded Rustern, trying to stop rumors from even forming. When one man whispered, there's always someone else listening, "Perhaps we can forge an alliance with her."

"You better come up with something quick." stated Nystoris bluntly, "Otherwise she'll sink this city into the lagoon." Councilor Rustern scoffed and began to laugh,

"I'd like to see her try."


	11. Chapter 11 - Companionship

**Winterfell**

"My dreams were right. Well, not dreams. _Nightmares_. It isn't over. It never was over." sighed Sansa, as she lied on her back on her bed, staring up at the stone ceiling of her bedroom. She was wearing a light gown of pale green with her hair undone and loosely spread across her pillow. Beside her lie Edwin Roward, atop the blankets, wearing a light blue tunic and black pants. He was laying on his back as well, looking up at the steel chandelier in the middle of the room early that morning.

"Things are going to be alright, my sweet." said Edwin, scratching his head, and then he brushed back his blond hair out of his forehead, "You are the strongest person I know, and the smartest and most clever." he propped up on his elbow and looked down at Sansa, admiring her facial features. The smoothness of her fair skin, the rosiness of her cheeks, and the specks of light reflecting in the blue irises of her eyes. Sansa turned her head to look up at the handsome man, and gave a little smile,

"Things are going to get chaotic. I just know it." said the Queen and she caressed his chiseled face, feeling the rough stubble on his chin and jaw. Edwin leaned in for a kiss, and Sansa closed her eyes. His kiss was soft and gentle, and he withdrew within a few seconds. He knew that she liked her personal space, especially after everything she had gone through. The two looked at each other's eyes deeply and longingly.

"You know I want you, right?" whispered Edwin, smirking as he remained close to the Queen. Sansa wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Edwin ran his hand down her chest, down to the string that held together her gown at her waist underneath the blankets. He fiddled with the string, and Sansa stopped him.

"Not now." she muttered, and Edwin stopped kissing her. He looked at her, and kissed her neck, moving down to her collar bones. Sansa let out a light chuckle, running her fingers through Edwin's hair, and placing her other hand on his shoulder.

"Then when?" said Edwin quietly between kisses. Sansa placed both her hands on his firm chest, pushing him back slightly.

"My brothers should be here soon."

"You're the Queen." smiled Edwin, "They can wait." Edwin kissed Sansa on her lips, pushing back the blankets, and opening up her gown. Sansa ripped open Edwin's shirt, throwing it onto the floor on the side of the bed, and he shook off his pants. The Lord Commander of the Queen's Guard rolled on top of his Queen, placing one hand behind her head as he mounted her. Sansa opened her eyes, gasping as Edwin entered her for the first time. The two looked at one another, gazing into each other's eyes again. Sansa clung her hands to Edwin's back, pulling him in closer as he thrust into her.

* * *

**Oldtown**

"We are running out of food. We are running out of medicines. The Iron Bank has cut off nearly half of all trade to Essos, people are dying." spoke a young black haired woman, standing atop a crate in a busy plaza in the enormous metropolis of Oldtown, in southwestern Westeros. There were hundreds of people packed into the plaza, listening to the young woman speak, who wore a long red gown, with a black necklace tightly hanging on her neck. "Your leaders are doing absolutely nothing to fight for _you_. To fight for the sovereignty of Westeros." continued the woman, seeing many people nod in agreement, some chattering and speaking to others, showing their frustration and resentment towards their rulers.

"We are being ruled by a foreigner!" continued the young woman, "One who cares more about the gold in her vaults than the lives of all of us! And there is no doubt that the Free Cities of Essos are suffering as well from the cease of trade. The only ones prospering from our suffering is the Iron Bank!" more and more people got louder, shouting in agreement, throwing their fists into the air. "The Iron Bank is not our leader. Bankers do not rule us! And King Bran has done absolutely nothing to fend off these acts of aggression! There are soldiers of the Iron Bank in all of our major cities!"

"Fuck the bank!" shouted a man in the crowd, and many others cheered him on. The red priestess nodded with a smile, raising her voice to be heard above the cheering and chanting,

"We are being invaded!" she roared, "Our King is no true monarch. But, there is hope… There is only one power in this world that can burn down the bastion of the Iron Bank and free us from this enslavement - her name is Daenerys Targaryen. And with her _seven _dragons, she will free each of the Seven Kingdoms! Fate is on our side!" the citizens and common folk cheered angrily, they were louder and rambunctious. Some pointed out where a group of Iron Bank soldiers were located, to the side of the plaza, keeping an eye on the red priestess. Men started hurling rocks and stones at them, and the women followed suit. The eight soldiers formed a circle, to protect one another, holding up their shields, pushing back angry men. They kept their swords sheathed, as they were not there to kill. But, their job was becoming more and more difficult.

* * *

**Meereen **

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Empty. That's what Daenerys felt in her heart when she thought of King's Landing, when she thought of the Iron Throne, when she thought of life, and when she thought of love. The Empress of the Targaryen Empire sat on a stone bench in the middle of a dense garden in a courtyard outside the Great Pyramid of Meereen. She sat underneath dark green conifer trees that gave her shade, with an array of azalea flowers around her shedding a strong aroma, and a little stream of water rushing near the path she was on. She also wasn't alone entirely, with about twenty Unsullied soldiers nearby, guarding the area, and keeping an eye on their Empress.

Daenerys sat in a black dress with her platinum hair fashioned into braids that formed a single circle around the back of her head like a crown, and much of the rest of her hair resting on her back loosely. In her hand she held a pin that she once wore during her conquests of Westeros, the silver three-headed dragon that would hold her cape onto her outfit via a silver chain. She held it both her hands, running her fingertips across the rigid and detailed metalwork, and admiring its beauty. She felt alone.

Emptiness simply couldn't explain it all. She looked up from the pin, hearing the screeches and echoing roars of her dragons. She looked to the clouds, over the walls that surrounded the courtyard, and saw Joraerys circling around. The green beast was being followed by Rhael, where she dipped upward and downward through the puffy white clouds, screeching gleefully. The sound of dragons made Daenerys feel better, the beating of their wings, their roars… they brought life back to her in a way. The fact she now had seven dragons was a sign, it had to be a sign, Daenerys wouldn't accept it as a coincidence. Her destiny was far from complete. Her attempt at taking the Iron Throne was just the beginning of her story.

"Your grace." spoke Daario from behind, interrupting Daenerys' serenity. She turned her head, seeing Daario stand at her side with a blue rose in his hand, and a soft smile on his face.

"What's that?" asked Dany in a grave tone, glancing down at the flower.

"It's for you." he responded, sitting down next to her on the bench. He handed her the blue rose, "Just like before." Daenerys took the flower in her hand and looked at it. Remembering many years ago when he gave her a few flowers on their way to Meereen, and one of them was a blue rose. It was the moment Daenerys understood that he truly loved her. Now it this second blue rose was a reminder being shoved into her face.

"I need to see my people." whispered Daenerys, looking down at the flower. Daario knew who she was talking about, but he didn't want her to leave. It ached his heart when he saw her fly off on a dragon, fearing she may never return for years… like before.

"Don't." muttered Daario, "It's too dangerous. One shot is all it takes."

"I can spark a rebellion in Westeros as we conquer Essos." urged Daenerys, furrowing her eyebrows, clearly passionate about reuniting with whatever Dothraki remained in the Reach in Westeros, "I still have allies, at least two kingdoms that would still support me."

"You have no idea if those people have changed. The Iron Fleet is gone, Greyjoy has lost her strength."

"My ancestors had no army. All they had were three dragons, and they managed to take over the continent. I four full-grown dragons." contested Daenerys.

"And who's going to watch the baby dragons if you take the big ones?" asked Daario bluntly, "You really think they'd listen to me? And I know you didn't like locking up your dragons years ago beneath the pyramid." Daenerys looked away from Daario, remembering that emotional moment when she had to lock away Viserion and Rhaegal for killing a small child outside of Meereen. It was when she couldn't control them, she didn't know how. She didn't know how to channel her inner dragon. She gritted her teeth together, she just wanted to take Westeros as fast as possible.

"I heard you destroyed part of the Wall in northern Westeros." added Daario, leaning closer towards Daenerys, "Why did you go there? To see him?" Daenerys forcefully placed the blue rose in Daario's lap, and he looked down. She withdrew her hand from his reach, clasping them together at her own lap.

"Yes." answered the Empress in a quiet mumble, "He needs to know."

"He knows you're alive… he has to by now. The entire world knows." said Daario, shaking his head, "And I'm sure he's shitting his pants right now thinking about you coming back to seek revenge." Daenerys smirked and got up from the bench. She turned to look down at Daario, with a cold look in her eyes.

"I'm taking Aego, Drogon, Rhael, and Joraerys with me to Golden Grove to meet with whichever Dothraki have survived." she kept her chin high, taking in a deep breath, "The baby dragons usually remain in the cave beneath the pyramid when Drogon goes out hunting, they should stay until we return. But do not keep the cave sealed, just keep it guarded. Is that understood?" Daario looked up, standing tall above the Empress, and she now had to look up at him. It was a little intimidating, but she remembered who she was. Daenerys Targaryen. Empress of the Targaryen Empire and Mother of Dragons.

"Shall I have a ship escort a company of soldiers with you?" asked Daario worriedly. He did not want to argue with his Empress. He knew that she was going to do what she believed would be best for her. She needed to see her people, the only ones left who had been with her since the beginning.

"No." answered Daenerys, "Prepare a small invasion force for our campaign to Naath. No more than two thousand troops."

"Naath? Oh…" Daario nodded, remembering Missandei, "As you wish, your grace."

* * *

Daenerys walked with twelve Unsullied soldiers across the barren platform to the side of the Great Pyramid, where in front of her were her seven dragons. The wind tugged at the bottom of her dress and her crown-like hair. Rhael and Joraerys were laying side by side, resting, yet were wide awake as their new alpha approached. Aego was sitting tall with his head high, looking over out at the city. And then there was Drogon with the three baby dragons, Baleria the gold, Visenyara the violet, and Rhaenysa the blue. The three baby dragons were playing with one another, wrestling and jumping atop one another. They had grown to the size of dogs already, just a few weeks after their birth. They immediately stopped playing as Drogon grunted loudly, and saw Daenerys approach them. The Empress wore a fitted golden dress with its collar only wrapping around her shoulders and a golden cape on her back. Her silvery hair was tied up into four braids, held in place by a pin that was in the shape of a dragon's skull.

Aego lowered his head to look at Daenerys, lowering his shoulder, already prepared to go off into flight. Daenerys turned to look at the three baby dragons, that ran up to her feet. She caressed the heads of Visenyara and Rhaenysa, and scratched Baleria's chin.

"We are leaving, but you will remain for the time being." she spoke in High Valyrian, looking at the three baby dragons. They each perked up their heads as they listened. Visenyara tilted her head slightly, and Rhaenysa glanced at Baleria who was in the middle of the three, "Go, into the cave. Do not come out until I return." Daenerys pointed to the cave, and Baleria looked over her shoulder. She chirped accordingly and ran off towards the cave, extending her wings, and gliding down the steps into the darkness. Rhaenysa screeched and so did Visenyara, following their sister into the cave. Drogon watched his children enter the cave, and the Unsullied went over to the entrance to keep guard. The black dragon looked down at Daenerys, lowering his head to sniff her. The Empress placed her hand on Drogon's snout, taking in a deep breath,

_We won't be long._ she thought in her mind. Drogon blinked twice slowly, and Daenerys just knew in her heart that he understood her. He had to. She walked over to his shoulder and the black beast lowered his wing so she could climb atop. Daenerys saddled herself atop Drogon's back, looking over at Aego who seemed to smile as he showed his teeth at her. Daenerys smiled lightly and looked over at Rhael and Joraerys that were getting up onto their feet. Rhael yawned loudly, letting out a high pitched screech, and shook her horns.

"Let's go." said Daenerys, and Drogon roared as he ran towards the edge of the platform. The black beast rose off into the sky, with Rhael and Joraerys following. Joraerys looked over his shoulder, roaring out to Aego who still remained. The white dragon roared back at the trio already in the sky, causing Dany to look over her shoulder. She was confused as to why he wasn't coming.

"Aego!" she called, but the white dragon did not obey. Daenerys shook her head, realizing she'd be fine without him. The Empress leaned forward on Drogon, getting more comfortable as they flew west, they had yet another long flight ahead of them. She didn't need Aego, she would be fine with just three dragons. She was able to destroy King's Landing with just Drogon, she was unstoppable. Perhaps Aego wanted to protect the three baby dragons. There was a noise coming from the pyramid, a high pitched roar, and Daenerys looked over her shoulder again. She squinted, seeing Aego still on the platform, standing high on his hind legs, wings stretched out, and head high as he let out a strange noise. It didn't sound of pain or suffering, or joy or pleasure. It sounded like some sort of call. Drogon soon flew into some clouds, and her view of Aego far below was gone, yet his roar echoed throughout the clouds.

* * *

**Winterfell**

"I didn't think I'd see you so soon." said Jon Snow as he knelt before his brother-cousin, King Bran, that sat in his wheelchair. The King had arrived from King's Landing with an entourage of gray armored soldiers, including Lady Commander Brienne and Ser Podrick at his sides. Jon stood with Tormund and Sansa in the courtyard of Winterfell, in the late afternoon with the sun just piercing over the tallest tower of the castle.

"Neither did I." said Bran with a small smile, and Jon was a bit surprised. It was probably the first time he saw Bran show some form of emotion, after all this time of seeing him. Jon hugged the King, and so did Sansa. The Queen in the North stood straight and exhaled as she looked at her brother,

"I'm assuming the coronation has been put on hold?"

"Yes. We've got a lot to discuss." said Bran solemnly.

...

"That's impossible." stated Jon, seated at the long table in Winterfell's great dining hall with only Bran and Sansa near the large fireplace. The three were digging into their meals of roasted strips of beef with boiled greens and potatoes, with a large pitcher of red wine in the center of them all. Sansa sat at the head of the table, with Bran at her right, and Jon at her left.

"Every House in Westeros has received the message." said Sansa, after taking a sip of her wine, "I do not think they'd be lying. And what happened at the Wall is proof now."

"It could've just been dragons." said Jon, "Perhaps they're trying to scare us."

"Why would Drogon and other wild dragons burn down three cities consecutively in the span of two weeks? And then come all the way here to destroy Castle Black?" suggested Bran, "Daenerys Targaryen is alive."

"I killed her." stated Jon bluntly, and somewhat uncomfortably, "A knife to the heart."

"You were killed the same way." said Sansa in an emotionless tone, staring at her cousin, "This world is full of things we could never imagine. With each passing day her Empire grows, she has perhaps another four towns and cities in her grasp. After she destroyed Volantis, the next three cities north of it bent the knee."

"Valysar, Volon Therys, and Selhorys." noted Bran.

"You think she'll come here?" asked Jon, looking down at his food, which he had barely touched. He wasn't hungry anymore. He hadn't had any true appetite in days, after witnessing the mess at the Wall.

"You mean to the people who conspired against her, stole her throne, and killed her?" mentioned the Northern Queen, "Yes. She'll come here. So we need to be prepared." Jon swallowed nervously, as if he gulped down a stone. He didn't know how to feel about possibly seeing Daenerys again… the woman he fell in love with… and also turned out to be his aunt. The woman who killed tens of thousands of innocents in a single day.

"What would we even do? We won't stand a chance against seven dragons…" muttered Jon nervously, "And with this problem with the Iron Bank as you've described… we're outmatched."

"I am certain the Iron Bank will retreat back to Braavos," said Bran, "as Daenerys inches closer to their capital. I think Demetriou will want to negotiate with the new Empress."

"Empress…" said Jon to himself, still in shock of hearing the news he heard. His heart had sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Part of him couldn't even imagine seeing Daenerys. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her green-hazel eyes. He saw her white hair. He saw her soft lips. He saw Drogon behind her staring back at him.

"Would you fight her?" pondered Bran, looking over at Sansa, "If she came here with an army and her seven dragons… what would you do?"

"What would _you _do?" blurted Sansa, back at her brother. "If you fight, I fight. If you… if you bend the knee…"

"Nobody's bending the knee." said Jon firmly, "Perhaps you should both look into expanding your network of allies, see how the rest of the country feels about this."

"Last raven I received was that there are riots sprouting up all over Dorne and the Reach." said Bran calmly, "They are demanding my death. They see me as a failure and weak - incapable of protecting the Realm."

"I think we'd be better off seeing what Daenerys wants." said Sansa quietly, putting down her fork and knife. Jon looked at her, seeing that she wasn't even too happy with her own idea. But, they didn't really have a choice. Just a week ago Daenerys destroyed Castle Black, she could come to Winterfell in a fortnight if she wanted to… with who knows what at her side.

"We're certainly fucked." sighed Jon, "This Demetriou is ruining the country-"

"It seems as if she's setting up for a Targaryen takeover." noted Bran, and Sansa widened her eyes, beginning to realize something, "She's made it seem that I cannot rule properly and that only the real heir to the Crown can resolve this mess with the _foreigners_. I don't know how I didn't see this coming."

"Bran, what happens?" asked Jon worriedly, "You know all…"

"All I know," gulped Bran, "is that she's coming for House Stark."

* * *

**Golden Grove**

**The Reach**

Golden Grove was a small complex of villas on a large hill in the Reach, sitting atop a large meadow of golden grass with plateaus off in the distance to the west. The buildings of Golden Grove were built of a pearl white color of stone, with brown tiled roofs, low stone walls, and stubby-looking watch-towers. There were arrays of fences and pens that kept cows, pigs, chickens, and horses separated. To the east of the estate there were elongated fields of crops, with few plants growing. The dirt was overly dry and a pale brown color, with a few Dothraki men and women working in the fields. With the halt of mineral trade from Essos, many of the Reach's crops were beginning to suffer from the lack of proper nutrition and fertilizer.

Scattered between the crop fields and pens of farmlands were wooden houses that the Dothraki had built, with roofs made of animal pelts and straw, as there were about six thousand of them living in and around Golden Grove. Most of the Dothraki had moved to the open land around Golden Grove, building little camps of tents in small groups, yet occasionally gathered together in Golden Grove for large feasts and ceremonies. Hanging on the front gateway of Golden Grove was a partially torn banner of the Targaryen sigil, the red three-headed dragon on a black field. House Dothrak was not afraid of showing their remembrance to the woman who gave them purpose and so much more to life. And besides, no other House or group dared to instigate House Dothrak or report them to the Crown for political disobedience.

"This message came from city, Khal." said a young Dothraki man, who was perhaps in his early twenties, wearing a light, sleeveless tunic and had short black hair, handing a piece of paper to the ruler of Golden Grove, Lord Xiovaro of House Dothrak. However, his people had begun to call him their Khal. Xiovaro stood shirtless in the courtyard of Golden Grove, with animal pelt pants and a Dothraki sword at his belt, taking the paper from the young man. He looked at it, slowly reading it, as it wasn't written in Dothraki.

"Khaleesi…" he muttered to himself, looking at the boy with wide eyes.

"What?" asked the young one nervously, "What about Khaleesi?" before Xiovaro could even explain, there was a thundering roar coming from the sky, and gasps from all around them, and people shouting outside the castle wall. Xiovaro ran with the young boy through the gateway, joining tens of others that were gathering in the main road that led up to Golden Grove, looking at the cloudy sky. The roar echoed again, and Xiovaro began to smile. He saw the black and red wings of the beast dip from the sky, and the silver haired woman on his back,

"Khaleesi…" he whispered, with tears forming in his eyes. All of a sudden, two more dragons appeared; one of dark green, Joraerys, and one of orange and bronze, Rhael. Drogon began to descend from the sky, and so did Rhael and Joraerys with thunderous roars and screeches that echoed for miles on end. The Dothraki cheered and threw their hands into their air upon seeing their Khaleesi come down from the sky.

Drogon landed upon the dirt path with a loud boom as the earth sunk beneath his feet. Larger Joraerys landed in the grass to Drogon's right, bellowing loudly as the grass flattened beneath him. Rhael gently landed to Drogon's left, looking around at all the Dothraki who were gawking at the two new dragons in amazement.

Daenerys climbed off of Drogon, with her golden dress and cape billowing, and a few white strands of hair from her temples blowing in the wind. The Dothraki men and women and children before Daenerys slowly fell to the ground. They bowed their heads to their Khaleesi, with many beginning to cry out of joy. Daenerys remained emotionless and firm as she walked up the dirt path, through the small crowd of Dothraki that stared at her in admiration and love. She could feel the emotions coming, her throat tensing and as if she were choking, and she clenched her jaw hard to keep them back. She saw Xiovaro up ahead, who still remained standing, remembering his bearded face.

Daenerys stopped a few feet before Xiovaro and the two looked at one another. The Empress could see he was nervous, just overjoyed to see her, that his heart was racing as his large chest moved from his deep breathing. Xiovaro quickly bent down on one knee and lowered his head,

"Khaleesi, _Empress_, I- I-"

"Xiovaro." spoke Daenerys, and the Khal looked up. Daenerys' eyes were reddened, "Stand for your Empress." Xiovaro got back up, who was feeling emotional as well. The last time he saw his Khaleesi was in the plaza before the Red Keep, the day the city fell… the day they thought they won. Little did they know it was the darkest day of their lives. Now, it was perhaps the brightest. Daenerys stepped closer to Xiovaro and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. Xiovaro slowly wrapped his arms around the Empress, closing his eyes, and letting a few tears roll down his cheek. Daenerys let go of Xiovaro but kept her hands on his large arms, looking up at him,

"Blood of my blood, there is much to talk about. The war is not over yet." Xiovaro nodded in acknowledgement, already prepared for fight whoever he had to for his Empress. Daenerys turned around to look at the Dothraki gathering behind her. There were perhaps a hundred of them already, many rushing through the fields from their huts and small cottages to see her.

"My enemies still breathe," spoke Daenerys in Dothraki clearly and loudly, "they are plotting to destroy us all. Right as we speak, the current King who stole the Seven Kingdoms from me is letting a foreign power rule over you. She is choking the country, and even causing suffering across Essos. My goal is not only the Seven Kingdoms anymore…" Daenerys could see the awe and amazement in all the men and women before her, especially many of the children, "We are to finish my plan of liberating the world from all tyrants! We are to build a world of equality and justice!" the Dothraki began to cheer fiercely, chanting and yelling for their Khaleesi.

...

"I feel as if I am dreaming. I prayed for this day to come." said Xiovaro quietly as he sat with Daenerys in front of a fire pit outside of the walls of Golden Grove. The two were sitting at a small campsite with two tents, and just four Dothraki guards keeping watch for now they had a reinvigorated purpose to serve. It was late in the night, with the fire giving light to the two leaders. Daenerys and Xiovaro both sat on tree stumps, and there was a chicken on a pike being roasted above the fire by the Lord of Golden Grove. Daenerys smiled kindly at Xiovaro, sitting to his right,

"I didn't think it would end the way it did."

"No end." said Xiovaro, shaking his head, "A new beginning."

"Yes." agreed Dany, "A new beginning." she looked into the fire, stretching out her hands to feel the warmth.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi." said Xiovaro in a serious tone. Dany looked at the young man,

"For what?"

"I was chosen as Khal when we arrived here." said Xiovaro, "Our people were afraid when we came here. They were terrified."

"I am glad they chose you as Khal." Daenerys put her hand on Xiovaro's knee. She knew Xiovaro since she killed the old Khals in Vaes Dothrak, just months before going to Westeros for the first time. Xiovaro was one of her closest bloodriders, he wasn't ignorant like the older Khals, and she was glad to see he was leading the Dothraki in her absence, "You are loyal and smart."

"I shall give away the title of Khal." said Xiovaro, nodding his head, "For you are the only Khaleesi."

"I'm more than a Khaleesi now." said Dany, sitting straight, "I am an Empress. You are to remain Khal."

"Thank you, _Empress_." smiled Xiovaro, and Dany nodded back at him, "Are you going to return to Essos? Did you bring ships to take us with you?"

"I will go back to Essos… to Meereen. But no, I don't have many ships." admitted the Empress, "Not enough to take you all back with me." Xiovaro was a little disappointed and Daenerys could clearly see it. He leaned forward, holding his hands together, and stared into the fire. He clearly wasn't a fan of living in Westeros.

"I know you miss the great grass sea." mentioned Dany, "But this land is _ours_ now." Xiovaro looked over at Daenerys, looking into her hazel green eyes. He hadn't forgotten how beautiful she was, and glanced down at her lips. "How about I bring you back with me to Meereen?" asked Dany, and Xiovaro snapped out of his gaze.

"You brought a ship?"

"No, I came with my dragons. You can ride with me." smirked Daenerys, "I could use your counsel as I rule from Meereen at the moment. I could use your presence… your companionship." Daenerys put her hand atop Xiovaro's, and he nodded gratefully.

"Yes, my Empress. Anything for you." Xiovaro squeezed Daenerys' hand slightly and the two smiled at one another, relieved to be in each other's company. The two looked into the fire as the flames crackled and giving them warmth in the chilly night. They could hear the echoes of Drogon, Rhael, and Joraerys' roars in the distance, with their wings flapping faintly. Daenerys looked over her shoulder, seeing the three dragons flying over the horizon, hunting for food, with a billion stars and full moon shining overhead.


	12. Chapter 12 - Do Not Wake the Dragon

**King's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

With King Bran visiting his sister in the North, Viceroy Vamae Demetriou was left pretty much alone in the towering Red Keep as she continued to financially manage the Six Kingdoms and her overseas contracts that were now put on a strain with the economic disaster facing Westeros. Trade had fallen far below the predicted target range of the Viceroy and Iron Bank mathematicians.

Demetriou sat at the head of the small council table, yet she was alone in the chamber, with a mountain of papers and books in front of her. Her steward occasionally brought in news and more papers, records and reports of economic statuses of cities all across Westeros. She had sent out a royal order that every township and city needed to disclose their financial holdings, their largest transactions and investments, all to determine the biggest wastes of gold in the Realm. She had already reduced Westeros' armies by twenty percent, ordering the discharge of over five thousand soldiers across the Six Kingdoms.

"Another raven, Viceroy." spoke the Viceroy's steward, entering the room with a small piece of paper in his hand. Demetriou kept her eyes on the paper in front of her, signing forms and documents that would be sent back to Braavos.

"Just put it with the others." she said, shaking her hand gesturing to the pile of messages at the other end of the table.

"This one you may want to read immediately, it's from Councilors Rustern and Nystoris." said the steward, and Demetriou stopped writing. She looked up from her paper, realizing that if her colleagues on the Iron Bank Council were writing to her, _again_, it had to be urgent. She took the note from the steward and looked at it.

"Selhorys, Volon Therys, Valysar are under Targaryen control." muttered Demetriou, "Myr is next on the Targaryen Empress' agenda." she slowly put down the paper, "They've called back one hundred thousand soldiers to Braavos."

"Braavos must be on her list of cities to conquer." mentioned the steward, "I strongly suggest you write back to them, and perhaps send another garrison of soldiers to Braavos… for extra security."

"She will either demand our allegiance to her or she'll burn down the city." snapped Demetriou angrily, looking up at the old man, "And we're not letting the Iron Bank fall so easily."

"Then what do you suggest? We are running out of time. Our spies have spotted another three dragons flying from Sothoryos to Meereen."

"What? The ones she's already acquired, I know about those already-"

"No. Not the same as the first seven." corrected the steward.

"What are you telling me?" asked Demetriou in a grave tone…

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys flew on the back of Drogon with Xiovaro sitting behind her, with his arms wrapped around her abdomen as he flew with her. The young Dothraki man was stunned by the fear of the height they were at, skimming right at the bottom of the clouds, yet was also stunned by fear. They flew with Joraerys and Rhael ahead of them, screeching into the broad daylight as they traversed over the Bay of Dragons, approaching Meereen. Rhael looked over his shoulder to Drogon, grunting loudly, and suddenly dropped downward. Joraerys roared and followed his companion, diving downward towards the bay below. Xiovaro shook his head,

"No, no, no…" Daenerys began to smile and laugh, and Drogon inhaled loudly. The black dragon raised his head and then moved downward. The beast shot downward, and Xiovaro tightened his grip of his arms around Daenerys, burying his face into her back and her long braided hair. He could barely open his eyes as the wind whisked past him at such incredible speeds, feeling his curly hair being tugged by the wind.

Daenerys leaned forward, with Xiovaro doing the same since he was holding onto her so tight, and it felt as if they were moving even faster. Drogon roared shortly, repeating his jitter again, and Daenerys sat up straight. The dragon began to even out, yet they were still relatively far from the surface of the water. Xiovaro looked to the side, and could see the large waves of the bay, quickly sitting up straight before he got sick. Daenerys remained still as she looked forward, and Drogon continued to roar. Joraerys and Rhael continued to fly ahead, much faster, and were farther ahead than Drogon. Xiovaro looked to where Daenerys was looking, where they could see the skyline of Meereen, the three large pyramids, high watchtowers, thick stone walls, and many of the rooftops of buildings. But, that wasn't what they were both looking at.

There were another three dragons flying in the sky around the Great Pyramid, not Aego, not Rhael, nor Joraerys. They were as large as Aego, twice the size of Drogon, letting out echoing and chilling roars that both Daenerys and Xiovaro heard clearly.

"You have more dragons, Empress?" asked Xiovaro nervously. Daenerys' eyes were widened, staring at the three dragons that circled above the Great Pyramid. They were approaching the shore, and as they flew upward above the city wall, she could see Aego still sitting outside the cave to the Great Pyramid, with his wings stretched out, roaring and screeching loudly. Chills ran down Daenerys' back as she watched the three foreign dragons, not believing what she was seeing. One of the dragons was a steel-gray color with black horns, the second was brown in color with a tannish white underside, and the third a pale purple and gray color with white horns that curled forward.

"No." answered Daenerys. The three new dragons spotted Drogon, and each headed for the platform where Aego was waiting, at the side of the Great Pyramid.

...

Drogon walked close behind Daenerys and Xiovaro on the dusty, stone, platform at the side of the Great Pyramid, as the Empress approached Aego, and the three new dragons she had never seen before. Aego stood near the cave, where she could hear the screeches of the baby dragons. She was glad they were still in the cave, that they actually understood her command. The largest of the three new dragons was the brown dragon with a beige underside, who lowered his large head of silver colored horns that shone in the bright sunlight. The brown dragon had hazel eyes, striking Daenerys immediately. She looked over shoulder to stop Xiovaro from moving any further with her, and looked up at Drogon. Drogon stopped moving and remained behind Xiovaro.

Daenerys faced the brown dragon, and was surprised as it approached her. The beast's snout was just a few feet away from her, and she looked into its hazel eyes. The dragon showed its teeth, hissing loudly, and Daenerys' heart began to beat faster. Its teeth were pearl white, as large as Drogon's, and she felt its breath as it exhaled. Daenerys held out her hand, and the dragon focused its eyes on her small hand.

"Blood of my blood." whispered Daenerys in Valyrian. The dragon inched closer, placing its snout up against Dany's hand. Its scales were rough and rocky, as if they were made of stone.

_Valyria_. echoed a voice in Dany's head. She pulled back her hand, batting her eyelids. The other two dragons approached from the sides of the brown dragon, the one of grays and the one of pale purples. Daenerys looked between the three of them, and then back at the brown dragon. Daenerys slowly placed her hand against the front of the brown dragon's snout again, and the beast slowly blinked its eyes at her.

_Of old Valyria. _said the voice again in ancient high Valyrian, and Dany widened her eyes, _You are the last dragonrider. We see you in our dreams. We hear your calling. _echoed the voice. Daenerys looked over her shoulder at Drogon who was watching from afar, and seemed as stunned as she was, with his mouth slightly opened.

"Will you fight for me?" asked Daenerys.

_This world is not a world of dragons anymore_. stated the voice, _We've been brutally killed - driven to near extinction. It is time we take back what is ours. _All of a sudden, behind the brown dragon, Aego the white dragon let out a bellowing roar into the sky. The pale purple dragon did the same, and the third steel-gray dragon roared as well into the sky. Daenerys felt a chill run down her back, and soon heard Drogon let out his screeching roar as well that wasn't as deep as the others. Flying overhead loudly were Rhael and Joraerys, with their roars thundering throughout the city as well, and the corners of Daenerys' mouth began to curl as she smiled with pleasure and confidence.

Xiovaro gasped from behind, and Dany looked to him. He ducked as the three baby dragons flew right over him, over to Daenerys. Baleria screeched the loudest, flying right into Daenerys' arms, and Rhaenysa and Visenyara landed at the Empress' feet. She looked back at the brown dragon,

"Do you have a name?" she asked, and the dragon only stared back at her. She didn't hear any voice, and just waited, "Tyraenyx." she smirked, "Your name is Tyraenyx." Daenerys looked at the steel-gray dragon whose eyes were a pale blue like ice, "You must be named as well." the gray dragon bowed his head, and closed its eyes.

"Naeryx." muttered Daenerys quietly, and she looked at the third new dragon, the one that was a pale purplish gray with two massive horns that curled forward out of the back of its spiky head, "Iraexes." she was in awe of the unique names of the three new dragons. They each raised their heads and looked down at Daenerys.

"Tyraenyx, Naeryx, Iraexes," said Daenerys loudly, "Aego, Rhael, Joraerys, Drogon," she caught the attention of the other dragons near her, "Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa." the baby dragons stopped playing with one another in the sand and looked at their grandmother. They flew low over the ground to her feet, each of them looking up at her with wide eyes. Daenerys inhaled, and spoke in Valyrian,

"We are the last of our kind. We must take the world for the Empire, the _one and only_ Empire. Will you fight for me? Will you fight _with _me?" Rhael, Joraerys, and Drogon to the sides and behind Daenerys bowed their heads down to the ground. Naeryx and Iraexes did as well, and then Aego followed suit. The last to remain standing tall was Tyraenyx, staring back at Daenerys with wide eyes.

_With Fire and Blood. _echoed the voice in Valyrian in Daenerys' mind, and Tyraenyx slowly bowed his head down to the ground. Daenerys smirked turned around, hearing the marching of troops coming onto the platform. Drogon turned around, and Daenerys could see Daario coming towards her with a company of perhaps three dozen soldiers.

"What in the world is happening?" asked Daario nervously, glancing at the three new dragons that gawked at him and the soldiers curiously.

"I told you I have my army, and I am going to take back Westeros on the morrow." said Daenerys proudly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go prepare for my voyage." Daenerys was going to walk past Daario, but he grabbed her arm. One of the dragons growled loudly, but the Empress didn't recognize which dragon it was, definitely not Drogon. Daenerys glanced down at Daario's tight grip, and then gazed up into his eyes with a fierce look.

"Unhand me." said Daenerys sternly and in a quiet tone.

"You're going to get yourself killed, you're not ready." whispered Daario, not wanting the Unsullied soldiers to hear their conversation that were waiting a few meters away.

"I have ten dragons." sneered Daenerys, "Seven of which are fully grown and more than enough to take back _my _Seven Kingdoms." she shook her arm, and Daario let go of her. They stared at one another, Daario had concern in his eyes, but all he saw in Daenerys was a ruthless, relentless, warrior. Daenerys continued walking down the platform, and the Unsullied followed her, and she walked towards the nearest entrance to the Great Pyramid.

* * *

**Great Pyramid of Meereen**

**Chambers of the Empress**

"Empress, you just got back here. At least rest for a few days, then go back." pleaded Xiovaro, bringing a glass of wine to Daenerys as she sat in the middle of a living space, having her hair braided by her handmaiden, Naia. It was early the next morning after her arrival from the Reach in Westeros, and she was intent on going back to finally take back her country. Daenerys took a sip of the wine, and handed it back to Xiovaro.

"No. I've made my decision. I know what I must do, and where I must go first." stated Dany, sitting as still as possible in a long white dress with pointed epaulets with small bits of steel resembling dragon scales. On her right shoulder was a dark red cloak pinned by a three-headed dragon in a gold color. Naia was almost finished with braiding the Empress' long platinum blond hair, forming two small braids at the top sides of her head and two larger braids from her temples. Naia pulled the braids back, wrapping one over the next, winding one around another at the back of her head, forming a large mound of braids, and tied the last bits underneath the long stretch of hair at the back of her neck that rested on her back. She had no hairs hanging near her forehead or face, just the way she liked it for dragon riding, everything pulled back, and a complete crown of hair on a marvelous display.

Naia walked around Daenerys' chair, and stood in front of her to look at the Empress.

"It feels right, Naia." smirked Dany.

"You look stunning, your grace." smiled Naia as she clasped her hands together.

"You should listen to your friend." spoke a third voice, entering the living room. Daario walked into the room and crossed his arms, standing beside Xiovaro. Dany's smile disappeared, and so did Naia's. "You said you were going to focus on Essos, on the Free Cities, and Yi Ti."

"Westeros has become a higher priority." said Daenerys, "The people are suffering from the rule of another tyrant and I must free them-"

"This is about your lust for revenge." interrupted Daario angrily, and Daenerys got up from her chair.

"And so what if it is? Have you forgotten who is in command here, Lord Naharis?" scolded Daenerys, "It's time I stop playing games with the Westerosi, it's time I stop playing games with the Starks. They must pay for what they did to me."

"Killing one man will not fix your problems." said Daario loudly, and Dany's heart began to race.

"No, but perhaps a family will do. I'll show one of them how it feels. How it feels to have everything taken away from you - to have absolutely nothing but the clothes on your back…" Daenerys nearly choked up, and gulped hard, "To be used… to be betrayed… to be alone… it's a terrible thing." Daenerys wiped her eyes, quickly drying a few tears that had formed. She didn't look at Daario's eyes, just down at the floor,

"Take a ship with Jiago, Xiovaro, and Naia. Go to Dragonstone, I'll be there in a few days. I want a thousand soldiers on Dragonstone in the fortnight, and the rest of the soldiers to remain here in their current positions across the Empire's territory." she looked at Xiovaro, "Can you do that?"

"Yes, my Empress." nodded Xiovaro worriedly, and she looked at Naia. Naia nodded immediately, she was eager to help the Empress anyway she could.

"We liberate Westeros, again, and then we go for Naath. Then, we force the rest of the Free Cities into submission." Daenerys stormed past Daario, and he turned to watch her leave through the doorway. She went down the hall with a few Unsullied soldiers that always accompanied her, leaving Daario with Xiovaro and Naia in the living room of her chambers.

* * *

**Highgarden**

**The Reach, Westeros**

"I don't like the sound of any of this, just not for me." said Bronn with a smug look on his face, as he paced around the entry courtyard of his relatively new home, Highgarden. In the courtyard with him were his own guards, as well as a carriage with two visitors and their own soldiers. The two visitors were Lady Yara Greyjoy of the Iron Islands and Prince Viatur Martell of Dorne.

"You are the most bought man in Westeros." said Yara bluntly, "You'll most likely get to keep Highgarden."

"I want to be guaranteed, one hundred percent." said Bronn, raising his index finger.

"We can't guarantee anything one hundred percent." said Viatur, "What we can guarantee is that you won't get burned by dragons in this home that took you so long to acquire." the Prince of Dorne had a sly smile on his face, trying to convince the Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the Reach, and current Master of Coin for King Bran. Bronn shook his head and exhaled loudly, seemingly uncertain of what to do.

"Did you really think life would be all peachy so easily?" asked Yara, "That Bran would remain King for decades to come? This is about justice-"

"This seems more like war for you two." snapped Bronn, "I'm not too smart, but I know both of your families are known to cause trouble throughout history. You're still doing it."

"What do you expect to happen when Daenerys Targaryen comes here with her dragons? Do you really think she'll live peacefully with the Starks? She's coming for one thing." said Viatur sternly.

"The throne is gone." said Bronn simply, "There's nothing for her here. I suggest you both leave, and if you come here again I'll inform the King of your little plot to usurp the Crown."

"Go ahead, tell him." said Yara, standing tall, holding her hands behind her back, "The armies of the Six Kingdoms have dwindled. Power doesn't exist in the hands of the empty-handed." Yara turned around and walked towards her carriage. An Iron Island soldier opened up the door, letting her climb inside, and Viatur followed her. Bronn watched in silence as the two got inside the wooden carriage, and were on their way out of the courtyard with their garrison of soldiers.

...

"Are we going to proceed with the blockade around King's Landing?" asked Viatur, as he sat across from Yara in the large carriage, which shook and ricketed as they traversed over a dirt road away from Highgarden. Yara looked out the small window to her left, looking at the rolling hills that encompassed the Reach and inhaled,

"I'm waiting for a raven from Naharis, then we'll move forward with the plan."

"King Bran is in the North, as is most of his army, this is our opportunity." stated Viatur fiercely, "We can take the city for Daenerys."

"There are still over three thousand gold-cloaks in the city," Yara looked at the Dornish Prince, "both of our troops combined wouldn't even make a dent in their defenses. We wait for Daenerys."

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Gusts of wind and snow scratched against Daenerys' face and neck as she rode atop the back of Drogon, with six other dragons flying with her in the cloudy skies. Aego, Rhael, Joraerys, Tyraenyx, Iraexes, and Naeryx flew behind the Empress in close proximity to one another. As they flew through the cloudy sky, Daenerys occasionally looked down below and could see bits of land and hills through the clouds. They were no longer flying over the Narrow Sea, but over Westeros. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she realized they were getting close to their destination. To _her _destination.

This was the moment she would pay back to those who wronged her. She wasn't sure how to feel. She felt a mix of emotions in her heart and head. She was anxious and nervous, she was excited, and she was outraged. Each time she blinked, she could see Jon Snow's blank face in front of her. She cleared her throat and shook her head, trying to rid thoughts of him out of her mind.

Daenerys' train of thoughts of Jon were interrupted by a loud, high pitched, roar coming from behind her. Before she even turned her head, Aego and Tyraenyx flew over her head and over Drogon quickly. Tyraenyx the brown dragon let out a deafening roar that sounded nothing like any other dragon Daenerys had heard before, it was thunderous, and also melodic in a way. The clouds began to disperse before them, and she could see the landscape before them clearly. The North. And Winterfell.

"Burn down the walls, leave the main castle untouched for now." ordered Daenerys in Valyrian to her dragons, and they each chittered and screeched in acknowledgment. Rhael and Joraerys dipped first, diving towards the pale grassy hills leading up to the northern castle.

* * *

**Winterfell**

Bells rang loudly in the courtyard of Winterfell as soldiers rushed to their posts on the walls of the castle, and others were scrambling to get to the crypt.

"What in the fucking hell!?" screamed a man, and screams filled the air as the seven dragons were in directly visible above them. The clouds continued to dissipate as if the heat of the dragons' presence were evaporating them even more so.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Jon as he guided women and children into the archway that led to the crypt. Other noblemen and women were going into the crypt as well, and Sansa rushed with Bran, Brienne, and Podrick to the doors as well.

"Jon!" called Sansa, as she stood at the doorway to the crypt, but Jon stared up at the sky. Jon looked to his left, seeing a watchtower that didn't have a roof. He ran to the stairs to the wall, which would lead up to the tower. Sansa shouted after him, "Jon! You're going to get yourself killed!" Ser Edwin Roward urged Sansa to go into the crypt. All of a sudden, everyone heard the iconic roar of Drogon, and everyone shot glances to the sky. A white dragon flew right overhead, firing a blast of dragon fire on an outer wall of the castle. The ground rumbled and shook. A light purple dragon and gray dragon began blasting dragon fire outside the castle walls. Sansa and Bran looked to the main gate that was shut, yet the stone and gate began to glow faintly from the hot fire outside.

"Get inside, now!" shouted Brienne, and they ran into the crypt as fast as they could, pushing Bran in his wheelchair as well.

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys circled overhead, watching as Rhael and Joraerys created walls of fire around the perimeter of Winterfell, not allowing any farmers or soldiers to escape. They lit up the camps of tents where the Northern soldiers were residing, instantly incinerating them. Naeryx, Tyraenyx, and Iraexes began shooting intense blasts of flame on the outer watchtowers of the castle and walls. Stone began to tumble and collapse to the ground, with the rooftops of the towers obliterating in mere seconds. Daenerys could see men scrambling through the godswood as well, to the western side of the castle. Without uttering a command, Drogon began to fly over to the godswood. Aego flew beside the black dragon and unleashed fire on a section of the castle wall around the little forest, destroying it in the blink of an eye. Bricks and rocks flew outward, and smoke began to plume up into the sky.

Drogon flew low over the forest and blew dragonfire atop the trees and land. The pine trees lit up immediately, many turning to ash, and the weirwood tree caught aflame as well. Daenerys could hear the crunching and crashing of branches and tree trunks as Drogon ascended back into the sky. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the entire godswood on fire. The woods were all on fire, the wall surrounding it was being slowly destroyed by Aego, and Iraexes knocked over an old stone tower.

Drogon circled back over the castle, and Daenerys looked down at the spacious courtyard, where men and women and children were still running for their lives. Many were trying to get into the crypt, but there was only so much space in the burial grounds beneath the castle.

"Dracarys!" shouted Daenerys, and Drogon bellowed, firing a blast of fire on the main gate of Winterfell, through the courtyard, and sliced through a part of the residence of the castle. The fire obliterated the Northerners, disintegrating the gate, and causing the main castle to collapse at its mid section.

* * *

**Crypt of Winterfell**

Possibly more than a hundred people had squeezed into the crypt beneath the castle, including King Bran, Queen Sansa, Brienne, Podrick, Ser Edwin, and many other nobles a part of Sansa's court. Sansa sat with Bran at the feet of their father's statue near the end of the crypt, listening in silence of the destruction above. It reminded Sansa of the Battle of Winterfell against the Night King, all the screams, all the bloodshed. This time, the screams were cut short as Daenerys lit the castle aflame. Sansa's heart was pounding, and she tried to slow her breathing, trying to refocus and calm herself down. Dust and bits of stone crumbled from the ceiling of the crypt, and there were a few gasps and shrieks from the people inside the crypt as they heard the dragons bellowing up above.

Bran extended his hand over to his sister's, and she looked at him. The King was far calmer than her, but she could see the fear in his eyes. She hadn't seen emotion in Bran in such a long time that it seemed strange and foreign. It was as if he were a different person now. Podrick stood nervously to the side of Bran's wheelchair, occasionally looking up at the ceiling, fearing it would come crashing down on them at any moment. Brienne looked around at the other Northerners, the men who cradled their wives and children, many of them praying, many of them crying, and many in complete shock. Their whole world had flipped, again. The war they once thought they won was far from over. Many of them eyed Queen Sansa and King Bran, wondering what their leaders were thinking… wondering how they could even combat the enemy of the sky.

* * *

**Jon Snow**

Jon raced to the top of an old watchtower near the now-aflamed courtyard of Winterfell, keeping his head low as a white dragon flew right over him, sending a stream of fire onto the castle. Jon nervously looked around the sky, trying to find Drogon. At times it felt as if his vision was slowing down, everything blurry for a few seconds at a time, looking around. Seeing one dragon fly overhead, then another in another direction. Roars blasting and thundering overhead, louder than anything he had ever heard in his life. Jon looked around at the castle, the largest tower of Winterfell was caught on fire, and its wooden circular roof was beginning to cave inward. The gateway to the castle complex was completely destroyed, just piles of smoldering stone and wood, dead bodies that were blackened by the dragon fire littered all throughout the courtyard. Jon then heard Drogon's roar, and he turned around.

The black and red dragon started to float down from the sky, lowering its body and legs, looking directly at Jon Snow. Jon remained still, staring right back at the dragon's fiery eyes. He clenched his hands into fists, expecting he was facing his imminent death now - just like in the Red Keep. Then, atop Drogon's shoulder, he saw a woman poke out her head, with white hair, wearing a white dress with red linings and pointed armor plates on her shoulders. There was even an armor plating on her chest, and the Targaryen Empress looked directly at Jon. Jon's face turned pale upon seeing Daenerys.

Jon bolted towards the stairs, going down the tower. Within a few moments, Drogon blasted fire atop the roof of the tower, and stone began to crumble downward. Jon ran as fast as he could down the spiraling staircase, feeling bits of rock and stone fall on his shoulders and head. The stone flooring of the steps were crumbling as well, shaking and trembling, cracking as the tower began to collapse.

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys let out shallow breaths as she sat atop Drogon's back, watching him burn down the watchtower that Jon was last on. The dragon stopped firing flames, and she looked at the tower, it was starting to crumble downward, yet she couldn't see any trace of Jon… or if he was even alive. She used her right hand to brush aside a few wild strands of hair on her face, and noticed her hand was trembling. She extended her fingers, and was unable to stop her hand from shaking. Daenerys immediately grasped one of Drogon's spikes, and ordered him to fly back up into the sky. Rhael and Joraerys were burning down the landscape and woods outside of Winterfell, lighting up the King's Road as well. Aego, Tyraenyx, Naeryx, and Iraexes were slowing their offenses of burning down the castle, having already destroyed much of its outer wall, the courtyard, and main keep.

_Down_. Thought Daenerys, _To the front gate. _and Drogon flew over the castle, circling around to land in front of the destroyed gate. There was only half of one tower remaining that made up Winterfell's iconic main gate, and its walls that once encircled the castle were utterly destroyed, smoldering piles of rubble and broken bricks.

* * *

**Bran, Sansa, and Jon**

"I don't hear anything."

"Neither do I." muttered Brienne to Podrick as they accompanied King Bran, Queen Sansa, Jon Snow, and about a dozen other Stark soldiers through the heaping mess of the Winterfell courtyard. All they could hear was the crackling of flames, the collapsing of massive stones and eruption of flames into the sky. Sansa looked around at her childhood home, with a look of horror on her face. It looked far worse than after their battle with the Night King… entire towers were gone, the walls were now piles of rubble and debris. Brienne and Podrick both had to help one another push Bran through the dried mud and debris as he was in his wheelchair, all of them making their way to the destroyed gate. Both of the wooden doors were nowhere to be seen, and all that was left was ash and piles of stone. There were plumes of smoke masquerading the outside of the gateway, and they stepped into the smoke. Jon withdrew his own Valyrian steel sword, Longclaw, walking with the other Stark soldiers through the smoke.

Jon held his fist up, stopping all the other soldiers as he heard a noise. He heard loud breathing, inhaling and exhaling of monsters. The smoke began to dissipate as he slowly inched forward, and he nearly dropped his sword at the sight in front of him.

"Jon?" called out Sansa, walking through the smoke, squinting as the ash blew in the wind and into her face. Sansa then found Jon standing completely still, with his sword pointed at the ground. Sansa came through the other side of the smoke, and stood in shock as well. She saw the back of Daenerys Targaryen, her elaborate braided crown of hair, her billowing white cape, and extended arm as she pet a large brown dragon on its snout, Tyraenyx.

"Look." muttered Jon, and Sansa looked to where he pointed. More of the smoke began to disappear, and Jon and Sansa saw the other dragons. Drogon stood to the right of Daenerys and Tyraenyx, along with Rhael. Joraerys the dark green dragon stood with Iraexes and Naeryx to Daenerys' left. Each of them stared at Jon, Sansa, and Bran as he joined them. Daenerys turned around with a smirk on her face, looking directly at Sansa,

"Haven't you heard the old Targaryen saying, _do not wake the dragon_?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Conqueror

**Winterfell**

Daenerys Targaryen stood with her seven dragons; Tyraenyx, Iraexes, Naeryx, Rhael, Joraerys, Aego, and Drogon outside the destroyed gate of Winterfell, where she looked at Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, Bran Stark, and their company of remaining soldiers. There were about twelve soldiers remaining, including Brienne and Podrick that stood at King Bran's sides. Ser Edwin and Tormund stood behind Jon and Sansa, eyeing the Dragon Empress. Ash began to lightly fall from the smokey and cloudy sky as fires continued to burn throughout the castle. Daenerys stood in a white dress with red linings all across the outfit, wearing black boots, and stood right beside the large snout of Tyraenyx, the brown and beige dragon with curled pearl-white horns. The Empress took a few steps forward on the dirty path, walking between large bits of stone and rubble that exploded from the gate when her dragons destroyed it. Behind her were towering walls of fire that Rhael and Joraerys had created as well, burning the grass and land, crackling loudly.

"See what you have caused?" spoke Daenerys, looking directly at Jon.

"How is this even possible?" blurted Sansa, before Jon could even speak. Jon lowered his head, wishing the Queen in the North didn't shout at Daenerys. He knew it would only anger her more. Daenerys tilted her head slightly with a puzzled look on her face,

"My being alive, or you losing everything you hold so dear?" Sansa didn't know what to say, her eyes became watery, glancing occasionally at Drogon who was staring back at her. She then realized that all of the dragons were looking at her, but she felt the most worrisome from Drogon. Daenerys held her hands behind her back and held her chin high as she looked at the Starks,

"The war is almost over." she said calmly, "Consider this a warning. I'm coming for King's Landing, I'm going to take the _Seven _Kingdoms whether you want me to or not. My Empire will take every inch of land known to man, and nobody will stand in my way."

Jon wanted to speak, he wanted to say something to Daenerys, but felt as if there was a stone in his throat. Daenerys took another few steps forward, and Brienne stood in front of Bran. Edwin walked in front of Sansa, and Tormund walked up to Jon's side. The dragons noticed this display of intimidation, and Rhael and Joraerys moved in from the sides. Drogon jittered loudly and screeched at all of them, causing Podrick to jump from fear. Tyraenyx followed Daenerys and towered right over her. Edwin Roward gulped nervously as he looked up at the brown dragon, and looked at all the other beasts staring at them.

"I've faced too many betrayals." said Daenerys, looking at Jon, "I never expected it from you." she blinked her eyes rapidly, realizing she was feeling emotional. She felt a sharp pain in her chest, as if she were being stabbed all over again… but it was her feelings. "The man I loved." Jon fell to his knees, looking down at the ash covered ground.

"I- I had to do it." he said loudly, "You're… you're a monster."

"I gave you all a choice." said Dany loudly, "You're either with me, or against me. And here we stand opposite one another."

"You're a murderous tyrant!" shouted Sansa, and Daenerys began to smile.

"I am a liberator." responded Dany, "I am your new Empress. If you bend the knee, I shall let you live out the rest of your days imprisoned."

"Enough of this!" bellowed Edwin, raising his sword, "Men, kill her!" Edwin ran forward with his sword, and a few other men followed, screaming as they charged. Daenerys remained completely still, watching the men run across the open space between them. In a matter of seconds, Tyraenyx, Drogon, and Aego blasted fire upon the twelve men, including Edwin Roward, that charged at the Empress. They screamed in pain as they were burned alive, turning to ash in mere seconds.

Tears rolled down Sansa's cheeks as she watched the man who always protected her die right in front of her eyes. Jon watched in horror as well, and Brienne and Podrick stepped closer to their King, drawing out their swords… as if they'd stand a chance against seven dragons. The fire began to dissipate in front of Daenerys, and the Starks could see her clearly.

"I'll burn down this entire continent if I have to."

"Wait." called out Bran, and Dany shot a look at him. "Remember what I told you…" Jon and Sansa slowly looked at the King, unsure of what he was talking about, "I have no control anymore. The Iron Bank rules us."

"And that is why the people will finally understand how horrible of a ruling House you are." said Dany coldly, "The Targaryen Empire shall take over Westeros, shall take over Essos, and the rest of the world. We shall free all people from the likes of you." Daenerys glanced at Jon, "Traitors…" Daenerys turned around and walked over to Drogon. The black dragon lowered his shoulder, allowing the Empress to climb atop him.

Jon, Sansa, Bran, and the others watched as Daenerys climbed atop Drogon, and the black beast turned around to take off. The other dragons followed as well, with Aego following first, then Rhael and Joraerys, Naeryx and Iraexes. Tyraenyx looked at Jon for a moment, and then at Sansa who had tears in her eyes. The brown dragon then spun around and rose off into the sky, following his Empress.

Daenerys rested comfortably atop Drogon as they flew away from Winterfell, through the clouds of ash and smoke that she created, choosing not to look back at the destruction she had caused. The Empress felt her eyes becoming watery, but why? Why was she feeling that way? She was strong. She was invincible. She did what she had to do. She had taught the Starks a lesson, their first lesson, that is. They would feel the wrath of Daenerys Targaryen, for they wronged the wrong person. She did not deserve the treatment they gave her when she first arrived in Westeros. Sansa had no right to be so rude and stuck-up with Daenerys. There was no reason for that to happen. Daenerys came to Winterfell to save the North from the Night King, she lost a dragon for it. She lost many of her Unsullied soldiers for it. She lost most of her Dothraki soldiers for it. She lost Jorah. She lost Rhaegal. She lost Missandei. She lost the Iron Throne.

Daenerys squeezed her eyes shut as they flew through a thick cloud of smoke, coughing slightly. She grunted and opened her eyes, seeing Aego fly to her right, and Tyraenyx fly to her left. The other four dragons were behind them as they flew eastward.

_We are your army. _spoke a deep voice in Valyrian, and Daenerys looked to her left. Tyraenyx was looking at Daenerys, and she widened her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows with some confusion. She knew that already… so why was he saying it again? _There will never be a right time to take back what is yours_. Drogon suddenly grunted and shook his head, seeming to agree with Tyraenyx. Aego, Rhael, and Joraerys let out a chorus of roars, and Naeryx and Iraexes did the same, booming through the clouds. Daenerys cleared her throat, wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"South." she sputtered, "We're going south. To Dragonstone."

* * *

**Jon, Sansa, Bran**

Jon Snow, Sansa and Bran Stark, Brienne, Tormund, Podrick, and four other Stark guards walked down the King's Road southward in the late afternoon, making their way to the next nearest town, Wintertown that was a few miles south of Winterfell. Sansa walked alongside Jon, keeping to herself, trying to force back her tears. Bran had a solemn look on his face as he was being pushed by Podrick in his wheelchair. Brienne walked to his right, with her hand on the top of her sword at her waist, ready to fight whatever foe came their way.

Jon looked over his shoulder, seeing the black smoke plume into the sky on the horizon where Winterfell was.

"It's gone… for good." said Sansa quietly.

"No it's not." said Jon, "Nothing is ever gone for good. Where is your army? Shouldn't there be more men?"

"The Iron Bank demanded a reduction in soldiers." stuttered Sansa, wiping her face, and looking at Jon, "Or else they would've placed more economic sanctions on the North."

"We are confident that the Iron Bank is conspiring with Daenerys Targaryen." spoke up Brienne, and Jon and Sansa looked over to her. "Each Kingdom has had to shrink their army, discharge their soldiers, reduce trade to the east, and reduce spending goods for the people. Riots have sprouted all over the south."

"Oldtown is facing the worst of them." mentioned Podrick, shaking his head.

"They must be working together." said Sansa with a hint of anger, "The Iron Bank is turning the people against you." she looked at her brother, the King. "She's painting you as the next tyrant - the next enemy."

"I don't think so." contested Jon, "The problem with the bank started before Daenerys."

"Yes, but when they find someone who will pay back their gold and never cause another problem, they'll support that someone." argued Sansa, "That someone is Daenerys. The woman who will end all wars -"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Tormund, "We don't have any fucking thing big enough to kill her dragon… let alone seven of them. Just _three _of them destroyed the Wall in a day." the red haired and bearded man looked around for an answer, hoping a southerner would give him said answer.

"Just relax." said Jon.

"She'll burn down King's Landing again, she'll burn down the whole country if we don't stop her-" said Sansa loudly and worriedly.

"Stop!" shouted Jon, and he turned around, causing everyone else to stop and look at him. Jon took in a deep breath, "We need to keep our heads clear and calm."

"She needs to be stopped." urged Sansa.

"Listen to him." ordered Bran, and his sister glanced at the King, "Jon is a smart man."

"When we get to Wintertown, we'll send ravens to the other towns in the North, _and _to the major cities south of here. If you think about it, Daenerys wouldn't destroy either Westeros or the Iron Bank. Westeros is too precious to her, and if every city is burned to the ground it would sour her relations to the Iron Bank and create a big problem. If she destroys Braavos and the Iron Bank, the Free Cities of Essos will turn on her-"

"Just like Volantis." snapped Sansa, "Or Mantarys. Or Tolos. Or Bhorash- Jon, she doesn't give a shit about economics or politics. She will destroy the entire world to build her new one. She is not a rational person - she is _mad_."

"No." said Jon, turning his head, and continuing to walk down the road. Everyone else began to follow, with Sansa rushing up to his side.

"What do you mean no? You know it to be true, you had to kill her to save us all."

"And look where we are now." exclaimed Jon, "Facing continental wide devastation by two enemy forces, economically, and literally with dragonfire. I should have never listened to you."

"What?! Are you mad now too? Must be, since you're part Targaryen." Jon stopped and pointed his finger at Sansa's face,

"If you kept your mouth shut, we'd also wouldn't be in this situation. Daenerys would have let you live in isolation in the North-"

"And _you _in chains!" shouted the Queen, "Open your eyes! All of these horrible things would have happened anyway. Dragons are coming back. The Iron Bank is taking back what they lost."

"So is Daenerys." said Bran, loud enough to stop Sansa from speaking. "We should not challenge her."

"Don't even…" said Sansa with a smug face.

"Our ancestor, King Torrhen Stark, bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen three hundred years ago. He swallowed his pride, and it allowed his family to live on for centuries. We are at the very same crossroads."

"So we just bend the knee to an insane woman? Truly the daughter of the Mad King. I cannot accept that." stated Sansa.

"Sansa," said Jon, "this may be the only way we survive. The only way we can live."

"I refuse to live a life where I keep my head down, as the banner of a mass-murderer flies over me." stated Sansa sternly, and she walked forward. The rest watched her go down the road, and half of the Stark soldiers accompanied their Queen. Jon sighed and looked at Bran. Bran had nothing to say, and the rest continued onward, to Wintertown.

* * *

**King's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

"She burned down Winterfell… all of it." muttered Tyrion Lannister, standing solemnly in the office of Viceroy Vamae Demetriou in the Red Keep, which was a few doors down from the small council chamber, and the map courtyard. Demetriou was sitting at her desk, rubbing her forehead, looking at the pile of notes in front of her that arrived via ravens early that morning.

"I must know what you are thinking, or planning on doing." added Tyrion nervously, "Because she will come here and burn down this city… again… unless we stop her."

"I have no clue how to defeat ten dragons, Lord Tyrion." sighed Demetriou, looking up from her desk at the short man, "I don't think there are enough soldiers in the world to do so."

"You have almost a million soldiers, more than any army the world has ever seen!" exclaimed Tyrion, "Call all your men to King's Landing, we must defend the capital. She is bound to get off her dragon - that will be our opportunity to kill her."

"And if her dragons survive, they'll take her with them back to wherever she was revived in Essos." snapped Demetriou, "The best shot for the safety of the people of this city is to negotiate with Daenerys Targaryen."

"Negotiate?" blurted Tyrion, "There's no negotiating with her." he took a few steps forward, standing right before her desk, "As someone who's advised her, who has stood by her side day and night, she is not the type of person to negotiate. I tried that with her… and my sister… it failed."

"I didn't say you'd be leading the negotiations," said Demetriou, sitting up straight in her chair, "the Iron Bank will."

"What are you going to negotiate exactly?"

"She wants the Seven Kingdoms, she's managed to break one of them already - the North. And I am clearly aware that another two Kingdoms were previous supporters of her claim to the throne." Tyrion took a step back, widening his eyes. He remembered. Yara Greyjoy of the Iron Islands wanted Jon Snow dead for killing Daenerys, she was an avid supporter then… she still had to be now. And Dorne wanted revenge for the loss of their family members, and saw Daenerys as the path to vengeance. "This country is in literal shambles." added Demetriou, "The Stormlands are being ruled by an inexperienced blacksmith whose already lost five hundred thousand gold pieces since I've arrived in mismanagement. The Westerlands is currently not being ruled by anyone, since you still have claim to Casterly Rock and haven't been there in years. And I don't need to explain the problem with the Reach and the man leading that kingdom."

"So, you're just giving up on us?" asked Tyrion, "You came here to take your money, and now you're just gonna hand us over to Daenerys?" Demetriou rose up from her chair and looked down at Tyrion,

"I told you many times why I came to Westeros: to take back the money that was never repaid the past three decades. I did not say I was here to solve all your political problems. I tried setting the Six Kingdoms on a path of financial responsibility but your country is clearly unable to make any substantial changes for the life of you." the Viceroy's voice was loud and stern, and Tyrion looked up at her with a bit of anger, and some worry as well. "I'm not going to risk the existence of Braavos and the Iron Bank for the likes of you and your wicked country. Daenerys was last spotted going south, she's either coming here or going to Dragonstone." the woman walked around the desk, picking up the notes and organizing them neatly, "I've already had a raven sent to Dragonstone calling for a meeting with the Dragon Empress."

"And if she comes here? What are you going to do then? Run and hide?" asked Tyrion loudly.

"I hope you have a white flag big enough to wave that she can see from the back of her dragon." Demetriou took the papers and walked towards the door, leaving Tyrion alone in the room. It felt as if the world was on the brink of collapse, and he had no power in preventing it. Daenerys was most likely on her way to him to burn down the city once again, and this time ensure that there would be no survivors.

"Lord Tyrion?" spoke a voice from the door, and Tyrion looked. Samwell Tarly stood in the doorway, peeking his head in, "Is everything alright?" Tyrion forced a smile nervously, and then cleared his throat. The Hand of the King made his way over to the door, joining Sam out in the hall.

"No." answered Tyrion, "Things are not going as expected."

"I overheard much of your conversation with the Viceroy." said Sam, walking beside Tyrion down the stone floored hallway, "What are we going to do?"

"Our King is far from home. We're surrounded by an enemy three times larger and more powerful than us. And our people are starting to riot, demanding a change in leadership." exhaled Tyrion nervously, "We've been backed into a corner, and I don't see any way out of this."

* * *

**Dragonstone **

The pointed walls and towers of Dragonstone towered high into the misty and foggy midday sky, being a relief to Daenerys upon seeing them. She rode atop Drogon, with her six other dragons to her birthplace. Drogon let out a sorrowful roar, one of pain and sadness. Dany could sense he was hurting, and saw a small fleet of three ships in an inlet near the island shore with the Targaryen sigil on the sails. She had a small bit of fear upon seeing the ships, before seeing the sigils, because of the last time she flew over to Dragonstone… with Drogon and Rhaegal. Euron shot down Rhaegal out of the blue, and Drogon remembered well. The other dragons let out roars of sadness and sorrow after Drogon, showing empathy and care for their dragon companion.

...

Daenerys sat at the head of the large wooden table that was carved into a map of Westeros, sitting right at the side of the North, with the open archways behind her, feeling the cool breeze from the sea hit her back and head. In the war room with her was Xiovaro, Daario, Jiago, and even Naia who brought a drink to the Empress. Also in the war room was Yara Greyjoy and Viatur Martell from Pyke and Sunspear, respectively.

"We have a small company ready for Naath." said Daario solemnly, "But Lord Xindao of Yin wants to know when you'll venture east to Yi Ti to take it over for your Empire." the Lord of Meereen stood with his hands on his belt, looking down at the map of Westeros, noticing the dips and turns in the detailed map. He mainly looked at where King's Landing was near the eastern center of the continent.

"Yi Ti is not on my watch at the moment." said Daenerys, "Winterfell is gone, I have crippled the North."

"I think now is the opportunity to take Westeros." noted Xiovaro, crossing his large arms, who standing at Daenerys' right, across from Daario, "You have weakened the country."

"You should meet with the leader of the Iron Bank before you do anything." argued Daario, "This _Vamae Demetriou _has Westeros in the palm of her hand-"

"She is another tyrant." interrupted Daenerys, "I've had enough of negotiating with tyrants."

"She's no Cersei Lannister." spoke up Lord Viatur of Dorne, "She's only here for her gold, and she is afraid of you." Daenerys tapped her fingers on the armrests of her seat, priding herself that an institution so large and menacing was afraid of her. "I think she'd be willing to hand over Westeros to you in exchange for Braavos' sovereignty."

"No city is to remain independent." stated Dany firmly, "All of Essos is to be under my control."

"Just meet with her, see what she wants." pleaded Daario, "She could be an ally." Daenerys thought for a moment, looking over at Xiovaro. The Dothraki leader didn't seem to disagree with Daario, and neither did Jiago, the second in command of her military forces. Daenerys looked over at Naia who stood at the side of the chamber, just listening to everyone,

"Naia."

"Yes, your grace?" perked up the young woman, surprised she was even noticed by Daenerys.

"What do you think? Should I speak with the head of the Iron Bank?" the Empress was curious on what her handmaiden thought of all of this, especially since she was the only other woman in her small court of advisers.

"I think it would be best for you to meet with this woman, she is very powerful, according to what everyone is saying." said Naia, "It could make your path clearer and journey to world liberation a bit faster." Daenerys nodded in acknowledgement, understanding her point of view. The Empress got up from her seat and looked at Jiago,

"Send a raven to Vamae Demetriou, she is more than welcome to come to Dragonstone within the week to discuss the future of the Seven Kingdoms." Jiago nodded and quickly headed out of the chamber with a few other guards to write and send the message.

* * *

Later that night, Daenerys was undoing all of her braids while standing near a large window in her bedroom at the highest levels of the Dragonstone main bastion, watching the moon glisten over the calm sea. She had put on a silk nightgown, a nice relief from the tight and firm dresses she normally wore throughout the day. It wasn't that she disliked the fitted dresses, they made her feel powerful and royal, they made her feel important and strong. But there was something about a loose dress that was far more relaxing and relieving. She wasn't constrained or held back, and could even move her arms freely.

She smiled as she saw a couple of her dragons fly over the shore, only Drogon and Aego. The others were most likely asleep in the meadows that lie north of the castle. She thought of Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa that were still in Meereen. She wished that they were with her and Drogon. They didn't deserve to be all alone. They were her family, and she completely left them in Meereen. Just thinking of it was making Daenerys' mind hurt and completely changed her mood. She stopped unbraiding her hair, leaving half of it was still in a long braid that rested on her chest.

There was a knock at the door and Daenerys turned her head. She wasn't expecting anybody. Perhaps it was Jiago with news from King's Landing, from the Iron Bank leader. She went over to the door and opened it, seeing Daario stand there with a blue rose… again. Daenerys gulped and looked up at the tall man,

"What is it?" Daario didn't even answer, and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He wrapped one arm around Daenerys' lower back and pulled her in, kissing her on her lips. Daenerys didn't resist, letting the attractive man kiss her, moving down from her lips to her neck. The two walked over to her bed, but she put her hand on his chest, atop his thin shirt. She could feel his strong toned chest, glancing at it for a moment, and then up at his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Something I should've done the moment you came back to me." stated Daario, throwing the blue rose onto the floor, taking off his shirt and undoing his leather belt. He threw it onto the floor and pushed Dany onto the bed. She fell back, watching Daario take off his pants in front of her, speechless. Daario climbed atop Dany, kissing her neck, moving down to her collar bones, down to her chest, pulling apart her dress.

"Stop." whispered Dany, putting her hands on Daario's shoulders. Daario opened up Dany's legs, pulling up her nightgown, and positioned himself close to her. The two looked at one another in the eyes, with Dany having a look of nervousness, and Daario determined. Daario thrust into Dany and she gasped, putting her hands on his muscular arms. Daario lowered his chest onto Dany's body, his mouth just inches away from hers.

"No…" muttered Dany as Daario moved harder into her. Daenerys closed her eyes as Daario moved faster, quietly moaning,

"I love you." he whispered into her ear. Daario rested his head on Dany's shoulder, moving faster and harder, yet the Empress looked up at the ceiling, with tears forming in her eyes. She kept still, deciding there was no point in resisting. Part of her felt pleasure, Daario was like no other lover before, getting it just right. But, part of her didn't want it. "You are mine." said Daario fiercely, kissing Dany on her lips. Her heart began to race as Daario moved more quickly and harder, pounding into the Empress, creaking the bed frame. Daario could see in Dany's eyes that she wasn't feeling as great as him, but he ignored it as he reached his climax, groaning loudly as he finished.

Daario rolled off of Dany, laying on his back beside her on the bed, resting his hand on his abs, looking up at the ceiling, catching his breath. Daenerys fixed her nightgown and stared at the ceiling as well, feeling her hands trembling slightly, and her heart still racing. Daario looked at Dany,

"Better than last time, eh?" his smirk disappeared upon noticing her emotionless expression wasn't changing, "Dany." he put his hand on her cheek, turning her head to look into her eyes. "I love you." She forcibly turned her head away from Daario, looking up at the ceiling again.

"Get out." she said gravely.

"What?" Daario sat up, unsure if he heard her correctly.

"Get… out, _now." _ordered the Empress, and Daario looked at her worriedly. He went to touch her inner thigh, but Dany grabbed his wrist tightly, squeezing it hard. "Are you deaf?" she asked, staring at him with angry eyes.

"I… _love you_, Daenerys. Did you hear _me?_"

"I didn't ask for _this_." gritted Dany through her teeth, "Get out of my room."

* * *

**Dragonstone Throne Room**

"You stand before Empress Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen," echoed Naia as she stood a few feet beside Daenerys on the rocky throne, to the group of visitors, "Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt, Liberator of All Lands, Supreme Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Essos." before Daenerys in the middle of her throne room stood a gray haired woman wearing a black dress with a large silver belt that shone like pure platinum, standing with her hands clasped behind her back, and with three other men. Two of the men with her were armored guards, and the third was her personal steward, wearing a gray robe. Jiago, Xiovaro, and Daario Naharis were also in the throne room, standing opposite of Naia at the other side of the throne.

"I present Vamae Demetriou of Braavos," spoke the gray haired woman's steward loudly, "High Councilor of the Iron Bank, Lady of Braavos, and Viceroy of the Six Kingdoms." Daenerys was a bit agitated to hear the last title, and the words _Six _Kingdoms. The Empress sat with her hands on the edge of her stone armrests, wearing a black gown,

"Thank you for coming to Dragonstone, Lady Demetriou."

"It is an honor to finally meet you, your grace." said Demetriou kindly, "I'd like to begin by informing you that the Six Kingdoms have paid back about eighty five percent of their debt these past few months, all in record time. But, I am aware you destroyed Winterfell-"

"Your King wasn't harmed." said Daenerys, "Nor was the false Queen in the North."

"Yes… but, it has led to significant political and economic ramifications with Essos."

"The ramifications you speak of are because of your presence in Westeros." snapped Daenerys, "The people want you gone, for they associate the failures of King Bran with your invasion."

"The Iron Bank did not invade Westeros. We came to take back our gold, and that is what I've done. The problem we are facing is that you are becoming a threat to the Free Cities. You destroyed Volantis, one of the most wealthy cities in Essos that is an ally of Braavos-"

"Pardon me, but did I need to ask for your permission to take Volantis?" pondered Dany, "Because last I checked, I'm the one with ten dragons. I give each city a choice, bend the knee, or face destruction. Volantis chose the difficult path. Luckily, Selhorys and neighboring cities have bent the knee."

"You must face the reality that your _empire _has no chance at surviving the next year."

"And why is that?" asked Dany with wide eyes.

"You could use the help of the Iron Bank, and the Iron Bank could use your help."

"I've had enough of deals." sighed Daenerys, "They've always ended horribly…" thinking of when she pledged her armies to fight for the North, against the Night King. That was her biggest mistake. She lost so much because of that fight. It wasn't even her war. It was Jon's.

"I currently have total financial control over the Six Kingdoms and govern the now-six remaining Free Cities as a regent ruler from Braavos. There are regions all over Essos that have failed to pay back the Iron Bank, and if you could-"

"I'm not becoming your police force." interrupted Daenerys, "I'm here to free the world of rulers that cause pain and suffering… like the Iron Bank." Demetriou chuckled to herself and lowered her head, looking at the floor.

"Then your empire will stop right at the edge of Braavosi territory. You stand no chance against seven hundred thousand soldiers." shrugged Demetriou.

"I'll burn down Braavos." replied Dany, not intimidated at all by the Viceroy, "I burned down Volantis, I burned down Tolos, I burned down Winterfell, I burned down the Wall… I will stop at nothing. And I couldn't care less about your economic world order that the Iron Bank has established over the centuries. I will burn down the old world to build my new one." said the Empress loudly, her voice ringing throughout the chamber.

"Then let me help you, your grace. Complete destruction is not totally necessary." said Demetriou, taking a few steps forward, "We can be allies."

"You have caused suffering all across Westeros and Essos, why would I want you to be an ally of mine?" questioned Daenerys.

"I can give you ships. You'll need ships to take over Sothoryos and Ulthos, as you've claimed you're going to do. And I can give you soldiers, soldiers you'll need to take over said continents. I have the largest army in the history of the world." elaborated the Viceroy.

"Soldiers and ships? What do you want in return? No man or woman is ever so grateful in this age."

"Let me rule Westeros." stated Demetriou, and Daenerys widened her eyes. The Empress began to laugh,

"Let _you _rule _Westeros? _Absolutely not. Westeros is _mine_. All of it is _mine_. I'll let you remain Lady of Braavos and Councilor of the Iron Bank if you pledge unwavering loyalty to me."

"I took Westeros," stated Demetriou loudly, "I have each Kingdom in my control, something you couldn't even do with three dragons." Daenerys' amusement instantly disappeared, and she stared at the Viceroy with frustration.

"Go back to Braavos." said Daenerys sharply, "Because I can assure you, what I did to King's Landing before will be a dream compared to what I'll do to it in the fortnight. Speak of taking over Westeros again and I'll drown Braavos. So when I come to Braavos, I expect you bend the knee, otherwise you'll share the same fate as the Baron of Volantis." Demetriou gulped nervously, and Daenerys got up from her throne,

"Get out of my castle, get off Dragonstone, and get out of Westeros before I burn you alive." Demetriou nodded respectfully, turning around, and walked with her soldiers and steward to the door of the throne room. Daenerys felt a burning rage in her heart, coming up from her gut. She wanted to kill Demetriou right then and there, she wanted Jiago or Daario to throw a spear at her back, end it all. Alas, she was not a mad woman. She was not her father. She would not become mad like her father.

Daario walked over to Daenerys, but was a few steps below her,

"Your grace," he spoke. Daenerys glanced at the man, but turned, and headed for a side corridor. She didn't want to speak with him. Daario watched her leave, and noticed Jiago and Naia look at him. Naia followed after Daenerys with her hands together, and Jiago slowly followed.

...

"Love is not easy, your grace." said Naia, as she undid Daenerys' braids later that evening. The two were sitting outside on a balcony at Daenerys' bedchambers, watching the sun set over the small sea to the west, where off in the far distance she could see the faint outline of land… mainland Westeros. Naia ran a bone-toothed comb through the Empress' hair, undoing some tangled strands of hair. "It is never easy."

"I can attest to that." sighed Daenerys, "I'm beginning to feel that I may be on my own… for good."

"There is always hope." said Naia warmly, "Never give up hope. Besides, your friend Xiovaro is handsome." Daenerys remained still and emotionless, staring out at the horizon. She saw each of her seven dragons flying over the seas, Drogon and Aego dipping into the water to catch fish. She could hear their faint screeches and roars, they were relaxing to her.

"Love has betrayed me." uttered Daenerys coldly, "It killed me." Naia stopped brushing Dany's hair,

"Would you like to tell me about it, your grace?" Daenerys battered her eyelids, snapping out of her gaze upon hearing that question. Did she want to talk about Jon Snow? Did she want to talk about House Stark? Did she want to talk about Daario, who forced himself onto her when she didn't want him. No.

"It's a lot." said Dany quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap. She had a silver ring on her right hand, which had a small dragon head on it. For some reason she thought of her brother, Viserys. Was life easier when she lived with Viserys? Bouncing between cities, towns, and villages across Essos, running from assassins and mercenaries. Was he better than all that she faced afterward?

"You can tell me whatever you like, your grace." said Naia, continuing to undo Dany's hair. She finished unbraiding her long white hair and sat down on a bench to the side of Daenerys on the balcony. Daenerys didn't look at Naia, feeling her stare… her wonder… her curiosity.

"I stupidly fell in love." began Dany, "I thought this man would be the one who could make me happy. He did make me happy. We had such similar lives. Living in a form of exile, without our real parents… but he changed." Daenerys held her hands together, squeezing them, "I did what I had to do. I gave the Seven Kingdoms - I gave my enemies - too many opportunities to change." she gritted her teeth together angrily, "I let my enemies take advantage of me - because of _him_. Because of so many around me that told me I was going mad. I lost… I lost so much because of them." she looked at Naia, who had a look of concern and sorrow on her face. Dany's eyes were reddened with emotion, "I just wanted to live a simple life. A small house with a red door, a lemon tree outside the front window, and green pastures all around." she let out a chuckle and sniffled, "It was a stupid dream."

"No, your grace." said Naia, moving over to Dany's bench, sitting beside her. She put her hand on Daenerys' hands on her lap, "We are entitled to dream whatever we want. We are entitled to that. None of that is stupid."

"I want them to know how it feels to have everything taken away from them." said Dany angrily, "They will pay for all they've done."

"Burning down their castle to the north was the right thing to do." said Naia fiercely, "They betrayed you, you must give them what they deserve." Daenerys closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to roll down her cheek. Upon closing her eyes she could see Missandei,

_Dracarys_.

Daenerys opened her eyes, her heart racing, but she couldn't see herself on Dragonstone. She was up in the air. She heard heavy breathing, loud, monster-like breathing. She was flying over the waters around Dragonstone, catching a glimpse of the dark gray castle in the corner of her eye. Where was she? _What _was she? She then saw a blur of brown fly over her. She turned her head, seeing Tyraenyx fly down towards the water, catching a large fish in its mouth. She was flying… she was a dragon. But which one?

Aego and Iraexes flew underneath her in just a moment, so she wasn't either of them or Tyraenyx. She continued flying, heading back towards the castle. Flying near the rocky walls of the island shore were Rhael and Joraerys, the two were very close, always together. So, she wasn't either of them either. That left Naeryx and Drogon.

As she flew over the bright green grass of the meadows outside the castle of Dragonstone, she heard a deep roar from behind. She craned her neck as much as she could, looking over her back. She saw Naeryx, the gray dragon fly over her. But, she also caught a glimpse of her own back. Red and black. She was inside Drogon's mind. Somehow, in some way, she was in his body. She looked forward, letting out a thunderous roar. She caught the other dragons' attention, and they all flew towards Drogon in the sky.

Whilst in Drogon, she flew closer to the castle, heading for the tall bastion, where near the top was her own bedroom and balcony. She wondered if she could see herself. She got closer and closer, seeing the balcony and two women on it. She saw her own body on the ground, and Naia on the floor beside her, trying to wake her up. Naia looked up at her, at Drogon. Daario and Jiago rushed onto the balcony, speaking to one another, and Daario picked up the Empress, bringing her into the bedroom. Drogon flew overhead, and looked over his shoulder. The other dragons were following her, roaring loudly as well.

The other six dragons were following her own command, via Drogon. This was an opportunity.

_To King's Landing_. boomed a voice in Valyrian. Drogon turned his head, and Dany saw Tyraenyx looking at him as they flew near each other. She wondered how she could communicate to them. Tyraenyx and Aego seemed to master the strange power of mental communication.

_Spread out_. she felt her gut rumble, perhaps it came from Drogon. She didn't know for sure.

_Conquer the country for our Empress. To all the kingdoms we go. _responded Aego, who flew to the left of Drogon. That sounded like a good idea.

_Go. _she responded to them. Tyraenyx and Aego flew outwards, one going north, and another going south. Iraexes and Naeryx flew together, both going west, flying higher up into the clouds. Rhael and Joraerys instead flew closer to Drogon, chirping loudly to the black dragon, awaiting orders.

_We're going to King's Landing, together. _echoed Drogon to the orange-bronze Rhael and dark green Joraerys. They acknowledged Drogon's orders, screeching, and beating their wings faster to fly ahead of the black beast.

* * *

**Riverrun**

**The Riverlands**

"Send them another convoy of wheat, we can spare it." said Lord Edmure Tully, standing in the courtyard of his home, Riverrun, near the drawbridge with a company of troops. His men were loading up barrels and crates onto a few carriages that were to be drawn by horses, and delivered to other towns across the Riverlands. Standing with Edmure Tully was his wife, Alana Frey, and their steward, Maester Gordyn.

"Raventree will get suspicious when they find out Stone Hedge got more supplies." said Maester Gordyn, holding a few papers in his hands, watching the men load up wheat onto the flat carriages.

"Well, there are more people in Stone Hedge. Raventree can get the next surplus…" said Edmure Tully.

"If there is another surplus." sighed Alana Frey.

"What the fuck is that?!" shouted a man from behind the Tullys. Edmure, Alana, and Maester Gordyn looked to the wall and the drawbridge gateway, the soldiers on the wall were pointing up at the sky. Some of them started running. Edmure walked over to the opened drawbridge quickly, looking up at the cloudy sky. He didn't see anything.

"What's going on?!" he shouted to his men, yet they were fleeing. All of a sudden, a deep and guttural roar burst from the clouds, and Edmure looked up at the sky again with his jaw dropped. Out of the clouds emerged a pale purple dragon with white spikes and white horns. The light violet dragon glided down from the sky, firing a blast of dragon fire right on the gateway of Riverrun. Edmure Tully remained frozen in fear, immediately consumed by the flames. The men on the wall were turned to ash, and so were the people in the courtyard as Iraexes spout fire through the drawbridge, through the drawbridge, and right into the main keep of the fortress.

Iraexes flew over the burning castle, circling around. He glided down towards the river and faced the castle that sat atop the river. The beast skimmed right over the water's edge, firing a blast at the wall of the castle, and flying up over the burning walls. He blew fire down atop more buildings that made up the complex, and the structure began to collapse into the river. Stone and debris tumbled and cracked, caving into the dark waters of the river. Iraexes flew higher into the sky, looking around, looking for any survivors or escapees.

* * *

**Lannisport **

Lannisport was a sprawling city built of pearl white stone and marble, a few miles south of Casterly Rock, formerly the seat of House Lannister. However, after the deaths of Jaime and Cersei Lannister, the city and castle were left ungoverned. A distant cousin of Tyrion Lannister was ruling Lannisport as Lord Regent, awaiting Tyrion to return, and hoping he'd claim the castle. The town was relatively peaceful and tranquil on the western shore of Westeros, but today, that changed.

Citizens screamed and shrieked as they ran through the streets, many pointing to the bright sunny sky, seeing a silhouette of a beast fly downward at them. In a matter of seconds a steel-gray dragon became clearly visible with its black spikes and sharp teeth, spewing a flood of dragonfire upon the outer wall of Lannisport, slicing right into the city as if it were cake.

Naeryx beat his wings hard as he flew back up into the sky, just to glide back down at an angle and fire more dragon fire upon a few church steeples and towers. The stone towers were obliterated, with chunks of stone flying all across the city into the streets. The gray winged monster flew to the outer edge of the town, destroying its walls, and destroying the nearby houses as well.

* * *

**Castle Cerwyn**

**The North**

Queen Sansa, Jon Snow, and King Bran were immediately welcomed to Castle Cerwyn after escaping from the destruction of their home, Winterfell, and after staying a few nights in Wintertown. But, they were on their way to King's Landing for safety and had just left earlier that morning to continue going south. Castle Cerwyn was a small stronghold south of Winterfell, halfway to Moat Cailin and the Neck, made up of a few buildings of stone and wood, and housed just about eight hundred residents. There was a circular plaza in the middle of the fortress, where children played after their school lessons, kicking around a ball, playing with wooden swords, and chasing after one another. However, that changed quickly as hell began to fall from the sky.

A deep and powerful roar struck like a boom of thunder in the partially cloudy sky, causing all the children to stop playing, all the men to stop their work, and all the women stop their chit-chatting. A brown dragon descended slowly from the sky, beating its wings as it hovered over the main arched gate, staring down at the gawking citizens. Many of them began to run, specifically the children, desperately crying out to their parents.

Tyraenyx unleashed a storm of fire upon the gateway and small circular plaza, incinerating the men, women, and children that were trying to escape. The brown dragon flew up into the sky, and started to circle around. He dove downward once again, sending a stream of fire through the tallest tower of Castle Cerwyn. The spire of stone fell onto the wooden roofs of the shorter buildings, and the fire spread as well.

* * *

**King's Landing**

Drogon, Rhael, and Joraerys flew together from the west, going east, coming upon the metropolis of King's Landing. Daenerys could see the Red Keep through Drogon's eyes, with the Tower of the Hand gone, and some of its smaller towers still unrebuilt, it looked a little different. However, there were construction stilts all around its base, and along the outer walls of the city. She began to fly higher and higher into the sky, yet Rhael and Joraerys remained lower. Rhael began to move north, and Joraerys moved southward, to the opposite sides of the city.

This time, she wasn't going to destroy the Red Keep or the city. She wanted to surround the city in flames. Rhael was the first to unleash a torrent of flames on the northern wall of the city, immediately reducing the wall to ash and debris. Soldiers and guards along the walls screamed, some jumping off the walls, hoping to escape the inferno. The fire spread onto nearby houses and buildings as Rhael flew overhead, yet focused mainly on the guardtowers.

Joraerys did the same to the south, lining the wall with intense flames that melted stone in mere seconds. The forest-green dragon fired upon the road leading up to the southern gate, burning up entire convoys of carriages, Iron Bank soldiers, and innocent civilians making their way out of and into the city, but were screaming for their lives.

Drogon flew over the Red Keep, casting a shadow over the immense structure. Dany looked through Drogon's eyes down at the castle courtyard, seeing soldiers look up at the dragon in fear. She flew over the reconstructed gate entryway to the Red Keep, flying incredibly low that she picked up dust and dirt from the ground. Drogon was far larger than the last time they attacked the capital, and the citizens took notice to his increased size. Drogon bellowed loudly as he flew over the central roads of the city, going towards the main gate to the east.

In the blink of an eye, Dany felt a wincing pain, and Drogon screeched loudly, feeling something hit his shoulder. The dragon looked over at its right wing, seeing a large spear that shot him in the shoulder. He couldn't keep himself in the sky, losing sensation in his right wing. Drogon let out loud wails, and Rhael and Joraerys heard.

Drogon crashed onto the roof of a few houses, destroying the red tiles, and coming to a stop atop a flat-roofed building. Rhael flew first over to Drogon, letting out an angered roar, far louder than Dany or Drogon had ever heard before. Her vision was becoming blurry and hazy, not seeing things clearly at all for the most part. She saw Rhael fly over her, and create a wall of flames to the side of Drogon. Drogon looked to the left, seeing soldiers rush his way through the streets, with swords, and spears.

Before they could get close enough to throw a tiny spear, as if it would do anything, Joraerys flew overhead and incinerated the soldiers within a split second. The green dragon slowed his speed as he glided over Drogon, circling back, checking to see if he were alright. Drogon could barely move his right wing, and let out another wail into the sky. The wailing dragon's roar sliced through the air like a Valyrian steel blade through flesh.

Daenerys' eyes shot open, finding herself laying on her bed in her chambers, on Dragonstone. Naia, Daario, Jiago, and Xiovaro were at her bed sides, relieved to see her awake. The Empress was breathing heavily and sat up, looking at Daario,

"Drogon - he's hurt. We need to go to King's Landing."


	14. Chapter 14 - Queen's Landing

**Vamae Demetriou**

"No…" muttered Vamae Demetriou as she stood in her private office aboard a small Iron Bank ship, as she was sailing from Dragonstone, to King's Landing. Two guards and her advisor were standing in her dimly lit office, where she was reading a small note delivered by a raven from King's Landing. She looked up at her steward, "On _whose _orders did they do this?!" she shouted.

"Captain Neelee, Viceroy." answered the elderly steward, "The city was under attack, multiple cities and castles across Westeros are being attacked right as we speak by her dragons. We could not afford to lose this city-"

"You just guaranteed us tickets to a Targaryen execution!" screamed Demetriou, throwing the paper on the floor, "I thought all the scorpion machines were destroyed, how is that there is one left?"

"It was installed in the central regions of the city by King Bran, just in case they were to be attacked by the black dragon. But they must've done so before they came to realize that she has seven grown dragons." explained the steward. Demetriou rubbed her forehead and turned around, leaning over her desk. She felt as if she was going to get sick. She thought she could at least make some sort of truce with Daenerys, and now, she was guaranteed to have made a new enemy. An enemy with the power to burn down an entire continent, to turn it into dust, ashes, and bones.

"Where's the army?" asked Demetriou, with her eyes closed.

"Our troops are on their way to King's Landing, but there is no guarantee they can enter the city. The Empress' dragons destroyed each of the city gates, and much of its walls. Shall we inform King Bran?"

"No." Demetriou turned around slowly, "We're going to fix this. I am ninety nine percent certain Daenerys will be on her way to King's Landing upon hearing we shot down one of her dragons. We're going to meet her."

"And do what?"

"Just trust me."

* * *

**Moat Cailin**

"Lannisport, Riverrun, Castle Cerwyn, Highgarden, Ashford, the Twins, the Eyrie… all attacked." said Jon Snow, as he put down a few pieces of paper that were delivered to him via ravens. He sat in a dining hall with Sansa, Bran, Brienne, and Podrick, in the relatively empty Moat Cailin in the swampish regions of the Neck of Westeros. The small castle was ungoverned, only inhabited by surviving soldiers that pledged their loyalty to Petyr Baelish a while back, and thus supported Queen Sansa, and were grateful to have her stay in their home.

"Where do we go?" asked Sansa worriedly, "She's burning down the entire country." the Northern Queen placed her hand on her forehead, and ran her hand across her head and through her long hair. Jon put down the note in front of himself in the living room coffee table, as he sat next to Sansa in front of a fireplace. Bran sat in his wheelchair beside the fire as well, staring into the flickering flames, remaining silent and emotionless.

"Our options are scarce." muttered Jon, rubbing his face tiredly. Brienne put her hand on her hip as she stood near the fire as well, and noticed that Podrick was extremely nervous.

"Relax, Pod." she said, and Jon looked to him. He looked as if he were going to throw up on the stone floor, his face pale, looking sickly and terrified.

"I don't want to say it-" started Pod.

"Then don't say it." hissed Brienne, widening her eyes, trying to prevent the young knight from saying what she thought he'd say - about their likelihood of survival.

"So what do we do?" asked Pod, looking over at Sansa and Jon, "Is King's Landing really safe?"

"Tyrion is still there, and so is Demetriou." added Bran, "I'm sure Demetriou is calling all of her soldiers to the capital."

"So she can head back to Braavos." snapped Sansa, "She's going to bend the knee to Daenerys, I already know it."

"Perhaps we should consider it as well." said Jon.

"Are you insane?" asked the Queen, glaring at Jon with a disgusted look, "We have at least six thousand soldiers at our disposal-"

"They're scattered all throughout the North." said Jon, raising his voice, "And they're just incomparable to _seven _dragons. We lost. It's time we face reality."

"I refuse to accept that." snapped Sansa.

"Then Daenerys will kill you. And I don't want that to happen."

"Do you really think she'll let us live peacefully?" questioned Sansa angrily, "I conspired against her, and you stabbed her in the heart. Tyrion betrayed her. She's not going to let us live happily ever after in a small castle in the countryside."

"Our only other option is to take a boat and sail far away." suggested Bran, "Perhaps we go west of Westeros." Jon and Sansa looked at one another, both thinking about it. Their sister, Arya, who they hadn't seen in months, was still most likely sailing west - wherever the Sunset Sea ventured off to. "We can go find Arya…" added Bran.

"And give up on our people?" spoke Sansa, "I'd rather die for the North than run away."

"We need to go find out what she wants," said Jon, "specifically what she wants."

"To hell with that." blurted Sansa, "You're not going to Dragonstone. And we know what she wants, she wants to take over the whole damn world."

"This time," muttered Jon, "she has no Dothraki army. She has no Unsullied army. She's sitting on Dragonstone, with perhaps a hundred men."

"Are you proposing we kill her, again? Because you didn't seem to notice it didn't work the first time." said Sansa, tilting her head.

"No. We imprison her."

"And what of her dragons?" asked Bran, "You forgot about Drogon and the nine other beasts that roam freely across the world."

* * *

**Dragonstone**

"If you go to King's Landing, there's no telling what or who will be waiting for you there!" called out Daario, chasing after Daenerys through the rolling fields outside her castle, off to where Aego was nervously waiting for the Empress. The white dragon had returned immediately to his Empress upon sensing the distress of Drogon… and the distress of Daenerys herself, knowing she'd need to get to him fast. Rhael and Joraerys were still with Drogon in King's Landing, protecting him, but Dany wasn't sure if Iraexes, Naeryx, or Tyraenyx had ceased their own independent attacks to converge on the capital as well.

But, she was going to find out soon enough. Daenerys quickly walked through the dense grasses in a pale gray dress with red linings, her hair loosely braided into four large ropes of braids on the back of her head, with loose strands resting on her shoulders and chest.

"I know what'll be there. My dragons will be there. My _family_." shouted back Daenerys, and Aego began to walk towards her, with the ground rumbling loudly with each of his footsteps. The white dragon towered over both Daenerys and Daario, casting a dark shadow over the both of them. Daario slid to a stop upon seeing Aego growl, seeing his large teeth. The dragon lowered his right shoulder and Daenerys climbed atop the dragon.

"If they shoot you down…" continued Daario, "There's no telling if you'll come back again. Then what do we have left? What will I have left?" Daenerys sat comfortably atop Aego, the dragon was ready to lift off into the sky, but she waited. She lowered her head, hearing Daario's words reverberate through her ears and mind. He forced himself onto her the other night… she wanted to escape. She wanted to run away from him. But, part of her didn't want to. Last time she ran off in a hurry on her dragons to rescue someone, she lost Viserion… impulsive decisions were not her strong-suit.

"It's time I take back my city." said Daenerys sternly, "Send a raven to Meereen, I want half of my army on the shores of _my city _in the fortnight." before Daario could even respond or argue with her, Aego took off into the sky loudly with a determined roar. Daario watched in admiration and somewhat fear of the immense dragon taking off into the cloudy sky, going westward…

* * *

**King's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

Tyrion Lannister watched from an arched balcony in the Red Keep as dragons flew over the capital city of the Six Kingdoms, his heart racing, and he tapped his fingers nervously on the stone railing in front of him. He could see Drogon that was wounded and flailing its tail and one wing on the rooftop of a large building in the center of the city, with two dragons sitting beside him, burning anybody that got too close. Another three dragons were circling overhead, a brown dragon, a gray one, and a pale purple one. They were letting out terrifying roars unto the city, instilling absolute fear into the citizens as they ran for their lives… fearing another attack.

"We need to evacuate." said Tyrion, looking over his shoulder to Samwell Tarly and Davos Seaworth that were in the room with him, but speaking with one another, and a guard captain of the Iron Bank.

"The Viceroy is on her way," said Sam, "and so are two hundred thousand soldiers. Ninety thousand have already reached the city gates-"

"There's no way into the city from the main gates." exclaimed Tyrion, "And what are swords and arrows going to do against _seven _dragons? We need to get out of here before they burn down this castle… or worse."

"I think we need to worry about the seventh dragon. There's only six out there." noted Davos, "There's supposed to be a white one, aye?"

"I don't want to find out where the last dragon has flown off to." said Tyrion with a curt smile, "We have tunnels underneath the Red Keep - Lord Davos knows about them."

"We should wait for the Viceroy to return." said Sam nervously. Tyrion looked up at the somewhat overweight man,

"What? Are you serious? No. We're getting the hell out of this city."

"You're going to let the civilians stay within the walls?" blurted Davos, and Tyrion stopped before heading to the door to leave. In front of him stood the guard captain from the Iron Bank, a member of Demetriou's army. He wore a silver helmet on his head, and silver armor, glaring down at Tyrion with his dark eyes.

…

Men of the Goldcloak army, who were the protectors of the city and the King, carefully approached the injured Drogon that sat atop a partially destroyed house. The soldiers were trying to inch close enough to kill the monster, yet only held spears or bows and arrows in their hands. They hid behind abandoned vendor carts, and behind the corners of nearby houses. The men looked up nervously through the small slit in their helmets, waiting for the right moment to charge at the beast. Drogon continued to let out painful roars into the sky, and the other dragons would respond just as loudly.

"We need to go from behind!" called out one soldier, a captain, that had a red mark on his chest plate to signify his rank. He looked at his group of six other soldiers, who were already exhausted and instilled with fear. Just a few meters ahead of them were charred bodies of their comrades that tried to attack Drogon, but they were obviously unsuccessful.

"There's six of them in the skies now!" shouted another soldier, "We should retreat to the Red Keep if we want to stay alive."

"Our duty is to protect the city!" scolded the man, "To keep the city safe and well for our King."

"Our King isn't even here!" called out another soldier, and the two arguing looked at one another. They looked at the other soldiers, who clearly didn't want to attack the dragon. "I'd rather swallow my pride and bend the knee to the Dragon Empress." added the third soldier. The captain saw a few women running with children in their arms, sprinting through the smoke-filled and debris-ridden streets.

"Let's get these people out of here." said the captain, glancing over his shoulder at Drogon. The black dragon turned its head, noticing the small group of soldiers. He opened his mouth slowly, and the soldiers quickly rushed away to help the innocents. Drogon watched them leave, and the glow in his throat disappeared.

"All the gates are destroyed!" said a fair skinned mother, holding her toddler in her arms, wrapped in red and white clothes as she rushed beside the captain and his small company of soldiers. There were a few other women with them, and some men, desperately looking for a way out of the city. All around them were towering columns of smoke originating from the outskirts of the city, beginning to mask the sun.

"There's always a way out." said the captain, walking with his sword drawn in front of himself, prepared for anything to come at him. They could hear the screeches of the dragons behind them, and the women occasionally jumped from fear.

"We'll go to the Red Keep! It's safe there!" shouted another man worriedly, constantly looking over his shoulder. However, his fear was justified. In a matter of seconds a pale violet dragon glided over them, picking up much dust and ash from the ground. The group of people shrieked from fear, but realized the dragon flew past them.

"The Red Keep was burned down last time!" added another person in the group.

"They don't seem to be touching the Red Keep." said a soldier, "So it's our only option."

* * *

**The Red Keep**

"We're preparing for an official surrender, Lord Hand." said a man of the King's Guard, who stayed behind to protect the Hand of the King. He had short black hair and blue eyes, standing with his hand on the sheath of his sword. The two stood at the side of a corridor, watching handmaidens, servants, cooks, and other guards making their way down to another set of stairs, to go deeper below the castle.

"Good." said Tyrion, trying to hide his anxiety. He just knew in his gut that Daenerys was on her way, and would arrive at any moment.

"The dragons have ceased their attack on the city, and are just protecting the injured one in the city-center." added the guard.

"Thank the gods." added Tyrion, "Any raven from the King?"

"No ravens have come since the dragons arrived, my Lord." noted the guard.

"Makes sense." nodded the Hand of the King, "Any smart creature would flee at the sight of seven rampaging dragons…or even one dragon."

Davos came down the hall, and was the last to arrive.

"That's everybody." said the Master of Ships, "We should get going."

"Alright then." said Tyrion, taking in a deep breath, "Let's go."

* * *

Tyrion, Davos, Samwell Tarly, and roughly a hundred other people walked down a dark stone corridor underneath the Red Keep, which was far below than the dungeons, and would lead them to the shore right beneath the castle's outer wall. Only a few individuals held torches in their hands which illuminated the path ahead of them, which seemed like an endless hall, occasionally going down more winding steps.

"We're going to die." whispered Sam to himself, but Tyrion heard him clearly, "Daenerys hates us all. Each and every one of us." Tyrion shook his head,

"You don't know that."

"I do." said Sam loudly, "I know it for sure." he shook his head, "It makes the most sense as to why _all _of her dragons have come here."

"Only three came first-"

"Still!" exclaimed Sam. Other people ahead of them noticed that the Grand Maester was overly worried, and it was starting to worry them. Each and every man and woman of the Six Kingdoms looked up to the leaders that helped govern the Realm with the monarch. And when one started to buckle, people would soon take notice.

"She has always given her enemies a choice." reassured Tyrion, but he wasn't too sure about that. He just wanted to keep the others calm. They'd do no good if they were all panicking and shouting about. "I know Daenerys - she'd give us a choice. She'd want us to see the mistakes we've made… according to her."

"Unless she's tired of explaining." mentioned Davos as he rubbed his peppered beard, "I think she'll imprison us all."

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a cell. I want to be with my wife and my children. I haven't seen my newborn son in weeks." stated Sam tiredly, "I just want to go back home." His wife, Gilly Tarly and their children, little Sam and Janyce (his newborn daughter) were living at Hornhill with his mother and sister.

"Once we get out of the bowels of this castle," said Tyrion, "you can go south."

"And what about you?" asked Sam.

"I'm going north, to meet with the King and hope that he's still alive." they came at the end of a flight of stairs, and upon a wooden doorway. They could hear the soft crashes of the ocean waves up against the shore on the outside, and Tyrion headed to the front of the group of about the crowd. Davos and Sam went with him as two guards unlocked the door that was barred from the inside. They pushed the door open, allowing beams of sunlight into the corridor. Everyone squinted and covered their eyes from the bright sunlight, and Tyrion stepped out first.

He walked out onto the rocky shore, his heart pounding against his chest harder than ever before. His gut felt as if it were going to come up through his throat. Sam felt as if he was going to pass out. Davos didn't know what to think, other that they were fucked. The handmaidens, servants, and guards whispered to one another worriedly as they glared out at the shore. In front of them were over a dozen small wooden boats with black armored soldiers on them, jumping off the boats, into the shallow water, and heaving their boats onto the sand. Behind them, however, were a fleet of over a hundred ships.

Just a handful of ships had black sails with a red three-headed dragon sigil on it. The sigil of House Targaryen. The rest of the ships, as many as he could see, had the sigil of the Iron Bank on it, a bright white on a field of gray. The ships weren't attacking each other, but they were closing in on Blackwater Bay. Tyrion could see one of the Targaryen ships had a golden prow, of a dragon's head, one he recognized very well. It was one of Daenerys' old personal ships.

Tyrion's train of thought was interrupted as Sam tapped him on the shoulder, seeing the Targaryen sigil on the chest plate of most of the soldiers encircling them. He couldn't believe how many of them there were, they all had spears, yet some of the soldiers had swords. They weren't Unsullied troops. They were from Braavos… sporting a small Iron Bank pin on their chests.

"Surrender!" shouted one of the men with a deep Valyrian accent, who was wearing a pointed helmet on his head. Tyrion looked into his eyes, seeing familiar eyes. They were brown, with hints of hazel and tan in them. A spark of fire in his eyes. _Greyworm_. The Goldcloak guards took out their swords and formed a protective circle around the servants, Tyrion, Davos, and Sam.

"Stay back!" bellowed a Goldcloak soldier. More boats of Iron Bank and Targaryen soldiers were making their way towards the castle, going to different points of the beach. Tyrion looked from left to right, seeing countless men march up the beaches, going to the walls of the capital, some with ladders on their shoulders.

"Lay down your weapons." ordered Tyrion to his own men, and the guards looked at one another. "I said, _lay down your weapons!" _commanded the Hand of the King. With hesitation and skepticism, the Goldcloak men put down their swords. The Unsullied soldier standing before Tyrion took off his helmet, revealing his bald head, smooth tan skin, and angered expression on his face. It was Greyworm. Tyrion was surprised to see him, and unsure what to say to his former ally.

"Where is Daenerys?" blurted Greyworm.

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

"Drogon!" shouted Daenerys as she flew on the back of her white dragon, Aego, over the cityscape of King's Landing. She flew over the burning walls of the city from the east, flew over the burning rooftops of the buildings on the outskirts of the city, to the city-center. She saw Rhael, Joraerys, Tyraenyx, Iraexes, and Naeryx protecting Drogon who was clearly wounded. Daenerys could see from afar the spear sticking into the black dragon's shoulder. Drogon let out a weak roar as he saw his mother coming for him. Daenerys felt a weight taken off her shoulders, extremely relieved to see that her dragons were protecting one another. Aego bellowed and took a sharp turn, Daenerys nearly fell off, and felt the breeze of a gigantic spear flying past her. Her heart sunk and she looked over her shoulder. Aego began to ascend into the smokey sky for cover. Dany couldn't see where the spear had come from, but it was definitely from whatever shot down Drogon.

Tyraenyx let out a deep roar, flying over to where the spear came from. Iraexes and Naeryx followed the brown beast, flying lower and closer to the buildings. Daenerys watched as the three dragons simultaneously lit up an entire neighborhood of buildings, from where the scorpion attack originated. Daenerys could once again breathe, and she continued flying to her child in distress.

Aego landed on the side of a crumbling building beside the rooftop that Drogon was laying on, and Daenerys quickly slid off the white dragon's back. She landed on the cracked stone roof and rushed over to Drogon. The black dragon whimpered with pain as Dany approached him, seeing the spear stuck in his left shoulder. She gently took the spear in her hands, tightening her grip on the large piece of wood and gave it a tug. Drogon roared loudly and Daenerys pulled harder. The spear finally came out of the beast's shoulder, and Drogon lowered his head. The end of the spear was jagged and bloody, and Daenerys threw it onto the rooftop. She walked over to Drogon's head, placing her hand on the side of his snout.

"Are you alright, my child?" she asked quietly. Drogon opened his eyes, staring at his mother, with his breathing becoming slower and more tranquil. He felt more relaxed and at peace with her there with him. Aego approached them as well, sniffing Drogon and Daenerys, and nudging the Empress slightly. Dany smiled and pet Aego as well, glad that they were all okay. She heard a screech from the sky and she turned her head. Rhael and Joraerys were close by, flying towards the bay. Iraexes, Naeryx, and Tyraenyx were already flying around the shores, where Dany could see the sails of countless ships. There were far more ships than she knew she had… they couldn't only be hers.

...

Daenerys flew atop Drogon over to the main entry plaza to the Red Keep, before the tall steps where she gave her victory speech to her army. This time, there were a myriad of other people in the plaza, most of them wearing black armor. She could see her Unsullied soldiers, with their bit of silver on their shoulders, but she saw far more black armored men. She knew there had to be more than half of her army present, as she saw crowds of them marching through the streets when she flew to the gateway. Drogon descended to an open space at the foot of the large steps, where there were a few other notable individuals, including Daario Naharis, and men in chains.

Daenerys got off Drogon and slowly walked across the open space of the plaza, where she saw seven men and women. Three of the men were on their knees, in chains, looking at Daenerys. Tyrion Lannister, Samwell Tarly, and Davos Seaworth were the three men in chains, seated on their knees in front of Daario Naharis. To Daario's right was Viceroy Vamae Demetriou and a small company of her own personal guards, but to Daario's left… stood Greyworm. Daenerys looked at Greyworm, not believing she was seeing him. Greyworm took a few steps forward, meeting Daenerys in the open space between them. Greyworm immediately bent down on one knee,

"My _Empress_. Forgive me. I came to know of your resurrection just a few weeks ago, and brought you your army." Greyworm looked up, and Dany had reddened eyes. She gestured for him to stand up. Daenerys held out her hand, and Greyworm took her hand. They held each other's hand for a moment, just staring at one another. Daenerys let out an exhale, nearly shedding a few tears. "Each and every one of us from your last army has returned." added Greyworm, "And I brought more from Naath." Daenerys nodded in thanks, and Greyworm nodded back. He stood to the side, looking at Demetriou,

"Vamae Demetriou granted our fleets entry to the bay," said Greyworm, "and has not contested the arrest of your enemies." Daenerys didn't look at Demetriou for long, but looked at the three prisoners. She walked up to them silently, staring mainly at Tyrion who was in the middle of the three. She didn't utter a single word to them, just stared at her former Hand. Tyrion was clearly nervous, but he tried to hide it behind a stern face. He clenched his jaw tightly, waiting to hear her speak… to sentence him to death. He could see the other dragons landing along the walls of the entry plaza in the corners of his eyes. Aego, Rhael, and Joraerys on the arcade of columns on the left, and Tyraenyx, Iraexes, and Naeryx on the arcade of columns on the far right. Demetriou eyed each and every one of the dragons, including Drogon that remained behind Daenerys.

Daenerys walked away from the prisoners and over to the Viceroy.

"So we meet again." said Dany with a smug look on her face.

"I apologize for our first meeting, your grace." admitted Demetriou, and Dany tilted her head slightly in curiosity, "I should not have made such a bold demand." Daenerys could sense how afraid Demetriou was. How afraid she was of losing everything she ever had, all her wealth, her power, her home. "I shall be withdrawing my forces from Westeros and returning to Braavos… _today_."

"Why did you let my fleet into the bay?" asked Dany. Demetriou stood tall and tense, clearly stressed,

"Because I still believe we can work together, for the sake of the world. I presume you will be remaining here for a while to gain full control over Westeros; therefore, it is my pleasure to inform you that each of the Seven Kingdoms' armies have been downsized by over thirty percent. You shall not be facing heavy resistance."

"And where do you think you're going?" questioned Dany.

"To Braavos. We will meet again. We will negotiate… _again_." the Viceroy donned a small smile, and Daenerys nodded respectfully. She admired the Viceroy's tenacity, and her willingness to persist at forging an alliance. The Iron Bank _could _be a useful ally in her conquests to come, and she already managed to beat down Westeros into submission - allowing Daenerys to swoop in and collect the rewards. "But," Demetriou stopped a few feet away from Daenerys' side, yet the two women didn't look at one another. They just stood side by side, "I have two hundred thousand soldiers outside the city, they await your command… Empress Daenerys."

Daenerys began to smirk, and Demetriou walked down the center open aisle of the plaza with her five guards. Daenerys turned her head to watch her leave, and noticed that all of her soldiers in the plaza were staying, yet of course, those in the plaza from Braavos were just a tiny fraction of the total number waiting outside the city.

Daenerys walked up to Daario,

"Throw them in the dungeons - in the lowest levels of the castle. I'm sure Lord Tyrion can show you the way there." stated the Empress. Some Unsullied soldiers lifted up Sam, Davos, and Tyrion from off the ground by their chains, and Daario escorted them up the steps, to the Red Keep. Daenerys looked over at Greyworm, and he gave her a sincere nod. Daenerys faced the thousands of soldiers in front of her, Unsullied from Meereen, Unsullied from Naath (who were a part of her original army that remained with Greyworm), soldiers of Mantarys that bent the knee, soldiers of Selhorys that bent the knee, and now soldiers of the Iron Bank.

"On this day," boomed Daenerys in Valyrian, "no longer shall this city be where our first king landed." she took in a deep breath and smiled, "This city, capital of Westeros, capital of the Targaryen Empire, shall be known henceforth as _Queen's_ Landing, until the end of time." the soldiers began to cheer, and the Unsullied stomped their spears. The echoing of cheers and stomping sent chills down Daenerys' back. It all felt too real, and too much like the last time she stood there as a conqueror. This time, the entire city wasn't on fire. There were just walls of flames that encircled the city, and a small bit of fire in the city-center. Each of her dragons let out an echoing roar into the sky, stretching out their wings and necks triumphantly.

"It is time we continue what we started." continued Daenerys. Drogon looked past Daenerys, to the top of the steps, where she saw Tyrion, Sam, and Davos watching Dany. The three prisoners were fearful and anxious, something Drogon could sense a mile away, "This world will bow down to my new Empire or shall face my wrath!" echoed the Empress angrily, and her soldiers cheered her on even louder, "If _any _village, city, or kingdom dares defy the Empire… they shall be burned down to the ground! There is no more mercy! Only justice!"

* * *

**The Red Keep**

**Throne Room**

Daenerys walked down the near fully reconstructed throne room of the Red Keep, with a squad of six Unsullied soldiers behind her, protecting her. Her gaze was glued on the empty dais ahead of her at the end of the room, where there was no throne. She stood in her black dress at the bottom of the steps of the dais. The roof was fully reconstructed, the walls too, yet some construction stilts were still present in the corners of the chamber. The floor was far cleaner, not covered in ash or snow like the last time she was there… when she was killed.

Daenerys turned around, seeing Greyworm with Daario walking past the group of Unsullied soldiers. Greyworm knelt before Daenerys, and Daario did the same. Daario was more stunned at the architecture and beauty of the castle he was in, but also very proud of his Empress. Daenerys began to smile, and Greyworm stood back up. The two hugged one another, holding each other tightly.

"They weren't lost in vain." whispered Daenerys, "Missandei wasn't lost in vain." A tear rolled down Greyworm's cheek as he reminisced of his former lover and companion. Daenerys lowered her hands to Greyworm's forearms and looked up at him with wide eyes, "We did it."

"_You," _said Greyworm with an accent, "my Empress."

"My first act as Empress, and ruler of the Seven Kingdoms," spoke Dany, letting go of Greyworm, "is to order the construction of a new throne." She walked up to Daario, "I need you to send a raven to Pyke and Sunspear, inform my allies that the war is won. To the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, that I am the Empress of Westeros and expect each Lord and Lady to be present at my court for my coronation."

"Yes, your grace." nodded Daario, bowing his head, and heading to the door of the chamber to carry out his orders. Daenerys looked back at the dais, taking in a deep breath. She imagined her new throne, something larger than the old Iron Throne. Something more intimidating and powerful, a throne that would truly instill fear in the eyes of whoever looked at it. A new era had begun, the era of the Targaryen Empire. Westeros was finally under her control… but a rogue King and Queen still roamed the lands…


	15. Chapter 15 - You Know What'll Happen

**Duskendale**

**(150 miles north of **_**Queen's **_**Landing)**

"I have the utmost respect for each one of you." said the Lord of Duskendale, a pale man in his late fifties, with a short black beard, black hair, and brown eyes. He sat at a dining table with King Bran, Queen Sansa, and Jon Snow who were welcomed guests - and technically fugitives - at Duskendale after Daenerys' attack on Winterfell… and much of Westeros with her dragons. They had just received word that Tyrion Lannister and the remainder of the Small Council of the Crown were taken as prisoners by Daenerys, and she had claimed total control of the city, renaming it Queen's Landing.

Lord Belrich of Duskendale sat beside Jon Snow, allowing King Bran to be seated at the head of the large wooden table as they ate, out of respect for the King. However, their allegiances were changing quickly… again.

"But I cannot put my people at risk. She is too powerful." continued Belrich, "I suggest you try to speak with her."

"Daenerys Targaryen wants each of us dead." muttered Sansa, picking at her food with her fork. She barely had any appetite, her skin was pale, her hair somewhat frizzy, and she had bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept much ever since they were on the run from the North, and were going back to the capital… but they recently found out that Daenerys finally took control of the city. "The Iron Bank handed her the city." said the Northern Queen angrily, "Just as I thought."

"Well, that's how the world works, your grace." said Lord Belrich, "You should know that by now. The Iron Bank is heartless. And I was alive during the last reign of the previous Targaryen king… they're a ruthless bunch."

"We pushed her over the edge." said Jon quietly, and everyone looked at him in the dim dining hall that was illuminated with a few metal candelabras around the table, "We lost."

"This isn't over. I refuse-" Sansa began to shout, but Bran cut her off,

"We lost, Sansa." the red haired young woman looked at her younger brother, a bit astonished, "And the Iron Bank did not plan this. Demetriou handed her the capital because she was afraid of losing Braavos… like how we lost Winterfell."

"She has taken it all away from us." urged Sansa, "Our home. Everything."

"She's had the same done to her." added Jon.

"Why are you still defending her?!" roared Sansa angrily, "She killed hundreds of thousands in a day, perhaps another hundred thousand after she sent out all her dragons across the country. You know what she's done, and what she's doing now, is _wrong_."

"What are you going to do?!" shouted Jon, "Tell me. We are over a thousand miles away from our own army, which is scattered across the North."

"I suggest you all go north." said Lord Belrich, "Beyond the Wall." each of the Starks looked at him, Jon was the least surprised at the idea. Sansa didn't want to abandon her people. She didn't want to abandon her home. Bran knew of the other sorts of dangers beyond the Wall, and never wanted to return to that place.

"She won't know." added Belrich, "Just go before it's too late. You'll be with your people and you'll be safe. Sometimes we must choose between our house or our family. Because our _home _is wherever our family is." Jon looked at Sansa, who seemed to be alright with the idea. But, it wouldn't be so easy. They'd have to go all the way back North… past Winterfell… past their destroyed home, over the destroyed Wall, and hope they could find a wildling settlement to live in.

"I am not surrendering." said Sansa, standing up from her seat, "I'll go to White Harbor."

"With who? Just Brienne, Pod, and Bran?" asked Jon loudly, "Sit back down, don't be stupid."

"The four of us will be just fine." exclaimed Sansa, pushing her chair back into the table, "I'm leaving for White Harbor at the crack of dawn." she looked at her brother, "You're more than welcome to come with me. But you're a King now and I won't tell you what to do." Sansa left the dining hall, going down a corridor to the guest rooms that she was shown earlier by a servant of Lord Belrich. Bran lowered his gaze down to his plate that was barely touched too, he wasn't that hungry. Lord Belrich was perhaps the only one at the table that nearly finished his meal. The Starks were far too stressed and paranoid - which was rightfully so.

"I'll give her a small company of soldiers to escort her north." said Lord Belrich quietly, "If she does decide to leave on her own." Jon looked at the Lord of Duskendale, nodding gratefully. It hadn't even been a full three years since the Starks took back control of Winterfell and the North… and now it was already slipping through their fingertips. It was as if ever since the death of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, the North was condemned into an eternity of misfortune and despair…

"She won't go to White Harbor." said Bran, "Not yet."

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

Daenerys Targaryen slowly walked through a dimly lit corridor, heading to an opened space where she could see natural light. It was early in the morning, a full two days after she took back her ancestral home, and she still had yet to explore every turn of the Red Keep. It was far more beautiful now, thanks to the Starks beginning reconstruction, and it was almost finished now. Much of the city was also under reconstruction, many homes still being built back up from her initial attack almost a year ago.

She came upon the bright area, finding herself in a small courtyard. The floor was painted colorfully, and the stone smoothed and repaired. Before her was a map of Westeros, with each major city and keep painted on the flat landscape, each mountain and valley, each forest and lake. It brought a little smile to Daenerys, not aware that such a map existed in the Red Keep. She hadn't heard any tales of it, like the Westeros-carved table at Dragonstone. Perhaps it was one little thing Viserys knew nothing about, since he was the one who described the Red Keep to Dany when they were children. Perhaps it was something he had forgotten.

Daenerys walked out into the courtyard, standing at the southern shore of the continent, at Dorne. She looked up at each city, from Sandstone, to Ashford and Golden Grove in the Reach, Silverhill and Golden Tooth in the Westerlands, and then her home… Queen's Landing. Daenerys looked up at the sky upon hearing the beating of wings overhead. In the blink of an eye, she saw Drogon and Joraerys fly over the courtyard, screeching loudly. Drogon had grown significantly, as she thought about it. He was almost as large as Aego now, his scales more jagged, his teeth sharper, his horns longer, and his wings larger.

All of a sudden, Dany felt a swirling feeling around her head. It was as if she was having a sudden migraine. She felt a beam of sunlight shine down upon her, an intense warmth and sudden lack of wind from the outdoors. She looked up, holding her hand above her eyes to shield from the bright sunlight. The light kept getting brighter and brighter, the sky turning a bright gold, and soon became a hot white color where she couldn't even see the walls or towers of the Red Keep around her.

...

_"What do you see?" boomed a voice, and Daenerys looked around desperately. She found herself in a void of white, and everywhere she looked was more white space. There was no floor before her, no sky above her, and no walls around her. She was breathing heavily, trying to see where the voice came from. "What do you see?" _

_ "Who are you?" blurted Dany worriedly. She tried to calm herself down, perhaps it was another vision that she was having… since she had a few of those the past couple months. _

_ "What do you see?" repeated the voice a third time. _

_ "Nothing." answered Daenerys, "There's nothing." _

_ "What do you see inside you?" asked the deep voice. Before Daenerys could answer, saying that there was still nothing in front of her, she saw something forming in front of her. It was as if a cloud of mist began to collect a few feet in front of her, swirling around, creating the shape of a man. A tall man. He had broad, wide, shoulders, he was far taller than her. Daenerys' eyes widened as she began to recognize the man, with a black beard, braided black hair, wearing animal skin pants and a leather belt. _

_ "Drogo." muttered Daenerys, "I see … Drogo." she stammered. Her first lover, her first husband, stood in front of her, just a few feet away. Daenerys took a few steps forward, noticing the environment around her coming into existence. She was in a field of golden grass, with rounded rocky mountains off in the distance, yet she was only focused on Drogo in front of her. She reached out her hand, going to caress Drogo's face. _

_ Right before she touched his smooth skin, the man disappeared. Daenerys' heart sank, and she stood with her hand out, in shock. _

_ "You cannot seek the past for your happiness." echoed the voice, and Daenerys looked around. She was still standing in the same field, like the one in one of her visions a few months ago. She wanted answers. She wanted an explanation as to why she was going through all of is. _

_ "I had my happiness taken away from me." said Daenerys, hearing her own voice echo. It was strange to hear her own voice, fainter and quieter with each echo. "Each time I try to be happy…" she choked up, "It's ripped away." _

_ "You are a conqueror, Daenerys Targaryen." boomed the voice loudly, dark clouds began to form over her, rolling in from behind the mountains. There were flashes of lightning that shot down across the landscape, "You need no permission. You must take what you want for yourself." _

_ "I know that." stated Dany confidently. _

_ "Then what are you afraid of?" Daenerys gulped nervously. She didn't have an exact answer. There were a lot of things that scared her. "Losing…" she muttered. _

_ "Losing what?" asked the voice. _

_ "My dragons - my only family. My home." she said anxiously, "I can't lose my family… not again." _

_ "You fear losing the most important lives to you… yet you have taken lives out of this world. You have taken love out of countless people's lives. Why should you receive any better outcome?" questioned the voice, and Dany nearly choked up. "You once said you do not want to be Queen of the Ashes… yet here you are ruling over a country that's a third dead."_

_ "Too many people have wronged me!" shouted Daenerys, "They must be paid back in full." _

_ "And then when they want revenge on you, the bloodshed never ends." spoke the voice loudly, overpowering Dany's voice, "It is an endless cycle. A wheel. A wheel you said you'd break." _

_ "I have broken the wheel!" _

_ "No. You have become the one remaining spoke on the wheel." _

_..._

"Your grace." spoke a loud voice, and Daenerys found herself standing in the middle of the courtyard in the Red Keep, where she last remembered she was. She turned around to see Naia standing there with her hands together, and a small smile on her face.

"Yes?" muttered Dany.

"The white dragon, Aego, has returned with the baby dragons." informed Naia. Daenerys felt a weight of relief taken off her shoulders. She knew Aego disappeared after her speech to her army in front of the Red Keep, but she didn't know exactly where he went off to. Daenerys smiled,

"Let's go see them." said the Empress with a hint of happiness, forcing away her sadness that she was just feeling.

...

Daenerys walked proudly down the main steps of her home, the Red Keep, into a grand plaza before the castle, where her dragons had come together; all ten of them. The black dressed Empress walked with Naia at her side, joined by Greyworm and a few other Unsullied soldiers in the plaza. Drogon sat in the middle of the courtyard, watching his own children arrive with Aego in the sky. Joraerys and Rhael sat together off to the right side of the plaza, watching with joy as the young dragons arrived with the white winged-beast. Tyraenyx, Iraexes, and Naeryx were at the left side of the plaza, with Tyraenyx sitting atop a stone watchtower. Tyraenyx bellowed deeply as Aego landed near the towering gateway of the plaza, and the three young dragons flew right towards Daenerys.

Baleria, the golden dragon was ahead of the other two, gliding right towards her grandmother. The dragon had grown perhaps twice the size Daenerys last remembered, already the size of a leopard. Her horns had become more golden, a bit lighter than the colors of her scales, which were accented by veins of black and silver across her body, with her fleshy neck and tail tendrils a fiery red color, like Drogon. Baleria landed right in front of Daenerys, and Visenyara and Rhaenysa followed right after.

Visenyara the violet had become a deeper hue of purple, darker than Iraexes, with her horns black as dragonglass, eyes almost as blue as a White Walker. Visenyara's wings were a bit lighter purple than the scales across her body, and her tendrils had become turquoise in color, spanning from her neck, down her back, down to the tip of her tail.

Rhaenysa the blue dragon had become a lighter blue, like the ice of the Wall that shone in the sunlight of a warm summer day. Her wings were a near-white color on the underside of them, and her claws a pearl-white color like her horns and bits of her spikes on her back.

The three young dragons landed in front of Daenerys, walking up to her with their heads high and eyes wide. Daenerys caressed the chin of Baleria and the golden dragon purred quietly. She then patted Visenyara on her snout, and scratched Rhaenysa's head.

"They are marvelous, my Empress." said Greyworm, who stood a few feet behind Daenerys. Daenerys smiled as she looked down at the three young dragons. Rhaenysa and Visenyara began to chase after one another, with Visenyara flying back into the sky. Rhaenysa screeched cheerfully, running after her sibling, then taking off into the air. Baleria watched as her two siblings weaved between the large marble columns of the arcade that lined the plaza, beneath the larger dragons that watched them tentatively.

"Go," said Daenerys quietly to Baleria, "go play." Baleria made a somewhat chirping sound, cocking her head, and turned to follow her siblings as well. The golden child ascended up into the air, screeching after her siblings that were flying around the thin towers around the Red Keep.

"They are." said Dany to Greyworm, as she turned around, she saw Daario walking towards them. Naia immediately looked at her Empress, seeing her smile immediately disappear and turn into a look of grimace. Greyworm stood off to the side, watching the Lord of Meereen approach the three of them, and the Unsullied guards nearby. Daario looked only at Daenerys.

"Can we speak, your grace?" he asked solemnly. She received a look from Naia, feeling nervous in her stomach. Daenerys bit the inside of her cheek slightly,

"Fine." she began walking towards the arch gateway, away from the Red Keep, towards Drogon and Aego that were watching them. Daario followed the Empress, but Greyworm and Naia remained back, they knew their Empress would want her privacy with her former lover. Drogon and Aego moved to the side to allow Daenerys to pass, and they sniffed Daario as he walked by them.

Daenerys stopped underneath the stone archway that looked out to an even larger plaza, where she had given her victory speeches to her armies upon taking the city. They stood in the shade of the stone structure, with Daenerys' eyes glued to the large gate at the end of the plaza, where Tyraenyx decided to fly to. The brown dragon circled over head, letting the wind push him through the sky as he kept an eye on Daario and Daenerys.

"What is it?" asked Daenerys abruptly.

"You've stopped talking to me." said Daario.

"You raped me." stated Dany, with her heart racing incredibly fast, still not looking at Daario. "I could have you executed. Burnt alive. I _should_ kill you." Daario was anxious as well, realizing he had done a horrible deed.

"Please…" he walked over to Dany, touching her wrist. She slowly glared at him, and he removed his grasp, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking - I wasn't thinking at all. Please, Daenerys… it was a _mistake_. Forgive me." Daenerys looked away from Daario, back out at the cityscape of Queen's Landing.

"Go back to Meereen." she said as she gritted her teeth, "And never come back." Daario fell down to his knees, holding his hands together. Daenerys turned to look at him, at his guilty eyes.

"Please… I beg you-"

"Enough." she said, holding out her hand to stop him, "Leave right now, or I'll let my dragon young have their first taste of man." Daario could hear the quivering in her voice at the end of her sentence. She didn't look him directly in the eye anymore, and started walking back towards the Red Keep. Daario watched her, and she didn't say anything else to him. Just again he lost the woman he truly loved, right before his eyes, she was disappearing… again.

Daario's head shot to the right as he heard a frightening roar from Tyraenyx at the main castle gate, down below. The dragon was sitting atop a wall beside a guard tower, staring right at Daario fiercely. He roared even louder, sending shivers down Daario's spine. Naharis got up on his feet and went down the steps nervously. He walked slowly down each step, afraid the brown dragon would attack him on the spot, sending a stream of fire upon him. Daario then heard loud booming footsteps behind him and he turned his head. Aego was walking loudly to the arch gateway and stuck his head through the arch, roaring at Daario. Daario began to rush down the steps, with his breathing short and quick, not believing what was happening. He wished he could take it all back. He wished he could go back in time and prevent him from doing such a horrid thing to the woman he ultimately loved.

* * *

**Asshai **

**The Shadow Lands**

The ports to the dark city of Asshai were relatively empty and sparse, with large stone docks that were barren and obsolete. The city was composed of black and dark gray stone buildings, pointed rooftops, some with domes, and some flat, sprawling from the pointed peninsula of the Shadow Lands up onto a low hill towards the end of the city. The sky was dim and gray, gloomy from the rolling gray clouds that moved in from the hills to the northeast of the city.

But, there were bits of rays of sunshine that shone atop the stone docks where there was just one ship. The ship was wooden with a steel prow in the shape of a wolf's head. There were men standing beside the ramp onto the ship, keeping watch for their captain as she went off towards the main section of the port.

"Don't play games with me, girl." said an older, wrinkled, man that stood within a wooden booth at the entryway of the port. There were other guards wearing grayish black armor, monitoring people that wanted to get out onto the docks. However, there weren't many people about the port, for not much came to Asshai. In front of the booth was a young woman with brown hair resting on her shoulders, and a bit of her hair pulled into a small bun. She wore brown and blue leather clothes and skirt, with black boots, and a thin sword at her belt.

"Do I look like I play games?" questioned the young woman, standing with two other guards that came with her from her ship, "Do you see my ship?" she pointed to the ship behind her that was hers, the only ship at the port, "I'm Arya of House Stark, from Westeros. I came here directly from Westeros, I didn't travel from the Narrow Sea. I went _west _of Westeros." the man didn't believe her and shook his head angrily.

"Stark huh? You don't belong here, I don't care how you got here."

"Well, that's quite rude." said Arya Stark with a smug face, "I could've remained hidden in the sea's fog, take a small boat, sneak into your city, and steal supplies. But no, I came here and am trying to do business the right way. Perhaps I should've done things _my _way."

"We aren't doing any business with outsiders! City's closed."

"A city can't be closed." shrugged Arya.

"City is _closed_." repeated the old man, leaning forward with his hands on the surface of his wooden booth.

"Why?"

"Asshai is short on goods-"

"So that's why you've shut your ports? That makes sense…" exhaled Arya.

"Because of the Dragon Empress." said the man, finishing his sentence.

"What? The who?" asked Arya, shaking her head. Her eyes shot wide open, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. It had to be someone else.

"Haven't you heard? Or have you been at sea this entire time…"

"I've been at sea, obviously."

"A few months ago, the Free Cities turned into not-so-free, with a few of them still independent. A few weeks ago, all remaining Dothraki hordes across the Great Grass Sea united and are venturing westward - they're going to Westeros. And just about a week ago, your home country just fell to her too."

"Who is she?" blurted Arya.

"Daenerys Targaryen." stated the man with a solemn look on his face, "Maybe I should let you in. The sun has gotten to your head. Go to Maenar's Tavern down the street to the left, four blocks, there you'll get some more answers about what's going on."

"City's open now?" asked Arya sarcastically, as the old man gestured to his own guards to open a wooden gate for them to pass. He looked at her and didn't say anything, but Arya nodded thankfully. She and her two guards headed through the gate, stepping onto a cobblestone road, getting a good look at the city of Asshai.

There was a faint green glow off on the hills towards the back of the city, with many homes having their windows glowing a light golden color from their own forms of light. The buildings seemed wet as the stone bricks were shiny yet jagged and rough-looking. The roads were fairly wide and empty, with just a few cloaked and hooded people passing through silently. There weren't any food stalls or vendor carts, it was quiet… and dark.

"Let's go find this tavern…" said Arya with a deep breath.

* * *

"Of course she came from Westeros directly, across the Sunset Sea. Plenty of sailors have done it before." said an older woman with pure white hair, standing behind a bar, wearing long black robes. Her hair was braided in loops to the back of her head, and she was serving a few drinks to a couple men and women, one of them being Arya Stark. The tavern, owned by the female bartender named Maenar, was pretty quiet and dimly lit, with a few other patrons in the tavern at smaller tables across the room. There was a small band of three playing soft wind instruments, giving a calm and tranquil vibe.

"You must've passed a heap ton of weird shit coming here." said the man seated beside Arya, who was being watched by one of her Stark guards. Yet, he didn't have any weapons on him, was middle-aged, and had short blond hair.

"All I saw for days on end was fog." said Arya, "I thought I came to another land - not Essos. But, I want to know about this Empress. She was killed… how is it possible that she's alive?" Arya instantly remembered the story she heard of her brother, Jon, well technically her cousin, that was killed and revived by the red priestess, Melissandre. Perhaps it wasn't such a wild concept that Daenerys Targaryen was resurrected from the dead.

"Empress Daenerys…" exhaled Maenar, the older woman, as she cleaned a glass with a cloth, "She has effectively broken up the world and is trying to put it back together in her own way. With the Iron Bank having controlled Westeros for most of the year-"

"Wait, what?" blurted Arya, "The Iron Bank of Braavos was controlling Westeros?"

"Yes." nodded Maenar, "Now let an old woman finish her story." she said, and Arya nodded sorrowly, "The Iron Bank stripped away the strength of each of the Seven Kingdoms, from what I've heard from nearly every western trader from the Free Cities. Trade was cut off too to Essos, and that's when things started to go sour. Many of the Free Cities were suffering because of the Iron Bank, and Daenerys gave them the option to join her."

"Most of them joined her." added the man beside Arya.

"And those who didn't?" asked Arya.

"Burned down to the ground." said Maenar, putting down the glass and looking directly at Arya, "She's taken seven of the nine Free Cities to the west. The cities in northern Essos are most likely going to bend the knee as well, after they heard that Daenerys burned down multiple castles across Westeros with her _seven _grown dragons." Arya rubbed her forehead and looked down, away from Maenar's old eyes. There was no reason for this woman to lie, yet Arya hoped deep down in her heart that this wasn't true.

"Where is she now?" asked the Stark.

"Her home." said Maenar simply, "Queen's Landing."

* * *

**Braavos**

Upon entering the lagoon of Braavos, one would see three things immediately about the cityscape of Braavos. The first being the most obvious, the enormous statue that guarded the entrance of the lagoon, the second being the home of the faceless men, a towering bastion towards the eastern edge of the city. The third being the home of the ruler of Braavos, an enormous domed building that seemed like a cathedral with its sharp, narrow, windows and pointed spires.

"You left the army… in Westeros? Why in gods' name would you do that?" scolded an elderly woman with white short hair, wearing robes of pale green and gray, sitting on a sofa with many pillows in a living room within the grand palace of Braavos. She had a thin silk veil on her head which reached down to her chest, golden in color. Before her stood her daughter, the current ruler of Braavos; Lady Vamae Demetriou, and ruler of the Iron Bank. The gray haired Vamae sat down on a sofa seat across from her mother in the living room, which was decorated with lavishly colored curtains, gilded furniture, potted plants and vines, and towering book shelves.

"It was the right thing to do… at the moment." answered Vamae, rubbing her knees with her hands.

"You have sent us straight to an early grave, Vamae. Your father should have never left you in charge." said the mother of Vamae in a disgusted tone, and Vamae looked up at her.

"We would be dead _already_, if it weren't for me." Vamae pointed at herself, "No man stands any chance against ten dragons. I've seen them… you haven't." her mother shook her head in disapproval. She still didn't want to believe Vamae, and crossed her arms. The old mother looked out the nearby balcony which was partly hidden by silk curtains that lightly billowed in the warm breeze.

"Braavos has been independent for centuries… and you're the one who'll go down in history as the woman who ruined it all." said Vamae's mother, named Saryse. Saryse Demetriou was an eighty nine year old woman who was once married to the most powerful man in all of the Free Cities, Damarku Demetriou. Damarku Demetriou was the patriarch of House Demetriou, the Lord of Braavos, High Councilor of the Iron Bank for fifty years, and most renowned financial negotiator in Essos. However, he had been gone for the past twenty five years, and demanded his daughter take the mantle of power, since she was their only child.

"You are too ignorant and arrogant to understand what's at stake if we don't bend the knee." said Vamae angrily, not looking at her mother directly, "It's time you swallow your pride and realize this is our way into the future. This is how we remain alive. The Starks lost their entire kingdom in a day, I'm not letting that happen to Braavos - to _us_. We can find far more opportunities by working with Daenerys Targaryen than working against her."

"Never has the Iron Bank _bent _the knee to any conqueror or tyrant." snapped Saryse, shooting a look at her daughter, "We have always been a free and neutral enterprise-"

"Oh spare me the morals, mother." said Vamae loudly, "The Iron Bank has gallons of blood on its hands from over the centuries. Plotting, conniving, deceiving, and back-stabbing its way to riches, only supporting individuals who don't seem like they'll lose a war. Our family has been a family of gamblers, it's a business of gambling!"

"I don't care anymore." sighed Saryse, lowering her gaze from her daughter, "I've lost all hope." Vamae stood up from her seat and stood over her mother,

"Daenerys Targaryen will be coming here soon to demand our loyalty. She's expecting the loyalty from all of House Demetriou, and as its eldest member, you are obligated to bend the knee with me."

"Or what?" snapped Saryse.

"You're a smart woman, you know what'll happen."


	16. Chapter 16 - The Coronation

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

The dungeons of the Red Keep were barely illuminated on the early morning on the day of Daenerys Targaryen's official coronation as Empress of Westeros and Essos. There was moisture seeping from the stone ceiling of the dungeon corridor, drops of water forming into little puddles on the muddied ground before each prison cell.

Tyrion Lannister sat with his arms wrapped around his knees in the back of his cell, alone, with the metal gate in front of him, and stone walls to his back and sides. But, he knew that Sam and Davos were in the cells beside him, and other unknown individuals who seemed to be enemies of Daenerys. He lost track of the days he had been down beneath the Red Keep, since there was no sunlight. Yet the guards seemed to come down to change the torches every once in a while; perhaps every six or eight hours. There was no way to tell exactly. His beard was growing a bit longer and scruffier, occasionally being itchy and it bothered him. It wasn't neat or kept, and it was making him want to tear the hair out of his jaw.

"Do you think she'll give us a trial?" uttered a voice in the darkness of the hall, coming to the right of Tyrion's cell. It sounded like Sam, and he perked his head up a bit. It had been a while since he heard someone's voice. Tyrion's mouth was dry and his lips chapped, he didn't even feel like responding. He'd always ask that question. He'd always get the same answer.

"No." said Davos disappointedly, and with a bit of anger. Tyrion closed his eyes, trying to ignore the two men. He could hear someone sniffling, probably Sam. He was relatively emotional, always nervous, and anxious. But, his anxiety and apprehension used to be far worse… before he killed a White Walker.

To Tyrion, there would be no way out of the Red Keep. There would be no freedom. They were going to die in the castle he loathed so much. He started to wonder if he even lived his life the way he wanted, or the way he even could. His own father despised him for something he could not control, his height deformity. He didn't even know his own mother, since she died in childbirth. He did not expect to ever see Daenerys' face again… perhaps one of her many dragons before his death. Or maybe he'd die from starvation, or old age, in the cell.

"What's that noise?" muttered a voice in the dungeon, and Tyrion listened. He didn't hear anything. It sounded like Sam again, and Tyrion rubbed his eyes. He realized that his hands were filthy, and nearly gagged from feeling the dirt on his face.

"I hear something." said Sam again.

"There's nothing!" shouted Davos. But Tyrion began to scoot forward as the silence sunk in. He did hear a noise, from above. It wasn't the footsteps of any guards like they were accustomed to hearing. It wasn't the sound of any man shouting. It was a higher pitched. Tyrion stood up by his gate, holding his hands on the metal bars, and turned his head sideways so his ear faced out the cell.

"Dragons…" muttered the Lannister, "Something's happening."

* * *

**The Red Keep**

**Throne Room**

The scent of burning wood filled the air of the completely furnished throne room of the Red Keep, as fires burned at the circular pits at the base of each of the chamber's thick pillars. The pillars were painted a pearl white color, with black iron pits at the bottom that held the fires. Lining the throne room were over a hundred men and women, Lords and Ladies of Westeros, and many leaders from the cities of Essos. On the left half of the chamber were the noblemen and women of Westeros, and on the right were the noblemen and women of Essos.

All eyes were on the newly constructed Iron Throne, which was far taller and jagged than its predecessor. The new throne was more rectangular in shape, with its pointed swords jutting upward at a diagonal slope. The throne was far brighter and lighter in color than the old throne, sharper, and shone in the sunlight that poured in from behind it. The guests of the new supreme monarch waited for the coronation to begin, watching shiny black armored Unsullied soldiers march down the center aisle of the chamber, forming a blockade between the guests. Each of the soldiers had a strip of gold on their shoulder plates, and a golden strip across the visor of their helmets, signifying their status as members of the newly established Imperial Guard. They each held sharp spears and silver shields with Targaryen sigils in their circular centers.

Standing at the dais near the throne was Naia, the personal aide to Daenerys. She was wearing a fitted black leather top and loose silk skirt, a golden belt on her waist, and her black hair braided into two large loops that rested on her upper back. Standing at the other side of the throne was Greyworm, in his usual uniform of armor, but there was a large gilded Targaryen sigil on his chestplate.

The doors to the throne room creaked open as two Unsullied soldiers opened them from outside, and all the guests turned their heads to get a good look at the woman entering the chamber.

Daenerys Targaryen walked with her hands held together at her front, wearing a dress that was firm at her waist, in a shade of dark blood-red at her torso, and blended into a leathery black color at her feet. She had pure silver epaulets on her shoulders, resembling pointed shoulder plates of armor. The epaulets were connected across her chest in an intricate design, of long serpentine-like dragons that danced around one another.

Her platinum hair was put up into strands of braids like the day of the Battle of Winterfell months and months ago, yet with the lower strands of hair formed into more braids that wrapped upward at the back corners of her head. From a distance, it seemed as if she had the horns of a dragon by how her braids pointed upward, and then curled downward, forming into one large braid down her back. She kept her eyes on the throne, not looking at either side of the crowd of men and women. The ceiling rumbled and the chandeliers jingled and shook as a dragon flew over the roof of the throne room, and the guests gasped nervously. Some of them looked to the windows, and so did Daenerys, but to the window behind her throne. She saw a black blur fly over them - Drogon.

Daenerys walked up the gray and red stone steps up to her throne, with her heart pounding with each step she took. She could feel all the eyes on her, she could hear the roaring of all of her dragons outside, even the young Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa. However, the thundering roars of Tyraenyx and Aego were far louder than the rest of them, as they circled over the Red Keep protectively, making sure everyone heard them… especially those inside the castle.

Daenerys turned around and sat down on the cold throne, feeling an overwhelming surge of pride come over her. This was her time. Finally.

A man came from the side of the chamber, wearing long gray robes, a steward from the Citadel, holding an object in his hands. It was a crown, made of silver and steel, parts of it shiny, and parts of it dull. Daenerys got a better look at it as the steward approached her, but she then kept her face forward.

"In the name of the Seven," announced the steward in a deep, clear voice, "Daenerys of House Targaryen, first of her name, is to be anointed our divine ruler. Protector of the Realm, Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Head of the _Imperial _Crown, Queen Paramount of the Kingdom of Westeros," he placed the crown on Daenerys' head of hair. The crown was designed to have multiple dragons intertwined with one another, signifying her family and House sigil,

"Queen Paramount of the Kingdom of Essos," continued the steward, "Empress of the _Targaryen _Empire." the steward stepped to the side and looked at Daenerys, "Long may she reign!"

"_Long may she reign!" _chanted the crowd of noblemen and women, "_Long may she reign! Long may she reign!" _Daenerys felt chills running down her back and her lips began to curl into a small smile. The woman held her hand up for everyone to stop chanting, and they silenced within seconds.

"This is the beginning of a new era for Westeros," echoed Daenerys clearly, "no longer are we to be divided into seven separate kingdoms. This is _one_ country - one kingdom - Westeros. A province of the new Empire, similar to that of Essos. You are all smart and wise individuals to come here today to officially bend the knee and pledge your loyalty to House Targaryen. We are going to build a world of equality, equity, justice, and security for all peoples. United we rise, and nothing shall stand in our way." the crowd of noblemen and women began to applaud the Empress for her words, with mostly the people from Essos cheering and clapping louder than the Westerosi lords and ladies. At the front of the Essos side of the throne room were many of her Dothraki supporters, specifically Xiovaro, and his own bloodriders. She could see the Lord and Lady of Mantarys, the Lords of Selhorys, Volon Therys, Valysar, Lys, and many other of the Free Cities on the western shore of Essos.

To the other side of the throne room, a few rows back from the front, Daenerys could see a very familiar face. A man with wide shoulders, near shaven head, a square jaw, and pointed nose. The man she named Baratheon, the man she awarded Storm's End. He was perhaps one of the very few Westerosi leaders that was clapping as enthusiastically as those from Essos.

...

"Your grace, I present Lord Isaac and Lady Lina Hallows of Seagard." presented Maester Javitz, who was the one who anointed the Empress. After Daenerys' speech came the long and quite boring part of hearing each House's pledge of loyalty to House Targaryen before they left the Red Keep. It had been about half an hour already, and she had already gone through all the noblemen and women from Essos, knowing they had bent the knee. She was more concerned with the Westerosi…

Lord Isaac and Lady Lina were not older than twenty five, both as old as Daenerys, from the western seaboard town of Seagard, of the Riverlands. They now ruled the largest stronghold in the Riverlands, ever since her dragons destroyed Riverrun and the Twins, effectively wiping out the Tullys.

"It is an honor to meet you, your grace." said Lord Isaac, bending down on one knee, and his wife did the same. He bowed his head as well, looking down at the floor before him.

"It is a pleasure to meet such young leaders." said Daenerys kindly, "I have never been to Seagard, or have ever heard much of it. But, I am certain that will change in the near future." Lord and Lady Hallows looked up, seeing a warm smile on the Dragon Empress' face. They were expecting to face a cold-hearted, emotionless, tyrant… but what they saw was the face of a kind, young, beautiful woman.

"We pledge fealty to you, Empress Daenerys, to House Targaryen, and to the Imperial Crown." said Lord Isaac. Daenerys kept her head high and gestured for the two to stand up.

"How long have you been ruling Seagard, Lord Hallows?" asked the Empress.

"Two years now, your grace. My father abdicated his lordship shortly before his death during the War against the Night King." explained Isaac, holding his hands together nervously. He could feel the intense stares from Daenerys' green eyes, the eyes of her Master of War, Greyworm, the eyes of her personal aide, Naia, and her steward, Maester Javitz.

"Lady Hallows." spoke Daenerys, looking to Isaac's wife, Lina Hallows. She was stunned that Daenerys even was looking at her, "I am naming you Lady Paramount of Seagard. You are to be the highest ranking noblewoman of your stronghold, effective immediately." Isaac was shocked, and so was Lina. She stammered for a moment,

"Y- your grace… I- I don't understand." she said.

"For any city or stronghold where there is ranking a noblewoman present," explained Daenerys, "I am naming her as the ruler of said city or stronghold." Isaac slowly looked at her wife. Lina Hallows bowed her head with a small smile, grateful for the Empress' decree. "You are also to be an honorary member of my newly established _House _of Ladies. One woman representative from each of the regions of Westeros to be a part of an advisory council to your Empress."

"Thank you, your grace. I am humbled." nodded Lina gladly. The two Hallows turned as they were escorted back down the aisle of the throne room, passing by the last man who was in line to meet with the Empress. The married couple whispered to one another, with Isaac seeming to be more upset than his wife. His wife held her head high and proudly, and Daenerys could sense she was proud and confident.

The last man in line for the Westerosi folk to bend the knee was the Lord of Storm's End and Warden of the Stormlands, Gendry Baratheon. He stood with his hands together and a nervous smile on his face upon looking at the Empress, with her guards and advisors.

"Your grace." greeted Gendry, and Daenerys slowly tilted her head.

"I know you." she said warmly, "It has been a very long time, Lord Baratheon."

"Indeed, your grace." nodded the young man.

"Forgive me," started Daenerys, "but I was almost certain you'd support the Starks when Jon Snow killed me."

"You are the one who gave me a real house… a real name. I could not forget that, no matter what you've done." noted Gendry honestly. Daenerys tapped her fingertips at the armrest of her throne and got up. She slowly walked down the steps of the dais, down to Gendry at the main level.

"Tell me, do you think what I did was right?"

"Yes." nodded Gendry quickly and nervously. Daenerys stood right before him, and he was just a few inches taller than her.

"Do you know what I am speaking of?" questioned the Empress.

"The Battle of King's - I mean - Queen's Landing… right?" stuttered the Lord.

"Yes." nodded the Empress, "But after the battle." her eyes became wide and shimmered in the light, "My burning down of the city." she said gravely.

"We all must do what we have to do to survive… to win."

"Do you think what I did was _right_?" repeated Daenerys. Gendry was almost afraid to look in her eyes, but once he caught a glimpse of the green and hazel mixture of her irises, he couldn't look away. He was somewhat stunned by the beauty of her eyes, forgetting what they looked like. Alas, he never stood this close to her before, even at Winterfell over a year ago.

"Yes." answered Gendry, "This city is full of shitty people." Daenerys began to chuckle, and so did Gendry, "Now, forgive me, your grace," continued the Lord, "but I heard of your creation of the House of Ladies… I am not married. I have no Lady to offer for your advisory council… to represent the Stormlands."

"Then at the moment that is fine." said Daenerys, "You shall be the Lord Regent of the Stormlands and of Storm's End. The House of Ladies shall be convening tomorrow at midday - I expect to see you there, my Lord."

"Yes, I'll be there." nodded Gendry with a soft smile, "Thank you, your grace." Gendry bowed his head and turned around, heading for the large door at the end of the throne room. As he left, Daenerys turned around to look at her throne once more. Her advisors, Greyworm, Maester Javitz, and Naia stood at dais as well, looking back at Daenerys. The Empress felt flutters and warmth in her gut, and in her heart. She walked up to the base of the dais, looking at her throne, beginning to smile. It had been far too long since she felt this feeling - happiness. It took her too long to reach her home. She had lost too much as well. She imagined what it would be like to still have Missandei and Jorah at her sides, her closest companions and friends.

Maester Javitz walked down the steps of the dais, down to Daenerys' level. The man was perhaps in his sixties, with white hair cut short, and wore long dark greenish brown robes. He had a silver necklace around his neck, similar to Maester's chains, but smaller and shinier. Holding the chains together at its lowest point was a circular pin of the Targaryen sigil, the three-headed dragon.

"How do you feel, Grand Maester?" asked Daenerys to her new maester, "About this new era?"

"I feel hopeful, your grace." said Javitz sympathetically, "It seems as if the realm is quiet now. Much… _much _quieter."

"Yes... but whispers of rebellion still stir. I'd like you to find the whereabouts of the Starks." commanded Daenerys, "They are the last obstacle to our era of peace and quiet."

"Yes, as you wish, your grace." bowed Javitz. Javitz then walked up the steps of the dais, going down a corridor to the side of the throne, and she could no longer see him. All that remained in the throne room were about twenty of Daenerys' guards that made up the Imperial Guard, Naia, and Greyworm by the Iron Throne. Greyworm walked down the steps to the Empress with a soft expression on his face, something not usual for the soldier of a man.

"Something wrong?" asked Dany kindly.

"No." answered Greyworm, lowering his head and biting his lip, "Missandei deserved this too." Daenerys' smile disappeared, and she slowly reached to touch his hand. Greyworm looked up from the floor to Dany's green eyes.

"She will not be forgotten." whispered the Empress, "Perhaps it was the cost we had to pay to get here." she nearly choked on her words, and Greyworm nodded in agreement. Every action they had, had a consequence. Every decision would come back at them in some shape or form. Nothing in this world was free. Everything has a price, and too often that price was life.

* * *

**Sansa, Jon, and Bran**

The three Starks stood together on a low, forested, hill that overlooked a shallow valley of farms and fields, which led to the panorama of Queen's Landing. Its walls were mostly destroyed, piles of rock and debris from Daenerys' second attack a few weeks ago. But, there was reconstruction efforts in place, with countless men being put to work on rebuilding the wall and gates.

Behind the Starks stood Podrick, Brienne, and a company of guards from Duskendale. There were no more than twenty of the soldiers from Duskendale, as they were given to the Starks for escort back North by the Lord of Duskendale. The Lord of Duskendale pleaded that the Starks bend the knee to the new ruler of Westeros, for they had no other option - other than death or fleeing the continent.

Sansa's red hair was frizzy and dry, her lipstick had faded, her eyes reddened from the allergies of the forests they were traversing through. She was tired. The bottom of her gray-blue dress was muddied and bits of it were torn from the rough terrain. Her blue eyes were fixated on the Red Keep, nothing else, nothing more. But, she did hear the sounds of Daenerys' dragons screeching in the distance. Five of them were flying over the city; a brown one, a white one, a dark green one, and two tinier dragons… which Sansa figured were Daenerys' young dragons; one was bronze and the other was violet.

Jon stood with a grim look on his face, watching the dragons fly over the city. He wanted to know where Drogon was. That was the dragon that concerned him the most. He could never forget the sad look in the black monster's eyes when he saw the dead corpse of his own mother lying in the throne room, with a knife in her heart. It brought shivers to Jon's blood, reliving that memory when he thought he was going to be burnt alive.

Bran Stark was the most at calm, by the looks of his face. The lost King sat silently, his eyes darting between the flying dragons and the Red Keep.

"This is the only way." said Bran, "If you think otherwise, turn back." he looked at his tall sister. Sansa clenched her jaw tightly, her hands forming into small fists. She was breathing heavily, and shook her head. The Queen in the North lost her home. She had no idea where her armies were, if they were even trying to save her. They could've been killed by one of Daenerys' dragons on route to her.

"If we step through that gate." spoke Sansa, "There's no going back. I do not want to live the rest of my days in a dark cell beneath that castle." Jon turned to look at the other two Starks.

"Go." he said, and looked at Bran, "Go to White Harbor, take a ship-"

"And sail where?" blurted the King, "Western Essos is under total Targaryen control. She has nearly half that entire continent in her grasp. There are bounties on our heads wherever we go."

"Then go west." muttered Jon, "Or farther south."

"Arya was really the smartest out of all of us." said Sansa disappointedly, and she sat down on a large boulder near Jon. She rubbed the temples of her head, pushing back her long hair behind her ears, "Is White Harbor still… still there?" Sansa wasn't even sure if the largest city in the North was still standing, after they found out about the dragon raids that destroyed a total of eleven castles and towns across Westeros.

"No word from White Harbor." mentioned Brienne, as she stood with one hand on her hip. The tall knight was exhausted, her eyes had dark circles around them from the lack of sleep, for she constantly had to protect her King. They were fugitives now. The Lady Commander of King's Bran guard occasionally looked to the main gate of Queen's Landing, where the two watchtowers by the gate held large, black, Targaryen banners. "Should still be there." added Brienne.

"Take them to Duskendale, get a carriage for White Harbor." ordered Jon, looking at Brienne and Podrick.

"What? What about you? You're _not _going in there." said Sansa, referring to Jon going alone into the capital city.

"I need to go there." sighed Jon.

"No you don't. She'll kill you." Sansa got up from her boulder, "I'm tired of arguing with you about this. Please, Jon. Just listen to me. Don't be stupid. You'll never step outside the walls of the Red Keep."

"I… I made a mistake." stammered Jon.

"What?" questioned Sansa.

"I made a mistake!" he shouted louder, "I should not have done what I've done. I shouldn't have killed her." Bran and Sansa stood in partial shock, with Bran not being too surprised. He could tell that Jon was very conflicted about their last meeting with Daenerys. There was a look in his eyes… something he recognized from the very recent past. Sansa put her hands on Jon's arms, looking directly into his eyes,

"I can't change your mind, can I?"

"No." he said quietly, shaking his head, "Now, get going to Duskendale… before Daenerys finds out that they helped us get here." Sansa hugged Jon tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't like this. She didn't like any of this. Separation gave her horrible anxiety. She wanted to slap Jon in the face for making such a reckless decision, a decision that would most likely get him killed. She was tired of seeing her family leave her. She thought she was done with that… but the familial horrors never ended for House Stark. Jon let go of Sansa, and walked over to Bran. He knelt before the broken King,

"Tell me if you can, how's it look for me down there?" referring to Bran's powers. However, as of late, they weren't as in-tuned as they used to be. Bran looked past Jon to the sprawling city for a moment.

"You're where you need to be." stated Bran quietly, "That's all I can say." Jon got up, nodding in acknowledgement. He saluted Brienne and Podrick, thanking them for their loyalty and service to his family. Jon began to walk down the grassy hill, down towards the farmlands that surrounded the western gate to Queen's Landing. Sansa stood beside her younger brother and Brienne, watching Jon go down the hill, getting farther and farther, and smaller and smaller. The screeches and roars from the Targaryen dragons echoed and rang throughout the countryside, drawing the Starks' attention immediately. Bran looked behind him, or tried to, as he craned his neck.

"What is it, your grace?" asked Brienne curiously.

"I hear something." he said. As Brienne turned her head, a black blur flew right over their head. They felt the wind brush past them as a black dragon glided down from the hill, down towards Jon. Drogon. Sansa shouted to Jon as loud as he could.

"Jon! Run!" screamed the Queen. Jon looked over and saw the dragon coming for him, and he stood still. "Run! Run, Jon!" pleaded Sansa. Drogon began to slow down, raising his head high and beating his wings out forward. He stretched out his clawed feet and picked up Jon by his side, hauling him up into the sky. Sansa watched in horror, fearing the worst for her brother as he was being carried by Drogon… towards the city… and towards the Red Keep.


	17. Chapter 17 - My Watch Has Ended

**Jon Snow**

Jon could barely breath as he was being held tightly by Drogon in one of his clawed feet. He was being held sideways, grasped by his torso, feeling the dragon tightening his grip every few seconds. Jon's heart was racing as he breathed heavily and quickly, trying to remain calm, but he simply couldn't. Nothing would ease him. His worst fear was that the dragon would just drop him over the city, letting him fall to his death.

They flew over the entrance to Queen's Landing, and Drogon roared triumphantly over the city. Jon turned his head to look forward, hearing another roar, something louder and deeper than Drogon. It was a white dragon, flying with two smaller young dragons. The white dragon flew over Drogon loudly, startling Jon, but the two smaller dragons flew right at him. One was dark violet with white markings, and the other was bronze with red markings. They chirped and screeched at Jon, flying right underneath Drogon to get a good look at him. Jon had never seen baby dragons, they were just as terrifying as adult dragons. But they didn't seem like babies to him, they were perhaps the size of small horses or mules, eyes widened with curiosity and interest.

The violet one tried to fly closer to Jon, picking at his flinging fur robe that dangled in the air. Jon yelled at the little dragon, hoping to scare it away.

"No!" he shouted. The bronze dragon then tore at the robe as well, yanking it off of the man. Drogon let out a loud bellow, jerking upwards away from his own young. The young dragons whined in dismay, for they wanted to continue playing with the human prisoner. Jon got a good look ahead of him and Drogon and saw the Red Keep in the distance… he didn't expect to be going to the castle like this…

Jon heard another dragon's roar from the left, far louder than anything he heard before. He turned his head but didn't see anything. The roar bellowed again, louder and deeper than the first. He heard the beating wings of another dragon approaching, but still couldn't see. Within the blink of an eye a brown dragon flew right underneath Drogon and Jon, with his spikes clipping at Jon's legs. He gasped and watched the brown dragon fly away, circling back around. He had curled horns that pointed forward, and his spikes were jagged and rigid on his back. The beast was larger than Drogon, and looked directly at Jon.

The brown dragon, Tyraenyx, opened its mouth, and Jon could see a glow of fire deep in its throat. He was going to shoot a blast of dragon fire at him. Jon shut his eyes, fearing the worst. Drogon dipped down, causing Jon to feel as if all his guts were coming up his chest and throat. The fire shot over them, yet he still felt the heat. Drogon screeched at Tyraenyx, and the brown dragon bellowed back at Drogon. Jon opened his eyes, seeing the brown dragon fly off away from them, yet circle towards the Red Keep.

They were descending faster now, flying over the rising hills of the city that led up to the castle. They flew over the main gate, just meters above the reddish brown stone of the castle walls. Jon feared he'd be dropped on the hard stone, hoping that Drogon would make a gentle landing with him for the least part.

* * *

**The Red Keep**

"You all are our people's representatives." spoke Empress Daenerys as she stood at the head of a very long rectangular table in a brightly lit hall within the Red Keep. There were golden chandeliers hanging above the table, with some refreshments and desserts scattered across platters on the table for the six women and one man at the table with Daenerys. Before her was the new advisory body known as the House of Ladies, even though there was one man, the head matriarchs of each of the seven _provinces, _plus the Riverlands, "It is your duty to bring forth any issues of economics or politics regarding your province. Here is where we discuss the best solution to handle any problem thrown at us, for we are one kingdom now. We are one people. We must work together if we are to build a better future for our children and their children after them." Daenerys sat down at her seat, sitting comfortably in a black fitted dress with her silver Targaryen crown nestled in her braided hair.

"If anyone has any major concerns, you may inform me now." added Daenerys. Everyone at the table looked at one another discreetly. They were all pale skinned women, with the exception of the one man, and one Dothraki woman who represented the Reach from Golden Grove. The Dothraki woman, named Davri, sat at Daenerys' right, with a pleased look on her face. She had never felt more empowered than at this moment, and the other Ladies of Westeros could tell. At Daenerys' left was Gendry Baratheon, the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands.

"Your grace," spoke up Gendry, and Daenerys looked to the handsome young man beside her with interest, "forgive me, but many of us are curious about your conquest of the east. Will representatives from Essos be meeting here as well in the future?"

"My conquest of Essos is nearly complete." began Daenerys, "All but one of the Free Cities have officially bent the knee to the Empire. I will be going to Braavos in the coming weeks to seek the Iron Bank's full surrender. Then, I will make strides towards Yi Ti."

"Your grace." butt in a voice at the door to the chamber, and it was Grand Maester Javitz. Daenerys looked across the room to the older man, surprised that he was bursting into a meeting unannounced.

"Yes?" she answered.

"We have captured the Starks." Daenerys felt a cold chill run down her back, her heart began to flutter, her stomach queasy, and she began to smile.

"Where are they?"

"Outside the front gate of the castle." responded the Grand Maester, "I think you should come see."

* * *

**Main Entrance of the Red Keep**

Daenerys Targaryen walked with wide eyes through the entry courtyard of her home, where all ten of her dragons had come together, standing in a circle around a group of people. Towering over the captured individuals were Aego, Tyraenyx, and Drogon with their heads held high, proudly. The other seven, including the young dragons Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa, kept their heads and necks low. The young dragons were sniffing the prisoners curiously, yet kept their distance as they were somewhat wary of them. Standing with the prisoners were about ten Targaryen soldiers, men from her Unsullied garrisons, including Greyworm. Daenerys' eyes were glued to one of the prisoners… Jon Snow.

With Jon Snow was Sansa and Bran Stark, and Brienne and Podrick as well. Brienne, Podrick, and Sansa were on their knees with shackles around their wrists, yet Bran was still in his wheelchair with chains as well. The young dragons ran over to their grandmother happily as she approached them all, and Rhael and Joraerys moved aside so Daenerys could get a better look at the prisoners.

"Drogon caught Snow." said Greyworm, walking up to the Empress, "The others were found at the city gates." Daenerys looked away from Jon's tired, exhausted face and to Sansa. She walked up to the fallen Northern Queen that was on her knees. She looked down at Sansa, and the Northern Queen slowly looked up.

"It didn't have to be like this." said the Empress, "I came to Winterfell to defend your people against the Night King… and how do you repay me?" Sansa lowered her gaze. "With deceit." muttered Daenerys, "With hatred."

"When word of our capture reaches the North…" spoke Sansa, "my armies will come down here and destroy your precious city, your castle, and you." she glanced up at Daenerys, who found it quite amusing that the Stark thought she'd be able to inform her allies of her capture.

"The North is nothing." smiled Daenerys, and she turned to Greyworm, "Take them away." The Unsullied soldiers lifted Sansa, Brienne, Podrick, and Jon off the ground. But Daenerys held her hand out to stop the soldiers holding Jon by his underarms.

"Bring him to my dining chamber." she ordered.

"Yes, your grace." responded the two soldiers, and Greyworm moved to let them pass. The dragons roared and began to take off into the sky, with Naeryx and Iraexes ascending first. Then Rhael and Joraerys leaped into the sky, followed by Tyraenyx and Aego. The three young dragons remained on the ground with Drogon, watching the prisoners, who were gazing up at the enormous dragons flying away.

* * *

**White Harbor**

**Castle Brightstar**

White Harbor was the largest city in the North, and known as possibly one of the only real cities in the North. It had a population of over twenty thousand, a fraction of the size of the next largest city in Westeros. The city sat on the mouth of a wide river delta that led up towards Winterfell, called the White Knife, slicing through the rolling hills of the North, up towards Last Hearth. It was also the largest port in the North, with the city sprawling on both sides of the river delta. It was surrounded by thick gray walls, similar to that of Winterfell's (before it was destroyed by Daenerys, of course). The city was composed of stone houses not higher than three-stories high, with a few cylindrical stone towers near the outskirts and walls of the city for security. The towers were manned with far more guards now, with the North on high alert the past few weeks…

In the center of the city was Castle Brightkeep, the home of the ruler of White Harbor; Lady Helna Sarry. The castle towered over the rest of the city, half the height of the Red Keep, with jagged gray towers and cathedral like windows in its main bastion. There were construction sites all over the rounded walls of the castle, with men building large wooden and metal contraptions… scorpions.

* * *

**Lady Helna Sarry**

"My lady, we must-"

"Did you receive any word from Torrhen's Square?" persisted Lady Helna as she walked down the corridor with her personal steward, Maester Ryde. The corridor was barely lit with a torch every few meters. The brown haired Lady could feel some warm winds licking at her ankles as she treaded through her home in a dark blue gown. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Yes." answered Maester Ryde, "But we must not jump to any conclusions or make impulsive decisions." Helna Sarry shook her head and turned down a short extension of the corridor. She came upon a large hall where there were a few other men present. She was the only woman in the room, surrounded by male guards from other Northern houses, and the Lords of other keeps and towns in the North. All of the men looked at the woman, standing around a large long-table that was completely barren and empty.

One of the men at the table were fellow allies of House Stark, not limited to noblemen in the North. Lord Robin Arryn of the Vale was present with his knight, who stood out in his pale blue and green robes. The other Northerners wore dark blues, grays, and blacks. There was Lord Orys Enstair of the Dreadfort, a young man who was visibly concerned with the situation they were thrown in. There was Lord Harold Wyne of Hornwood, Lord Jackson Mills of Karhold, and Lord Nathaniel Grette of Widow's Watch, who were all men in their forties and fifties. They were rugged and tired, desperate, and hopeless. They clearly were feeling at a loss… after the years of changes of leadership in the North, and all the suffering their people went through.

Lady Helna Sarry stood at the front of the room which was a few steps above the others where they stood at the table,

"My lords, I called you all here for a specific reason. You are the loyal protectors of the North, the true shields to our Kingdom. Queen Sansa has been taken prisoner by Daenerys Targaryen, along with Jon Snow, and King Bran of the Six Kingdoms. Today is the day we march south, and rescue the Starks."

One man began shaking his head, Lord Nathaniel Grette of Widow's Watch, the neighboring village of White Harbor to the west. The graying haired man stood farthest from Helna Sarry,

"I've lost too much, Lady Sarry." he said, "All of us have. It's time we accept defeat."

"The Queen didn't surrender for us when Cersei was killed. We shouldn't surrender for anyone else." said Helna sternly, "She has fought for us. We must fight for her."

"Empress Daenerys has ten dragons." snapped Lord Grette with wide eyes.

"Empress?" snickered Helna.

"Chances of her remaining our ruler are very high." replied Enstair of the Dreadfort.

"I saw Winterfell on my way here." said the Lord of Karhold, Jackson Mills, who was in his late forties. Jackson Mills had short brown hair and bushy eyebrows, "It's all ashes and rubbish now. The Dragon Empress will do that to the whole North if we defy her."

"She won't destroy us all." pleaded Lady Helna, "If we stand together, if we stand united, we can stand a chance against her."

"You must be mad, Lady Helna." blurted Lord Grette of Widow's Watch, "She has the army of the Iron Bank now. There's over three hundred thousand men outside the walls of Queen's Landing, who knows how many more are going to come from the east."

"This is our kingdom we are talking about." spoke up Lord Wyne of Hornwood.

"This is our realm." added Lord Robin Arryn, and all looked at him, "I lost my own mother during that dark era of wars we went through. And I know each of you lost something. This country belongs to Bran and Sansa Stark. I have nine thousand soldiers in the Vale, waiting on my command."

"Nine thousand?" questioned Lord Enstair, "That sounds too much for even after the Iron Bank's reduction decree."

"Do not tell me that you all listened to her." chuckled Robin Arryn, looking around the room. All of the men had straight, dumbfounded, expressions on their faces. Could he really be the only Lord in Westeros who secretly disobeyed the Iron Bank's orders?

"Iron Bank inspectors came to our towns." noted Lord Mills of Karhold, "We had no choice. All of our weaponry and armor had to be burned."

"Our stocks of iron were depleted too." added Lord Wyne of Hornwood, "They took carriage-loads of iron ore…"

"All together we must have at least eight thousand soldiers as well." said Helna, stepping down towards the table, "Plus the nine from the Vale makes seventeen thousand."

"The Empress has three hundred thousand…" repeated Lord Grette, he slowly walked around the table, passing Lord Wyne and Mills on the right. He stared at Lady Helna, "Three. Hundred. Thousand." he stopped a few feet away from Helna. She had a cold look on her face, but deep down, she was worried. All of the men in that room were worried. They were at a crossroads. One that would determine the fate of their kingdom and their families for the next hundred years.

"She's not my Empress." stated Helna firmly, "I'm marching my soldiers south to Queen's Landing. You can come with us or you can stay behind." Helna looked at the other men, "Will you fight for the North?"

"Aye." agreed Lord Wyne of Hornwood. Lords Mills, Enstair, and Arryn nodded in agreement. They were prepared to defend their right, to save their true monarchs. Helna looked at Grette who stood beside her still. "If we don't fight… what do we have left?" she asked quietly.

"Our lives." said Grette, and he headed for the door. Helna lowered her gaze, listening to the tall man's footsteps get quieter as he left the chamber, and proceeded down the hall to leave Castle Brightstar with his men. She was still nervous. She was still anxious. They were getting themselves into a war with an enemy twenty times larger than them. An enemy that already had ten dragons, and the support of two continents - almost two entire continents.

* * *

**The Red Keep**

**Queen's Landing**

Daenerys sat with one leg crossed over the other on a plush seat of red cushions in her small dining room in the upper levels of the Red Keep. It was a few rooms away from her own bed chambers, and she was enjoying a light lunch. She peeled an orange on a ceramic plate, with a few other fruits in front of her in a bowl that were brought to her by Naia. She sat at a circular table near the balcony of her dining room, underneath a large iron chandelier, and beside an old bust of a Targaryen king that she found in the basement of the Red Keep.

Sitting across from her was Jon Snow, with his hands tied behind his back and to the skeleton of the wooden chair. Standing guard were two Imperial guards, cladded in black and silver armor with a golden stripe on their helmets by the doorway to the room, eyes glued on Jon Snow.

"Why did you come here, Jon Snow?" asked Daenerys quietly as she finished peeling her orange, wiping her hand on a cloth beside her plate. She looked over at Jon, whose eyes were fastened on Dany's… Jon didn't say anything and just remained silent. There were a million thoughts racing through his mind, flashing across his eyes, holding his tongue at the back of his throat. It was making him feel queasy and tense, and Daenerys could sense it. She took a piece off of the orange and ate it, looking at Jon, waiting for a response. Jon didn't say anything.

"I told you not to tell your sister… or cousin… whoever Sansa is to you." said Daenerys, "She turned you against me. She turned the North against me. But it's alright now. I've regained control of most of the country. I'm sure your Northern men will come riding south for their honor or what-have-you... to save the Starks. But, their little rebellion will be put down in an instant."

"I…" spoke Jon, and Dany looked at him, "I made a mistake." Jon slowly looked up from the floor, to the Empress' green eyes.

"Really?" pondered Daenerys, "I wouldn't have thought…" she said sarcastically. Jon had a straight face. "You betrayed me." noted Dany in a deep, grave, tone. Her humor was nowhere to be found, and she put down the orange on her plate. "You cost me everything." she gritted her teeth, getting up from her chair and staring down at Jon from across the table, "You cost me my children… Viserion and Rhaegal. They're gone because of _you_. Jorah. My only friends. Jorah and Missandei. Gone, because of you." her eyes began to swell with tears, and Jon bit his lip. Jon's eyes reddened and he gulped nervously.

Daenerys walked around the table,

"Do you realize that?!" shouted Daenerys, "Do you?!" Jon was startled by the loudness of her voice, never having heard her this loud before… or so angry. She took another step closer to Jon, eyes wide and glaring right into Jon's brown eyes.

"I know." whispered Jon, "I'm sorry." Daenerys broke into laughter, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're sorry? You _know?" _she repeated, and she wiped away the tears from her eyes, but they kept coming. "I thought I could handle being on my own - after the life I've had as a child. The days I'd be on the run with my wretched brother, not having anybody as a child. Not being able to play outside as a child. Not being able to have any contact with the outside world. And as soon as I get that… it's taken away from me. And for some reason," Dany cleared her throat, "you keep coming to mind." she turned away from Jon, looking out the opened doorways of the balcony.

Jon and Dany stared at one another. Daenerys sat down in a chair right in front of Jon at the circular table, not removing her gaze at all. "Can you explain that to me?" she whispered.

"Yes." responded Jon in a low voice, "And I've felt regret every minute of every day since I put that knife in your heart." his lip quivered, "I'm so sorry… Dany." Daenerys gasped slightly, and then exhaled deeply. She quickly battered her eyes, forcing away the last of her tears. "For everything I've done." continued Jon, "I should have kept it a secret - from all of them. I'd change it all if I could go back in time." Daenerys slowly nodded, and gulped.

"I shouldn't have burned down the city." she admitted. She felt too ashamed to even look in Jon's eyes as she confessed her own failure, "I let my anger take over me… and innocents paid the price for my rage. I didn't want to burn down the whole city." she looked back up at Jon. She turned her head to look at the table at her plate, and she took a knife in her hand. Daenerys got up from her chair and with the knife walked around Jon to his back. He felt a sense of relief and security. Daenerys sliced the knife through the rope holding Jon's hands back. The rope coiled onto the floor and Jon slowly brought his hands to his front.

Daenerys sat back down in the chair that was right in front of Jon and looked at him. She reached out her hand, and he took it in his.

"The people of King's Landing did not deserve to be burned alive. Can you forgive me, Jon?" Jon looked down at Dany's hand. He had forgotten how soft and smooth her skin was, how flawless and perfect. It felt good at his own fingertips again. Jon squeezed Daenerys' hand and leaned forward. He ran his right hand across the side of her face, pushing back a few loose strands of hair away from her cheek. Daenerys' heart skipped a beat and she felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach, and she quickly sat up straight, removing herself from Jon's touch.

"Yes." answered Jon, "Can you forgive _me?_" Daenerys nodded and got up. Jon Snow slowly got off the chair and down on one knee. He bowed his head,

"I shall never betray you, I shall never conspire against you, I shall never deceive you. You are my _Empress_," Jon looked up, "now and always."

* * *

**House of Ladies**

"I think we had a good meeting today, even though the Empress had to leave early." said Lady Lina Hallows of Seagard, walking beside another noblewoman who was a bit older than her. The black haired woman from Seagard walked beside the Lady of the Westerlands, a gray haired woman named Elyse Marbrand, matriarch of House Marbrand and current ruler of Ashemark. The castle Ashemark was the temporary capital of the Westerlands, as they awaited word from Daenerys on who would rule from Casterly Rock or Lannisport…

"Yes, indeed. Maester Javitz said he will show her grace the proposed new laws on the morrow." responded Lady Marbrand holding her hands together. They walked by one of the last men to remain in the chamber where they held their meeting, the Lord of Storm's End.

Gendry Baratheon watched all of the other women leave the room, including some Dothraki women, but kept glancing to the door at the other side of the room, where Daenerys had disappeared through. He wanted to speak with her once more, before he would go back to Storm's End. In all honesty, he didn't want to go to Storm's End so soon. He knew it was his ancestral home, but it didn't feel like home to him. Queen's Landing had always been his home, born and raised in Flea Bottom yes, but still his home. Storm's End was just a large bastion with a thousand men and women he never knew that now served him, catering to his every need, night and day.

Gendry caught Maester Javitz walking to the other door, with the other noblewomen, but stopped him before he left.

"Yes, Lord Baratheon?" asked Javitz, looking at Gendry kindly. The Grand Maester to the Empress was perhaps in his early seventies, he still stood tall and seemed very healthy for his age. He had gray eyebrows and white wafts of thin hair and gray eyes.

"Do you know where the Empress is? I had a few things to tell her before I leave." said Gendry nervously, holding his hands together at his back.

"She had a matter of state to handle, an affair with new prisoners." said Javitz nodding his head, "She must have retired to her bedchambers for the rest of the day. I can leave a message for her if you have to leave…"

"No, no, I mean… I can stay, right?" asked Gendry.

"Yes, of course. I will notify her that you are staying the night, I'll prepare a room for you, my Lord." Gendry smiled,

"Thank you, Grand Maester."

"You're more than welcome, my Lord." Javitz then headed out the door to go prepare a guest room for the Lord. Gendry took in a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head. He looked around the room, which was now completely empty. The Imperial Guards had exited as well, escorting the noblewomen down the hall, and to their carriages outside the Red Keep. They were to return in a month for the next session. Daenerys wanted sessions to take place more often than just once a month in the future, but she needed to finish her conquest of the rest of the world: eastern Essos, Sothoryos, and Ulthos. Gendry wondered if Daenerys would have to leave for long when she'd go east again… probably so. Essos was an immense continent, and no one really knows how far south Ulthos and Sothoryos go.

Gendry wandered off to the door and heard a couple women talking in the hall. They were talking about the Empress, and were both young women. One of them he barely knew, she was the Lady of Pyke, Yara Greyjoy. And the other was a complete stranger, perhaps the Lady of Horn Hill.

"I just wonder what she'll do about succession." said the older woman quietly to Yara, "There doesn't seem to be any interest in acknowledging the fact that there is no clear heir to the throne."

"That's the least of her worries at the moment." responded Yara, "She doesn't need to worry about that. She needs to worry about reining in the rest of Westeros, specifically the North."

"And if something happens to her? What if she's shot off one of her dragons?" questioned the older Lady nervously, "We are going to be stuck in an era of chaos. The Iron Bank might seize us again-"

"The Iron Bank won't come back for us." said Yara, trying to calm the Lady of Horn Hill down, "Their soldiers are now Targaryen soldiers - _Imperial _soldiers."

"She still has my son beneath this castle." muttered Lady Melessa Tarly. Gendry now recognized her. The mother of Samwell Tarly, the Grand Maester to King Bran, and a close friend to Jon Snow, "I want to know that there will be security and order - if something happens to her - in our country. I could care less about Essos and the rest of the world. I want my son out of that dungeon."

"I'll see what I can do." nodded Yara, "But your son was a close advisor to our enemy, Lady Tarly - you must realize that." Melessa Tarly stood tall and pursed her lips.

"I just want my family back together. She killed my husband and first son. I'm _tired _of her taking away my family."

"You are fortunate," butt-in Yara, "that she didn't imprison you as well. You still have your home. You still have your _life_. Be grateful. Empress Daenerys can focus on whoever she'll marry when she finishes saving the world from itself."

* * *

**Bedroom of the Empress**

**The Red Keep**

Daenerys stood beside Jon Snow out on the balcony of her personal bedchambers at the highest level of the Red Keep. It was late in the afternoon with the sun glowing a golden orange low in the sky over the cityscape and partially reconstructed walls. The two watched the Targaryen dragons glide over the city in circles, with the three young dragons remaining close to Drogon at the farthest gate, the west gate, of Queen's Landing. It brought a smile to Daenerys to see her dragons free, and remaining close to her, protecting her. Jon flinched as Aego the white dragon flew right over them, roaring loudly, and heading towards Rhael and Joraerys by the southern gate, near the shoreline.

"Where did you find them all?" asked Jon, looking at Daenerys. Daenerys took in a deep breath,

"They came to me." she answered, "First Drogon laid three eggs, then came Aego the white, Joraerys the green, and Rhael the orange." she pointed to the three first dragons; Aego, Rhael, and Joraerys. Jon recognized similarities of them to Viserion and Rhaegal, but they were far larger than Daenerys' first two children.

"Then came Tyraenyx," pointed Daenerys to the largest of the ten, the brown and cream colored dragon that rested atop a partially ruined watchtower at the north gate, "bringing Iraexes the purple and Naeryx the iron-gray." Iraexes and Naeryx were flying over the fields and grasslands to the south of the city walls, over the farmlands and pastures.

"They're magnificent." said Jon quietly. His hands were tied together behind his back again by Greyworm, who didn't trust Jon at all. They even tried to persuade Daenerys to let them remain in her room while she had Jon there, but she made them wait outside. She did not feel in danger. "What are you going to do to my brother and sister?" asked Jon, and Daenerys' smile faded away. She didn't look at Jon but kept looking at her dragons,

"I have yet to decide."

"The North-"

"I know the North." snapped Daenerys, looking at Jon, "They'll come for their Queen. I'll give her an opportunity to repent… in exchange for her life. And to pledge loyalty to the Empire."

"What about Bran?" asked Jon. But Daenerys didn't seem to have an answer ready for that. She truly wasn't sure what to do with Bran. He had never done anything wrong to her. He simply was chosen to be King after Jon killed Daenerys. He did not exactly take the throne from her. He ascended because there was a power vacuum. But Bran was a weak King, he couldn't keep the Iron Bank out of Westeros… and led to the worst economic downturn the Seven Kingdoms had seen in centuries.

"I'm going to speak with him." said Dany, "Then I'll decide." Jon slowly nodded, understanding. He was just relieved that she wasn't going to kill them instantly, without giving them a chance. However, Jon was worried for Sansa's sake. She was stubborn, she was unwavering. Her strenuous and painful life turned her to iron and stone, including her brain.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to them." said Jon worriedly, looking at Daenerys. Daenerys could feel the fear in Jon, emanating from his heart.

"Your sister is smart." reassured Daenerys, "She will make the right choice for _her_." Daenerys reached towards Jon's back, and turned him around. She began to untie the rope around his wrists, to his surprise. She threw the rope onto the floor and Jon turned to face her again.

"You are smart too - well, somewhat." Jon broke into a smile, and so did Daenerys.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, "I truly am." Daenerys battered her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her breath was shaky, she didn't like thinking about that moment of her life. The ultimate moment of betrayal. She shook her head. Jon touched Dany's hand, and she stopped breathing nervously. He moved his fingers from her own fingertips to the palms of her hands, and lifted them up slightly.

"My love for you never stopped." continued Jon in a low voice, and Daenerys slowly looked up to meet his eyes, "Do you know that?" She gulped nervously, tears forming in her eyes,

"It's hard to believe that." she inhaled and cleared her throat. She tried pulling back her hands, away from Jon's, but he didn't let go. He held onto her hands. She looked at him again. Every time she looked into his dark eyes, she felt the knife in her heart again. She kept replaying that moment in the destroyed throne room, feeling the cold steel jut through her dress, through her skin, into her flesh.

"I made a mistake. A terrible, awful, unforgivable act." added Jon, "I wouldn't blame you if you'd have me executed. It's the right thing-"

"No." muttered Daenerys, "It's in the past." she pressed her lips together, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "_This_ is now. We are different people now." Jon moved forward and kissed Daenerys on her lips for a moment. He leaned back, and the two stared at one another. Daenerys removed her hands from Jon's grasp and embraced him to kiss him again. She held one hand behind his neck and the other on his lower back, and Jon did the same. He moved his hand underneath her braided hair to her neck, and pulled her waist onto his.

The two moved into the bedroom and Daenerys and Jon began to undress one another. Daenerys tore off Jon's ragged tunic and belt onto the floor, and Jon struggled to undo Daenerys' gray dress. She pulled off a pin and the gown fell onto the floor, and she stood naked in front of him. Jon stood shirtless in front of her, and she got onto the bed. Jon crawled on top of her, taking off his pants as well.

Daenerys held her hands at Jon's face, not removing her gaze from his brown eyes. He gently brushed her hair back, out of her face. With his other hand he lifted Dany's right leg, and mounted her. Dany gasped and pulled Jon in for another kiss. He thrust further into her, and as he moved his hips rhythmically she began to moan softly.

Jon gasped with each thrust, moving faster and harder, kissing Dany's neck and chest. Dany wrapped her arms around Jon's back, digging her fingernails into his back. Some of Jon's hair began to move onto his forehead as he continued driving into Dany, and he leaned down on top of her body, just an inch away from her face. Dany threw her head back deeper into the pillow, moaning louder. "Fuck me harder." whispered Dany to Jon. She could see some sweat on his forehead, he was breathing heavily through his mouth, his heart racing.

"I'm almost there." he said through gasps.

"Yes." muttered Daenerys, wrapping her arms tighter around Jon's back. Jon pounded harder and harder, beginning to moan louder as well,

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the bed creaked loudly as Jon finished inside her, and he laid on top of Dany. Dany closed her eyes and smiled, kissing Jon on his cheek.

"I never stopped loving you either." whispered the Empress.


	18. Chapter 18 - Targaryen

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

Daenerys rested her head on Jon's chest as the two laid in bed together early in the morning, watching the sunlight slowly creep up onto their bed from the nearby window. Jon was still asleep, but Daenerys didn't mind. She ran her fingertips across his smooth, muscular, chest, watching the clouds move across the sky out the arched window. She could hear faint echoes of her dragons screeching in the distance, perhaps flying over the bay, looking for fish for breakfast.

For what felt like the first time in many years, Daenerys felt a sense of security and relief as she laid with Jon. She felt safe, and perhaps even happy. Could it be that easy to describe that feeling? Or could it even be that true? She hadn't felt true happiness in a long time. She forgot what it felt like. She forgot how it felt to beat through her heart and surge throughout her entire body, to even allow a natural smile to form.

"Good morning." muttered Jon in a groggy voice, and Dany moved her head back to look at him with a small smile.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. He nodded and he rubbed his eyes with one of his hands. The other hand was still wrapped around Dany's back, and he didn't want to let go of her. "Your family woke me." noted Jon. Within the blink of an eye, a louder roar echoed right over the Red Keep, and Daenerys chuckled. Daenerys sat up, pulling the bed sheet with her to cover her bare chest, and she got a better look outside. There were barely any clouds in the bright blue sky, and it was warm too. Daenerys sensed Jon's stare, and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said simply, "Just looking." and he broke into a smile. Daenerys rolled on top of Jon and kissed him. She remained a few inches away from his lips and the two stared into each other's eyes intensely.

"What?" asked Jon.

"_Just looking_." responded Daenerys, and Jon reached for another kiss. He ran his hands down her breasts and then to her hips underneath the bed sheet. Dany gasped as she felt Jon poke her underneath the sheet, and he reached his hand down to put himself in her.

"Somebody's awake now." muttered Dany with a smirk.

* * *

**The Shadow Lands**

**Asshai **

Kinvara the Red Priestess stood in a darkened hall within a cathedral deep within the city of Asshai. The stone walls around her were a dark, glossy, black, as if they were slicked with oil. The pillars lining the hall were black as well, with golden bottom platforms. The tiled floor had golden linings between each square tile, oddly glowing faintly in the dark room. The golden light came down from the ceiling as well from an orb that hung from the stone rooftop supports.

"She has gained control of Westeros, for the most part. But the little quarrels in northern Westeros will be put down in a matter of days. She is resilient and resourceful… and powerful." said Kinvara, with her voice echoing forward to the front of the chamber. Before her was a man sitting on a rugged stone throne. It was uneven and lopsided, with juts of stone sticking out the back side, upward into the air a few feet. He had white hair that reached down to his shoulders, left loose, with the exception of a few strands braided from his temples to the back of his head, just so it wouldn't dangle in front of his face.

"Any word of her coming this way?" asked the man tentatively, leaning forward with his hands clasped together.

"I have not spoken to her since she was in Meereen, which was months ago, but I will be leaving for Braavos tonight. That is her next destination." answered Kinvara, "Perhaps you should meet her there."

"No." said the man, looking away from Kinvara for a moment. He sat up in his throne and inhaled deeply, "Not yet. The time is not right."

"And when will that be?" asked Kinvara, "When she comes to Asshai with her dragons, ready to burn down the entire city? There will not be a _right _time." the man stood up and walked down the few steps in front of his throne, down to Kinvara. He stopped a few feet in front of her and looked her right in the eye.

"I am ever so grateful for you, Kinvara, you know I value your counsel more than anybody else." said the man, and Kinvara nodded solemnly. "But the time is not right. If I go see her now, she'll hate me - for my not being there for her."

"She is your sister, my Lord." said the priestess, "The Lord of Light allowed you to come back to life for a reason. She believes she is on her own entirely, little does she know that her eldest brother was resurrected… just like her…" Rhaegar Targaryen lowered his head, gulping nervously as he thought about the idea of meeting his sister for the first time. The sister he came to hear about only fifteen years ago when she was just a child jumping between towns and cities in eastern Essos with Viserys. Rhaegar's journey to Asshai was long and full of suffering, it was not easy to come into power of the strangest city in the world. "Go to her." whispered Kinvara.

"Well, did you decide?" spoke a girl's voice from the side of the chamber. Rhaegar and Kinvara turned their heads, seeing a dirty-blond haired teenage girl stand with her arms crossed. She was eighteen years old, wearing a black dress, with her hair pinned up halfway, and the rest cascading down her back.

"Yeah, did you?!" shouted a little boy, running up to his sister, the eighteen year old. The boy was nine years old, with blond hair as well, and wore a fitted tunic and black boots, with seams of black on the red shirt, matching his father's.

"Were you eavesdropping again?" asked Rhaegar, crossing his arms, "Do you not listen to your own father's commands anymore?" the two children walked over to Kinvara and Rhaegar, and Kinvara held back her chuckles at the curiosity and persistence of the Targaryen children.

"I want to see Westeros." said the boy.

"Aunt Daenerys is going to Braavos, Jahaerys." said the eighteen year old girl to the nine year old boy.

"Yes, but she lives in Westeros, Visenya!" snapped the boy, mocking his older sister's name. Rhaegar knelt before his son, Jahaerys, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"All this talk about seeing Daenerys is over." said Rhaegar, "If she is to find out about us, she will be very upset…"

"But why?" asked Jahaerys, "We're _family_. She's all alone."

"We could help her." added Visenya, and Rhaegar looked up at his daughter. He sighed and stood up. He looked at Kinvara and nodded his head to her, allowing her to leave. The priestess had a ship to catch for her journey to Braavos, where she'd meet with Daenerys at the next great summit of leaders. It would be the official moment when the Iron Bank, and House Demetriou of Braavos, will bend the knee to the Targaryen Empire, and commence the conquest of Yi Ti.

"You know our family story very well, right?" asked Rhaegar, looking at Jahaerys and then Visenya. The two children nodded. "Westeros isn't home anymore. We cannot go back to the place where our family was slaughtered-"

"Daenerys is on the verge of conquering all of Essos and all you worry about is her not forgiving you. She's never met you!" shouted Visenya, "For the sake of the gods, let us go to Braavos!"

"No. Enough." scolded Rhaegar, "Go to your rooms, both of you." he ordered, "I don't want to hear about this anymore." Visenya rolled her eyes and turned around, going back towards the corridor at the other side of the hall. Jahaerys sighed loudly and followed his sister, since their rooms were near each other in their cathedral-like home. Rhaegar watched his children go off down the hall, turning down a corner, until they were no longer visible. He slowly looked down the hall to the far wall, above the main entrance to the hall. There was a partially torn Targaryen banner, over twenty feet tall and fifteen feet wide. The red in the dragon symbol was faded and partially worn out. Rhaegar had it bought from a merchant that stole it from Meereen… after Daenerys left the city to go to Westeros for the first time. Rhaegar did not want his little sister, whom he had never met, to go back to Westeros. It truly was a cursed land… filled with the worst people in the known world…

...

"I wish we had a dragon." sighed Jahaerys as he sat on the railing of his balcony, overlooking a vast garden behind their palace in Asshai. There were crooked and unnatural looking trees with bluish green leaves, some of them were a bright green, and faintly glowed. There was a reflecting pool down below as well, and a few servants cleaning leaves out of it with long nets on poles. Visenya sat on the floor of the balcony, with her back up against the railing, staring up at the glowing green orb above the doorway to their room. "We could fly off to Westeros - to _Queen's Landing_ and help aunty save the world." added the boy.

"We're not going to meet her." stated Visenya, "Father won't let us. So, forget about it." Jahaerys turned around and looked at his sister below on the floor,

"You always break the rules. Why don't we again?" Visenya looked up at her little brother,

"This isn't fun and games. You know the world is a dangerous place, especially for kids like us." technically, Visenya wasn't a child, but her father still treated her like one. They rarely were able to leave the palace grounds, and when they could, they'd have to have an entourage of guards and could only be out during the light of the day. They've only seen one district of Asshai, the portside of the city that faced the Shadow Sea, and nothing else. Behind the gardens, behind the towering black walls of the palace, were more and more neighborhoods, with houses and buildings with domes and pyramid roofs, some of them had green glowing lights, extending up to the mountains off on the horizon. Asshai was the largest city they've ever seen, according to what they learned about the world, and the only city they've ever seen in person.

"Maybe we could get aunty to come here." suggested Jahaerys, "You heard papa and the red woman, she's gonna go to Yi Ti. That's close to us."

"It's a weeklong trip across the land." said Visenya bluntly, "And the region is engulfed in civil war. Face it, we will not meet Daenerys Targaryen in the near future." Jahaerys jumped off the ledge and landed beside his sister,

"I refuse to accept that!" he said angrily, "There is nothing for us here in Asshai!" All of a sudden, Jahaerys fell onto the floor, and Visenya was startled.

"Jahaerys?!" she crawled over to him worriedly, turning him over, checking his forehead for any cuts or blood. He was a bit bruised from the fall already, with his forehead turning red at one side, yet his eyes were wide open. "You little shit." she muttered, knowing what Jahaerys was doing, "Wake up." she shook him by the shoulders, "Get back here!"

...

_Jahaerys Targaryen opened his eyes and found himself sitting in a grassy landscape. There weren't any hills, no trees, just tall grass that waved in the wind, the blue sky, and large puffy clouds. He got up onto his feet and looked around, desperately, trying to find something, anything at all. Warging was a power he was quite familiar with, and a power he inherited from his father. It was said that only some Targaryens had the power to warg, and he wasn't sure where it came from. There were legends that the Starks had similar powers, and Jahaerys was a smart boy. He figured the two Houses married into one another long ago at some point, and the gene of warging ended up in him. _

_ Jahaerys began to walk through the grass, not knowing what direction he was going, since everything around him was exactly the same. He decided to follow the direction of the wind, it had to lead him somewhere. _

_ His visions of warging were never so in-depth and lifelike. To him, he knew he was not in the real known world. He had always been transported to a void of pure blackness, and he'd hear voices of men and women he never knew. He'd hear the roar of dragons, the beating of their hearts and wings, he could hear so much. This was the first time he was seeing something. _

_ "She's just a girl." boomed a man's voice through the clouds, and Jahaerys looked over his shoulder, feeling as if someone was standing right behind him. _

_ "She'll come here with her Dothraki horde and kill us all, Ned." responded another man's voice in an angry tone. _

_ "I will not condone the assassination of a mere girl. Never. I'm sorry, Robert." _

_ "Go and run and hide then! Like the coward you are! Go and bury your head in the snow!" shouted the angry man, and the clouds turned a dark gray. Thunder rumbled over Jahaerys' head and he shuddered from its loudness. Jahaerys turned around, without thinking at all, his legs forcing him to turn, and there before him stood a bearded man with brown hair in a high pony-tail. He had leathery armor and wore black boots, standing tall over the boy. He gasped and jumped back from fear as the man looked down at him. Jahaerys turned his head to the right and saw another man standing near him, he was overweight and had a bushy beard, wearing a golden crown of antlers on his head. The two foreign men dissipated into thin air before Jahaerys could even say anything… he had no idea what was going on. _

_ "I can bring him back… but for life there is a cost," echoed a raspy woman's voice. _

_ "Anything. Anything at all." pleaded a worried young woman, and Jahaerys looked around. He saw a platinum blond haired woman, a few months pregnant, standing before a witch of some sorts, wearing dark gray robes, her hair frizzled and a mess. "Just save my husband." said the white haired woman. _

_ "One life must pay for another." said the witch. Jahaerys' eyes widened, realizing who the young woman was standing in front of him. _

_ "Daenerys?" spoke Jahaerys, but the two women didn't hear him or look his way. The two women disappeared into thin air, just like the men before him. Was he looking at the present? No. He recognized the bearded man with the crown. He heard tales of how fat King Robert Baratheon was, from the traders and exquisite vendors that came into their palace every year during the winter months. King Robert died long ago. He had to be looking at the past… Within a moment a triumphant dragon's roar thundered over Jahaerys, and the young boy ducked. He felt the wind of the dragon fly over him, and looked up. He saw a massive red scaled dragon gliding over the plains, and he wasn't alone. He turned his head and saw far more dragons flying towards him, or following the red dragon. They were all sizes, some tiny, some enormous as a castle, following the red dragon. _

_ The sky where the dragons were heading began to turn black. A swirl of clouds and black mist formed in the sky, and the red dragon slipped into the dark hole. The other dragons followed, and Jahaerys held his hand over his eyes as bright beams of light emitted from the dark portal. The dozens of winged beasts suddenly disappeared as they entered the black hole in the sky, with Jahaerys not able to hear their roars or screeches any longer. _

_ The last of the dragons slipped into the portal, and the black hole spun again until it collapsed on itself. It shrunk and shrunk until it was no more. Jahaerys felt a warm feeling in his gut, almost queasy too. He wasn't sure if he was really feeling it or if it was the warging. The little boy turned around and saw a woman standing behind him, taller than him, with platinum blond hair, pinned up in elaborate braids that circled around the back of her head. He stared at her with wide eyes, the woman wore a deep red dress with pointed shoulders, and had a Targaryen sigil pin on her chest. _

_ The woman wanted to say something, but it seemed like she couldn't speak. Jahaerys took a step closer to her, and she suddenly disappeared. _

_..._

"You need to stop doing that." said Visenya as she sat beside her brother on his small bed. She had carried him from the balcony into their shared bedroom, and placed him on the black blanketed bed. Jahaerys rubbed his eyes, and kept quiet for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"No I'm not." muttered Jahaerys, "I saw her." he said quietly. Visenya furrowed her brows confusedly,

"Saw who?"

"Daenerys." answered Jahaerys, "It was her… in the past. Then I saw her and she saw me. We looked at each other for a second." Visenya sighed and looked out the balcony doorway, shaking her head.

"That stuff is dangerous, stop doing it." said the older sister firmly.

"She went through a lot, Visenya." said Jahaerys sadly, "I'm sure I didn't see it all… but she did go through some pretty bad stuff."

"We've all gone through bad stuff." shrugged Visenya, not wanting to hear more of what her brother was talking about. Every time he warged he rarely made sense, seeing random things and people across Essos.

"She lost a baby." said the boy, "Well, I'm pretty sure - to save her husband." Visenya looked at her brother with concerned eyes. "And I saw a hundred dragons. Had to be a hundred, or even more." said Jahaerys, "I don't know where they're going though. They have to be going to aunty Daenerys."

"Get some rest." urged Visenya as she patted her brother's knee, "And no more warging, okay?"

"I make no promises!" exclaimed Jahaerys and Visenya got up with a chuckle. Visenya looked outside and noticed there were dark clouds coming in from the sea, and she caught a flash of lightning. A boom of thunder rolled in right after, and the clouds began to move faster towards the city.

"Is it raining?" asked Jahaerys, sitting up in his bed as Visenya walked over to the balcony doorway. She walked outside and looked to the side of the palace, towards the sea. There was only a single ship at the port, and the waves from the sea were getting rough and large.

"It's about to." said Visenya loudly so her brother could hear from inside. She walked back inside and shut the balcony doors. Upon closing the doors, she heard a thundering roar outside. Jahaerys slowly got out of the bed and stared at his sister. Visenya's heart began to pound against her chest as she held her hands on the door knobs. The thunder exploded even louder, and she hoped that whatever she heard was just very loud thunder. Asshai was a truly strange place, it could be a magic storm of sorts.

"Open the door." whispered Jahaerys, standing a few feet behind his sister. Visenya thought for a moment, contemplating if it was worth it. There could be something truly horrible outside, a dangerous storm, which wasn't uncommon in Asshai. They've braced through hurricanes and cyclones multiple times throughout the year.

Visenya turned the knob slowly, and inhaled as she opened the door. Jahaerys stepped forward. A golden light shone on both of the children's faces, peering down from the sky. All they could see were silhouettes of winged monsters in the sky, flying towards them from the mountains to the north.

"The dragons." whispered Jahaerys nervously. First there were only three dragons, but then came another three, four, and another five. They were coming down from the bright light in the sky, which was definitely not the sun. Jahaerys spotted one dragon leading the horde of beasts, a red scaled dragon, larger than the rest. It let out a high pitched, hissing, roar and Visenya grabbed her brother's hand.

"We need to go." she said, and she yanked him inside.

...

The dozens and dozens of dragons began to unleash searing flames upon the outskirts of the city that met the base of the mountains of the Shadow Lands to the north. The houses and buildings erupted into debris in an instant as the power of all the dragons could not be withstood by stone. The red dragon led the pack of two dozen dragons from the hills, and spewed fire on a main street that led up to the palace. People began to run through the streets, leaving their homes upon hearing and seeing the enormous monsters in the sky.

"Onto the ship! Quick!" shouted an Asshai guard to the noblemen and women running onto the docks of the city. There was only one ship at the port, and the men on that ship were already trying to leave before more people got on. Rhaegar Targaryen ran with his son in his arms and holding Visenya's hand in his other hand toward the ship with the large blue and white sail. The dragons had reached the palace and were circling over it, spewing flames onto the structure and melting it within minutes.

Rhaegar, Jahaerys, and Visenya got onto the ship with a few guards, and ran into Kinvara. The ship moved away from the dock and there were still hundreds at the dock, some jumping into the water, screaming for help. Rhaegar put his son down and looked at the city that they were leaving behind, it was engulfed in flames. The palace began to tumble down towards the ground, creating a massive cloud of smoke and dust. More towers and buildings came crashing down to the ground in low rumbles as the dragons burned down the entire city.

One dragon was coming towards the ship, and Jahaerys yanked his father's shirt, but Rhaegar already saw the dragon coming. The dragon was gray with red stripes along its body, letting out a deathly roar at the ship. Kinvara ran towards the back of the ship, whisking between Asshai guards, and sailors of the ship that wore leathery brown and gray armor. She climbed up the upper deck, rushing to the stern of the ship, and stared at the dragon.

She closed her eyes for a moment and muttered a phrase in Valyrian. Rhaegar, Jahaerys, and Visenya watched Kinvara at the back of the ship, yet could only see her shoulders and up. They stared, not paying attention to the shouting and panicking of the other men on the ship.

Kinvara opened her eyes and held out her hand. She began to move both of her hands slowly in front of her body, speaking in Valyrian. As she continued repeating the phrase she felt heat amassing at her fingertips. The black haired woman gritted her teeth as she saw the dragon approaching, preparing to blast fire at the ship.

"Mirre zaldrizoti dohaeris." she said, and immediately her hands erupted into flames. She held one hand back and within seconds a spear of flames began to form in her hand. Kinvara threw the spear of pure fire at the dragon, piercing it in its shoulder. The flaming spear exploded within its chest, and the dragon shrieked with pain. Blood gushed out of the dragon's right shoulder and it began to fall towards the ocean.

The red and gray dragon crashed into the water, sending up mist and waves of water. Kinvara lowered her hands as they cooled down, and the fires disappeared, watching the dragon sink into the sea…

Kinvara walked over to the stairs that led to the main deck of the ship, seeing perhaps a hundred men and women staring at her with gawking eyes… including the Targaryens. Kinvara walked down the steps, and saw a young woman standing in front of the small crowd. She had short brown hair and wore armor just like the men on the ship.

"Thank you." said the young woman, "You saved us all."

"Thank the Lord of Light." responded Kinvara, "He allowed me to act on his behalf. And thank you for allowing us onto your ship… your name?"

"Arya Stark." said the woman. Kinvara noticed Rhaegar looking up at the sail again. Arya felt a strange feeling and turned around, looking directly at the three white haired individuals.

"Who exactly are you?" she asked. Jahaerys stood in front of his father proudly with his hands on his hips,

"Jahaerys, Visenya, and Rhaegar of House Targaryen!" he said loudly, "We thank you, Arya of House Stark for your assistance." Rhaegar grabbed his son's shoulder and pulled him back. He walked up to the young woman and looked down at her, since she was more than half his age.

"Rhaegar?" questioned Arya, "Targaryen?" she was weary, and could see that the man had similar eyes to another Targaryen she had met before. Arya's heart began to race as she started to realize who was standing in front of her. She did not want to believe it at all.

"Yes." nodded Rhaegar, "I am Rhaegar Targaryen."


	19. Chapter 19 - Braavos

**Queen's Landing**

**Gateway to the Red Keep**

Jon Snow stood with Daenerys Targaryen outside the main gate to her home, the towering Red Keep, petting Drogon on the side of his snout in the large plaza. Jon kept his distance from Drogon, as the black dragon was occasionally looking at him with wide eyes. The dragon remembered as much as Daenerys the fateful day in the throne room of the Red Keep, the day his own mother saw the Iron Throne for the very first time. The day she was betrayed by that man standing beside her. But Drogon was not a dumb animal. Like the legends and tales suggest, dragons were as smart or even smarter than man. The son of the Targaryen Empress knew that his mother's lust for the Iron Throne was what drove her to insanity, and got herself killed. Drogon was not particularly too displeased with Jon, and was alright to have him in his presence again. He knew that Jon cared very much for his mother, and cared very much for Rhaegal in their short time they spent together.

"Well, hello." said Jon nervously to the golden dragon standing behind him, and Daenerys turned to look. Baleria was sniffing Jon, and Rhaenysa and Visenyara were descending down from the sky as well to join their sister. The three young dragons were now the size of cows, growing creatures, standing as tall as Jon already if they held up their heads. Jon held out his hand to let Baleria get a better scent, and to show he was just a friend… not a prisoner anymore.

Rhaenysa landed loudly behind Baleria, and so did Visenyara, both letting out eager and excited screeches. They ran over on their legs and wings over to Baleria and Jon, startling Jon a bit by how fast they were running over to him. They slid to a stop in front of Jon, widening their eyes as they smelled him up and down.

"They're very curious…" muttered Jon nervously and Dany walked over to them. She pet Rhaenysa on the head, and the bluish gray dragon cooed quietly as she was being pet.

"They're growing fast." noted Daenerys, "Faster than Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal had."

"But have they been kept enclosed at all?" asked Jon, remembering long ago when Dany told him the story of when the Dragon Pit was constructed. With each new generation of dragons they were smaller and smaller as the Targaryen family kept them indoors and locked up.

"Not very much. Only once when they were infants." stated Daenerys. She heard footsteps approaching behind her, not a dragon, and she turned around. Grand Maester Javitz was walking towards her with two Imperial guards, even the Grand Maester had personal security. But Daenerys was surprised to see him outside, he usually did most of his work in the Red Keep, managing the servants and medical supplies that were coming in from Essos.

"Your grace, sorry to bother you." greeted Maester Javitz.

"Not a bother at all, Grand Maester." responded Daenerys, removing her hand from Baleria's snout. The golden dragon whined and sat down loudly, and her sisters did the same with grunts, "What is it?"

"I've received a raven from the city of Yin." said Javitz with a worried look on his face, "There seems to have been an attack on Asshai - of uncommon proportions."

"What kind of attack?" asked Daenerys, beginning to feel her gut sink. She had no intention of going to Asshai, it was an odd location, and full of dark magic. She didn't think this news would be any ordinary thing since she was receiving communication from Yi Ti - which was in the middle of a civil war.

"Dragons." said Javitz.

"Dragon_s?" _repeated Daenerys, surprised at it being plural.

"Yes. They burned down the entire city and are moving eastward, to Yi Ti. The death count is likely in the hundreds of thousands." said Javitz, "Lord Xindao Lai of Yin requests your immediate protection with your dragons and army - to protect his people." Daenerys cleared her throat and took a moment to think about the situation. She bit her lip.

"Lady Vamae Demetriou is still expecting you." reminded Javitz, "The decision on what to do is yours. But from the report from Yin, there are over twenty dragons." Jon's jaw nearly dropped, and he started to feel sick too for some reason. _Twenty_. Daenerys was shocked too. She looked at Jon,

"The meeting at Braavos can wait." she said, and looked back at Javitz, "Do not put Jon in chains during my short absence." Jon glanced at Dany with surprise, and so did Javitz. He wasn't expecting someone who was just an enemy of the Empire to be allowed to roam freely through the Red Keep. There were thundering roars coming from beyond the castle gates, and Jon looked. Three dragons were descending from the clouds, Aego the white, Joraerys the green, and Rhael the orange/bronze.

Aego landed first, sending dust and wind over to Jon and Dany and the other four dragons. Rhael landed on the side of Drogon, and so did Joraerys on his opposite side. They each approached Daenerys, but Rhael and Joraerys were more interested in Jon Snow. Jon looked at Rhael first, whose snout was just inches away from his shirt. He felt his hot breath from his nostrils on his chest, and nervously held out his hand. Rhael had bright golden eyes, with specks of brown and hazel… reminding him of Viserion. However, Rhael's horns were far larger and protrude outward unlike Viserion's horns. Jon then felt a nudge on his back, and looked over his shoulder. Joraerys was smelling him as well, and he heard Daenerys chuckle.

"They're very friendly, do not worry." she said.

"I'm sure…" said Jon nervously. Daenerys noted he was far more apprehensive this time around than when he first met Drogon on Dragonstone, or when he rode Rhaegal for the first time in the North. Alas, there were now six dragons surrounding him, all watching him closely.

"Send a raven to Braavos and tell Lady Demetriou that we must postpone the summit." said Daenerys to her Grand Maester.

"Your grace, this is the moment when you finally secure all of the Free Cities under your rule. With Braavos comes Pentos and Norvos, you cannot put this on hold-"

"Those cities have been standing for hundreds of years. They aren't going anywhere." argued Daenerys, "Now, am I clear?"

"Yes, your grace." surrendered Javitz.

"The House of Ladies shall be in charge while I am gone, with you and Greyworm as the presiders of the council," said Daenerys, "I want you to continue the work you began until I return."

"Yes." nodded Javitz, "Shall you take a few garrisons with you to Yin - for your own safety?" Daenerys walked over to Drogon and placed her hand on his shoulder. The black creature lowered his shoulder, ready for Daenerys to climb onto his back to take off. Dany looked at the Grand Maester,

"No. I have my army." Daenerys climbed on top of Drogon's back and sat comfortably on his upper back. She looked down at Jon, she wanted to say something to him. She wanted him to come with her. But she felt something holding her back from saying it. Drogon let out a jittering grunt and she patted his back,

"Alright, let's go." she said, and Drogon began to run off through the plaza to take off. Jon watched Daenerys take off, with Drogon flying over the reconstructed gate towers. He saw a shadow blur over them and shuttered. Another three dragons flew over, screeching loudly; Tyraenyx, Naeryx, and Iraexes. The three older dragons were all ready for their impromptu voyage, and called to Drogon. Baleria, Rhaenysa, and Visenyara screeched loudly as well, and followed their family members.

Daenerys looked over her shoulder seeing the three younger dragons chase after them with excitement and eagerness.

"No, go back!" shouted Daenerys through the wind, "Protect our home." Baleria let out a long screech and opened up her wings fully. She let the wind take her back down, and Rhaenysa and Visenyara did the same.

They itched for a fight, for a thrill with the older dragons. But Daenerys wouldn't risk their lives. She wouldn't put them in danger just as she finished her sentence, Aego whisked right over their heads, being followed by Tyraenyx. Dany felt a chill of coldness shoot down her back, with the hairs on the back of her neck standing up too. She looked to her right and saw Iraexes flying with Naeryx. And to the left was Rhael and Joraerys, all flying in a close formation. She truly had her army now.

* * *

**Arya Stark**

"We're going to Leng - it's settled." said Arya firmly to her captain aboard her ship as they sailed through the Shadow Sea. It had been just a few days from their escape from Asshai, and they had passed a few tropical islands on their way eastward. However, she was facing resistance from other people on the ship.

"Leng is a hellhole." said Visenya Targaryen, sitting across from Arya at a large wooden table within the upper deck portion of the ship. It was her personal dining hall, close to her bedroom, and she wanted to treat her guests appropriately as they fled Asshai. At the table were also Jahaerys who was too busy eating cookies out of a small box that Arya had from Westeros. "It is plagued with war and death." added Visenya.

"She's right." agreed Rhaegar Targaryen, who was staring out a porthole at the side of the room. Arya leaned back in her chair and took a long sip from her goblet of water, "The region is infested with bandits, death, disease, and despair. We need to go to Braavos."

"I'm not going to Braavos." said Arya in a snarky tone, "That's where the Dragon Empress is going…" she suddenly realized that's why Rhaegar wanted to go there. Too obvious. "I never want to see her again."

"You've met my sister?" asked Rhaegar, walking over to the table.

"Yes, I have." nodded Arya. Jahaerys stopped munching on his cookies.

"What's she like?" he asked curiously.

"Cold." responded Arya sharply, "Ruthless. Unstable. _Mad_."

"No she's not." snapped Visenya.

"Have _you_ met her?" shot back Arya.

"You use that word too easily." said Rhaegar, raising his voice louder than Arya's and Visenya's, gathering both of their attention, "I heard what Daenerys Targaryen did for the North. I heard what she sacrificed for you."

"And then she ended up burning down my home months later." said Arya, "She is untrustworthy. I'm going to Leng. Then you can find a ship to Braavos yourself." Arya stood up and started walking towards the door, she had enough of this conversation.

"I didn't think a Stark would abandon her family so easily." said Rhaegar slyly, "I thought you were very close with your brothers and sisters - your Northmen. I never heard of a Stark that ventured so far from the North." Arya stopped at the door, with her hand on the knob, "It's unpatriotic." Arya turned her head to look at Rhaegar,

"You shouldn't be the one talking. How long since you have been brought back from the dead now? Twenty five years? All this time, and you've remained in Essos? In Asshai of all places…"

"Had I the opportunity - the chance - I would have gone back to Westeros in a heartbeat. If I knew -"

"If you knew what?"

"That my sister was surrounded by deceitful bastards like yourself." scolded Rhaegar, "I couldn't bear the idea of raising my children under Robert Baratheon's rule, I lost that war. I lost the woman I loved. I wasn't going to risk losing my children."

"Well…" exhaled Arya, "You've got another one - and he's with your sister." Arya opened the door and walked outside. The smell of the salty ocean flooded the room, making Jahaerys stop eating again, and he sat up. He and Visenya looked at their father with innocent eyes… questioning eyes. Another son? Rhaegar stood silently, watching Arya slam the door behind her, and didn't say anything else.

"You have another child?" asked Visenya in a quiet tone, and Rhaegar looked at his daughter with cold eyes.

"He was killed by a Lannister knight, along with his mother." answered Rhaegar, "I have no other children. Just you two."

"How are we going to get to Braavos?" asked Jahaerys nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out." said Rhaegar, walking over to his son and patted his shoulder. The little boy was pale and cold. So was his daughter. They were not used to being out on the sea. But the idea of not knowing where their next home was, was what terrified them. Not knowing if they'd ever find a home, not knowing if they'd survive the next month, next week, or even the next day. They were also confused. Just days ago their father expressed his resent towards ever going back to Westeros. Now, that had suddenly changed since their home was destroyed. But, they didn't have any other choice.

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

**Dungeon**

Across from Tyrion Lannister's prison cell was Sansa Stark, the alleged Queen in the North, who sat up against the back wall of her cell, silently. She curled her arms around her knees at her chest and just stared at the floor, letting her mind wander. They had been beneath the Red Keep for days now, she lost count, as did everyone else in the dungeon. To her right was her brother Bran, who was thrown onto the ground, and Brienne on her left.

"I knew we'd see each other again," said Tyrion, "but in different circumstances." he was trying to lighten up the mood, but Sansa was not amused. No one else was talking, just Tyrion, and his voice echoed down the cold hall of the dungeon. "And it could be worse. We could have been given to the dragons for play-things. I thought Drogon was scary enough… the little ones are even fiercer honestly."

"I'd rather be dead." said Sansa in a low tone, not looking at Tyrion, just still staring. Tyrion felt a bit concerned. That was never a good thing to hear. Even for a person like Sansa Stark.

"We're going to get out of this." said Tyrion.

"I don't think so." said Sansa loudly, looking up at Tyrion, "If she thinks I'll bend the knee she's -"

"She's not asking for loyalty anymore." butt-in Davos, and Sansa looked at the bearded man. He looked far scruffier than before, since he didn't have the tools to trim his beard, nor did Tyrion.

"She wants us dead." corrected Sansa.

"No." muttered Sam, "Dead people don't learn from their mistakes. They're freed from their mistakes."

"So… we're her pets now?" asked Sansa sarcastically, "Do we have to keep saying sorry to her? Or do we need to kiss her feet as if she's some goddess?" everyone remained quiet for a moment. Sansa was not truly wrong… they were all being kept in the dungeon so they'd learn from their mistakes. But, they did not know that Daenerys had left for Yi Ti, and there was no Empress above them in the Red Keep. "She destroyed my home!" screamed Sansa, much to everyone's surprise, "For all I know, she would have already destroyed every castle and town in the North! So I'm sick and tired of her little games!" Sansa crawled up to the iron bars of her cell, grasping it with her dirtied and scraped hands, "Do you hear me?! Just kill me now! Take me! Take me!"

"Sansa," Tyrion tried to calm her down.

"Burn me alive if that's what you want! I'll never apologize! I regret nothing!" she continued to scream at the top of her lungs, trying to shake the iron bars of her cell. Tyrion could see some tears rolling down Sansa's face as she stopped shouting, but she didn't seem to even know it. She was infuriated. Filled with hatred and anger.

"You're better than this." said Tyrion sternly, "You are a Queen."

"Of what?" asked Sansa with tears streaming down her face, "Queen of failure?"

"Your people are waiting for your return. Do not forget about them." said Tyrion.

"I know my people." muttered Sansa, "They aren't waiting for me. They'll come for me."

* * *

**The Twins**

Lady Lina Hallows of Seagard stood atop one of the towers of the Twins that sat on the River Trident, looking to the north, where she saw thousands of men marching towards the opposite end of the castle. She saw their banners waving in the wind in the distance, all of them were Stark sigils, with a few others from smaller Houses in the North. The dark haired, twenty five year old woman stood with the new ruler of the Twins, Lord Dextyr Westerling, who was about twice her age, but had the utmost respect for the woman who now governed the Riverlands and represented them in the House of Ladies.

"They're going for their Queen." said Lord Dextyr.

"There is no other Queen in Westeros." said Lady Hallows firmly, resting her small hands on the stone railing of the castle rooftop, "Just our Empress." she turned her head to look at the brown haired Lord, "Are you going to let them pass?"

"What are you trying to make a joke?" said Westerling, almost offended that Lady Hallows would even question his loyalty. But these days, it was hard to tell if anyone was really loyal to any superior House.

"I do not want bloodshed." said Lady Hallows, "Not here or in Queen's Landing." she took in a deep breath, watching the army began to slow down and disperse in the hills away from the other end of her castle-bridge. They were setting up camp - which was definitely better than attacking the Twins immediately for passage to the south.

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Lord Westerling, "Perhaps there is a commanding lord accompanying them - there has to be one. An open line of communication is always the best path towards a truce."

"A truce?" asked Lady Hallows.

"My Lady," said Dextyr warmly, "the North is in open rebellion against the Crown. We are still at war." Lady Hallows turned around to see one of her advisors standing nearby.

"Send an emissary to the Stark army to request their commanding lord attend a court meeting in the north tower." she ordered. The advisor nodded and scurried away to send the raven to the Stark army. She turned to look at the army again and sighed deeply. She felt uncertain, and the very idea of not knowing what would come next made her even more nervous. For all she knew, this would be the most pivotal moment in the Empire's lifespan. The moment whether or not the Empress' subjects really stood with her, and stood for her.

* * *

**Braavos**

"Tens of thousands of people have come from all over Eastern Essos to see the Empress - and now it turns out she isn't coming?" asked Councilor Damian Rustern of the Iron Bank Council, standing in a lounge room with Lady Vamae Demetriou, Councilor Halgo Nystoris, and a few other noblemen from the richest Houses in Braavos. A couple servants were bringing in refreshments on silver platters into the room for the leaders, but Vamae was not thirsty or hungry for any snacks. She stood at the closed glass door that led out to a balcony which overlooked a main boulevard in downtown Braavos. The boulevard was packed with people, bustling and busy from the night before and into the morning as today was the day they were expecting the arrival of Daenerys Targaryen. Many people were simply too afraid to miss the occasion, fearing that if they did not try to see the Empress, they might suffer their wrath.

"She didn't say she wasn't coming at all." said Vamae, turning around to scold Rustern, "There is a dire situation occurring in the far east. There are reports of two dozen dragons destroying Asshai and are moving westward. There is a strong probability that they will come here."

"This fucking world…" scoffed Councilor Rustern, sitting down loudly on one of the sofas in the lounge room.

"You gave up our army… and now look where we are." spoke an older, raspy, woman's voice. Vamae turned her head to see her mother Salyse standing in the doorway to the lounge with a cane in her hand. She had a smug and disappointed expression on her face, and the other Councilors looked at her, and seemingly didn't disagree. "We're defenseless, and now an army of dragons will destroy-"

"Enough!" shouted Vamae loudly, startling even the guards in the room. She walked across the room, stopping between the two sofas that faced one another, and pointed her finger at her mother, "We are a part of the Targaryen Empire! Daenerys will not let anything happen to Braavos, I am fully confident in her ability to protect us! I need you all to stop questioning my authority, is that understood?!" she turned to look at Rustern, who was a few years younger than her, yet he didn't seem intimidated. He seemed angry, furrowing his patchy eyebrows. "_I _am the Viceroy and the head Councilor of the Iron Bank, the Lady Paramount of Braavos! What I decide is in the best interest of our Houses and our people! I'm not going to put their lives at risk for my pride!" she bellowed, "It's time we move into the future. Let go of the past, especially you." Vamae Demetriou looked at her mother with wide eyes, yet Salyse was still unimpressed. She felt more disrespected than angry at how her daughter was speaking to her.

"Do you hear that?" muttered Councilor Nystoris, getting up from the sofa. He walked over to the balcony, glancing outside. He saw the crowd-filled streets below, but that's not what he was curious about. Councilor Rustern leaned back on his sofa and rested his arm on the back side of it,

"I didn't hear shit, Nystoris. Just the people… being stupid as ever." he said disgustingly. Vamae stood silently as well, and her mother walked across the room, to Nystoris at the balcony doors. Vamae watched her mother shakily make her way to the door and look outside, she looked around the cityscape, to the rooftops of the thousands of houses around them - but didn't see anything.

"A dragon!" screamed a man from the street below, and more screams filled the air. Nystoris stepped outside onto the balcony, hearing the bellowing roar of a beast in the sky. He looked up and gasped. Salyse Demetriou walked outside as well. A shadow whisked over the balcony, and Salyse dropped her cane. Vamae rushed outside and looked to the left. A white dragon was flying over the city, and behind it were another nine. The Empress and her army.

Iraexes and Naeryx began to fly low over the city, roaring loudly to instill fear in the commoners. The crowds began to squirm and shift as people pushed one another to run to safety. Joraerys and Rhael followed, shooting blasts of fire into the sky. Sparks and flickers of light slowly cascaded down onto the city, immediately cooling off upon impact. Then came a larger dragon, brown and beige in color, with curled horns that pointed forward. Tyraenyx let out a long and deep roar, an introduction to the last dragon and his rider; the Empress.

Vamae felt a frail hand touch hers, and looked to her right. Her mother had reached for her hand and was staring up at the sky in complete horror. They watched silently as the beige dragon flew over them loudly, and was followed by Drogon and Daenerys. The people in the streets continued to run in fear, shoving and pushing one another, fearing that they'd be burned alive by the Dragon Empress and her small army of dragons.

Councilors Rustern and Nystoris slowly walked out onto the balcony as well, glaring up to the sky with widened eyes. Vamae could see the fear pumping through their veins, their hands trembling slightly, their footsteps shaky. The fright in their eyes and gaping mouths. This was not their world anymore. This is now a Targaryen world.

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

Jon Snow was not totally welcomed warmly to the Red Keep when Daenerys allowed him to reside within the castle, and not in the dungeons like his brother, sister, and former allies. The young man walked carefully throughout each hall and corridor of the castle, for he never got a real tour of the place. At each turn and intersection of halls were always Imperial guards, eyeing Snow, and craning their heads as they walked past one another to see what he was up to. But, Jon was just curious. It had been about a day since Daenerys left, and he didn't really know when exactly she'd be back.

Jon knew that below him, hundreds of feet below, were his brother, sister, and others including Sam and Tyrion. They were there for their treason against Daenerys, and Jon wanted to speak with them. He did not know if he'd ever get the chance to see them again, let alone talk with them if they were to be executed by the Empress.

Jon found a set of stairs that winded downward and quickly went down them, knowing that the dungeons had to be farther underground. He ran his fingers against the stones of the wall as he went down, seeing how perfectly cut and smoothed each block was… his ancestors built the very castle he was walking through. The same ancestors as Daenerys… the woman he loved.

Jon came upon a landing that led to a few other doors, and one of them was opened. Standing in the doorway were a young woman and man, and inside a third man. Jon knew one of them instantly: Greyworm. The other two he wasn't too familiar with, but knew they had to be close advisors to the Empress since they were Dothraki. They were having a quiet meeting, but that ended upon seeing Jon stumble near their office.

"Snow." muttered Greyworm, and the two other Dothraki individuals turned to look at him. Greyworm was not pleased at all that Snow was walking freely throughout the Red Keep, and wanted a guard on him at all times. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm… I'm looking for the dungeons." he said nervously. Xiovaro, the second man, crossed his arms and looked at Jon suspiciously. His arms were enormous and Jon could see his veins on his biceps as he flexed them slightly.

"Why?" asked Greyworm loudly, stepping between Xiovaro and the young woman, Naia. Greyworm stepped out into the landing of the staircase and Jon took a step back. "You do not need to see or speak with any of the prisoners. Not while the Empress is away."

"I just need to speak with my brother and sister - to see if they're alright."

"The false monarchs are fine." said Xiovaro with a thick accent, "They are not to be seen by anybody - not a single Westerosi." Xiovaro began walking up the steps, and Greyworm followed him. Naia stepped out into the hall and stood beside Jon.

"Do not go down there." she said quietly, "You are on thin ice with the Empress."

"What?" he muttered back confusedly. After their first few nights together, Jon did _not _think he was on _thin ice _with Daenerys. What the hell did this Dothraki girl know?

"You have not been with her grace the months after her resurrection." said Naia coldly, "I have. She's told me a lot about you, Jon Snow. Don't drive another stake into her heart."

"I would never-"

"Then there is no reason you need to speak with enemies of the Empire." said Naia sternly.

"Who are you?" asked Jon.

"Naia. Personal advisor to the Empress." answered the advisor. Jon noticed she wore similar clothing to that of the late Missandei; fitted black dress with a leather crossed-top that covered her chest like armor. Her black hair was braided into a single braid that wrapped circularly around the back of her head.

"And you let the Empress go to Essos all by herself?"

"I could ask you the same question." snapped Naia, "What kind of faithful partner are you? Oh, right, one who stabs their significant other in the heart." Jon looked away from Naia, and started walking down the stairs, going towards the dungeon. Naia watched Jon go down the stairs until she could no longer see him, and formed her hands into fists angrily. The Imperial advisor quietly followed Jon Snow, treading lightly down the steps so he wouldn't hear her.

* * *

**Master of War **

"There's a problem at the Twins, commander - a raven came from Lady Lina Hallows of the Riverlands." Maester Javitz handed Greyworm a furled up piece of paper that just arrived from the Riverlands. Greyworm stood with Xiovaro, Grand Maester Javitz, and a few other members of the House of Ladies in a lounging hall within the Red Keep. About half of the leaders from the House of Ladies had returned home, whereas the other half were waiting for the Empress to return to discuss further law declarations and regulations. The other members, just three of them, were scattered across a few long couches and loveseats, drinking wine from silver goblets and eating grapes off of platinum plates.

"There are eight thousand Northern soldiers demanding to cross the Twins to come south." stated Lord Gendry Baratheon, the only male member of the House of Ladies, walking up to Greyworm, "And there are nine thousand soldiers from the Vale making their way to us right now."

"The Vale?" asked Greyworm.

"Apparently," spoke up Javitz, "Lord Robin Arryn did not comply with the Iron Bank's military reduction orders - they fooled Demetriou and _us_."

"Where are they at the moment?" asked Greyworm.

"Rosby." answered Javitz. Greyworm had no idea how far away Rosby was, since he was still studying the geography of Westeros whenever he could.

"About a hundred miles north of here." said Gendry, and Greyworm looked at the young man for a second, wondering why he was still there.

"May I suggest you deploy the army to the northern gate?" spoke up a woman in the room. Each of the men turned their heads to see an older woman sitting on the couch, across from a younger Lady. The older woman was the Lady of the Westerlands, Elyse Marbrand of Ashemark. She wore a dark red dress with a silver belt and stood up with a glass of wine in her hand,

"They are after Sansa and Bran Stark and looks like we'll have to defend the Empire without our Empress."

"We have about one hundred thousand soldiers protecting the northern wall of the city." said Greyworm, "They will not make a dent."

"It's pitiful." snickered the younger Lady who represented Dorne. She stood up from the couch, her golden orange dress cascaded onto the floor, and she brushed her short black hair behind her ears. Lady Sonu Vynta was close friends with Ellaria Sand and Viatur Martell, and was chosen by Viatur Martell to represent Dorne in the House of Ladies. She put her hands on her hips as she joined the group with Javitz, Greyworm, Xiovaro, Elyse Marbrand, and Gendry Baratheon, "Should we call for Lady Greyjoy to bring the reinforcement fleet?"

"No." said Greyworm, "The North has no ships." he said, "We can take care of them on our own." Greyworm turned to look at Xiovaro, "Mobilize the troops at the northern gate, blockade formation." Xiovaro nodded and headed out to carry out his orders.

"Send a raven to Yin." added Greyworm, looking at Grand Maester Javitz, "We need the Empress to know what's going on upon her arrival to the far east." The Grand Maester then left as well. He wasn't too optimistic of Daenerys receiving the raven in time, or if there would even be any city in Yi Ti if it was under attack by foreign dragons. Greyworm looked at the others in the group, the remaining members of the House of Ladies.

"According to our Empress," spoke Greyworm, "the House of Ladies is the regent governing body in her absence." Sonu Vynta looked at Elyse Marbrand with a sly smile, and Gendry just looked nervous. Gendry looked at Elyse Marbrand as well, since she was the oldest one, she was the one with the most political experience - and any experience in general.

"The gates need to be shut and locked," said Lady Marbrand, "in case things don't go as planned."

"Agreed." nodded Gendry.

"Aye." agreed Lady Vynta. "How long do you think it'll take? To get these Northerners to finally fuck off?" she looked around at the others, but they didn't seem to have an exact answer. Did anybody really?


	20. Chapter 20 - Little Rebellion

**The Twins**

**Lady Lina Hallows**

"Just go back. You do not want to do this." said Lady Hallows of Seagard, who was also the governing representative of the Riverlands in the Imperial House of Ladies. The brown haired woman sat on a wooden throne in a wide and humid chamber, surrounded by Targaryen-Imperial and Westerling soldiers. The Twins was the home of House Westerling, but Lady Hallows had gone to the bridge-fortress upon hearing that seven thousand Northmen were demanding passage across the River Trident.

Standing before Lady Hallows was Lord Orys Enstair of the Dreadfort, wearing heavy armor, and standing with eight Northern guards in the middle of the room,

"_You _do not want to do this. We still have respect for House Tully, and I know you do too, Lady Hallows. Let's not desecrate the lands of the Tullys." said Lord Enstair, who was a bit younger than Lina Hallows.

"This is Imperial territory." said Hallows proudly, "And you are not allowed to cross the river. This is an act of aggression against the Empire, and you will face harsh consequences from the Empress."

"Really? Then where is she?" asked Enstair, "Where are her dragons? Where is her army?" he was cocky and some of his own guards laughed along. Hallows was not amused, and neither was Lord Dextyr Westerling that stood at Hallow's right side at the throne.

"Do you really want to act like that?" asked Lord Westerling, "You saw what happened to Winterfell, I don't think you want that to happen to every other town in the North."

"Now _that's _an act of aggression." said Orys, "Listen, I have no quarrels with the Riverlands. We just want to get our Queen back to safety."

"Sansa Stark is to face trial for her crimes." said Hallows loudly, "She is in custody by the Empire and is not to be released until her trial is complete - by Empress Daenerys. Leave. Go back to whatever town you came from in the North."

"Lady Lina," Orys took a few steps forward, "You've seen what Daenerys Targaryen did to _King_'s Landing the day the city surrendered. Is that the type of person you want to follow? A genocidal tyrant? She has killed hundreds of thousands - just in Westeros. The death-count in Essos could never be recorded. How many more people have to die until we have peace-"

"Silence." said Hallows loudly, "Daenerys Targaryen saved us from the real threat - Cersei Lannister - and the Night King. Her Empire also delivered us to freedom from the choking grip of the Iron Bank. _Your _Queen buckled to the threat of a foreign power."

"To me," said Orys, "to most of Westeros - Daenerys is the foreign power."

"Get out of my home!" said Lord Westerling in a booming voice, "Begone you traitors! We'll be sure to have your entire province ravaged so horribly by the Targaryen dragons that snow will never fall again in your lands!" Orys Enstair took a step back and bowed his head. He chuckled quietly as he turned around to leave, and his guards followed him. Lina Hallows breathed heavily as she watched the Northern leader walk out of the chamber. She looked up at Westerling,

"Get the archers on the rooftops - we need to be ready for anything."

...

"Fire the catapults." ordered Lord Orys Enstair as he marched with a few guards through the frontlines of his garrison of soldiers in the muddy grasslands beyond the northern tower of the Twins. The clouds were darkening over the Riverlands, rumbling quietly in the distance. Standing before Orys were five large wooden catapults on wheels, with pits of fire behind each of them with a torch sticking in them. The men behind the catapults each grabbed their lit torches and placed them on the dense steel ball on the catapult arm. It took a few moments for each of the balls to light up, but within moments, the soldiers fired the catapults.

Five burning balls of steel arched through the sky and smashed into the north tower, cracking just bits of the stone in its midsection. Orys turned to look at the damage, seeing dust and bits of stone falling from the tower, but it was still standing strong. Before he even realized it, there were a cloud of arrows falling from the sky coming from the north tower.

"Shields!" he shouted desperately. Two soldiers jumped in front of Lord Enstair with large shields to protect him, but some soldiers were too late. Most of the arrows landed in the ground but just enough struck plenty of Northern soldiers, in their backs, chests, arms, and shoulders. There were shouting and loud grunts as countless men were hit, falling to the ground.

"Fire again!" shouted Orys, moving away from his protective soldiers as he realized the arrows stopped coming. He looked at the closest catapult and saw the guard manning it was shot in the neck by an arrow, with his dead body dangling over one of the back wheels. He rushed over to the catapult and loaded it himself. He heaved up a steel ball from the nearby ditch where they were kept, and another two soldiers lowered the arm of the machine. The machines clacked loudly as they were set into place, and Orys let out a deep breath, looking up at the north tower of the Twins. He could see the men standing atop the tower, waiting. Many of them started to reload their bows.

Fires burned in the grass beneath the Twins as the Northern catapults unleashed more steel balls of fury on the Targaryen stronghold. Chunks of stone continued to fall from the wall of the thick bastion, but the main structure was still standing strong. Northmen began to charge the soldiers standing in formation in front of the northern tower of the Twins, a mix of Hallow troops, Westerling troops, and Imperial guards from Queen's Landing. All of the Imperial guards were formerly Unsullied and men from Essos, and they were defending the Twins as fiercely as the Westerosi.

The Imperial soldiers used spears and shields to combat the brute Northmen, using their heavy shields to block maniacal attacks and blows. The Northmen's leather armor was paper compared to the thick steel armor on the Imperial troops. They made up most of the frontlines, but many Westerling and Hallow soldiers joined the bloody fight. Screams filled the evening sky, with blood pooling in puddles among the mud. Severed hands, bits of intestines and flesh scattered all across the ground from both Targaryen and Northern forces.

Lina Hallows watched from the top of the southern tower of the Twins, across the river, as the battle raged on at the northern side. She had a look of complete fear and worry on her face, not believing what was unleashing before her. The Northmen were still firing their catapults at the northern tower, giving a striking blow near the top corner. Massive blocks of stone began to fall downward, some of it crushing Westerling soldiers. Lady Hallows heard footsteps approaching from behind and she turned her head, seeing Lord Dextyr Westerling come up onto the roof with a few soldiers,

"My Lady, I suggest we send a request for reinforcements from Wendish Town." Dextyr Westerling didn't go up to Lady Lina Hallows, he didn't want to get too close to the edge of his tower rooftop. He could hear the explosions and crumbling stone on the other side of the river, but feared they'd soon be hit.

"Yes." nodded Hallows, "Send a raven to Queen's Landing as well to inform the Empress of the situation."

"Apparently the Empress has left for Essos for the moment." said Westerling nervously. Westerling could see the soul leave Hallow's body. She knew that meant that the House of Ladies was in charge of Westeros during her absence… including Lina herself. There was a battle going on just a quarter mile away on the other side of the river and she felt like she was losing. What would happen if they crossed? The Northmen would surely kill them for denying their request to cross the bridge.

"My Lady?" asked Westerling, taking a few steps closer to Lina Hallows. Lina was too focused on the disastrous battle taking place, and rested her hands on the stone edge of the rooftop. She did not know what to do. "My Lady." repeated Westerling, and he walked up to her side, "We have only a thousand troops here, the Northern forces are seven times that size." Lina began to breathe heavily, her eyes darting across the landscape, seeing the battle moving to the river's edge. Some Northern men were trying to climb up the side of the bridge near the shallow ends of the river, but Westerling soldiers were lining up at the bridge, firing arrows at them. Bodies fell into the river, floating eastward. Lina shut her eyes, trying to drown out the noise, the sounds of death.

"Lady Hallows!" shouted Dextyr, and as Lina opened her eyes, she heard the booming roar of a dragon. She looked up into the sky, to the east, and saw four dragons coming their way: one of them being black and red, with a rider atop his back. Behind Drogon and the Empress was Rhael, Joraerys, and Aego.

Drogon descended faster than the others, lighting up the entire bank of the river, engulfing hundreds of Northmen in the blaze. Targaryen troops began to retreat, some of them cheering, and some of them completely stunned and in awe. Lina Hallows felt an immense relief overcome her, and so did Westerling, and he bowed his head in thanks.

Aego blasted a wall of fire behind the Northern soldiers, and so did Rhael and Joraerys, trapping them in a circle in front of the northern tower of the Twins. Drogon circled back and roared loudly, instilling instant fear in the hearts of the Northmen. They began to scramble, trying to run back to the hills, but found that their camp was completely aflame, and they were surrounded by an inferno.

Daenerys looked over Drogon's shoulder as the two began to dive once again,

"Dracarys!" she shouted. Drogon inhaled deeply and opened his mouth as wide as he could, firing flames upon the scrambling Northmen in the center of the circle of fire. In just moments the thousands of Northmen were killed, eviscerated into ash and dust.

...

"Your grace… my apologies - I - we- we tried to defend as best we could-" Lina Hallows bent down on one knee, and so did Dextyr Westerling. They stood in front of the remains of their forces at the southern end of the bridge, where in front of them landed Drogon and Daenerys near the middle of the bridge. Rhael, Joraerys, and Aego continued to circle overhead, looking for any remaining Northmen. Daenerys stood in a cream-colored dress, with her platinum-white hair pinned back into intertwining braids. Daenerys walked up to them and held out her hand to Lina,

"Do not apologize." she said, and Lina looked up. Lina took Daenerys' hand and got up on both feet, and Westerling did the same, "You defended our land, in my name - and I thank you for that."

"I thought you were going to Essos, your grace." said Westerling.

"I was… but something told me to come back." said Daenerys, holding her hands together. It was true. She had a moment while riding Drogon across the Narrow Sea, a moment of going into that slumber-type of visioning - she saw the armies of the North marching on the Twins… and also more marching to her home farther south. "There is a threat in Yi Ti, but there seems to be a bigger threat here still at home. I could not leave just yet." added Dany. She felt as if the moment she left for Essos, hell broke loose.

"We are certain that there are more heading to the capital." said Hallows, "I am fully confident that Robin Arryn is marching with nine thousand troops from the Vale."

"Do you know if those were all the Northern forces?" asked Daenerys, curiously, "Other than Robin Arryn's soldiers?"

"Yes, it had to be all of them," said Lady Hallows, "we would not have made it if it weren't for you, your grace." Daenerys nodded her head and gave a little smile.

"You did what you could, and I am grateful for that." she said, "I should get back to Queen's Landing, though. Seems this little rebellion has reached the heart of the Empire. Lady Hallows, come to the capital as well. There will be an emergency session of the House of Ladies." Lord Westerling and Lady Hallows both bowed their heads out of respect for the Empress, and she turned around, walking back to Drogon. She glanced up at the sky, hearing Aego let out a long screech, he was ready to return to the capital to rendezvous with Tyraenyx, Naeryx, and Iraexes. She sent the other three dragons to Queen's Landing in case things had gotten dire there as well, but she wasn't feeling any sense of danger at her home. Her moment of visioning only drew her to the Twins, not any other place in the world…

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

Jon Snow stood with Greyworm and Xiovaro on one of the walls near the Red Keep, overlooking the northern gate near a port that connected to Blackwater Bay. However, they weren't interested in the ships that were passing through the bay or stopping at the docks, they were focused on the nine thousand manned army that was camping about a mile north of the gate. There were countless campfires and thousands of tents, they couldn't count them all. Jon wanted to go down there and tell the Arryn army to go back to the Vale, but Greyworm wasn't letting Snow out of his sight. The Imperial guards at the gates were on high alert, nobody was allowed in or out of the city without a thorough scan for weapons.

"They're only here for my sister and brother." said Jon to Greyworm, looking at him. But Greyworm kept his eyes on the camp of soldiers ahead of them. He didn't really care what Jon was telling him, to him, Jon was still a traitor and threat to the Empress. As long as Daenerys was not present, they were not to do anything - let alone _consider _giving up their prisoners. "Lord Commander," spoke up an Imperial soldier, approaching the three. Greyworm turned his head, and Jon glanced at the young Targaryen soldier as well,

"The Empress has returned with her dragons."

"She's back early…" muttered Jon with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Daenerys sat at the head seat of the small council table near the map courtyard, rubbing her forehead as she thought about her next plans. Seated around her were Greyworm, Xiovaro, Naia, and Grand Maester Javitz. It wasn't clear whether Daenerys formally established a Small Council, but those at the table around her were her closest advisors. It was late in the afternoon, she had just come back from the Twins, and she hadn't even eaten dinner. But, there were more pressing matters to deal with. There were nine thousand soldiers preparing for an attack on the city, demanding that Sansa, Bran, and Jon be freed; along with the rest of their allies (Sam, Davos, Brienne, Podrick, and Tyrion).

"It'll be a matter of time until they hear that I burned the rest of the Northern army." said Daenerys quietly.

"They provoked our forces." said Greyworm firmly, "Your response was an act of defense. The North is to blame for the deaths." Daenerys looked up worriedly. She didn't feel too good about burning all of the Northmen at the Twins… it was so abrupt… so quick. But the Twins, one of her strongholds, was under attack. They did try destroying the Twins. They would have killed the Westerlings and Lady Hallows.

"They want the Starks…" sighed Naia, "I do not think they will give up so easily. I think you must fight the remaining forces."

"I agree." said Xiovaro confidently, who sat across from Naia, "They will not rest. They will not surrender."

"I strongly advise against further bloodshed." spoke up Javitz.

"We have no choice." scolded Xiovaro, turning to look at the old Westerosi man. He was the only Westerosi man at the table, "They will kill us and the people in the city if we sit back." Xiovaro looked at Daenerys with wide eyes, "Your grace, you are a fighter. Defeat them, once and for all." Daenerys leaned back in her chair and took in a deep breath. She had enough destruction across Westeros. She wondered when things would settle down… and if they ever would.

"There is one other option." said Javitz, breaking the moment of silence at the table, and Daenerys looked at him, "Perhaps you could offer something to the North." Greyworm sighed as he knew what the Grand Maester would suggest. But Xiovaro and Naia weren't sure what he was talking about. It was a typical political act at making peace.

"No." muttered Greyworm. Daenerys glanced at Greyworm, and then back at Javitz.

"Perhaps the North would finally bend the knee if you were to marry Bran Stark." said the Maester, "It is the only way out of this mess without more unnecessary deaths, your grace. Please, think about it."

"I'd be marrying… my enemy." said Dany, gritting her teeth together, "I'd come off as a coward."

"Not at all, your grace." said Javitz, "He would be whatever you'd want him to be, a Prince Consort - if you wish." Xiovaro wanted to argue with the man, but he could tell that Daenerys wanted him to remain quiet. They really didn't have many other options.

"I want them all in the throne room in two hours for an audience. You're all dismissed." ordered Daenerys, and the others at the table got up to leave. Daenerys reached out to Naia, stopping her from leaving. "Sit." she said quietly, and Naia did as she commanded.

Daenerys waited until the others left the room, dispersing out to the courtyard, and going down other corridors further into the Red Keep.

"Everything alright, your grace?" asked Naia curiously, sitting at Dany's left. Daenerys held her hands together in her lap and she looked down at her perfectly trimmed fingernails.

"I don't know what to do - or, I feel like I don't know what to do." she said in a concerned whisper, looking at Naia, "I don't think I can marry… anyone."

"You are the Empress," stated Naia, "you can do whatever you believe is right. This is your Empire, you do not have to answer to anyone. However, I've heard many stories about the Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Meereen, who was open-minded to finding the best way to peace. Although, she was not afraid to defend her kingdom." Daenerys smirked and scoffed quietly to herself. Those were the simpler days. When she didn't have to worry about a thousand cities and towns, just one. Daenerys rested her hands on the table, clasping them together as she thought hard.

"I sometimes wonder if I can even do this…" sighed Daenerys.

"Do what? Rule?" asked Naia in a stunned tone.

"Well, rule an _empire_. I couldn't even get halfway to Yin before sensing something wrong happening here. I cannot look away from Westeros for just one moment otherwise chaos will unfold." explained Daenerys, "It's… a lot…" Naia held out her hand across the table, reaching for Dany's hands.

"You are the blood of the dragon - you _are _a dragon." said Naia, "Building a new world is not an easy task, and one you are _not _doing alone, your grace." Daenerys looked into Naia's brown eyes, and for a split second, she could see Missandei. She could see her poofy black hair, her perfectly trimmed eyebrows, her pointed nose, and her beautifully sculpted cheekbones. Daenerys blinked quickly, and realized it was just a memory, as Naia was sitting in front of her still.

"If it were my father, he'd kill them all." noted Daenerys, as she reflected, "And I am not _mad_. It's time we set the final piece of the puzzle."

...

Daenerys walked with two Imperial guards trailing behind her down a red floored hallway within the Red Keep, just a few floors below the throne room. She walked past an old library and archive where she had a few low-ranking stewards rewriting old scrolls and books from the past. She came upon a small bedroom at the right, and she looked inside. Jon Snow was sitting on the side of the bed, looking out the nearby window. He was looking at the Northern army that was camping beyond the north wall, on the shore of the bay. Jon heard her footsteps and looked over his shoulder, donning a small smile to her, welcoming her in.

The two guards remained outside the door, and Daenerys went over to sit next to Jon on the bed. She looked outside as well.

"How was the meeting?" asked Jon quietly.

"Fine." answered Daenerys, "I know what I have to do."

"I understand that my sister has not been - manageable." sputtered Jon, "So…" he gulped, "You do what you feel is right." Daenerys put her hand on Jon's knee,

"I give everyone a choice." she said softly, "Including your sister. Like you said," the Empress looked into Jon's dark brown eyes, "fury and destruction is just more of the same. Nothing new. Nothing better." Jon smiled and caressed Dany's hand with his thumb as he held her hand. Jon leaned towards Dany, and kissed her neck. He moved up to her cheek, and looked at her for a moment. She wasn't turning her head so they could kiss each other's lips.

"I was recommended to marry Bran." whispered Daenerys, "To end this war." Jon looked down, stopping from continuing his kisses. "It would be the most logical thing to do." added Dany, "As most marriages do between rival houses." There was a moment of silence between the two, and Daenerys looked out the window. Jon continued caressing Dany's hand, and he took in a deep breath.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'll offer them a choice." she said simply. Daenerys quickly looked at Jon, and kissed him. She held her hands at his beard, holding him close. Jon ran his hand down her shoulder and down to her thigh. He wanted to reach up her dress, but Dany stopped him. She chuckled,

"Not now."

"Why? This might be the last…" said Jon, kissing Dany down her neck, "let me give you the best time once more." Daenerys closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Make it quick." she said. Jon pulled Dany onto the bed, embracing her tightly as he began to undo her dress.

* * *

**Red Keep Throne Room**

Sansa Stark stood with her head low as she waited for the main doors of the Red Keep throne room to open, creaking loudly, with Bran at her right, Tyrion at her left, and Brienne, Podrick, Davos, and Sam behind her. They were surrounded by black and silver armored Imperial guards, and they began to march into the throne room. Sansa began to walk, and saw that there were just a few others in the room, down near the throne. She didn't want to look up, she didn't want to see who was sitting on the throne. It was making her blood boil, making her muscles tense, fueling pure anger throughout her body. Pure resentment.

This was the end of the line for her. It had to be. But she was ready to die. She had enough of suffering. She had enough of seeing her own people suffering. She had enough of sacrificing so much just for survival… just to live. What kind of life would she have if she had to live beneath the deceitful, conniving, mad, Daenerys Targaryen. A silent one. A dark one. Winter would be the last of their worries.

They reached the end hall, and Sansa looked up. To her right, also surrounded by many Imperial guards, was Lady Helna Sarry and Lord Robin Arryn of White Harbor and the Eyrie, respectively. They had a few knights with them, but they were heavily outnumbered and outmatched by the countless guards in the throne room. To the left were seven women, and one man. Sansa recognized the lone man, Gendry Baratheon, and also recognized Yara Greyjoy. The others were complete strangers to her, definitely southerners. Little did she know that they were the second most powerful group of people in the Targaryen Empire.

Sansa's eyes were then drawn to the center of the back end of the hall, up the black stone steps, to the geometrically jagged new Iron Throne that was more silver than its predecessor. Sitting on the large seat was Daenerys herself, wearing a black dress with her silver dragon chain across her chest, and her white hair pulled up into high braids that led into a single large braid on her back. Sansa immediately noticed Jon Snow standing to the left of the dais, in front of two Imperial guards, and on the right were Daenerys' advisors: Greyworm, Maester Javitz, Naia, and Xiovaro.

"This has been an interesting journey," spoke Daenerys, with her calm, steady voice echoing through the throne room, "for all of us. But today is perhaps one of the most important in _your _stories." she looked at Sansa, and then at Bran, "You stand absolutely no chance against three hundred thousand soldiers of the Imperial army and _ten _dragons. I have plans for each of you, I'm going to give each of you a choice." There was an eerie silence in the room each time Daenerys' stopped speaking. It made Sansa feel uncomfortable. It reminded her of when she was forced to be a part of Joffrey's court many years ago, to listen to his ridiculous decrees as Cersei tried to rein him in from absolute madness.

"My dream is to build a new world atop this failed old one." continued Daenerys, "The people of the _world _deserve better than what they've had the past thousands of years. Brandon Stark," Dany looked at Bran, and he remained emotionless, looking up at the Empress, "do you renounce your title as the false King of the Six Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm?" An Imperial guard pushed Bran a few feet forward in his wheelchair and he cleared his throat. Sansa looked at her brother worriedly, and so did Jon. But Jon wasn't too worried. He knew his younger brother was smart…

"I do, your grace." announced Bran, "I pledge fealty to you, and the Targaryen Empire. I'd physically bend the knee if I could." Daenerys felt a sense of relief overcome her, and a small smile formed at her lips.

"Sansa Stark? I ask you the same that of your brother." said Daenerys sternly, "Do you renounce your title as Queen in the North?" Sansa took a few steps forward, with her hands behind her back, still in chains.

"No." she answered. Helna Sarry smirked, pleased that her Queen was remaining formidable.

"I offer you a chance, Sansa." added Daenerys, "To live the rest of your life in the North, unbound by chains."

"You destroyed my home. I can never live in peace with you alive and ruling over me." snapped Sansa angrily, "I'll never surrender, I'll never bend the knee, I'll never renounce my title - my position that I have earned - not taken… like _you._" Jon could see Daenerys' right eye twitch for a split second, she was becoming angry. She began to tighten her hands over the ends of her throne armrests,

"Lord Commander," said Dany, to Greyworm, as he took a step forward, "escort Sansa Stark back to the dungeons. It seems she isn't thinking clearly today." Greyworm and five other Imperial guards took Sansa and began walking down the main aisle of the throne room. Sansa looked over her shoulder, and the last person she saw was Jon's conflicted face.

Upon the doors shutting behind Sansa, Daenerys looked at Lady Helna and Lord Robin,

"Bend the knee and retreat back to the Vale and the North where you both belong.."

"Release our King," stated Robin.

"_And_ our Queen." added Helna.

"You two are in absolutely no position to demand _anything_." shot Daenerys furiously, "And Brandon Stark is not a King anymore."

"We'll never accept your rule." said Lady Helna angrily.

"This country has had enough of fucking wars!" shouted Lord Gendry from the other side of the room, startling everyone in the room, especially Daenerys. She didn't necessarily want anyone from the House of Ladies to participate in this court hearing, but she didn't object to it. He was right, "There've been enough deaths." added Gendry, "What else do you want? And don't say a new monarch, that's _not _happening."

"Make Sansa Stark the Warden of the North," said Helna, looking back at Daenerys, pursing her lips, "or Lady Paramount, whatever you're calling it now."

"No." stated Daenerys, "She does not deserve it." Daenerys could sense that Maester Javitz was getting worried, as he shifted his weight. The older man knew what would come next, for it was his own suggestion. But it was making him uneasy. There was far too much hostility in the country… and in that very chamber.

"Marry Bran Stark." said Robin Arryn boldly. Maester Javitz looked at the Empress, and she looked at him for a moment. Jon took in a deep breath, preparing for the inevitability that Daenerys would be marrying his brother.

"No." blurted Daenerys, "I'm not marrying _anybody_ \- ever." she stood up and walked down the steps of the dais, "Marriage-alliances are _over_. Bend the knee," Daenerys looked directly at Lady Helna, "and I'll allow you to represent the North in my advisory council, the House of Ladies. And I shall distribute enough gold to rebuild Winterfell." Helna glanced at Jon Snow.

"Jon Snow should have the position." she said.

"Did you hear me? It's the House of _Ladies_. Men have had enough say in this world." said Daenerys softly, and she held her hands behind her back, "You seem to be a smart and clever woman, I could use your experience and judgement." if Helna knew, she would have thrown the fact that Gendry was in the House of Ladies right at her face.

"Then who rules the North?"

"No one." answered Daenerys, "Not until I know that you are worthy enough and trusted enough to have a Paramount ruler. You are lucky enough to have representation on this council." Helna nodded slightly and gulped nervously. She threw her hands at her sides and slowly bent down on one knee, much to Sansa's surprise. Tyrion Lannister watched Sansa's face go from angry to completely shocked and full of despair. Daenerys smiled,

"I'm glad to have you with us, Lady Helna Sarry." she then looked at Robin Arryn and his two knights, "Now, are you ready to end this rebellion? You're the last one standing." Robin Arryn looked at his knight to his right, the older man with white hair, and who was somewhat heavyset. The man looked disgruntled and dissatisfied. Daenerys' smile disappeared, and she walked back up to her throne.

"You are a young man, Lord Robin." added Daenerys as she sat on the Iron Throne, "You do not want it to end so quickly. There's much to see and experience. Bend the knee." Robin looked away from his knights, and got down on one knee. He lowered his head,

"Yes, your grace." he said.

"You are to return to the Vale and discharge two-thirds of your army from military service. Is that understood? For if not, I'll have the Eyrie come crashing down into the jagged valley you call home." Robin nodded and got back up nervously. He held his hands together and stood silently, he was not going to rebel anymore. The rule of Bran the Broken was officially over. "As for the rest of you." she looked at Bran, Brienne, Podrick, Tyrion, Davos, and Sam.

"I shall delegate your sentences to the House of Ladies for individual trials, to determine what shall be done with you traitors." Daenerys last looked at Tyrion, where he looked up at her with sorrowful eyes. He wanted this all to be over with already, and so did Daenerys. But, she was not going to be like those before her. She was going to do things differently. "Take them away, you're all dismissed, but Bran may stay..." she ordered, and half of the Imperial guards in the chamber began to escort the prisoners back down the hall. Jon watched them leave, and noticed Javitz and Naia begin to leave as well. He looked at Daenerys, and she nodded… she wanted him out too.


	21. Chapter 21 - Overruled

**Leng, Yi Ti**

"We should go to see the ruling leader of the city." said Rhaegar Targaryen, walking with Visenya and Jaeherys, and Arya Stark through a main road leading away from the port of Leng, in Yi Ti. The city was extremely humid and dense, with many of the beige stone buildings having overgrown vines and grasses growing between the seams of bricks. There were open air markets and many people cooking soups and meat underneath little canopies on the sides of the street, which was fairly busy and crowded. Arya was more interested in exploring the city, for this was the first time she had ever been to Yi Ti, and had no intention of meeting its ruler.

"I'm not going to visit any ruler." stated Arya, handing a coin to a man to her right who was selling roasted vegetables and meat on a stick. He smiled and handed her one, and she took a bite of it.

"What's it taste like?" asked Jaeherys curiously. Before Arya could even answer to the boy, his father cut her off,

"Yes we are. You need supplies to get us to Braavos."

"I'm not taking you to Braavos." snapped Arya. Rhaegar stopped in the muddy road, and his daughter and son continued venturing onward. They ran over to a large table of bracelets and necklaces that had bits of jewels and shiny stones on them, gawking in awe at them. "Yi Ti is allied with your sister. You'll be fine without me." noted Arya.

"We don't know that for sure." scoffed Rhaegar.

"What? Are you afraid?" Arya continued walking ahead, and Rhaegar followed, occasionally keeping an eye on his children that were bouncing between tables of jewelry, souvenirs, exotic fruits, and tiny wooden-carved animals.

"That's such a stupid thing to say." said Rhaegar angrily, "I fear no one. It is they who fear _us_ Targaryens." Rhaegar looked ahead and saw a tall spire further down the city, up on a far hill. It was cream-colored stone, far taller than any building he had ever seen. Everything else around them was rather short and stubby, with green-tiled roofs and black window shutters. He didn't notice any banners of any ruling House… why weren't there any Targaryen banners? Yi Ti was a part of her new Empire, right?

"Look at me," Ayra stopped in front of Rhaegar, and he looked down at the short young woman. "I don't know exactly what is going on in your head, but I know you're scared to see your sister. You need to just go back to Westeros."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Rhaegar, somewhat skeptical of the young Stark. He knew that she was not a fan of Daenerys… at all. And even wanted her gone for her brother to rule.

"I can never stay in one place for too long… and Westeros is one of those places I've stayed too long." said Arya, clearing her throat, "And I am one hundred percent certain that your sister wants all the Starks gone - for all the plotting and deceit that we did behind her back." Arya could see the look in Rhaegar's eyes changed. He went from skeptic to nearly disgusted. "She has won, and I cannot go back there." the young woman shook her head and looked away from Rhaegar for a moment, "She's all alone… she has no one. No one in this world deserves to be alone." she turned away from Rhaegar and spotted his children. They were speaking with an adolescent boy and what looked like his own little brother. They were standing behind a table selling old scrolls and books, and the teenage boy seemed to be trying to charm Visenya.

"I know what it's like to be separated from my family." continued Arya, "I can't remember the last thing I said to my mother… or my father… don't let them live with just a _thought_ of what their family should be." she looked up at Rhaegar, "I told my crew to take you to _Queen's _Landing."

"W-what?" stammered Rhaegar, as his anger and disgust at Arya had completely been washed away by her wise words, "What about you?"

"I need some more time away from Westeros." smirked Arya, and she held out her hand, "It's been a short but strange journey with you, Rhaegar Targaryen." Rhaegar looked down at her hand, and shook it firmly.

"Thank you, Arya Stark." said Rhaegar confidently. Arya nodded and saluted, and she continued down the road. She walked over to Jaeherys and gave him the stick of roasted vegetables and meat, since she barely ate it, and he gladly took it. Visenya thanked Arya, and she headed down the busy street on her own. The two children looked at their father, wondering what happened. Jaeherys rushed over to his father as he took a bite of the meat on the stick,

"This is so good!" he exclaimed, "Do they make this in Westeros?!" Visenya chuckled and followed him.

"No-" began Rhaegar, "Well, we'll have to find out for ourselves." he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Lady Stark gave us her ship, her crew is going to bring us to your aunt - in Queen's Landing." Jaeherys dropped the stick, and Visenya's face froze from shock. They didn't think it would be happening so easily. They grew up learning that nothing in this world happened easy.

"Shall we go back to the ship?" asked Rhaegar with a nervous smile, kneeling down in front of his son. He stopped him from picking up the stick of meat that was now covered in mud and dirt, and he was disappointed.

"Let's get a couple more of those sticks for the trip, please, father." begged Jaeherys.

"Of course." the three walked over to the vendor that was selling the meat and vegetables on sticks, on a fiery grill with smoke rising into the air, and a tasty aroma filling the area.

"I would like to save one for aunty Daenerys." said Jaeherys cheerfully, as he stood between his father and sister at the grill. The man was placing a few of them into a box with napkins.

"I'm sure she'll be very happy and grateful," said Visenya sarcastically, "that you brought her old, cold, dried meat from the other side of the world." Jaeherys' smile disappeared, and Visenya burst into laughter from his dramatic expression change. She held her brother's hand and let out a sigh of relief,

"Don't worry, little brother. There will be some _fine _foods to try in Westeros once we get there."

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

The sound of dragons screeching and bellowing in the skies filled nearly every room of the Red Keep, however, they were becoming quieter with each passing second as that morning the ten dragons were going on their usual hunt outside of the city. Drogon, Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa typically ventured southwest to the Kingswood to hunt for deer and livestock, whereas the others flew out to sea to catch fish. Occasionally, Rhael and Joraerys joined Drogon and his children to the woods, since they liked to change up their meals every once in a while.

But in the Red Keep, the Empress was holding intense meetings with former and current traitors of the Targaryen Empire. Daenerys sat at the head of the Small Council table that morning, with Greyworm and Xiovaro standing at her sides. At the other end of the table was Bran Stark, who was also with four Imperial guards, and Jon Snow off to the side. Sitting at the sides of the table were Tyrion Lannister and Samwell Tarly, sitting in complete silence. Daenerys allowed Jon to observe the meetings, so he'd know exactly what his family was saying to her… if they were really going to be her subjects or deceive her.

"Did you tell Robin Arryn to keep his soldiers when Lady Demetriou ruled as Viceroy - and had demanded a military reduction?" asked Daenerys, staring coldly at Bran.

"No, I was not aware of it."

"A King was not aware of his own people's actions?" questioned Daenerys.

"In my defense, at that time, I had lost all my power as King." said Bran sharply, "Demetriou was handling_ everything_. Crops and harvest trade, medicinal shipments, military movements, all of it. It must've slipped past her." Daenerys slowly nodded and pursed her lips for a moment. She thought for a second, seeing how calm and relaxed the former King was. Daenerys looked at Samwell Tarly,

"What did you do when you found out that the Iron Bank was going to take over the country?" Sam was nervous and she could easily see it. He quickly glanced at Jon at the other side of the room, and he nodded to him. Giving him a look of confidence and support. "I presume you all did nothing." added Daenerys.

"We gave our counsel to the King - _former _King." said Sam, "That he should beware of Demetriou's actions. However, I knew that we'd get out of that mess… one way or the other." Daenerys shifted her weight in her seat, sitting up straight, and looked at Sam sincerely,

"Why are you afraid, Samwell Tarly?" Sam's eyes darted between Jon and Daenerys, but then he focused on the Empress, holding his hands together.

"I'm not. I'm just… uneasy." he said with a nervous chuckle, but noticed Daenerys wasn't amused or humored at all.

"I cannot forget what you did for Jorah Mormont." said Dany, clearing her throat. Sam looked at the Empress, seeing she was reminiscing of one of her greatest friends and companions… the man who had always loved her… "If you hadn't saved him, I wouldn't be here right now." she took in a deep breath, "You are a good man, Samwell."

Sam nodded shakily, and inhaled as Daenerys looked at him.

"I am sorry about your father and brother." added the Empress, "But they gave me no choice." Sam's eyes began to tear up as he remembered his brother, and he blinked away the tears as fast as he could. "Horn Hill is yours, if you want it." she said, and Sam was shocked. He gasped quietly,

"W-what?"

"That is your home, right?" validated Daenerys.

"Y-yes, it is, your grace." he said, shaking his head.

"If you bend the knee and pledge fealty to the Targaryen Empire, I shall name you Lord of Horn Hill."

"I will. Yes. Yes, your grace. Thank you." said Sam, and he got up from his seat. He walked over to Daenerys' left side, and Xiovaro stared at him intensely. The Lord of Horn Hill kneeled down and lowered his head, "I, Samwell of House Tarly, pledge undying loyalty to House Targaryen and to your grace, Empress Daenerys." He got back up and saw that the Empress had a smile on her face, she was pleased. She nodded her head to him, allowing him to leave, for he definitely wanted to return to his home. Sam turned and went over to Jon, standing before him.

The two young men hugged one another and a few tears began to roll down Sam's face,

"Be careful." whispered Sam to his best friend, "And come visit me once in a while, alright?" Jon nodded and watched his friend leave the small council chamber. Daenerys' smile disappeared as Sam left the room and the last prisoner was Tyrion Lannister, as well as Bran, but he wasn't a prisoner anymore.

Tyrion held his hands together, twiddling his thumbs, waiting impatiently for Daenerys to say something. He pressed his lips together, looking around the room. He looked at Jon, then at Greyworm and Xiovaro's angry faces, and then at Daenerys who had a fiery look in her eyes.

"Well," began Tyrion, "how will you do it? I presume by one of your dragons? Or all ten of them? By fire, of course." he said with a forced chuckle, "Let's just get this over with."

"I want you all out of the room, so I can speak with him alone." said Daenerys. Her guards looked at one another, and then at Greyworm. Greyworm leaned close to Daenerys, to ask if that were a good idea, but she held up her hand. "Go. Just wait outside in the hall." she ordered, and they nodded. Greyworm and Xiovaro were the last to leave the room, letting Jon wheel Bran out, with the rest of the Imperial guards following.

Daenerys closed her eyes and lowered her head. She inhaled deeply, and tapped her fingers on the surface of the table. Tyrion wasn't sure if he should say something first, again, or if she would begin. He knew how short her temper was now… she had no time for humor… especially not from the likes of him.

"We've been through a lot together." said Daenerys, opening her eyes.

"We have…" nodded Tyrion.

"You were a good friend to me." continued the Empress, "But then… things changed when we first went to Dragonstone. Why?" Tyrion gulped, as he thought of an answer. But it wasn't too clear to him. There were a lot of things racing through his mind, however, one of them was beginning to stand out the most…

"I've never had the luxury of having a large family around me." added Dany, "Just a violent and abusive brother. But you had that luxury. _You _had a brother and sister, both that you loved very much." Tyrion lowered his head, and bit his lip. He did not want to think of his siblings again. Each time he did, he saw their dead bodies beneath the Red Keep when he found them after Daenerys attacked the city. He closed his eyes for a moment. He saw Cersei. Laying beneath the stones and rubble that crushed her. He opened his eyes, and gazed over to Daenerys.

"I…" Tyrion cleared his throat, "I… know. I did love them - I still do. They did not deserve my love, well, my sister at least." his eyes began to redden, and Daenerys could not keep herself completely cold and emotionless either. Her dark eyebrows began to curl, and she inhaled shakily.

"I know I have made mistakes," she said, "as all people do. But the decisions you've made towards the end, and the decisions Varys made towards the end… you backed me into a corner. I took loss after loss after loss…" Tyrion rubbed his eyes.

"He was right about you." said the sole Lannister, and Daenerys looked at him questionably, "Jorah. When he said deep down, you have a soft heart." Daenerys rolled her eyes, but Tyrion could see tears beginning to form in them. She did not want to think about Jorah, she did not want Tyrion to use his name to get her to change her mind in any way. "There's a reason why you didn't have me executed right away. There's a reason why you didn't execute all of us. Right? There has to be."

"What does killing people do?" shrugged Dany, choking a bit, "The world doesn't change. Worse people just take your place." Tyrion shrugged his shoulders, and nodded in agreement. She was right, and he knew it.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" asked the former Lord of Casterly Rock. Daenerys took in a deep breath and stood up from her seat.

"The House of Ladies shall decide your fate in a trial."

...

"Tyrion of House Lannister, you have been charged with treason against Empress Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, first of her name," boomed Lady Elyse Marbrand of the Westerlands, sitting at a wide long-table with nine other individuals. She was near the center of the table, with Daenerys Targaryen at her right, and the other members of the House of Ladies: Gendry Baratheon of the Stormlands, Lina Hallows of the Riverlands, Yara Greyjoy of Pyke, Sonu Vynta of Dorne, Helna Sarry of the North, and Danya of the Reach (who was the only Dothraki woman in the House). They were seated at a wide table in an old dining hall, but was now retrofitted to be the courtroom for the House of Ladies in the Red Keep.

"Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt, Queen of Westeros, Queen of Essos, and Supreme Leader of the Targaryen Empire." finished Lady Elyse Marbrand, "How do you plea?" Tyrion Lannister stood in the middle of the room, being watched by the nine men and women in front of him, and also lines and lines of Imperial guards at the sides of the chamber. They each stood with silver spears, like the formerly known Unsullied troops, and large shields with a white Targaryen sigil on it. Behind Tyrion was Bran and Sansa Stark, surrounded by Imperial guards, however, Sansa was the only one in chains. Jon Snow stood off to the side of the table up front, near the left side, where Gendry Baratheon sat. Gendry occasionally glanced at Jon.

"I plead guilty," said Tyrion. Nobody at the table was surprised, but Daenerys' eyebrows did perk up a bit, "for my crimes that have hindered Empress Daenerys' claim to the throne of Westeros and mantle of supreme leader." Tyrion kept his head low for a moment, and slightly nodded, as if he were coming to terms with all he had done. His life was long and full of many decisions, some he regretted, some he did not.

"Some members of this House," jumped in Lady Yara Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, "want to have you executed publicly. And some think that isn't appropriate enough for the things you've done."

"Whatever you see fit best, my Ladies," Tyrion then shot a nervous look at Gendry, "my _Lord_." and then at Daenerys, "Your grace." there were too many titles to worry about.

"For all our lives, we have seen what war has done to all of us," said Lady Sonu Vynta of Dorne, with a heavy Dornish accent. Tyrion was somewhat stunned by her beauty, dark beauty marks on her cheek, dark arched eyebrows, and light brown hair split into two braids that looped beneath her ears. "Killing one man unfortunately does not teach the other thousand who still wish to defy the Crown."

"I can assure you," said Tyrion, "that you have finally conquered Westeros, that Empress Daenerys, has been successful."

"But now," stated Elyse Marbrand, "comes the thorough work of determining who still has the right to life after a lifetime of questionable acts." Tyrion nodded understandably, and remained silent. He didn't have much else to say. He was ready for death. His life was difficult enough, he didn't need this ceremonial-like facade of a trial to be dragged out.

"The House of Ladies had made a unanimous decision." said Lady Yara, "That is to have you beheaded in the Baelor Plaza within Queen's Landing." Tyrion gulped nervously, and forced a little smile.

"Seems acceptable." he said.

"But," continued Yara, "our decision was overruled. You are to have your titles and ancestral home of Casterly Rock stripped from you and set free to live within Westeros as a commoner." Tyrion's eyes slowly widened. Overruled? What did that mean? These new politics were unfamiliar to Tyrion, and he wanted to know everything right away, enough stalling and suspense. Who overruled the decision?

"W-why?" asked Tyrion nervously, somewhat worried that _that _decision would be retracted and they'd actually kill him for asking too many questions.

"Because," stated Daenerys calmly, "a true leader's power is not molded by how many people fear her or how large her army is. A true leader's power is molded by the amount of compassion in her heart." Tyrion's confusion went away. He wasn't afraid anymore of being humiliated in the streets of Queen's Landing. He felt… just alright.

Greyworm walked from the side of the chamber, where the Imperial guards were, with a key, and unlocked Tyrion's chains.

"Tyrion Lannister," said Daenerys loudly, "today and for the rest of your days, you are a free man and citizen of the Targaryen Empire. All laws that apply to man still apply to you. You may leave." Tyrion bowed his head for a moment, staring at the glossy stone floor. He could not believe what was happening. As he stood back up, he heard the echoing roars of dragons overhead outside. He turned around and began walking towards the door, with his footsteps echoing loudly in the room. He walked between Bran and Sansa Stark, making eye contact with both of them. Bran nodded farewell to Tyrion, but Sansa still had resentment in her. She looked away from Tyrion, to the table of leaders at the front end of the chamber.

"Sansa Stark," spoke Elyse Marbrand, and her voice got fainter as Tyrion walked through the opened doorway. Tyrion stepped out into the corridor and looked over his shoulder, "you are to face trial for treason against the Targaryen Empire." the doors slowly shut and Tyrion could no longer hear Elyse Marbrand's voice. He was in the empty hall, standing in the warm sunlight that peered in from a thin window. He took in a deep breath and began going down the hall, turning to a stairwell, so he could finally leave the Red Keep.


	22. Chapter 22 - Ours

**One Year and One Month After Resurrection of Daenerys Targaryen**

**(One Week After Trial of Tyrion Lannister)**

Things were starting to fall into place for Daenerys and the Empire. She received the official declaration of fealty from Braavos, specifically from Lady Vamae Demetriou, which included the Iron Bank as well. For the first time in recorded history, the world's largest financial institution was absorbed by an intercontinental state. Daenerys had finally brought an end to the Iron Bank's games of financing wars and gambling on warlords. And now, the Free Cities of Essos were no more. The eight strongholds that dominated Essos, economically, were now all under the control of the Targaryen Empire - with the exception of Volantis, which was mostly destroyed since they refused Daenerys' rule. The Targaryen Empire spanned from the isle of Lys, as far north as Braavos, as far east as Vaes Dothrak, and to territories of Yi Ti. With hundreds of towns and dozens of major cities joining under one banner, it allowed the movement of far more people than ever before. Slavery was abolished, slave-trade ended, and slave-masters that refused to abide these laws were being hunted down and sent to Queen's Landing for trial before the House of Ladies. Fortunately, most slave-owners followed the new laws and accepted reality. The time of slavery was over, and they'd better get a headstart on a new business before it would be too late.

Occasionally, Iraexes and Naeryx would fly over to Essos and look down upon the largest cities from the skies. They wanted to remind the people who was in charge, and to quell any ideas of rebellion or revolt against the new, benevolent, Empire. Aego liked to venture North, to make appearances at the small Northern towns, and also remind them of their defeat.

The remaining seven; Drogon, Baleria, Rhaenysa, Visenyara, Rhael, Joraerys, and Tyraenyx stayed close to Queen's Landing. The three young dragons, now larger than cows, Baleria the gold, Rhaenysa the blue and gray, and Visenyara the violet, liked to swoop through the streets of Queen's Landing. They whisked around and above church bell-towers, landed on red tiled rooftops to gawk at the people walking below. Most people were afraid of them, since they remembered the day when Daenerys first arrived… However, Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa never attacked a person or structure. They liked to oversee the citizens of their home, watching them scurry with fright when they were noticed in the sky or perched on a rooftop.

* * *

**Brandon Stark**

"I think you should reconsider." said Bran, as he sat in his wheelchair at a small circular table in a dim room within the lower levels of the Red Keep. In front of him was a bowl of soup, and also his sister, with an untouched bowl of soup as well. Sansa was wearing a ragged, barley-like, prison dress. It didn't have any sleeves, and she had old slippers on. Daenerys decided to have Sansa quarantined in a bedroom, to let her at least get a taste of sunlight as she thought about her past actions against the Empress.

Sansa swirled the spoon in her soup slowly, not looking at her brother. She didn't want to have anymore conversations about bending the knee. She was done with it all. She wanted to leave. It felt as if she were trapped by Cersei all over again… it was all too similar.

"Why should I?" asked Sansa in a groggy voice.

"So you can go home." said Bran simply, "And Winterfell may be gone, but the North is still there. Your people are waiting for you."

"The Lords and Ladies of the North betrayed me," said Sansa disappointedly, dropping her spoon in the bowl, making it clink loudly. She leaned back in her chair and took in a deep breath, "and Daenerys burned thousands of my men. Am I supposed to forgive her for that?"

"We all have to start somewhere." shrugged Bran, "We need to move forward, enough of thinking what has already happened." Sansa furrowed her eyebrows questionably. Her brother was sounding different. Why was he all of a sudden supporting the Empress?

"Did she give you something?" she asked.

"Who? Daenerys?" and Sansa nodded, but Bran shook his head no. "I'm tired of having this conversation." she added.

"Then just talk to her." urged Bran, "Tyrion did far worse than you and she let him walk free. She is not the monster you think she is." there was a knock at the door, and it opened. Podrick entered the room, wearing dark grey armor, with a small Targaryen Imperial sigil on his chest. He had also bent the knee, and was allowed to be Bran's personal aid. Podrick greeted Sansa, and she just nodded to him.

"Are you ready, my lord?" asked Podrick to Bran, putting his hands on the wheelchair handles. Bran nodded, and the knight began to wheel Bran away from the table, and towards the door. He held up his hand to have Podrick stop right at the door.

"Your people would understand." said Bran to his sister, "We must adapt with the changing world or we will not survive." he lowered his hand, and brought Bran out of the room.

...

"Do you think she'll bend the knee?" asked Podrick quietly to Bran as he brought him down the hall, passing through rays of sunlight that beamed through the thin windows on the left. Bran took in a deep breath as he thought,

"I'm not sure. If my sister is still smart, she will."

...

Sansa got up from the table and walked over to the window, which was only about a foot wide, and three feet tall. She looked outside, seeing a side wall of the Red Keep, and Imperial guards patrolling them. She looked ahead, seeing the lower hills of the cityscape, where there were still buildings being reconstructed from the disastrous attack from over a year ago. People were starting to move back into the city after hearing that the dragons ceased their attacks, and Daenerys wasn't going anywhere.

She put her hand on the small window sill. She wanted to break open the wall, she wanted to jump out. She looked down, even though she wasn't even in the middle area of the Red Keep, she was still about a hundred feet up in the air. There were more guards and smiths down below, working in sheds and shops, crafting more weapons and armor for the Imperial army. Small and thin plumes of smoke veiled some of the courtyard below. She wanted to jump out of the window now. She clenched her teeth and slammed her fist on the wall.

Sansa spun around and grabbed her bowl of soup from the table and launched it at the wall. The bowl shattered and soup exploded all over the wall and floor. She grabbed the empty glass on the table as well and threw it at the wall. The glass erupted into a million shards all over the floor, and she let out a scream.

All of a sudden she saw a dark blur whisk by the window, casting a shadow very quickly through her room. She rushed over to the window, and looked around. She didn't see anything - but she did hear the flapping wings of a dragon. Within the blink of an eye a dragon flew from down below up in front of her window, roaring thunderously, and Sansa nearly fell back.

She caught a glimpse of the beast, he was dark green with specks of black across his stomach. She rested her hand on the window sill, which was slightly chipped. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked outside, seeing the dark green dragon joined by a bronze and black dragon, knowing the black one was definitely Drogon. Drogon had grown so large, perhaps twice the size than when she first saw him fly over Winterfell before the fight against the Night King.

* * *

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

Rhaegar stood at the head of a long table in a hall within Arya Stark's ship as they sailed through the Jade Sea, going east to Westeros. They had just left the island of Leng, that was part of Yi Ti, where they left Arya, since she gave her ship and crew to the Targaryens. At the table were the other crew members, and Kinvara the red priestess, discussing the fastest route to Queen's Landing on a large map that was rolled out onto the table. Rhaegar wasn't paying attention too much, he had faith in the sailors that they knew what they were doing, since they allegedly sailed west of Westeros and made it to Essos successfully. It was late in the night and the waves were somewhat calm, with barely any clouds in the sky, and the bright full moon shining low in the sky.

"We have enough food and water to last us one week," said the captain of the ship, an older fair skinned man with a graying beard, "that means we'll have to stop before we reach Lys. I suggest we move towards the Bay of Dragons, for New Ghis is still facing violent strifes. Lord Rhaegar, what do you think?" the captain looked at the sole Targaryen at the table, whose platinum blond hair stood out like a sore thumb against everyone else's dark hair.

"What's the closest city in the Bay of Dragons to our current location?" asked Rhaegar, instantly looking at the map, trying to scan the geography.

"Tolos." answered the captain.

"We'd have to venture through the shattered peninsula of old Valyria to get to Lys in time." spoke up Kinvara, holding her hands together in front of her dark red dress, "And that is not an easy journey."

"Going all the way to Astapor would take a full day." contested the captain. Astapor was the next closest city in the Bay of Dragons, which was conquered by Daenerys Targaryen a few years ago. The city was located at the pit of an arm-like peninsula of land that arched underneath the bay. They would have to sail north into the bay, then go back east to Astapor.

"We can make it through Valyria." said Rhaegar, crossing his arms confidently, "There's nothing but ruins there." the captain nodded in agreement. Kinvara shook her head slightly, visibly disagreeing with the men's decision. The sailors and members of the crew began to disband, going back to their positions on the ship, and some going below deck to rest for the night. Rhaegar remained at the table along with the captain, named Buck Rutte. Captain Rutte was from the North, having accompanied Arya Stark from Westeros to Essos during her multi-month-long voyage. He was in his late fifties, with bushy eyebrows and a small scar on his right cheek, above his beard.

"Have you gone through Valyria before?" asked Rhaegar, looking over at Kinvara who was at the other end of the table, "If you say it's dangerous-"

"I do not think you should waste any time." said Kinvara, walking around the table, looking down at the map as she approached Rhaegar, "We'll be fine. I doubt there are any more dragons."

"You think they came from Valyria?" asked Captain Rutte with a grunt.

"All dragons have originated from Valyria," answered Kinvara, "including the ones we saw from Asshai, too. Somehow, they evaded our sights."

"Does your Empress know about them?" asked Rutte, looking over at Rhaegar.

"I'm sure she does." nodded Rhaegar, hoping his sister knew about the looming danger of so many wild and untamed dragons.

"No city will stand a chance against that many dragons." added Rutte quietly, and Rhaegar shook his head. He knew that already. He saw it with his own eyes his home was destroyed. The place where he raised his children was destroyed, turned to ash in just a day. He looked to the front end of the ship, where saw them standing together at the pointed prow, right behind the large golden direwolf.

The two Targaryen children stared at the moon that was rising over the deep blue ocean horizon, watching a few stars creep into the darkness, and the sky turning from dark blue to a pale bluish black.

"How big do you think Queen's Landing is?" asked Jaeherys, as he stood atop a small box, leaning forward on the railing of the ship on his elbows, staring out at the sea.

"I don't know. Many say it's one of the biggest cities in the world." said Visenya, "But we'll find out soon." she rested her elbows on the railing as well, leaning forward, letting out an exhale.

"I want to see every street of it." said Jaeherys excitedly, "Maybe aunty Daenerys will let us ride one of her dragons with her to see it from the sky."

"Maybe." smiled Visenya, looking at her little brother. She could just feel the excitement and eagerness radiating out of Jaeherys. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time, and feared that he wouldn't handle the destruction of their home so well… but, he was. They had a new purpose now.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get there?" asked Jaeherys, looking at his sister. She pursed her lips together as she thought. She never really thought about it. She always thought about their voyage, not what they'd do when they'd arrive.

"I… I don't know." she said.

"Oh c'mon, Vis." sighed Jaeherys, "there has to be _something_."

"Maybe we could see every kingdom of Westeros on the back of Daenerys' dragons." suggested Visenya, and Jaeherys began to gasp slowly,

"I didn't even think of that! You're right!"

"I want to see Dragonstone first. It's where our ancestors first landed. I'm sure we'll see it on the way to the capital." added Visenya.

"Yeah, that too. But I hope we get to live in the capital with aunty," said Jaeherys, looking back out at the sea. His eyes glanced up towards the full moon, shining a bright white as it reflected light from the sun. "in the Red Keep…"

"We will," said Visenya, placing her hand on her brother's upper back. She patted his back and looked at the moon above the horizon, "we will see it all. I promise."

Rhaegar watched his children chatting with one another at the prow of the ship, with a smile forming at the corners of his lips. He felt a sense of relief that they were doing all right… and that they had each other as well…

* * *

_**26 Years Ago**_

_**King's Landing**_

_ "Viserys! Viserys, where are you?!" shouted an angry man through the chilly halls of the Red Keep. It was the early morning of a winter day in the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, and a teenage boy and his younger brother peeked their heads from the corner of the hall. The eighteen year old was far taller than the six year old standing beside him. They saw a wiry, white-haired man come down the hall and they quickly ran the opposite direction, both chuckling quietly. _

_ The two boys ran past two Goldcloak guards, running up a winding staircase, going higher and higher up into the Red Keep. Viserys Targaryen ran faster than his older brother, Rhaegar, and occasionally looked over his shoulder to make sure his brother was still there behind him as they treaded up the curving stairs. _

_ "Rhaegar?" stopped Viserys, noticing his brother had stopped at a doorway at a flat landing in the stairwell. Rhaegar held his hand on the stone door trimming, peeking into the corridor. Viserys could hear their father coming up the stairs, and feared they'd be caught. "Rhaegar!" called Viserys in a loud whisper. But Rhaegar didn't go up the stairs, instead, he went into the hall. Viserys rolled his eyes and ran down the stairs, going to follow his brother. _

_ Rhaegar walked slowly down the hall which was illuminated warmly by the sunlight on the right, shining through intricately designed glass windows. There was a closed door at the end of the hall, but both Viserys and Rhaegar could hear a faint singing on the other side. Viserys looked over his shoulder, they seemed to have lost their father, or he just simply lost interest in punishing his youngest son. _

_ Rhaegar opened the door, and Viserys rushed to follow. Sitting inside was a white haired woman, braiding half of her hair, sitting in an old chair by a large arch window. She wore a loose silk dress of pale gray and reds. On the small end-table beside her was a Targaryen crown, steel-gray in color, with bits of it shining and glistening in the sunlight. _

_ The woman turned her head to see her children standing in the doorway, _

_ "You've made your father mad again, didn't you?" asked Rhaella Targaryen. Viserys walked in front of Rhaegar, nodding his head. Rhaegar followed in after he shut the door. _

_ "What are you doing here?" asked Viserys curiously, plopping himself onto a cushioned seat beside his mother. Rhaella let go of one of her braids and looked at her little boy. She put her hand on his that was resting on the armrest of his chair. _

_ "Just taking time for myself." she answered. _

_ "Does father know you're in here?" asked Rhaegar, walking over to the window and glancing out. They were in the rear side of the Red Keep, as he could see Blackwater Bay ahead of them. They were in a small tower in the back of the castle complex. _

_ "No. So this is going to be our little secret, alright?" asked Rhaella. Rhaegar looked at his mother and nodded sincerely. _

_ "Oooh, a secret." gawked Viserys, "Like a hideout." _

_ "Have you thought about going to Dragonstone-" spoke Rhaegar. _

_ "Not now." interrupted Rhaella, "Not in front of your brother." Rhaella forced a smile as she noticed Viserys looking up at her. _

_ "Then when?" Rhaegar spun around, "Dragonstone will be safer, father is-"_

_ "Enough." scolded Rhaella, "We are not going to leave your father here alone." _

_ "But he's going ... going insane. He hurts you." argued Rhaegar, "Besides, he has all his advisors, and his best friend Tywin." _

_ "Lord Tywin is returning to Casterly Rock at the end of the month." exhaled Rhaella disappointedly. _

_ "Well, isn't that enough proof for you?" _

_ "Stop, Rhaegar. I'm not leaving. We do not abandon our family. No matter who it is." stated Rhaella weakly. She looked away from Viserys, staring into blank space as she thought, "Besides, Dragonstone is yours… until you become King." _

_ "I'm not leaving without you and Viserys." said Rhaegar, "I will never leave." _

* * *

**Present Day**

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

"Are you alright?" asked Kinvara quietly, standing beside the Targaryen prince. Rhaegar snapped out of his trance, realizing he was still standing in the middle of the ship, watching his children. He looked to Kinvara,

"Yes, I'm fine." he answered quietly.

"How much longer until we reach Queen's Landing?" asked Rhaegar.

"Five to six weeks, depending on how long we stay at Tolos." stated the priestess. Kinvara could see the concern on Rhaegar's face as he looked at his children. He was worried for their safety, as any reasonable parent would be as they traveled across the world. "Tolos is a Targaryen city," said Kinvara, "it is a safe place, as long as we stick together."

"I'm not letting them leave the ship," said Rhaegar, "I just want to get supplies and go. Those dragons could still be after us. And the sooner we get through Valyria, the better."

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

Jon Snow stood in a brightly illuminated hallway that led to the chamber for the House of Ladies, speaking to Lady Helna Sarry of the North, who was now the delegate representing the North in the House. The meeting had just ended and the members were dispersing, going to have their lunch and enjoy a few hours to themselves before regrouping, and then departing for their hometowns.

"I wish it were you, in my place, my Lord." said Helna Sarry quietly, reaching out her hand to Jon's. The thirty-something year old woman looked at Jon with concerned eyes. She had bent the knee to Daenerys, but she was still visibly afraid. Afraid of Daenerys, afraid of the Empire, and afraid of losing everything she had. She had already lost thousands of her men, and Lord Orys Enstair of the Dreadfort. They died in minutes at the Twins, when they were storming the bridge-castle to cross the Trident.

"Don't say that." said Jon quietly, patting Lady Helna's hand with his, "You are a good representative. We are fortunate to have you representing us. There's no need to worry anymore."

"Is she going to send you away?" asked Lady Helna curiously, "Like Tyrion Lannister… or are you being held captive?" she asked in a whisper.

"No. I'm not being held captive." chuckled Jon. But for a moment, he began to wonder why he really was there. He did love Daenerys, but he heard her say she would never marry anyone… ever again. "I love her." he blurted. And Lady Helna was a bit shocked. Most Northerners knew that Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen had a romantic fling and flirtatious friendship, but she was not aware of how deep it ran.

"Maybe she'll make you King. You never know." sighed Helna Sarry, "Then maybe your sister will accept her terms and live outside of a prison cell."

"Sansa can be… tough." smiled Jon, "Don't worry about her. Bran and I will take care of her." Lady Helna nodded sincerely, and proceeded down the hall. She wanted to go home, back to White Harbor. Not many Northerners liked Queen's Landing, or anyplace south of the Neck of Westeros. Jon watched her go down the hall, and then peeked into the House chamber. He looked around for Daenerys, but couldn't find her. There were just a few Imperial guards and two women, Ladies Sonu Vynta of Dorne and Elyse Marbrand of the Westerlands.

All of a sudden Xiovaro turned down the hall and nearly bumped into Jon.

"Xiovaro," spoke Jon, and the tall Dothraki man looked down at Jon. He was a bit startled by his intense stare. "where is the Empress?"

"I believe she is in her bedchambers." he responded. Jon nodded thankfully, and patted his arm. He rushed down the hall, heading towards the nearest staircase to ascend further up into the Red Keep.

...

Jon Snow reached the highest level of the Red Keep where Daenerys' room was, and noticed the door was slightly open just a crack. He heard talking inside, a man's voice. He stood by the door and listened. It was Grand Maester Javitz.

"It is conclusive, your grace." said Javitz, "I could request another Maester to come from the Citadel-"

"No, no. I know you are one of the best Maesters." said Daenerys quietly, she exhaled tiredly. Jon heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly backed away from the door. The door opened and Maester Javitz was startled to see Jon standing right there. He smiled nervously. Daenerys turned her head, for she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Lord Snow is here to see you, your grace." said Javitz. Daenerys smiled relaxedly, and Jon entered the room. Javitz left the chamber and headed down the hall.

"Everything alright?" asked Jon, sitting beside the Empress on her bed. He put his hand atop hers, which rested on her thigh. Daenerys took in a deep breath and nodded,

"For now, yes."

"Were you at the House of Ladies meeting?"

"No. I was discussing a few things with the Grand Maester." answered Daenerys.

"About Yi Ti?"

"Sort of." she said, "Not entirely. I'll have to postpone my conquest of Yi Ti for a while." Jon could see something was off about her. She seemed a little disappointed that she wouldn't be going to Yi Ti. Perhaps she was afraid of another revolt taking place in Westeros…

"Why? The North - they've finally bent the knee." Jon shook his head, confused. He noticed Daenerys' smile began to fade away, and she squeezed his hand.

"I have a sickness." she said quietly, "Some would call it a sickness. Others a blessing."

"H-how did this happen?" asked Jon worriedly, moving even closer to Daenerys. She looked at him, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Things happen." she whispered. Jon's heart began to pound hard, he didn't know if he could take anymore worse news. Surely it couldn't get worse. He just found out that the love of his life was sick. "I'm pregnant." whispered Daenerys, and her smile began to return. Jon's eyes widened, and he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Daenerys was amused by his dumbfounded look on his face. Jon immediately hugged Daenerys, and buried his face in her neck, beside her multiple braids.

He kissed her ear and cheek, and still held her. Daenerys let out an emotional laugh and wrapped her arms around Jon as well. "It's yours." she said quietly, "I know it is." Jon sat up and looked at Daenerys.

"M-mine?" and she nodded. Jon held his hands at Dany's cheeks and kissed her deeply.

"I love you." muttered Jon, and Daenerys looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too." she responded quietly.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jon worriedly. And Daenerys was a bit confused,

"What do you mean?"

"We're not married." he replied. Daenerys gulped and nodded. Jon got off the bed and knelt down on one knee quickly, still holding Daenerys' hands, "You are the love of my life, Dany. Marry me. I don't want any titles or power. I want to be your husband. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, I want to raise our child together." Daenerys looked directly into Jon's brown eyes, her heart racing.

Sunlight beamed through the opened balcony doors and right onto Jon, almost illuminating him as if he were some god. Daenerys glanced down at her hand that was being held by Jon's, she could feel him trembling. He was nervous. He was excited. And he was hopeful. So was she.

"What do you say?" asked Jon. Daenerys stood up and looked down at Jon.

"Yes."


	23. Chapter 23 - My Name

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

It was beginning to feel like a summer day in Queen's Landing, with the white sun beaming heat and light onto the capital of the Targaryen Empire. Temperatures were warmer than average for springtime, but alas, it had been about a decade since the last season of spring. Many weren't too sure what to expect. The winds were warmer, and some were associating the coming of a fast summer due to the presence of ten Targaryen dragons. In the months since Daenerys' capture of the city, the people have begun to change their mood about her.

Before, they were spiteful and hateful towards anyone with the surname _Targaryen_. But after being fed lies from the regime of Queen Cersei for years on end, they realized that Daenerys was not here to be a mad or insane replacement to Cersei. Their perception of House Targaryen was tarnished by the reputation of Aerys II, and was beginning to become restored by Empress Daenerys Stormborn, First of her Name.

...

"Do you think this is possible?" questioned Daenerys curiously, sitting with her hands folded together at the head of the small council table in the meeting room near the main courtyard of the Red Keep. Seated beside her was Vamae Demetriou, the greying-white haired ruler of Braavos and now-overseer of the Iron Bank under Daenerys' rule. There weren't any others in the room, Daenerys had finished her meeting with her small council, and wanted a one-on-one meeting with Demetriou. The Empress was very aware of Demetriou's intelligence and experience in handling large swaths of populations at a time.

"A way of keeping record of every citizen? It's ideal. But in our world… I'm not so sure." sighed Vamae Demetriou, taking a sip of iced tea that was placed in front of her by one of Daenerys' handmaidens. Daenerys left her drink untouched, she was more concerned with the feasibility of her new project. A way to truly have order over the people of Westeros and Essos.

"Every man, woman, and child, given a number. A multi-digit number that signifies their identity." continued Daenerys, "It would be the only way to ensure the legitimacy of elections… if we are to have them in the near future." Demetriou leaned in,

"Your grace, I think you are putting too much faith in these people… far too soon. Do you really want to place the power of voting in their hands? And how could we really make sure no one votes more than once? Or if we even have every citizen identified? It'll take decades-"

"You know I am not here to uphold the current, old, decaying, corpse of Westerosi politics." said the Empress sternly, "I have already drafted plans for introducing it in Queen's Landing first. Grand Maester Javitz is working with old colleagues from the Citadel to fully facilitate this plan within the next few years."

"You are the most powerful person in the world, your grace." emphasized Demetriou, "Do not relinquish your power."

"I am relinquishing nothing." said Daenerys, sitting up straight, "You saw my plan. I have the city divided into five districts. Each will be granted one representative to be the legislative and judicial power of the city. If successful, we will expand the project to every city."

"Will the Lords and Ladies of Westeros really be so willing to share their power then?"

"When I formally introduce the Imperial Constitution, they will have no choice but to adapt to the ways of the Empire. That is part of their duty." said Daenerys steadily with wide eyes, "Can you help me make it happen?" Vamae exhaled, but began to form a smile at her partially wrinkled lips.

"Of course. You're going to make history."

* * *

**Jon Snow**

"Have you changed your mind? She is offering you a second chance, Sansa." said Jon, sitting across from Sansa in her quarantined chambers within the lower levels of the Red Keep. Sansa sat on the end of her bed in an old, ragged, dress that not even the Empress' handmaidens wore. She had put her fiery hair into a large, messy, braid, since she was spending hours on end locked in the room. She had read through every book that she found on the dusty shelves in the room, she examined the landscape of the city, at least the bit of it she could see from her small window - pointing out new buildings, buildings still with black soot from Drogon's attack. She could tell the new red tiled roofs from the old ones, ones with ash in between their grooves and in the gutters.

"Why are you still here? Why is Bran still here?" asked Sansa simply, turning her head slowly to look at Jon. Her eyes had dark circles around them, obviously the former Queen in the North hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

"We have reasons." stated Jon, "Now tell me why you're still choosing to sulk in this room - acting like -"

"Acting like what?" blurted Sansa loudly, and Jon was a bit stunned by the loudness of her voice. He didn't like the stare she was giving him, there was rage in her eyes. There was a fire in her eyes that Jon did not recognize. The sister he grew up with was not in that room with him. It was a totally different person.

"Like you're going to come out on top of this," said Jon, finishing his sentence, "Queen in the North. Daenerys rules now."

"Daenerys, Daenerys, _Daenerys_." mocked Sansa, tilting her head from side to side, "the new _Empress, _how _glorious_. How majestic. How graceful."

"She's pregnant, and the child is mine." said Jon bluntly, and Sansa shot a surprised look at him.

"What?" she muttered, shifting to the middle of the bed so she could face Jon entirely, "You're still in love with her?" and Jon nodded. She didn't want to believe it, and Jon knew since she scoffed immediately afterward.

"I see you've chosen House Targaryen over your real family." nodded Sansa.

"Enough of the bullshit, Sansa." scolded Jon, "I love Daenerys. I'm not going to let her raise the child on her own. Not without his or her real parents… I could never wish that on any other child." Jon stood up and began walking towards the door. "Perhaps I should let Daenerys exile you somewhere, since you're being difficult - and taking advantage of her."

"She destroyed our home!" bellowed Sansa, running over to Jon, staring at him with wide eyes, "She is going to destroy you! She has destroyed House Stark! Is that what you want?"

"If House Stark falls," inhaled Jon, "it's on you." Jon turned away from his sister and headed for the door. He had enough of her. She was digging her own grave at this point, there was no hope for her.

* * *

**Small Council Chamber**

"You are a smart, brave, man." said Empress Daenerys, standing beside Gendry Baratheon in the small council room. With them were also Ladies Elyse Marbrand, Sonu Vynta, and Vamae Demetriou of Braavos. Daenerys held her hands together, "But I need you to find a wife, or Storm's End will lose its position as provincial capital of the Stormlands."

"I understand, your grace." nodded Gendry quickly, "How much time will you give me?" he asked nervously.

"By the end of the year." she responded, "I-" there was a sudden knocking at the door, and everyone looked to the door. It opened before Daenerys could even grant them permission to enter, and was shocked to see Maester Javitz barge in. His face was pale and ghostly, as if he had seen something truly awful.

"My apologies, your grace." sputtered Javitz, "But there is a dire situation that needs your attention."

"What is it?" stepped forward the Empress, in front of Gendry and the three other Ladies.

"The dragons that destroyed Asshai were spotted over Dragonstone - coming this way." said Javitz quickly, and Daenerys felt a churning, queasy feeling in her stomach. She did not know whether to be afraid or excited. Last time foreign dragons came her way, they became a part of her family. This time, she had no idea what to expect. These dragons destroyed one of the world's oldest and most mystic cities… what were they doing all the way out here? And where did they come from?

"Did they burn down the castle?" asked Daenerys in a grave tone, fearful that her ancestral home was destroyed.

"No." said Javitz, shaking his head, "But there are dozens of them."

"Where's Drogon?"

* * *

**Daenerys and Jon**

Dark clouds were beginning to masquerade the capital city of Queen's Landing, with the horizon becoming completely hazy and dark. The seas turned black in color from the lack of sunlight. Jon Snow chased after Daenerys as she treaded through the entry plaza of the Red Keep, to Drogon. With Drogon were the three young dragons, Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa, who were chittering and jumpy. They didn't know what was going on, and they were visibly anxious. Drogon was a bit uneasy too, but he kept it hidden more than his young. Roaring overhead were Aego and Tyraenyx, keeping a lookout over the Red Keep. They sensed danger, and so did Rhael, Joraerys, Naeryx, and Iraexes. Rhael and Joraerys landed beside Drogon, behind Daenerys and Jon.

"Are you sure about this?!" called out Jon over the roaring dragons. Daenerys stopped in front of Drogon's shoulder, placing her hand on one of his spikes. She put her other hand on her abdomen, atop her dark red dress, looking down at it. Her unborn child. Jon stopped a few feet behind Daenerys, staring at the back of her braided crown of hair. Daenerys turned her head, looking at Jon with worried eyes. "You don't have to." he said.

"Yes I do. Those dragons destroyed Asshai like it was nothing… who knows what other cities they obliterated on the way here." responded Daenerys nervously, "I'm not going to lose anymore cities or people." Jon walked up to Dany and embraced her tightly. She let go of Drogon's spike, and hugged Jon as well. He kissed her intensely, and the two stared into each other's eyes. Daenerys glanced at one of the dragons behind Jon.

"What?" he whispered.

"Rhael," she muttered, "look at him." Jon turned around to see the dark purple dragon extending his wing and shoulder to Jon with wide blue eyes.

"I can't." gulped Jon, shaking his head no.

"Please." Daenerys put her hands on Jon's arms, "You can do it." she kissed him on his cheek and Jon slowly nodded, taking in a deep breath. He walked over to Rhael, extending his hand to his large snout. The purple dragon inhaled, taking a good whiff of the half-Stark, half-Targaryen man. The beast blinked his eyes slowly, and moved forward, so Jon's hand touched his scales between his nostrils. All of a sudden, Jon felt a gush of wind behind him and the sound of a dragon taking off. Drogon and Daenerys took off right over them, heading over the Red Keep, towards the bay. Jon watched with complete apprehension as Daenerys flew off, and Aego the white and Tyraenyx the brown followed her. Baleria, Rhaenysa, and Visenyara screeched, and began to follow their father and grandmother.

Joraerys grunted at Jon, and Naeryx and Iraexes called out to Rhael. Jon quickly got up onto Rhael's back, situating himself in front of his neck spikes, and held on tightly. He took in a deep breath… he could do this. It wasn't his first time - and wouldn't be his last.

Rhael rose his wings off the ground, beginning to leap through the plaza. With a few flaps of his wings, the beast took off with a jolt, causing Jon to feel immediately sick in his stomach, but he kept it all down. He would never get used to it.

Daenerys rode atop Drogon at the head of the pack of dragons, with Jon on Rhael right behind her, and Joraerys, Iraexes, Tyraenyx, Aego, Naeryx, Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa following closely. The nine followed Daenerys and Drogon to the northeast, going towards Dragonstone. They were already out on the sea, far from Blackwater Bay, and the clouds were getting darker with each passing minute. There were some faint vortexes of clouds off in the distance that Daenerys squinted to get a better look at. She was feeling more worried and fearful with each passing second as they flew.

Jon kept glancing at Daenerys' waving hair, wanting to fly closer to her, in fact, he wished he was flying with her. He wanted to keep her as safe as possible, especially their unborn child. Who knew what kind of horrible things could or would happen to it because of Daenerys flying atop Drogon - and right into a barreling storm on the horizon.

Rhael let out a low-toned call to Drogon, and the dragon began to slow his speed. Aego and Tyraenyx called out as well, and extended their wings, allowing the strong winds to pull them back a bit. Daenerys looked over her shoulder and saw all of her dragons, but Rhael and the three younglings, beginning to slow down. What was going on with them?

Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa roared as loud as they could, whisking closer to Rhael and Jon. Rhael kept letting out a jittering roar, as if he were afraid as well. He wanted to turn back, craning his head to look at his companions that were farther back.

"No!" shouted Jon angrily, "Together!" Daenerys looked over her head, and Jon saw the nervous look in her eye. The other dragons were ascending higher into the sky, going up into the clouds, as if they were afraid of the dark storm ahead. But Dany, Drogon, Baleria, Visenyara, Rhaenysa, and Rhael and Jon kept on going forward at the same altitude.

* * *

**Rhaegar **

"I said get inside!" shouted Rhaegar Targaryen to his defiant daughter as he held onto the side railing of the Stark ship, through an intense and loud thunderstorm that was ravaging the Narrow Sea. The voyagers were just south of Dragonstone, trying to make way to Queen's Landing. However, the winds kept changing directions at various times, by some unnatural force. Rain pounded the deck of the ship, drenching Rhaegar as he helped the sailors keep the sail steady with another hand.

"I can help you all!" responded Visenya desperately, helping a young male sailor hold a thick rope that kept the sail in the right position near the middle of the ship. The eighteen year old girl was soaking wet as well, with water dripping down her forehead and drenching her dirty-blond hair. The Stark sailors were trying their best to keep the ship on the right path, but the waves were rocking far too strong and too mercilessly as the storm raged on. It was beginning to look like the middle of the night outside.

"I said -" bellowed Rhaegar, but he was cut off by a boom of thunder, complimented by a deafening roar in the sky. He and the dozens of others on the deck of the ship remained still and looked to the north, where the sound came from. There were multiple bolts of lightning that shot down from the dark clouds, striking the sea. The bolts of lightning were a hot bright blue color, and seared the water as it struck it. Each bolt got closer and closer, and each bolt was followed by more roars.

Rhaegar's heart began to beat intensely, trying to remain calm, but he had no idea what to expect. Perhaps it was his sister coming to help them… but Queen's Landing was not north of their location…. it was west. There was something following them.

"Stop fighting the winds!" called out Kinvara the red priestess as she climbed up onto the main deck from the lower levels of the ship. Her red dress began to turn a darker color as it was soaked with rainwater and splashes of saltwater from the sea. "Let it take us where it wants to take us or the ship will rip itself apart!" she suggested. The sailors looked at one another, and then to their captain, who was just as worried. He hadn't seen a storm like this in decades - and his men had never seen a storm like this. Visenya looked at her father for a moment, she wanted to help him, but was afraid if she let go of the rope, it might slingshot in someone's face on the deck.

A loud roar boomed from the north, and everyone looked again. There were continuous flashes of lightning, flashing blue and gold, illuminating the cloudy horizon and sky. Rhaegar brushed his wet hair out of his face to get a better look, it was as if the heavens had opened up onto their world, pouring down light in the form of thunder and lightning. He saw a black silhouette of a winged beast. And another, and another, and more.

They arrived. Kinvara walked over to the side of the ship, staring directly at the horizon where the strange dragons were coming from. She gritted her teeth and formed fists in her hands, keeping them at her sides. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the strength of the Lord of Light, concentrating on her faith in the almighty god.

"Father!" shouted a boy, and Kinvara opened her eyes. Jaeherys had come out of his room from the rear of the ship. How could he not be curious as to what was going on outside? He desperately looked around for his father, and even his sister. But there were Stark men running about, trying to get to defensive positions, getting their bows and arrows - as if they'd stand any chance against the dozen dragons coming their way. Kinvara took in a deep breath, she could see the glowing eyes of the largest dragon coming their way. They were bright red, and his scales were pure black, with bits of silver and white on his wings.

Rhaegar let go of his rope, following what Kinvara suggested. The sail began to turn slowly, pulling Visenya and a few other sailors. Visenya let go, and so did the men. The ship took a sharp turn to the south, and Kinvara ran to the back of the ship. She ran up the steps to the rear deck and held her hands together. Rhaegar grabbed a bow that had fallen on the ground and picked up a sack of arrows leaning up against a mast. He ran up the stairs to join Kinvara, and Visenya followed.

The black dragon was getting closer, Kinvara, Rhaegar, and the two Targaryen children could hear the monster's breathing and his loud flapping wings. There were over fifteen dragons following from behind, all dark in color, with orange or golden markings on them. Kinvara began to speak to herself in ancient Valyrian, moving her hands apart from one another.

Rhaegar lifted up his bow, and readied an arrow. Visenya did the same, taking an arrow from her father's bag. The black dragon and its entourage screeched and bellowed, but not like any normal dragon. Their screeches were metallic-sounding, they were choppy, and unnatural.

"Go back inside." said Rhaegar to his daughter.

"No. I'd rather die fighting than hiding." she responded, aiming her arrow at the black dragon's eye. The black beast bellowed, and opened its mouth, where a golden light began to glow. It was going to fire upon them. "Fucking demons…" muttered Visenya to herself. She pulled the arrow back as far as she could, feeling the tension in the wire at her fingertips.

"Just a little bit closer…" whispered Visenya. The mouth of the black dragon was burning brightly, and it began to fire out a few sparks of flame. Visenya shot her arrow, and the iron bolt sliced through the air with precision. The arrow struck the left eye of the black dragon, and it wailed terribly loud, with blood gushing out of its eye. It shot out a blast of fire anyhow, and it struck the lower rear end of the ship. Before Rhaegar could even fire his shot, the entire ship rocked, and pieces of wood exploded outward and upward. Visenya nearly lost her balance. The dragon was going to fire another blast but within moments, shooting down from the clouds was another black dragon, with red spikes and tendrils on its back, and a rider with white hair on his back as well. The incoming black and red dragon sunk its claws into the foreign dragon's neck, piercing through its flesh, causing it to wail loudly.

Rhaegar and Visenya stood completely stunned, reaching out to one another. The foreign dragons began to scatter in the sky, as more four more dragons came from the west. There were three younglings and a large brownish gold dragon, with a rider on its back as well. The brownish gold beast attacked the second closest dragon, burning its flesh off its right wing, and the monster crashed into the sea. The smaller dragons began to attack the others, nipping at their tails and wingtips, for their fire wasn't strong enough to sear through their flesh.

...

Daenerys' heart pounded like a brick against her ribcage as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the enemy black dragon sink into the sea. She looked forward, ducking immediately as a blur of a dragon's foot clawed at her head. Drogon bellowed and began to climb up into the sky. Daenerys looked over her shoulder, to the ship. It was beginning to catch fire in the rear, and she saw a black haired woman in a red dress. _Kinvara_. But then, she saw a white-haired man. She furrowed her eyebrows.

Her thoughts were cut short as an enemy dragon collided with Drogon, latching its claws into Drogon's torso. Drogon screeched and bit the enemy dragon's neck, tearing out chunks of flesh. The enemy dragon began to bleed furiously, even through its grey scales. Drogon kicked the enemy dragon off of him, and blew fire onto its face, melting its skin and scales entirely. Daenerys squinted and covered her face as specks of blood sprayed onto her face, and also to block the intense heat from Drogon's flame.

Jon immediately noticed the Stark sigil on the sail of the ship, and flew Rhael lower towards the surface of the water. Rhael blasted a stream of fire at an enemy dragon at a right-angle that was going to attack the side of the ship. The small enemy dragon screeched painfully, and spun out of control as one of its wings caught fire. Jon looked over his shoulder, seeing the scrambling Stark men… and even the white-haired individuals at the back of the ship; specifically the oldest man. He saw a little boy running over to him and the blond girl. He wondered, where was Arya? That had to be her ship. She had to be with them.

A woman's scream filled the air, and Jon looked forward to where it came from. He saw Drogon twirling in the sky with an enemy dragon, they were clawing at one another, and Daenerys was nowhere to be seen on Drogon. His heart sank, and suddenly saw her falling through the sky, to the sea.

"Dany!" screamed Jon, and Rhael bellowed anxiously. The brownish gold dragon dove from the sky, moving as fast as he could to catch the Dragon Empress before she hit the water. Tears began to form at Jon's eyes as he watched the love of his life fall through the sky. He wasn't going to make it. Rhael screeched as loud as he could, folding his wings together so he could slice right through the sky. Jon clenched his jaw together, leaning forward, as if he'd be able to make Rhael move faster.

From the right, Jon felt something hit Rhael. An enemy dragon clawed its feet into Rhael's back, lifting him up into the sky. Rhael shrieked, stretching his head upward in pain. The enemy dragon clawed at Rhael's side, and Jon nearly fell off as well. He grunted as he struggled to hold on. He only saw blurs of the enemy dragon as they were spinning through the air, going closer and closer to the sea. Rhael and Jon both felt a sense of relief as something swooped in from up above, yanking the enemy dragon off of Rhael, and tossing him aside.

It was Joraerys, Rhael's oldest companion. The dark green dragon boomed at the enemy dragon, and Jon let out a sigh of relief. He looked around, and saw the remainder of Daenerys' army of dragons had come to help them. Tyraenyx and Aego flew side by side to burn as many of the enemy dragons as they could, far from the ship. Iraexes and Naeryx circled over the Stark ship, attacking any enemy beast that got too close to it. However, Jon looked around desperately for Drogon… and Daenerys. He didn't see either of them.

Jon continued to look around, but both he and Rhael were startled as a fireball whisked over them from below. Jon watched the fireball strike an enemy dragon, knocking it out of the sky with a loud boom and explosion of fire. The enemy dragon wailed in pain as it fell out of the sky, crashing into the sea. Jon looked behind and saw a fleet of ships coming their way… all with black and red Targaryen sigil sails.

Rhael roared and jerked back and Jon looked forward. An enemy dragon was coming directly for them, and Rhael fired a stream of fire at the enemy. The enemy dragon blasted fire as well, and the blasts collided with one another. Jon covered his face, feeling the flames lick at his face and hands. Rhael bellowed and dove downward.

Jon looked over his shoulder, and through the midst of fireballs firing through the dark stormy sky, he saw a dragon chasing them. It was dark red in color, with orange glowing eyes. Jon leaned forward,

"Faster!" he urged Rhael, and the bronze dragon flew as fast as he could, taking sharp turns and dips, trying to outmaneuver the enemy, and perhaps get behind him to get a better shot. Jon looked over his shoulder, hearing the choppy screeches of the enemy dragon. Within seconds a black dragon came down from the dark clouds - Drogon. Drogon dug his claws into the back of the red dragon, and it wailed loudly. He used his powerful legs to throw the beast down to the sea, and shot fire at it as it fell. Jon felt a sense of relief upon seeing Drogon - but that relief was cut short as he did not see Daenerys on his back. As he looked around desperately for his love, he noticed the Stark ship was beginning to sink. The fires were spreading rapidly, and there were men jumping off its decks into the sea, swimming towards the Targaryen ships.

* * *

**Rhaegar **

Rhaegar helped Stark soldiers cross the board of wood that was connected to a neighboring Targaryen ship, yet theirs was sinking. He was calling to the Stark sailors, telling them to abandon ship. Kinvara was using her powers of the Lord of Light to throw spears of fire at the enemy dragons that got too close. They were struck within seconds and fell into the sea, crashing loudly into the waves. Visenya was helping her as well, who had an unnatural ability of shooting precise arrows into dragons' eyes.

Soon enough, all the Stark men were on the Targaryen ship, including his own son. Rhaegar looked to his daughter and Kinvara, where flames were beginning to consume the rear deck where they were.

"Visenya!" he shouted with all his might. Visenya didn't hear, and kept shooting arrows at the dragons that whisked by. She missed one. The arrow bounced off the scaly stomach of a grayish green dragon with a flat tail, and it roared at her, diving towards her. Rhaegar ran across the ship, going towards the stairs to get her. The pale green dragon screeched eerily, and fired a blast of fire at the ship. Right as Rhaegar got onto the upper deck, the blast of fire struck between him and over Visenya and Kinvara's head. Rhaegar flew back, landing on the hard, slick, wet, floor of the deck. He hit his head up against the railing of the ship's edge, and he shook his head. He felt intense flames in front of him, the odor of burning wood was incredibly strong.

Rhaegar batted his eyelids, looking around desperately for his daughter.

"Visenya!" he shouted, struggling to get up onto his feet. He didn't even see Kinvara either. They couldn't have perished. He saw the flames go _over _their heads. They both ducked. They had to. He stood up straight, feeling a wincing pain in his back. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the wooden board that connected to the Targaryen ship had fallen into the sea.

"Father!" called out Jaeherys, and Rhaegar saw his son with the Targaryen soldiers. Tears began to roll down Rhaegar's face as he desperately looked around for his daughter. The flames in front of him were getting too large to see through, the fires were burning far too fast. The ship was going down, and the front half was beginning to dip inward. The Targaryen soldiers threw a rope ladder down the side of their own ship,

"Jump!" they called, "We'll get you!" Rhaegar kept looking over his shoulder, and around the ship. Large struts of wood were beginning to flay and splinter from the heat, cracking and breaking apart. The waves were crashing onto the midsection of the ship, even splashing Rhaegar a bit. He looked around the sky, seeing the Targaryen dragons fight the enemies that had followed him from Asshai - well, beyond Asshai. He looked for the white-haired dragon-rider… he could not find her either.

"It's now or never!" shouted a Targaryen soldier on the other ship. Rhaegar then ran and dove into the water, swimming towards the ship.

...

...

Daenerys Targaryen opened her eyes, staring up at the blue sky that had swirls of purple, green, and pink lights. She felt tall grasses beside her, and a cool and calm breeze. She sat up, and found herself sitting in a field. The sky was oddly more brighter than usual, yet she could see some stars off in the distance. She looked down and saw her black dress had holes and scratches on it. There were pieces torn off closer to her legs, and her sleeves were covered in ash. She got up, and was surprised she didn't feel any pain. Last thing she remembered was falling off of Drogon…

Daenerys instinctively turned around and standing right behind her was a teenage girl with blond hair. She nearly shrieked from fright, not expecting to see anyone. She thought she was having another one of her visions. The girl wore a fitted black and red tunic with black pants, and there was a small Targaryen sigil on her upper chest, embroidered in white. Daenerys was going to speak, but was at a loss for words. She had no idea who she was looking at. It couldn't be her own daughter? Right?

"You're Daenerys, aren't you?" asked the girl, and Daenerys nodded slowly. The girl's eyes began to water,

"My name is Visenya, and my father is your brother… Rhaegar Targaryen."


	24. Chapter 24 - Family

**ATTENTION: This chapter, Chapter 24, is going to be the stopping point of the first section of the book series **_**Your Grace**_**. I will be taking a short break from writing, but there will be a **_**Season II **_**of **_**Your Grace **_**that will come soon. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far, I love hearing your suggestions, your concerns, and critiques are welcome! (Just be polite, please, no need to be an asshole). **

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

"Visenya? Visenya Targaryen?" pondered Daenerys nervously, as she stood in a grassy meadow in front of a teenage girl. The girl had tears in her eyes, and just stared at Daenerys in complete shock. She was breathing heavily. "Y-you said Rhaegar is your father?" Visenya nodded anxiously, pressing her lips together. "But you're only a child…" muttered Daenerys, "Rhaegar died twenty six years ago."

"No. Well - he did." stammered Visenya, "But he was brought back to life. I'm his daughter. He has another younger son, his name is Jaeherys. We've lived in Asshai." the girl wanted to tell so much more, but Daenerys was skeptical if she was telling the truth. She didn't really want to believe it.

"Where are we?" asked Daenerys, shaking her head and rubbing her temples.

"I-I don't know. Well, I'm not totally sure." stated Visenya. Daenerys looked around at the landscape, there were jagged mountains at one end of the horizon, she had no idea which direction it was, whether it was north or south. She looked back at Visenya and noticed the young girl was staring at her. "Are you my ancestor?" asked Dany cautiously. Perhaps she was standing before a spirit of the very first Visenya Targaryen, who conquered Westeros with Aegon and Rhaenys roughly three hundred years ago.

"No," she said bluntly, "your brother is my father."

"That's impossible." said Daenerys sternly, and she began walking up the hill in the field. Visenya threw her hands at her sides and scoffed, and began following Daenerys, "You're a figment of my imagination." she concluded.

"I'm not, I can prove it to you!" chased Visenya. Daenerys kept on walking, occasionally glancing at the sky which kept changing colors. There were now swirls of red mixing with the pink and green lights. Daenerys was listening, but Visenya wasn't saying anything. Perhaps the girl was just stalling, to allow her to follow the Empress. Daenerys saw some old broken stone steps on the ground, and she followed them up the hill. When she looked up, she was surprised to see a stone building ahead of her. It wasn't there just a second ago. It definitely appeared out of thin air. Wherever she was… this place could not be in the real world.

Visenya stood beside Daenerys as the two stared up at the building. It was a cream-colored stone house with two floors, arched windows with silver window shutters, and a large red door at the front. There were two lemon trees beside the house, and Daenerys gulped nervously. This was too odd…

"Well? Let's go." said Visenya bluntly, and she rushed over to the door. She crossed the old stone path and stood beneath the shade of the two lemon trees. She took in a deep breath and looked up at the blooming fruit. There was a tangy lemon smell in the air, refreshing and crisp. Daenerys slowly walked across the path, her eyes glued to the red door.

Visenya looked down at the golden doorknob, and was about to touch it. She stopped herself from touching it, and looked at Daenerys. She stepped aside, and let Daenerys walk up to the door. The red door was just what Daenerys imagined from her dreams as a child… all she really wanted when she imagined her adult life when she was with Viserys in Essos. A house with a red door and with lemon trees by its windows. Daenerys grabbed the knob and turned it forcefully. The door opened inward without her even having to push it at all. Inside was a dark living room, dusty chairs and couches, spider-web covered bookshelves, and small bugs crawling across the cracked rock floor.

She was confused. Was that it? She didn't even want to step inside - nor did Visenya.

"What is this place…" whispered Daenerys in a dark tone with worried eyes.

"There are legends," spoke Visenya quietly, "about many in our family who have powers."

"Powers?" she looked at the girl, who was still staring inside the room. Perhaps that wasn't too strange. Daenerys was able to communicate with Bran Stark many months ago through her visioning/warging moments. But she remembered seeing her body, she had to be somewhere in the real world. She didn't remember where she was last. Visenya nodded silently.

Daenerys stepped into the living room, and walked behind the area of couches and chairs. There were dust-filled goblets and glasses, a broken pitcher on a coffee table, torn pieces of paper, rusted coins on the floor, and a writing quill as well. Daenerys peered over the couches, looking at the torn pieces of paper on the floor that had turned a bit brown. There was faint writing on them, but nothing she could understand. It wasn't legible at all.

"I hear something." whispered Visenya, and Daenerys quickly looked up. She was on the other end of the room, near a wooden door. She held her hand on the door and placed her ear on it… listening. Daenerys quietly walked over to her, she was curious. She needed to know more about this strange place. As she listened too, Daenerys could hear muffled voices on the other side. She grabbed the doorknob and opened it quickly, desperately. Visenya jumped back from shock. The two were both blinded by a magnificent, warm, light, illuminating the entire living room of the house. Daenerys and Visenya both held out their hands to their eyes, completely stunned. Daenerys started to walk forward, and she grabbed Visenya's hand, pulling the girl with her.

But as Daenerys continued to walk into the light, she could no longer see the stone tiled floor beneath her. She looked behind, and Visenya was beginning to disappear as well. She couldn't hear the girl call out to her, and saw her moving mouth soon fade away as well. Dany looked at her hand, there was nothing there. She gasped, but her legs kept taking her forward, further into the warmth of the basking light.

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

Bells rang at deafening levels all throughout Queen's Landing, far louder than the day Cersei Lannister surrendered to Daenerys Targaryen over one year ago. The city was darkened by dense storm clouds. Lightning flashed over Blackwater Bay and thunder exploded over the city, driving the people of the capital into their homes as fast as they could. They could hear the choppy and raspy roars of unfamiliar dragons in the sky.

The fleet of Targaryen ships were still out in the bay, and just a few ships were returning to the port beside the Red Keep. The enemy dragons that had come from Asshai were now over the city, attempting to spew fire onto the buildings of Queen's Landing. However, Drogon and the other nine Targaryen dragons were tirelessly protecting their Empress' home.

Jon rode Rhael back to the Red Keep where he met up with remaining leaders of the Crown.

"Have you found her at all?!" echoed Jon as he stormed into the entry hall of the Red Keep. There were over a dozen Imperial guards in the cream-orange colored hall of pillars and tiled flooring, protecting three women and a single old man. Jon was followed by a few Imperial guards as well, since he was designated a part of the Empress' advisory board. Jon was surprised that Greyworm wasn't even in the chamber, only Maester Javitz, Naia, Lady Sonu Vynta of Dorne, and Lady Elyse Marbrand of the Westerlands.

"No." stated Lady Elyse Marbrand worriedly, standing tall before Jon Snow. The Westerland woman was taller than Snow, and looked down at him with her blue eyes. Her graying brown hair was pinned up into two circular braids on the lower back of her head. "Many of our troops saw her fall off of Drogon."

"So did I." replied Jon worriedly, "But I didn't even see her hit the water."

"We need to deal with the bigger problem at hand first." butt-in Maester Javitz.

"Losing our Empress is our biggest problem!" shouted Jon anxiously.

"She'll have no Empire to rule over if those dragons destroy us." scolded Lady Sonu Vynta. The tan skinned woman looked directly in Jon Snow's eye. She was about his height, with dark brown eyes, and black hair wrapped up into two high buns, "Master Greyworm is already working on finding her." she added. Jon nodded and he scratched his beard. He put his hands on hips and closed his eyes. He could hear the thunder rumbling outside, it was mixed with roars from the dragons, and the sound of fire crashing onto the sea and the sandy shore as the dragons fought along the city perimeter.

"What can we do?" asked Jon, looking up at Marbrand, "Those dragons are our only hope - those _Targaryen _dragons. Our men stand no chance against those invaders."

"Our ships were able to shoot down a couple of them." noted Lady Elyse Marbrand, "So, we must have faith in our navy - that is all we can do."

"Should we evacuate the city?" asked Sonu Vynta, looking curiously at Elyse Marbrand, Javitz, and Jon Snow. That was a dangerous thing to do. Dragons were far faster at moving than crowds of people were, and there were perhaps a million people living in the capital.

"No." said Jon Snow, before Elyse Marbrand could even answer. Most members of the royal advisors that counseled Daenerys looked up to Elyse Marbrand as the second-in-command. She did come from now the richest family in Westeros, and ruled over the richest province of the Empire. Elyse shot a look at Jon. "They're safer within the city walls." he added, "There's too much open space outside the walls, the enemy dragons could pick them off easier. And we need to let in those on the outside."

"You're right." nodded Maester Javitz, "We will continue as planned."

* * *

**Queen's Landing East Gate**

Thousands and thousands of men, women, and children screamed and demanded entry into the city as they stormed the East Gate of the Imperial capital. The gates were still shut by the Imperial guards on the high walls up above, and the people were fleeing the docks as the dragons were getting closer and closer with their brawls and fights. The Targaryen dragons were doing their best to prevent the enemies from breathing any fire on the shore or city.

Rhaegar and Jaeherys were among the crowd, shoving one another through the crowd, trying to get closer to the gate. There were countless Imperial troops atop the walls using bows and arrows to shoot at the enemy dragons, but to no avail. Rhaegar held Jaeherys in his strong arms, fearing that he'd lose his son. He had no idea where Visenya was. He feared the worst, that she was burned alive by an enemy dragon.

"Open the gates!" shouted a woman in the crowd, and others started to chant. Within seconds there was a loud creaking sound, and the gate began to open. Rhaegar felt a pit in his stomach as he caught a glimpse of the cityscape inside. Jaeherys was so focused on the towering Red Keep to the north of them, since they were on the eastern shore of the city. The people began to run forward, and Rhaegar felt someone push him from behind. He moved his feet and proceeded to enter through the gateway.

There was a scream from behind and Rhaegar and Jaeherys looked behind. There were two dragons clawing at one another, falling through the sky, heading right towards them. It was a red dragon tumbling in the skies with a larger white dragon - Aego. The people began to run faster, and some even fell onto the sandy path. Rhaegar began to run with Jaeherys, pushing through the crowd as well, he needed to get into the city.

The two dragons continued to brawl in the sky, yet suddenly Aego managed to kick the enemy dragon off of him. The enemy dragon smashed onto the top of the city wall, crumbling bits of stone underneath him. Aego landed on top of the enemy dragon, pinning him down, and biting into his neck ferociously. The citizens screamed as they saw blood spray and gush out from the invasive dragon.

"Father, look!" shouted Jaeherys, pointing to the sky behind them. Rhaegar looked over his shoulder, and saw three young dragons coming their way, they were far smaller than all the others. One of gold, one of violet, and one of blue. The golden dragon was holding something - someone - in its claws with platinum hair, and so was the violet dragon. The violet dragon was holding a smaller girl, with dirty blond hair. He felt tears coming but forced them back, and nearly choked.

"Visenya…" he whispered.

"Look out!" screamed a man, and within the blink of an eye, a dragon fell from the sky and crashed into a nearby house. Jaeherys screamed as rubble flew into the air, dust and bits of wood flying all over. Hundreds of people were caught in the debris, yet more were still trying to run by it. The dragon wailed in pain, calling out to the others. Rhaegar couldn't tell if it was a benevolent dragon or an enemy one. He had brown skin with a beige underside, and horns that curled forward. The brown dragon was impaled in its torso by a beam of wood and let out an eerie roar of pain. The dragon wasn't breathing fire on the citizens, but kept on bellowing in agony. Rhaegar kept on running, following the crowd. But he took a sharp turn, going up a narrow alley towards the Red Keep.

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

As Daenerys stepped out of the bright light, she saw she was wearing a different dress. It was a peach-colored, silk, dress. One very similar to the clothes she was given by Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos long ago. Her hair was completely unbraided, loose on her back and some on her chest. She looked down at her feet, she was wearing red slipper-like shoes, walking on a marble-white floor. She could nearly see her reflection in the shiny floor, and looked up. Dany looked behind, she saw the door she walked through, but Visenya was not behind her.

Daenerys looked forward. She was in a large bedroom. There were old paintings hanging on the walls of an ancient city with stone spires and golden-orange sunsets, and towering volcanoes. There were golden covered books scattered across a small table at one side of the room. And near the large balcony doors was a woman sitting in a chair, brushing her white hair. Daenerys felt her heart skip a beat. She could hear the woman humming… humming a song as she ran the wooden brush through her hair.

Daenerys stopped walking, and stood in the middle of the room. She looked at the bed to her right. The blanket on the bed was a dark red color, with swirling white lines in the shapes of thin, serpent-like, dragons. She looked forward - the woman stopped singing and stopped brushing her hair. She looked out the balcony doorway, to the rolling green hills and cascading waterfalls to the side of the panorama that collected water into a small lake. Dany felt herself trembling, her heart pounding, her eyelids heavy. The woman that was before her was not someone she did not know entirely.

The woman got up and turned around. Her violet eyes caught Daenerys by surprise, as did her thin eyebrows, her pointed nose, and her flawless skin. She could recall all the details of the thousands of stories Viserys told her of their mother… Rhaella Targaryen.

"My sweet, sweet, daughter." whispered Rhaella Targaryen with a whimper, her eyes reddening. She cracked a smile, and dropped the brush on the floor, "I didn't think this day would come - not this early." Daenerys' mouth was gaping, she didn't know what to say. She felt frozen. She could even lift one foot to move closer to her mother. It was her mother. But she died in childbirth. How was she seeing someone that died? It had to be a trick - like in the House of Undying when she saw -

"This is not an illusion, my love." said Rhaella softly, taking a step closer to her daughter, "Not a trick. Not a game. You are _here_."

"_Where?" _asked Dany, with a tear rolling down her cheek, "You died - long ago."

"Yes, I did. I did die when you were born." Rhaella stood in front of her daughter, and held out her hand. Daenerys looked down at her mother's hand. She had a few silver rings on them, one of them being the designs of intertwining dragons. "We are in a place beyond the world you know." continued Rhaella.

"Heaven?" asked Dany, glancing up at her mother's eyes.

"If you want to call it that, sure." smiled Rhaella. Dany reached out to her mother, and touched her hand. It felt warm and real. She was really there in front of her. Dany took a step forward. Rhaella opened her arms and Daenerys quickly moved into her arms, being held by her mother for the first time in her entire life. She rested her chin on her mother's shoulder and began to cry, she could not hold any of it back any longer. Rhaella rested her hand on the back of Daenerys' head,

"You have become a magnificent Queen, and an invincible Empress, my love." sputtered Rhaella through tears, "I've been watching you every day… _every _day." Dany lifted her head off of her mother's shoulder, and looked into her mother's eyes. Rhaella held her hand at Dany's cheek, feeling her daughter's soft face for the first time.

"Did I die?" asked Dany, and her mother's smile disappeared.

"I… I don't think so." she answered.

"Are you sure? How am I here?" Daenerys looked around the room. She noticed there was a sweet smell of lavender. She could also, oddly enough, smell the saltiness of the sea… as if she were back at Queen's Landing, or even Dragonstone.

"The gods have a way of making all of our lives … interesting." said Rhaella, walking over to her bed, and Daenerys followed her. Dany sat down next to her mother, "When we die, we are judged, of course. Some of us get to live in paradise…"

"And some not." concluded Dany, nodding her head. It was rather simple. They must be in one of the Seven Heavens as described in the ancient religion of the Seven. "Did you see father here?" asked Dany curiously, looking up at her mother, "Where is he?"

"Your father, yes... he is here... somewhere." nodded Rhaella, "It took him very long to come here to me."

"Why?" asked Daenerys, but within an instant she already realized why. Her father was not the greatest man to have ever lived. He was violent, paranoid, neurotic, insane, mad. She slowly nodded her head, "What about Viserys? And Rhaegar?"

"Viserys, yes..."

* * *

**Rhaegar **

"Please, you must believe me. Why would I lie? What purpose would I have?" asked Rhaegar Targaryen, as he stood in dirty clothes with Jaeherys holding his hand, standing before the outermost gate of the Red Keep in Queen's Landing. He stood before a wall of Imperial soldiers, and one of their captains. The red archway gateway towered over the two, with even more soldiers atop the walls. The Targaryen dragons wailed and screeched loudly as they flew over the Red Keep, some of them going to tend to Tyraenyx, that had crashed into a building outside the castle walls. Drogon casted a dark shadow over them as he flew overhead, flapping his wings slowly, bellowing loudly. There were three smaller dragons screeching as well, Rhaegar could hear them within the grounds of the castle walls. They had to have brought him his daughter… and his sister.

"Begone," stated the captain, "imposter." the captain was clearly younger than Rhaegar. He had never seen any Targaryen, other than Daenerys. He had every reason to believe that he was an imposter. Most of the known world knew that Rhaegar died at the Trident twenty six years ago.

"I am the son of Aerys the Second, brother of Daenerys the First, your _Empress_." said Rhaegar sternly, "My daughter was taken by one of the Empress' dragons. Please, just let me in, and if you're right, you can do whatever you want with us. You can kick us out to Fleabottom. Please…" Rhaegar's eyes widened. He never had begged for anything in his life like so, and the captain looked to one of his guards. He waved to the guards atop the wall, and they began to open the massive metal gate.

Jaeherys watched with widened eyes as the gates opened and the line of guards separated, allowing them to pass through. The nine year old boy was immediately stunned by the intimidating and grandiose size of the Red Keep as it was closer now than before. Rhaegar began to walk forward, and felt a tug at his hand. Jaeherys wasn't moving. Rhaegar looked back at his son,

"Jaeherys, come now."

"No." he muttered, his eyes watering, "Not without Visenya." his lips began to curl, he was going to cry. Rhaegar knelt before his son, looking at him directly.

"The only way we are going to get Visenya back is if we get Daenerys' help. I promise." Jaeherys nodded sadly, and Rhaegar wiped away one of his tears. He stood back up and looked down at his son, "Now, let's go."

* * *

**Jon**

"One of the dragons has been impaled." stated Lady Sonu Vynta, following Jon Snow, Elyse Marbrand, and Greyworm through one of the outer porticoes of the Red Keep, going towards the entry plaza.

"The brown one." agreed Elyse.

"Tyraenyx." stated Jon, "His name is Tyraenyx. Where are the other dragons?" he looked up at the nearby sky, he saw Rhael and Joraerys circling over the Red Keep, protecting them, but that meant there were eight of them somewhere else.

"Aego, Iraexes, and Naeryx are with Tyraenyx." said Greyworm coldly, following right behind Elyse Marbrand, and in front of Jon Snow.

"Where's Drogon?" asked Jon, "And the three young'ns?" upon finishing his sentence, there was a loud rumbling sound and roar, and everyone was startled. They looked ahead and saw Drogon land loudly in the entry plaza, there were two people walking through, a man and a child. Jon stared at the adult, who had bright white hair… like Daenerys. Drogon bellowed loudly, and kept his head low as he sneered at the two strangers. Behind Drogon landed Rhaenysa the blue, and Baleria and Visenyara followed. They each had someone in their claws. They gently rested them on the ground, and Drogon turned around. Jon ran down the steps, and headed for the main plaza.

"Stay back!" shouted an Imperial guard, as over fifty others began to encircle Rhaegar and Jaeherys, where they were trying to approach the two bodies lying on the cobblestone ground. Drogon stood over one of the bodies, which was Daenerys. He roared loudly into the air, and nudged her with his snout. Rhaegar's eyes were caught between his sister and the other body, his daughter. The Imperial guards formed a circle around the Targaryens, pointing their spears at the two males.

Jon's hair waved in the wind as he walked up to Drogon, and saw the body of Daenerys underneath him. It brought a knee-jerk reaction to his heart, a painful memory that he wanted to forget for the rest of his life. He also saw that there was a girl lying beside her as well, and Baleria kept sniffing her. The two were drenched in water, they had to have fallen into the bay during the battle. He rushed over to Daenerys and fell to his knees beside her. He lifted his head and shook her gently,

"Dany, Dany, please, wake up." Jaeherys let go of his father's hand and ran over to his unconscious sister. He began to do the same thing that Jon was, hoping she would wake up by slightly shaking her shoulders. Rhaegar noticed that the guards were more concerned with the Empress, than the strange girl. He rushed over to his daughter, wiping her wet hair out of her face.

"Visenya, Visenya!" he said loudly, trying to wake his daughter. He heard a cough, but it came from Daenerys, and he looked over. Daenerys coughed loudly, and spewed water onto the ground beside Jon. Drogon let out a loud exhale, and the three baby dragons ran over to her and Jon. They bumped into one another as they tried to sniff their Empress, and make sure she was alright. Daenerys was lifted upward by Jon, and looked into his eyes. Her eyes darted around, seeing Drogon, Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa all around her.

"Are you alright?" asked Jon worriedly. She gulped hard and nodded yes.

"I - I saw -" Dany continued to cough, and Jon helped her onto her feet, but she was too weak. Greyworm ran over and helped her up as well. "I saw them." muttered Daenerys, looking down at the ground. She heard crying and looked up slowly. There was a white haired man knelt beside the body of a young girl, and a little boy crying quietly.

"Viserys?" whispered Daenerys confusedly. The man turned around, but she immediately realized that that man was _not _Viserys. Rhaegar Targaryen had tears on his face as he held his daughter in his arms, he couldn't contain any of his emotions. He was seeing his sister for the very first time, and his daughter was on the verge of death.

"Get this girl inside and get Maester Javitz!" demanded Daenerys, and a few guards ran off to the Red Keep to fetch the Grand Maester. Another two approached the girl, Visenya, and lifted her off the ground. Rhaegar watched them take his daughter up the steps to the Red Keep, and Jaeherys tugged at his father's pants to follow them - he stopped upon making eye contact with Daenerys.

"W-who are you?" asked Daenerys weakly. She let go of Jon and Greyworm, and took a few steps closer to the tall, older, blond man and his nine year old boy. Dany tilted her head slightly. She was feeling a flood of memories come rushing through her. It was as if each time she blinked she saw Viserys in front of her, and then her own mother. It was rather odd and made her uncomfortable. She was having a hard time telling what was real and what wasn't. Jon eyed the man up and down…

"I'm… your brother… Rhaegar." he said. Rhaegar could see Daenerys' face turn pale within an instant. Jon closed his eyes and stood still. Daenerys chuckled,

"No… you're not. You're not."

"You just took my daughter into _our _home - the Red Keep." said Rhaegar, pointing at the towering castle behind him, "I am _Rhaegar!_" he shouted. But Daenerys didn't seem to believe him. Any man could dye his hair platinum blond and proclaim to be a once-beloved prince from a simpler time.

"Our mother is Rhaella." continued Rhaegar, "Purple eyes, white hair - it was long and silky, but very thin and brittle. I went to fight Robert Baratheon but died just days before you were born." Daenerys began to shake her head.

"Both of my brothers have died." she said in a dark tone, "They're _gone_." Daenerys glanced at the little boy, who was standing beside Rhaegar. Jaeherys stepped forward,

"You saw me before." he stated clearly, "You saw my face - and I saw yours. In the Middle Lands." Daenerys was confused, and battered her eyelids quickly. The Middle Lands? That made absolutely no sense. Were they making up locations now? But she could not deny that the boy's face was familiar… "I _saw _you there, and you saw me." Jaeherys stepped forward, "I saw how Robert Baratheon plotted to assassinate you - for years on end. He tried getting the Starks to do it too, but they wouldn't. They weren't going to partake in the murdering of a child. A girl who had no country, who had no home, who had no _real _family." Daenerys' breathing began to increase as she tried not to feel any different from what the boy was saying to her. She was not trying to relive her darkest memories of her childhood.

"A girl that just wanted to live in a house with a red door and with lemon trees outside." added Jaeherys, "A girl that wanted to be respected and inspired. A girl that wanted to belong." Daenerys closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Kinvara brought me back," began Rhaegar, standing beside his son, "like she did for you." Daenerys inhaled and looked up at Drogon. The black dragon was staring at his mother, with concerned eyes. Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa were curious with the child, standing behind him, sniffing him without getting too close. Daenerys began to walk towards the Red Keep without saying another word, she did not want to speak with anyone. The Empress walked between Rhaegar and Drogon, and headed for the towering archway that led to her home. Greyworm looked at Jon and the two exchanged a look of confusion. Jon was partially stunned, he did not want to believe that the man standing in front of him was Rhaegar Targaryen. About half of the Imperial troops with them began to follow Daenerys, to escort her back to the Red Keep.

Jon walked up to Rhaegar and his son,

"You can stay in the Red Keep." he said gravely, "We'll talk about this all tomorrow morning." Rhaegar nodded sincerely, and Jaeherys let out a sigh of relief. Jon looked to Greyworm,

"We need to see how Tyraenyx is."

...

The sun had set over Queen's Landing and darkness had consumed the city once again. The full moon shone bright high in the sky, with just a few clouds passing through the sky. Daenerys stood in a black dress with her hands clasped together, and her hair braided into one large braid on her back. Jon Snow stood at her right, Naia and Greyworm at her left, and before them was a massive funeral pyre. Atop the pyre was the corpse of Tyraenyx. The brown beast was laying on its stomach, with head curled near his shoulder, and wings folded as if he were asleep.

The small funeral was taking place on the rocky ledges behind the Red Keep, right beside the shore. There were only about a dozen other soldiers with them, and the remaining nine dragons were attending as well. Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa stood around Daenerys, with Drogon behind them. Rhael, Joraerys, and Aego were off to the side, resting on wide rocks that jut out of the beach. Closer to the funeral pyre were Iraexes the blue and Naeryx the steel-gray.

Daenerys took in a deep breath as she began to speak in High Valyrian,

"_A defender of the Empire, his journey and fight was not lost in vain. From the shadow lands, out of the ashes, he returned to fight for all of us. He fought to protect our home. Tyraenyx of Old Valyria - may you glide through the Seven Heavens with all past spirits." _Daenerys then looked at Iraexes that stood to the left of the pyre, and nodded to him. The towering dragon breathed fire onto the bottom of the pyre, and it immediately caught fire. Iraexes held his head low as he took a few steps back, distancing himself from the intense flames. Naeryx let out a low chitter, and a soft whining sound, staring at his oldest companion on the pyre.

The flames reflected off of each of their eyes, including each of the dragons. Baleria and the other two younglings inched closer to the Empress, who stood with an emotionless, cold, expressionless face. There were dark circles around her eyes and her skin looked pale and sickly. All she could think about was how she wasn't there to help Tyraenyx. The beast from beyond Valyria flew thousands of miles to fight for her - they somehow knew about her - and came to her. Another loss. Another death.

Jon looked at Daenerys, and reached for her hand to hold it. However, she pulled her hand away. She did not want to be touched.

"I saw my mother." whispered Daenerys to Jon, yet continued to stare at the burning pyre. Tyraenyx's flesh began to burn and blacken and the wood crackled loudly. Jon looked at her with confusion. "Whatever power your brother has," she added, "I have it too. I saw my mother in the Seven Heavens."

"Really?" whispered Jon curiously.

"I saw Viserys… and I saw my father - all of them." she gulped, "But not Rhaegar." her right eye twitched as she continued to stare at the flame, "It's him. It has to be." Jon slowly looked away from Daenerys and looked to the sparks of flames that rose up into the sky. Daenerys glanced over at Jon, admiring his skin glow from the light of the fire,

"My older brother is alive. _Your father_ \- is alive." Daenerys then reached for Jon's hand, and squeezed it hard.


	25. Chapter 25 - Season II Premiere

**White Harbor**

**The North**

"Sit your arse down." scolded an old, bearded man, standing with a heated knife in his hand. He stared into the eyes of a young teenage boy who was completely petrified. It was late in the night, and the people of White Harbor were lining up to receive their new Imperial identification numbers at the new government center of the city: White Harbor Hall. The building was newly constructed, wide, with white stones and white marble pillars, and a white domed roof at its center. The lines of citizens stretched into the curving and winding muddied roads of White Harbor as the branding of ID numbers was taking place at an outdoor stall beside White Harbor Hall.

The man with the knife placed the young boy's wrist on the wide armrest of the wooden chair, and rolled up his sleeve forcibly. The boy was perhaps just fourteen years old, and he kept looking at his mother in front of him, who was next in line… and so was his younger five year old sister. Everybody, just like his family, had the looks of despair and complete fear as they waited in line. They heard the screams of pain from the other stalls, since there were more than one Imperial officer giving out numbers.

The bearded man turned to face the small fire pit where hanging above it was an iron pot. Inside were a few metal sticks, and each of them had numbers at the end of them. He looked at a sheet of paper, and an old steward-looking man looked at the bearded Imperial officer. He wore Maester's robes, and most figured he was the Maester to Lady Sarry of White Harbor.

"Three, five, nine, zero, two." said the elderly steward, writing something on a bit of paper on a thin piece of wood. He nodded to the bearded officer. The bearded officer began to lightly scrape the boy's skin on his wrist, and he winced. He pulled back dead skin and dirt, cleaning the section to where he would receive his identification numbers. The officer took out one stick, and it had the number three on its end. It was glowing bright yellow, and the teenage boy began to panic. He started to breathe heavily, eyes widening as the officer moved the stick closer to his wrist. He pushed stick onto his skin, and with the sound of searing skin, the boy screamed. The mother covered her daughter's eyes, turning her away as well.

* * *

**Sunspear**

**Dorne**

"It looks rather attractive." said Lady Sonu Vynta, looming over Lord Viatur Martell as he got up from a wooden chair, where two Imperial officers had given him his official identification numbers. Not only did all the citizens of the Empire have to get branded numbers on their wrists, so did their leaders. It was a warm morning in Sunspear, with warm winds whisking into a living room in the upper levels of the villa-like palace in Dorne. Viatur Martell rubbed his wrist from the pain, and winced slightly.

"Fuck off, Sonu." he said, somewhat jokingly. Vynta chuckled and crossed her arms within her flowing golden and orange robes. Their handmaidens and servants were up next, standing in line, taking turns to receive their numbers. Viatur stretched out his hand, and looked at his wrist from a distance.

"I didn't expect something like this to ever happen to me." he said, letting out a tired exhale. Sonu Vynta shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you were going to try to stop her from doing it." Viatur looked at Sonu. Sonu shrugged her shoulders,

"I am not above the Empress. As an Imperial Representative all I can do is advise her." she walked over to a nearby end-table, where there was a pitcher of wine and a few glasses. She poured one glass, and then another for Viatur. The wine was light and golden, typical from Dorne, as they specialized in making both red and white wines from their vast vineyards that bordered the Reach to the north. She brought the glasses over to the Lord of Dorne, and handed one to him. Viatur quickly gulped the alcohol, wanting to wish away the pain he was feeling in his wrist. Sonu, on the other hand, drank hers with patience, savoring the smooth flavor. She took in a deep breath and looked out the nearby window that had a pointed arch at the top, and had mosaic tile trimming around it, of whites, blues, and pale green.

"I wonder how the people of Essos are taking it." she said, "They're the wild ones - if we're going to be honest. I really doubt they'd be taking this as easy as we are."

"The people of Essos are fucking monsters and savages." whispered Viatur, walking over to Sonu. He didn't want his servants hearing that, he didn't know for sure if any of them really came from Essos. And, the Imperial officers were former members of the Unsullied garrison from Daenerys' army - they didn't need to hear that. "But they're fanatic for a god-like ruler." added Viatur.

"I doubt they're just lining up with eagerness to have their arms mutilated." Sonu said, shaking her head. She looked at Viatur, who was still gazing at his ID number. He didn't like it at all. He was disgusted by it - alas, it was for his Empress. He needed to suck it up, as did the rest of the population of the Empire.

"When's the next House of Ladies hearing?" asked Viatur, rubbing his wrist after putting down his glass of wine.

"I'm not too sure. She's postponed many meetings… because you know…" sighed Sonu.

"The pregnancy…"

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

Baleria bellowed loudly as she glided over the Red Keep, casting a shadow over the windows into the throne room of the castle. The golden dragon was now as large as an elephant, with her wings spanning out as far as the length of six full-grown horses. She bobbed her head up and down slightly with each thrust of her wings, climbing higher into the bright blue sky, reaching for the puffy clouds. She heard the long and deep roars of another dragon, and she looked over her shoulder. Rhaenysa dove down through a thick cloud and joined her sister, screeching cheerfully at the golden dragon. The two flew around one another, up and over, and both dove towards the bay below to catch fish for the afternoon. Visenyara joined them as well, flying in from outside the city walls, calling out in a high-pitched bellow to her sisters.

Within the Red Keep, four-month pregnant Empress Daenerys Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne with her shoulders and back straight, wearing a black dress with red lines on the bottom half. Daenerys had her platinum and silver crown nestled in her hair that was braided into one large ring around the back of her head. There wasn't anyone in the throne room, except for her and her guards. She wanted quiet time, she wanted time to think and reflect. She could hear her dragons screeching off in the distance outside, and could tell they were the three young ones.

Two months had passed since a man walked into her home claiming to be Rhaegar Targaryen. Two months since he brought an eighteen year old girl and a nine year old boy with him. Two months since Daenerys had kept herself secluded from them, not wanting to speak with any of them for any amount of time - not even wanting to see them. However, she hadn't cast them out of the Red Keep… not yet at least. There was something preventing her from doing so. Perhaps the long-awaited dream come true of finally having a family - but this wasn't what she imagined. She didn't think her older brother had been alive all these years. So many years…

"Dany." Daenerys turned her head and saw Jon walk in from the side door of the chamber. He wore a dark gray shirt that was tight around his muscular arms and fitted at his waist. He had large black pants and boots on, typical of a Northerner - at least to Daenerys. Daenerys smiled upon seeing his bearded face and brown eyes. Jon walked up to the front of the dais, standing below her, like one of her many subjects of the Empire. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. Dany hesitated for a second, but then nodded. She got up from the throne and walked down the steps towards Jon. Jon didn't look away from her green eyes, and reached out his hands to hers.

"He wants to talk to you." said Jon quietly, "He wants to know his sister." Daenerys' smile disappeared and she became a bit irritated. He was talking about Rhaegar.

"Has he gotten to know his son first?" questioned Daenerys, and Jon remained silent for a moment. "Break it to him first that you're his son… then I'll consider even having him approach me."

"He hasn't spoken a word about the heir nonsense." said Jon.

"I don't care about that anymore," said Dany bluntly, "the old system is gone." Jon squeezed Dany's hands and then put one of her hands on her round stomach. She looked up at him with wide eyes. She looked peculiar to Jon. She almost looked… crazed.

"Yes, I know," he stated, "this is who all that matters now."

"We have a bigger problem anyway." said Daenerys, looking down at her belly. "There have been more sightings of dragons out in eastern Essos - word from Vaes Dothrak - they're attacking everything and anything. I haven't heard from any lord from Yi Ti in months now." Jon sighed and carressed Dany's cheek,

"We're going to be safe - and we are going to protect _all _of our people."

"I should go to Yi Ti." blurted Daenerys, "Now, before I get more…" she looked down at her unborn child, and then back up at Jon. He already started shaking his head in disagreement.

"You're not flying anywhere until that child comes out of you and can sit up on her own." Daenerys began to smile.

"_Her_? You think it's a girl?"

"I just know she is. She has to be - to keep the line of powerful Targaryens alive and well into the future." Daenerys kissed Jon, and the two embraced one another tightly. Jon still wasn't really used to her large stomach pressing up against his abdomen as they held one another, but he didn't care. That was his daughter inside her.

...

Daenerys and Jon sat side by side in a red marble bench in one of the small gardens outside the castle, yet within its high walls. It was a new garden that Daenerys had constructed, taking over a former training courtyard for Goldcloak soldiers. Now that there weren't any more Goldcloaks, since they were replaced by the Imperial Guard, she had no use for the training yard. She had the headquarters moved to the towering gateway of the castle, and new troops typically trained in the side of the front plaza of the castle.

This area had small pine trees and banana palm trees, which had wider and darker green leaves. They were planted in large square plots of dirt, surrounded by bushes of flowers and roses. There were already countless butterflies flying about the garden, going from one bush to the next. Also in the large space before the bench that Dany and Jon sat was Aego, the white dragon. The large beast barely fit in the area, with his tail curled forward so it wouldn't stick into a wall of shrubs and flowers.

Aego had a large scar underneath his right eye. A result of the battle against the foreign dragons that came from Asshai. They had lost Tyraenyx, a valued member of the Targaryen family, and many of the dragons were still mourning his loss. Iraexes and Naeryx occasionally retreated to the old Dragon Pit and remained there for days on end. They were in mourning, and Daenerys had no idea how long it would last. They seemed to be extremely attached to Tyraenyx. She would have to make an attempt to communicate with them at some point…

Aego had his head resting on the smooth stone ground, dozing in and out of a nap as he took in all the warm sunlight.

"What have you talked about with him?" asked Daenerys in a quiet tone, watching Aego slowly inhale and then exhale. Jon held Daenerys' hand on her lap and looked at Aego as well.

"I asked him about his son and daughter, about his life in Asshai, and his voyage here." answered Jon.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I-I don't know." stuttered Jon nervously, "I think we're all going through a lot right now at the moment." Daenerys scoffed lightheartedly. What he said was 100% true. "His daughter is doing well, by the way." mentioned Jon, "She's a strong girl. She wants to meet you, and so does his son, formally." Daenerys took in a shaky breath and let go of Jon's hand. She clasped her hands together and pursed her lips as she thought.

"I guess nothing wrong could come of that." she pondered. Deep down, Daenerys had a thousand fears of what could go wrong. Each possibility returned to the deepest fear, that one of them would make claim to the new Iron Throne - even though, Jon technically had the best claim prior to Daenerys' self-proclamation of being the supreme leader of the Empire. Perhaps she could send them off to Dragonstone, have them live away from the public eye - especially Rhaegar. Rhaegar was loved by the people of Westeros before Robert's Rebellion… _very _much loved. They were still not aware of his return.

"He's not going to demand anything from you." said Jon, trying to comfort his fiance. He looked at her, and Daenerys nodded slowly, still staring at Aego, "He's not a prince anymore. All he is, is part of our family… our House."

"I know." she muttered, and looked at Jon with a little smile.

"And if he does, you have nine dragons to keep you safe." smirked Jon, "And _me._" Daenerys let out a chuckle and held Jon's hand again. She leaned up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt a little bit better now. Jon knew how to calm her down, and with everything going on; the return of her once-dead brother, threat of foreign dragons, and lack of contact from the far east, was stressing her out. And her coming baby. That too. Something she didn't think would ever be possible ever again, after the horrors she faced and went through… it was a miracle.

* * *

**Rhaegar, Jaeherys, Visenya**

"I want to see her, _now_." demanded Visenya, sitting up in her bed. She, Jaeherys, and her father were in a large bedroom that had three separate beds, and a large array of arched windows to the left that gave them a view of the port of Queen's Landing beside the Red Keep. Visenya was still recovering from her injury during the vicious battle against the Asshai dragons over Blackwater Bay. She had a severe burn on her right arm, and it was wrapped with a white cloth, as it still was healing it. She had no idea how the rest of her didn't burn when they were attacked, after seeing the dragon come for her, her memory went blank during that moment.

Jaeherys was using an ink quill to draw on a piece of parchment paper at a small table near the windows, using sunlight to illuminate his workspace. Rhaegar sat at the table as well, but was reading one of the many old books on a nearby shelf that were stocked in the room. They were all covered in dust and spiderwebs, and seemed to be books from the Age of Heroes - and the tales of the most loyal Knights and guards to Lords and Princes during that time.

"How many times am I going to repeat myself?" asked Rhaegar, still reading his book, "It isn't up to us. There's a guard outside that door making sure we don't get out."

"She's holding us prisoner, do you think that's right?" asked the teenage girl, swinging her legs to the side of the bed. She looked out the window, still amazed by the beauty of the outer wall of the city, and the densely packed and crowded port below. They were on a low level of the Red Keep, and could see the port fairly easily.

"We surprised aunty." mentioned Jaeherys, "You didn't see her face when we arrived, Vis." the little boy looked at his sister, "She was _very much _surprised. Like she was going to be sick." Rhaegar slowly put down the book and rubbed his eyes.

"It's not up to me, or you." said Rhaegar, "Daenerys will speak with us when she is ready. Your brother is right… we _pounced _her. She wasn't expecting us - or me - at all."

"There's three of us." said Visenya, getting up from the bed, "We can take out the guard outside the door." right before Rhaegar could even argue with his daughter, the door unlocked from the outside, and opened. The three turned their heads to look at the door. There, standing in the doorway, was a bald, brown skinned man with black armor.

"The Empress demands your audience." said Greyworm. Rhaegar got up from his seat immediately and patted Jaeherys' shoulder, and he dropped his quill on the table. Visenya smiled eagerly and followed the guard out into the corridor. She immediately slid to a stop upon seeing how many guards were out in the hall, waiting for them. There were over twenty of them, standing in two parallel lines, wearing masked helmets and holding tall spears. Visenya looked over her shoulder at her father and brother were still at the table. Jaeherys quickly got out of his chair and ran across the room, following his sister.

Visenya and Jaeherys walked side by side, holding hands, as they were escorted by the entourage of Imperial guards through the Red Keep. Rhaegar walked behind them, occasionally looking at the soldiers to his sides that were escorting them. He noticed that none of them were Westerosi, they had tan or brown skin. Visenya and Jaeherys were more interested and intrigued by the intricate design and architecture of the Red Keep. Each window had trimming of a vine plant with blooming flowers, however, the color on them were fading and dull. The floors were dusty at the corners where they meet the walls, yet they were still in a lower level of the castle. They still had yet to see the entirety of the Red Keep.

The main thought that raced through each of their minds, however, was if this would be their new home… or just another stop on their journey.

* * *

**Winterfell**

**The North**

"It looks good." said Bran Stark as he sat in his wheelchair beside Brienne and Podrick underneath an oak tree next to the main path that led to his old home. The castle of Winterfell was being reconstructed, there were large wooden construction stilts along the new walls, and a few on the inside, where men were tirelessly building the new towers. Bran held a red leaf in his hand and rubbed it between his thumb and index fingers. It was a leaf from the weirwood tree that somehow, miraculously, survived from Daenerys' initial attack about a year ago.

"I guess she made up by giving the North the money to rebuild." mentioned Podrick, holding his hands at his belt. It was true, Daenerys gave the North a million gold pieces to rebuild Winterfell however the Starks saw fit - however, they were not allowed to remain independent. The North still didn't have a leader. There was only Helna Sarry of White Harbor who was the official Imperial Representative on the House of Ladies, however, she did not have governing power over the North - she merely conveyed the voice of the North in Queen's Landing. Daenerys had yet to appoint a ruling Lord or Lady of the North.

"No amount of money will make up for what she's done to us." said a smug voice near the tree. Sitting up against the tree was Sansa Stark, wearing a long, dark, blue and gray dress. Her hair was loose on her chest and she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees. The former Queen in the North was released by Daenerys two months ago, right after the dragon attack. She was tired of having the Stark girl near her.

"Well," sighed Bran, "it's the best we can get. Dragons aren't capable to build for us." Sansa got up from the ground and walked up to Bran.

"She's acting like we're children." she contested.

"Sansa, you were given a second chance." eyed Bran to his older sister, "Do not ruin it for the rest of us. We finally have peace."

"I just wish Jon were here…" said Sansa quietly. She began walking back towards the castle, on her own. Brienne watched her with some disappointment. She worried for the mental state of the former Queen. She wasn't the same after all she went through, specifically after the return of Daenerys over a year ago. Brienne decided to go after Sansa, leaving Bran alone with Podrick.

...

"My Lady," said Brienne, as she walked up beside Sansa on the path towards the castle, "you know, I'm sure Daenerys would be open to having you rule the North once again."

"I'd rather not talk about that." she said with disinterest, "I don't want to be some puppet ruler."

"I've heard the men and women of the North talk about this matter when we came back from the capital." continued Brienne, "They're starting to accept the fact that Daenerys is their Empress." Sansa shook her head slightly and clenched her teeth together. Just hearing Daenerys' name and title made her uncomfortable and angry. Sansa didn't say anything, and Brienne slowed down her pace. She inhaled and let her hands loose at her sides, with her left hand beside her sheathed sword hilt. She did not know what to do to make her feel better. Brienne of Tarth still owed it to Catelyn Stark to keep the Stark girls safe, from enemies of all sorts, even if that included themselves.

Standing in the middle of the main entry courtyard of Winterfell was Lady Helna Sarry, the Imperial Representative of the North to the House of Ladies. She stood in a fitted black dress with her auburn hair resting on her back loosely, clasping her hands together, watching men and women alike place stones in their place as they built the new main keep of the castle. Helna Sarry turned her head to the gate as she saw Sansa walking through it, with Brienne.

"Your grace." greeted Lady Helna. She still had the most respect for Sansa, and as long as they weren't in the presence of any other Imperial leaders, she'd call the former Queen the proper title. Sansa just nodded at Lady Helna and stood at her side. She looked up to where Helna was looking, watching workers slowly rebuild her home. She didn't think that this would ever happen, that Winterfell would be so badly devastated it needed to be completely rebuilt. That castle had withstood so much over the centuries… over the millennia… who knew that it would take a flock of dragons to take it down completely. With that, however, no other city or town in the North decided to refuse Daenerys' rule. About half of the population was skeptical when Helna Sarry marched her troops to the Twins to rescue Sansa, knowing it wouldn't end well. Consequently, eight thousand lives were lost in one day. The North remembered what it was like to be directly governed by Helna Sarry. It was a mistake - they were not led properly. They walked into the dragons' mouths. Perhaps that's why Daenerys kept Helna as its representative.

"When I was a little girl," spoke Sansa, "all I wanted was to be the Queen. I didn't think the world was so evil and dark. So dark that it would destroy a girl's home." Helna glanced at Sansa sadly.

"I think it's time we focus on ourselves," stated Helna Sarry, "and not focus too much on what's going on in the south."

"You're right." said Sansa softly, eyeing the large tower that was being constructed before her and Lady Helna. Sansa bit the inside of her cheek. Her brothers were right. The war was over. The North lost their fight against tyranny and oppression. They had no other option other than dying, and the Empress wasn't interested in executing people now. She somehow turned benevolent and set enemies free...

"If you'd allow me," Helna faced Sansa, and the redhead Stark looked at her, "I'd like to ask you to be my counsel. I want you to help me make the best decisions for the kingdom- _province_." It was strange hearing that, none of the regions of Westeros were kingdoms anymore. They were all provinces of the Empire.

"I thought you had no power in decision-making." said Sansa curiously, "That you're just a representative."

"The Empress allows us to vote on certain issues that arise for the Empire." noted Helna, "And I don't think there's anyone else more equipped to help make the right decisions for this new country than you." Sansa looked away from Helna, clenching her teeth together. This could be her opportunity. Her chance. Her chance at rivaling Daenerys Targaryen - no. She needed to stop thinking about that. Daenerys was her Empress now. No more fighting. No more plotting.

"I'd be honored, Lady Helna." smiled Sansa. Helna reached out her hand, and Sansa looked down at it for a quick second. The two women shook hands firmly - cementing their alliance and partnership - for the North.

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

Daenerys watched little Jaeherys break off a piece of bread from a large loaf and dip it into the olive oil that had doused his fresh salad and strips of grilled chicken. The boy seemed as if he hadn't eaten in days, completely starved. He sat beside Daenerys at the end of a long table in a small dining hall, where she sat at its head. To her left was Rhaegar and Visenya, yet they weren't eating as enthusiastically. Visenya was a bit more tense, but she did eat, just at a slower pace. Rhaegar wasn't eating at all, just holding his hands together in his lap, watching his son wolf down the meal. There was a silence at the table, with the exception of a fire crackling behind Daenerys in a fireplace.

"Do you like the food?" asked Daenerys softly to the nine year old boy, and he looked up from his plate with wide eyes. He nodded and kept swallowed the food in his mouth. He wiped his face with a napkin and took a sip of water,

"Yes, thank you, your grace." Visenya was surprised he didn't call her aunty. Maybe they weren't on that _level _yet. Daenerys formed a small, nervous, smile to the boy and nodded to him. Daenerys looked over to Visenya, admiring her simple beauty. She had a small beauty-mark on her right cheek and another one right under the corner of her right eye. Her hair wasn't as white as Dany's or Rhaegar's, or even Jaeherys', but she had the purplish green eyes.

"You are a strong, young, woman." said Dany, and Visenya glanced upward at the Empress, "Not many survive the fire of a dragon." Visenya eyed her bandaged wound of her wrist, which Dany was talking about.

"Do you remember seeing me?" asked Visenya bluntly, "In the Middle Lands?"

"That's what it's called?" muttered Daenerys.

"Legends say," began Jaeherys, "that it is a supernatural power beyond the reach and capabilities of ordinary man, originating from the heart of Valyria. Most families from Valyria had this power."

"But I saw more…" said Daenerys, "when I walked through the door." she looked at Visenya.

"That's when I woke up." responded the eighteen year old girl, "I saw you go beyond the door."

"I saw my mother." said Daenerys gravely, and she looked at Rhaegar, "_Our _mother. Our father, and Viserys. I saw our grandfather and grandmother and their parents. It was more than what you claim it to be." Dany looked at Visenya - but Visenya had no explanation.

"I was told stories," spoke Rhaegar, "when I was very little by one of our Grand Maesters. He told me that one in every few generations of Targaryens have the power to enter realms beyond mortal man. Other worlds."

"I asked if it was heaven," replied Dany, "and she said I could call it that. It's the after-life. It has to be. And I didn't see _you _there." Dany's voice became gruff and loud, "Where have you been all these years?" Jaeherys stopped eating, and so did Visenya. "You could have saved us - Viserys and I - you could have-"

"Would you be here right now if we were together years ago?" blurted Rhaegar, but in a calm tone, "You would not be a Queen - you would not be an Empress…. You said you saw Viserys in the after-life… what happened to him? What happened to my little brother?" Daenerys' eyes began to redden and she choked up for a moment,

"He got what he deserved. He was becoming a threat to me."

"You took my brother from me." stated Rhaegar bluntly.

"You prevented me from having a real family." shot back Daenerys, "I was born on the run. I lived on the run. I had no home. I had no parents. Just masters and hosts. I was sold off to the Dothraki - might I add, _by _your little brother." she hissed, "So he could get his crown and Seven Kingdoms. And of all the stories I heard of my valiant brother Rhaegar, I'd go to sleep every night wishing he was with me. So that maybe someone could really protect me." tears began to roll down Dany's cheeks, "To protect me from being violated and harassed by a beggar king."

Rhaegar lowered his head and cleared his throat. His own children could see he was trying not to cry - but it wasn't working. Whatever he was trying to think of to stop himself from feeling too emotional wasn't working.

"Viserys was a monster." added Daenerys sternly, she got up from her chair. She no longer wanted to eat with her brother. "And you did nothing to try to reach me."

"That's not true." snapped Rhaegar, jumping up from his seat, "You don't know what I've been through, what I had to give up, what I lost… you're not the only one who has suffered." there was a glimmer in Rhaegar's eye as Daenerys stared at him. He walked around his daughter and closer to his sister, standing near the fire.

"Robert Baratheon did not smash in my chest with his warhammer, as the stories say," continued Rhaegar, "I was stabbed and thrown into the Trident. Next thing I remember waking up in a marshy swamp at a campsite, surrounded by dirty looking men and a black haired woman with a red dress." _Kinvara_. Thought Daenerys. The woman who brought her back too. "Each of those men told me that my family was slaughtered, everyone died. That the Targaryens were finished, and if I wanted to survive - I needed to go as far away as possible." Daenerys gulped and lowered her gaze for a moment… thinking how he must've felt upon hearing that…

"I even went to Dragonstone." added Rhaegar…

...

_**26 Years Ago**_

_ Smoke billowed in dense columns out of the innards of the keep of Dragonstone, its walls bearing massive holes and cracks, its gate completely smashed to pieces. The sky was dark and cloudy, with just the slightest rays of sunlight guiding 18 year old Rhaegar Targaryen through the entryway of his family's home. He crossed the winding bridge that spanned the little lagoon within the island - somehow, it was still in tact. The teenage boy had mud and sand stained at his boots, but that didn't bother him. He looked up at the ruined castle that he once knew so well. Dragonstone was like a second-home to him, a vacation home even. He knew his father sent his mother and brother here… _

_ There were no Targaryen soldiers or guards. There were no Targaryen ships out at the shore. There were dead bodies of Targaryen men, many floating in the lagoon, with their blood slowly mixing into the sea water. _

_ Rhaegar pushed open the heavy wooden door that led to the Dragonstone throne room. There were Targaryen banners on the ground, some of them torn, and some blackened by soot and ash. There were even more dead bodies in there - men with the Baratheon stag sigil on their chest plates and shields, and many Targaryen soldiers as well. There was a splatter of blood on the throne itself, and he looked away from it. He kept on moving. He needed to find his mother and brother. _

_ There was a door cracked open near the upper levels of the castle, and Rhaegar stopped before opening it. It was his mother's room. The one where she had a large window and balcony to look out at the sea. The one she liked to sit near and brush and braid her hair. The one she liked to sit near and sing calming tunes about heroic knights and kings of old. Rhaegar put his hand on the cold, steel, knob, and pushed it open. _

_ His heart shattered as he saw his bloody mother's corpse on her bed, covered in a sheet that was also drenched in her blood. There was blood on the floor at the end of the bed. Next to her bed was a crib… and he walked over to it. There were small handprints on the white crib, handprints of blood, and stains of blood in the crib as well. Rhaegar could no longer feel sensation in his legs. He turned to look at his mother, whose head was laying on its side, her eyes closed. He fell to his knees at his mother's side and wept. He took her hand in his, begging… _

_..._

**Present Day**

"I saw my House die in front of me." said Rhaegar softly, with a tear rolling down his cheek, looking away from his sister's wide eyes. Daenerys wiped her eyes, and cleared her throat as she listened to her older brother recount one of the worst days of his life. "So, forgive me, if I thought there was no use in looking for someone who I thought died." he looked at his sister, crying, "I didn't know where to look." Daenerys nodded. "So I ran as far as I could, to the other end of the world." Rhaegar closed his eyes, and he felt someone touch his hands. He opened them, and his sister was reaching out to him warmly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "for assuming that your life was _perfect_." Rhaegar shook his head.

"I was told a thousand different things about you when you took over Meereen - I didn't know what to believe. I was told a thousand different things when you first arrived on Dragonstone - I feared it was a trap." Daenerys pulled her brother close and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"It's okay… we're together now." Daenerys felt someone approach her from behind, and looked. Jaeherys was hugging her from behind, and she chuckled. Visenya did the same but behind her father. Rhaegar let go of his sister, and Daenerys knelt before Jaeherys. The boy had tears on his face as well, but she wiped them away with her thumbs.

"Jaeherys…" whispered Daenerys, "Your name is … unforgettable and invincibly powerful." she turned her head and saw Visenya standing near her father, looking at her. Dany reached out her hand to Visenya, and the girl took it. Daenerys pulled the two children in for a close hug and let out a sigh of relief. "I am lucky to have you all in my life… my _family_."


	26. Chapter 26 - Risks

**Queen's Landing**

"Drogon has been with me since the beginning." said Daenerys as she caressed Drogon's snout, with Jaeherys, Visenya, and Rhaegar standing behind her, marveling at the size of her child, the black dragon. Drogon kept eyeing the two children and Rhaegar as well, but did not mind being pet by his mother. They were all in the entry plaza of the Red Keep, since that's where all her dragons slept during the night. It was early in the morning when Daenerys decided to officially introduce her dragon family to her biological family. Jaeherys walked up to Dany's side and held out his hand eagerly. Drogon blinked at him, and reared up his head a few inches.

"He's checking you out." said Daenerys lightheartedly, "To see if you're worthy." Jaeherys glanced up at his aunt with a smirk, and then back at the dragon. All of a sudden there was a loud roar and thud from their right, and the boy was startled. Another two dragons landed beside them, and Daenerys looked to them without flinch or surprise. Rhael and Joraerys walked up to the Targaryens, immediately sniffing Rhaegar and Visenya.

"Whoa." marveled Jaeherys, staring at Joraerys, the dark green dragon that was sniffing him. The boy still had his hand out to Drogon and didn't realize it until Drogon moved his snout to touch Jaeherys' hand. Jaeherys chuckled and looked quickly at Drogon, feeling the warmth of the dragon's scales, hearing his pounding heartbeat.

"That is Joraerys." said Daenerys, walking over to the green dragon, and Visenya followed, "I named him after one of my closest friends that had been at my side for a very, _very _long time."

"What happened to your friend?" asked Visenya curiously, petting the green dragon on his chin.

"He died protecting me." answered the Empress, holding her hands together solemnly as she remembered Jorah… and the Battle of Winterfell, "And this is Rhael." she didn't want to think too much about the past, and looked to the orange-bronze colored dragon that was just a few feet shorter than Joraerys. "I named him after Rhaella Targaryen," Dany looked at Rhaegar, "our mother." Rhaegar walked up to the bronze dragon, admiring his specks of silver and shiny copper throughout his scales. Rhaegar looked into Rhael's eyes, they were a creamy hazel, with hints of orange, and even saw bits of purple… just like his actual mother.

"Drogon was one of three of my original hatchlings." explained Daenerys, "There were two others; Viserion and Rhaegal. They were both killed during the war…" Rhaegar froze for a moment. _Viserion and Rhaegal_. They sounded awfully similar to his younger brother's name and his own name. "Viserion was feisty and rambunctious like Viserys," added Daenerys, "and he was more loyal and valiant than Viserys in the end... I named Rhaegal after you." she looked at her brother, and Rhaegar gulped emotionally.

"He was green and brown, like the banks of the Trident…"

"Where I died." said Rhaegar, finishing his sister's sentence.

"He was killed by a pawn of Cersei Lannister at Dragonstone." continued the Empress, "I'll never forget that day." They were both interrupted by a loud screeching from the sky, and they all looked up. Iraexes and Naeryx were flying side by side from above the city, coming from the west, descending towards the plaza.

"Iraexes and Naeryx," added Daenerys, "they showed up in Meereen with Tyraenyx one day." she admired the two large dragon's grace and strength as they extended their wings to slow down and come to a halt on the stone ground behind Drogon, Rhael, and Joraerys.

"Any idea where they came from?" asked Jaeherys curiously.

"Valyria." answered Daenerys, "And I'm sure there's more of them. There has to be."

"It must be a sign that they've come to you." said Rhaegar, "Especially with what's happened at Asshai and here just two months ago." Daenerys nodded. That was still a big problem to tackle, or at least, an impending danger. She did not know if there were any more dragons that could come to attack them again, they barely fought off the first wave. She and Visenya nearly died. She lost Tyraenyx and a handful of ships and soldiers. Rhaegar stepped closer to Daenerys as Jaeherys and Visenya went over to Iraexes the pale purple dragon and Naeryx the steel-gray dragon. Drogon craned his head, watching the two Targaryens go to the older dragons, and eyed them protectively.

"When this baby is born," spoke Daenerys softly, and Rhaegar glanced at her stomach, "I want you to help me continue my plans."

"Plans?" whispered Rhaegar confusedly.

"The rest of the world is going to become a part of the Empire." stated Daenerys coldly, "Yi Ti is the last region of Essos that will be conquered, then we move to Sothoryos." Rhaegar was stunned, he didn't realize how ambitious his sister was.

"Why not take time to enjoy the peace you have established here at home?" asked Rhaegar warmly, "Raise your son or daughter in the comfort of your own walls." Daenerys looked away from her brother and inhaled,

"I will be present for my child's life, of course. But, I will not decelerate my goal to liberate the world from all tyrants."

"If you leave, who will be the regent ruler?" asked the older brother curiously, "Who is in charge?"

"I have the distribution of power and line of succession well planned out, my brother." smiled Daenerys, "The council known as the House of Ladies, representatives from each of the Empire's ten provinces act as a temporary regency unit."

"Ten women governing a massive Empire?" Daenerys glared at Rhaegar, and he immediately regretted his asking that. Of course women could rule as effectively as a man - especially ten of them. Perhaps he was feeling a bit confused about his own position… he used to be the heir to the Iron Throne. But that line of succession was over. Daenerys established a new regime, one that began with her.

"That's… new." added Rhaegar, "Did you come up with it?"

"Everything about the Empire has been my idea," stated the Empress, "some of the Imperial Representatives directly rule over their provinces, like in the Riverlands and Eastern Essos." Eastern Essos was the land that is composed of all the former nine Free Cities; centered at Braavos and led by Lady Vamae Demetriou. The province bordered the Dothraki Province, which they have yet to send a representative to Westeros. Daenerys had intentions of going to Vaes Dothrak once again to help them decide who to send as a representative, and make sure it is a strong woman. She didn't want a false Khal representing her people.

"But other provinces do not have that privilege." added Daenerys, "Like the North."

"How do you plan on dealing with them? I was told you released their former rulers - the Starks." noted Rhaegar. He was briefed on the politics of the continent the past few days by Grand Maester Javitz, and also he had somewhat of an idea of what was going on because Kinvara always kept him updated when he lived in Asshai.

"I have yet to decide that."

"That Jon Snow seems like an honorable man." said Rhaegar nervously, "Perhaps send him to the North to lead them." Daenerys lowered her gaze away from her older brother. She wondered if this was the right time to tell him. It was something very important, very delicate matters as well. How did she just tell him he had another son, and Robert's Rebellion was built on a lie. Daenerys didn't know what to say next. She wasn't going to send her fiance all the way to the North… she didn't want Jon to leave her side.

"Is he truly a Stark?" asked Rhaegar, breaking the moment of silence. The two adults heard Jaeherys giggle and noticed that Rhael was nudging his snout up against the boy's back, pushing him slightly. Daenerys' heart began to race.

"Yes." she answered, "His mother was."

* * *

**Small Council Chamber**

**The Red Keep**

"I think it would be wise to send another 2% of our revenue brought in from absorbing the Iron Bank to help rebuild Winterfell." stated Grand Maester Javitz, with a slightly raspy voice, as he sat at the side of the long table in the small council chamber. There were only four others at the table; Jon, Naia, Greyworm, and Xiovaro. In front of them were a few stacks of papers, detailing the recent finances sent by the Iron Bank in Braavos and also the newly established Imperial Treasury.

"That is something we need to run by the Empress." said Greyworm in a straight voice, "They have already received an extra twenty thousand gold pieces."

"That 2% would mean another fifty thousand gold pieces." mentioned Naia, holding one of the papers in front of her, which showed a chart and list of the recent profit gains over the past year, through trade and tax collection of the new Imperial provinces, "That money should be saved."

"I agree, it should be saved." nodded Xiovaro, "The Empress is keen on conquering Yi Ti and Sothoryos, the Empire will need the money for more ships and soldiers."

"We can presume that she will not make way for Yi Ti for about four or five years," said Maester Javitz, "due to her pregnancy."

"I wouldn't hold her to that." spoke up Jon, sitting at the right side near the head of the table. The seat at the head of the table was empty, as it was to be always reserved for the Empress. Jon held his hands together,

"She's going to go at the earliest chance she can."

"The region is still engulfed in civil war." said Maester Javitz, "Perhaps you could convince her to wait… until the conflict settles, and until the new prince is at least able to read and write." the Maester was not interested in letting his Empress go so far and so soon after having a baby, who would be the next in line to rule the Empire. He, and the others, did not want this child to grow up without its mother.

"I'll see what I can do." nodded Jon. He wasn't going to argue with the Empress' closest advisors, he still felt like a guest in the Red Keep, even though it had been about five months since he got back together with Daenerys officially.

"For now," continued Greyworm, "we should discuss the more pressing issue; the dragons from Asshai." Jon felt a bit queasy. It instantly reminded him of the battle over Blackwater Bay, when he rode atop Rhael, and saw Dany fall off Drogon… and seemingly disappear.

"I have received a letter from Vaes Dothrak." Maester Javitz took out a small piece of paper from his sleeve, and handed it to Xiovaro that was across from him at the table, "Perhaps you could translate it for us. They don't normally send us messages." Xiovaro took the paper and began to read it carefully. The handwriting was a bit messy and sloppy, since not most Dothraki knew how to write. They were very simple folk.

"Dragon sighting," said Xiovaro clearly, "from the east. We counted fourteen." he put down the paper and looked around the room. He was the only Dothraki man at the table, and began to feel uneasy and anxious. His home was at risk of being destroyed… or could have already been destroyed by now.

"What do we do?" asked Naia curiously, "The Empress is in no condition to lead her dragons in a fight against them."

"Perhaps we don't have to fight them," said Jon, "Daenerys was able to tame six new dragons in just a single day when they came to her. Aego, Joraerys, Rhael, Tyraenyx, Iraexes, and Naeryx. Perhaps she can do the same."

"It would be unwise of her to fly at this stage of the pregnancy," said Javitz cautiously, "or during her entire pregnancy."

"If she goes now, it'll be better than later." suggested Jon, "I don't want her leaving either, but we can't put anymore people's lives at risk."

"And if they attack her?" blurted Greyworm, "If they kill her?" Jon didn't have a response to that. The thought of losing Daenerys, again, made him extremely uncomfortable. It made him feel those feelings of pure sadness and regret… and emptiness. Greyworm could tell that Jon was already starting to second-guess his own plan, and shook his head.

"It's too risky." added Greyworm, "She is not going, we can't let her - if she chooses for herself we must disobey her command… for her own safety. I don't want her brother to rule over us… who just showed up out of nowhere." the others began to nod in agreement - except Jon. He was just hung up over the fact that his father was _here_. The man who used to be heir to the Iron Throne. What would happen if the people of Westeros came to find out that Rhaegar Targaryen was alive and returned? What would they say? What would they do? Would they still accept Daenerys as their ruler? Jon didn't like contemplating these questions.

"I agree somewhat," said Jon, looking at Greyworm, "Rhaegar has no claim or right to rule."

"The House of Ladies are the next body of governors, beneath the Empress." stated Maester Javitz, "But this is a delicate issue," he looked at Jon, "I think you should speak to her about it."

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

It was a few hours before sunset and Daenerys was taking a hot bath, soaking in clouds of bubbles that were lavender scented. The hot water began to relieve the swelling from her ankles after standing during much of the day. She took short tours throughout the wealthier neighborhoods of Queen's Landing that surrounded the Red Keep, meeting heads of noble families in the streets, meeting vendors from far and near, and just getting her face out to the public. She didn't, however, come into any contact with any commoners. She had a small garrison of Imperial soldiers at her at all times, and even her dragons circled overhead watching her. Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa were still small enough to land atop the rooftops of houses and buildings without causing damage to their structure, that way they kept an even closer eye on their Empress.

Dany's hair was fully unbraided and mostly wet as she rested her head on an angled part of the metal tub, staring up at the fairly cracked ceiling. There was still signs of damage from when she first attacked the city… and the castle. She was going to destroy all of it at that moment. She wanted to make sure the entire structure came crashing down upon Cersei to ensure her death - even if it meant losing the throne and her ancestral home.

Alas, she did lose the original Iron Throne. But now she had one larger and grander, more intimidating than its predecessor. She began to wonder now if the Red Keep would withstand more attacks from other dragons. The dragons from Asshai got so close… they were at the city walls during the eventful battle. She lost about fifteen ships that day, a handful of soldiers and sailors, and Tyraenyx.

Where did these dragons come from? Why were they turning up out of the blue? Why did some of them become part of her family? Was someone sending them? Perhaps there was a way to find out. Daenerys closed her eyes and sunk a bit deeper into the water. The water was just a centimeter from touching her nostrils, and she exhaled deeply. _Think of the place. What did Jaeherys call it? The Middle Lands. Yes. That place._

Daenerys opened her eyes. She was still in her tub. She wasn't in the Middle Lands. How was this power going to work? Was it even a power like Jaeherys described? Or what if it was some strange dreamspace that was all in her head - especially when she saw her deceased family members. Could it be real?

Well, dragons are real. They are magical beasts. Maybe it wasn't too off that she had some sort of powers… like Bran Stark. _Bran Stark_, she thought. Maybe he would know how to get to the Middle Lands. Daenerys sat up and reached for a nearby towel on a rack beside the tub. She first dried her hair, running the towel down the length of her long hair.

"Need help?" Daenerys looked to the doorway and saw Jon there, and he walked in, closing the door behind him. She smiled and nodded,

"Sure." Jon grabbed a larger towel and held it over his forearm. He helped his fiance out of the tub, wrapping her with the towel around her shoulders and chest. He marveled at her beauty and smooth skin.

"You're getting bigger with each day." he noted, looking down at her belly, yet she covered it with the towel, tucking it at her upper chest. She nodded, and her smile disappeared. It was as if she didn't even want to think of her unborn child at the moment. "Is everything alright?" asked Jon.

"I need to speak with Bran," Jon helped Daenerys out of the tub, holding her hand as she stepped out carefully. "I think he can help me with something that no one else can."

"There was something I actually wanted to talk to you about, too," said Jon, walking with Daenerys over to a nearby bench in the room, "it's about the Asshai dragons." Daenerys looked at Jon with a worried face. "We received word from Vaes Dothrak that more were spotted in the area, and around northern Essos." Daenerys sighed and lowered her head. She didn't say anything, and Jon just looked at her. He knew his lover was smart and clever, she always had a plan. She always knew what to do. But why was she now drawing a blank?

"I don't think there's anything I can do." she said quietly, "There's too much going on right now." Jon wasn't expecting that. It was a complete turnaround from the woman who wanted to liberate the world. Or, maybe it was a bit of leftover fear from the last battle. Her losses. Jon took both of Daenerys' hands in his, and she looked into his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a low tone, "What happened to your plans? Your plans for the Empire?"

"I want to focus on my family right now." answered Daenerys, "But it doesn't mean I won't try helping others who are in need of help. I finally have my family…" Daenerys let go of Jon's hand and caressed his cheek, "It's taken me so long to feel grateful for all that I already have in my life - _you_. Our daughter." she looked down at her stomach and Jon couldn't help but crack a smile. He felt a warm tingling sensation in his chest. Seeing Dany so relieved and happy made him feel wonderful, it was all he wanted to see. And she was right. Their lives were totally different now.

"It's like before I used the act of conquering to run away from my biggest fears…" added Daenerys, and her smile faded away, "of being alone. But I'm not alone anymore."

"I will follow you," whispered Jon, "no matter where you go. I will always be at your side. I love you, you know that?" he inched closer to her, and she smirked. Dany nodded and chuckled softly,

"I know. I love you, too." she sighed and moved away from Jon's lips. She began to ponder, and Jon could tell she was thinking of something troubling. He could tell that she was changing her mind. "I can't leave my people at risk of attack." she said softly, "Vaes Dothrak would burn in less than an hour." Jon ran his fingers through Dany's damp hair on the side of her head, pushing much of it behind her ear, yet some spilled forward since it was so thick.

"Let us go together." said Jon, "I won't let you go alone."

* * *

**One Week Later**

**The Red Keep**

Drogon roared triumphantly as the black dressed Empress Daenerys approached him from the arched door entrance of the Red Keep, walking out into the plaza. Drogon stood tall and intimidating, with a new set of custom-made armor on him as well. The armor protected mostly his chest and torso, shining silver in color, with intricate designs of serpentine dragons across them, and the Targaryen sigil on the center of his round chest. There were also steel platings on his back, including a saddle, which Daenerys was new to. Drogon also had flexible and movable armor plating on his neck, and a crest-like helmet across his forehead that wrapped underneath his eyes. Her blacksmiths had done a wondrous job. Drogon seemed to be relatively comfortable with it as well - which was most important to Daenerys. With Drogon was Rhael and Joraerys, who were also wearing armor made to their likeness. Their armor was a bit duller and a darker gray in color, but was just as intimidating as Drogon's.

Jon stood beside Rhael, watching Daenerys approach them, with his hand on the bronze dragon's snout, petting him. Following Daenerys was Maester Javitz, Greyworm, and Naia. Daenerys stopped right before mounting Drogon, and turned to look at her advisors.

"Make sure my brother is cared for." she said to Greyworm, "I will be naming my nephew and niece Prince and Princess when I return." the wind pulled at Dany's tightly braided hair that was pinned in an upward fashion, leading to four large braids on the back of her head. Greyworm stepped forward with a worried look in his eyes,

"Let me bring a convoy, your grace."

"There isn't enough time." said Daenerys, "I won't waste the resources on having my soldiers needlessly cross the Narrow Sea and then Essos." she walked up to Greyworm. She could tell that he was a nervous wreck on the inside. He didn't feel comfortable having his Empress go off so far away… especially without any soldiers… or even himself. He glanced up at Drogon behind the Empress, where he was staring at Greyworm with soft eyes.

"I will return." said Daenerys softly, "I promise." Greyworm nodded understandingly, and took a step back, joining the other advisors. Naia was also anxious, she didn't like the idea of her going so far. Although Vaes Dothrak was under Imperial territory, it was still a dangerous place. About half of the population were Dothraki who had never even seen Daenerys, only having heard about her and her legacy.

"Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa will remain here," added Daenerys, "to protect the city." the three young dragons roared sorrowly, they did not want Daenerys to leave without them. They also didn't want Drogon to leave, as he was their parent. Daenerys said nothing more to her advisors and looked over at Jon,

"Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded, and Daenerys climbed up onto Drogon with a bit of difficulty. Jon rushed over and helped her up, and she exhaled as she sat on the new saddle on Drogon's back. Jon then went over to Rhael, and climbed up over his armor onto his saddle as well. With a fearsome jolt Drogon leapt up into the air, joining Aego, Iraexes, and Naeryx that were circling over the plaza. Rhael bellowed and followed, with Joraerys chasing after his sibling immediately.

Daenerys felt her heart skipped a beat as she rose into the sky and looked down below for the first time in weeks. She hadn't rode Drogon in weeks, due to Grand Maester Javitz telling her not to since she was pregnant. But, there was too much at risk now. She missed the brisk wind that brushed across her face, tugged at her braided hair, and pulled at her blood red cape on her back. This was the true feeling of freedom that she loved. Dany looked over her shoulder seeing Jon and Rhael flying close behind, and Jon looked at her with a worried face. He was obviously worried about the unborn child, and she chuckled. His dumbfounded face sometimes was amusing, and he shook his head. Daenerys faced forward, looking out to the edge of the bay, to the east… once again.


	27. Chapter 27 - Next In Line

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

"The army of the Dead had more than a hundred thousand wights, all marching to Winterfell within two weeks." said Jaeherys as he read an excerpt from a large book that was placed in front of him at the table in the lounge room. His eyes were widened with interest and suspense, skimming the words as fast as he could to get farther ahead. He used the light from the early morning sun to illuminate the large pages of the book, which was titled _A Song of Ice and Fire_. He skipped ahead to the part about when Daenerys arrived in Westeros and specifically to her time in the North. "They could have surrounded Winterfell three times and still be an impenetrable force." continued the boy, who was amazed. He looked over his shoulder, hoping his sister was listening. Visenya was sitting beside a large window further down the wall from him, looking down below, staring at something. Jaeherys wondered what she was looking at, perhaps one of the young dragons that remained in the city.

"Visenya, this part is really good." said Jaeherys, shifting to the side in the large wooden chair, but his sister didn't seem to care.

"Mhm." muttered Visenya. Jaeherys got up and went over to the window,

"What are you looking at? Is Baleria out there in the gardens?" he shoved himself beside his sister, and saw there were a group of people standing in the small courtyard a few floors below, which was surrounded by green shrubs and small conifer trees. One of them was their father, speaking to a few women, and members of the Empress' advisory council.

"Shhh!" hissed Visenya, "Go back to your history book."

"Who's father talking to?" he wanted to hear what they were discussing, but he couldn't hear anything. And now neither could Visenya as the boy was huffing and puffing annoyedly. Visenya got up and walked away from the window, she headed for the door. Jaeherys was startled, and she swung open the door.

"Where are you going?!" he exclaimed.

"I want to explore this place." she said, standing in the middle of the hall which intersected with another corridor. She put her hands on her hips, and looked down at both ends of the hall. Jaeherys ran after his sister and turned to the left,

"Let's go this way! There's still dragon skulls in the lower levels!" Visenya shrugged and followed her brother, amazed that he already knew that.

"How do you-"

"It was in the book!" he called, running down the winding staircase at the end of the hall, and Visenya chased after him.

Jaeherys ran his small hand across the smooth stone wall as they reached the very lowest level of the Red Keep, the cavernous basement, and was stunned to see heaping piles of bricks and stone. He and Visenya looked up, seeing massive chunks of stone missing from the ceiling.

"What happened here?" muttered Jaeherys.

"It didn't say in your big book?" asked Visenya, sarcastically. She walked on ahead, and her brother slowly followed. There were stains of blood in the dirt and dust-ridden floor, and many footprints of boots. They had to be relatively new. The blood, however, was blackened-red and dried. Jaeherys couldn't help but stare at it as he walked carefully between the pools of dried blood.

"I thought there'd be dragon skulls." he whispered, worried as if someone would hear him. Visenya stopped at a mound of bricks and just stared down at the rubble. There were some bricks thrown and strewn around on the floor, near her feet. Someone had to have tried digging something up. Jaeherys stood beside his sister and looked to where she was looking. But there was nothing but bricks, and small splatters of blood.

"I don't think our ancestors did this." whispered Visenya.

"Maybe the Lannisters?" pondered Jaeherys, looking up at his sister. Visenya shook her head,

"What power could the Lannisters have to shake the Red Keep like this?"

"Aunty Daenerys?"

"Maybe." gulped Visenya, she shook her head and kept on walking, "She probably had to intimidate Cersei Lannister the day she landed." she headed towards another corridor that was a smaller archway and structure than the rest of the cavernous chamber. There was a chilly breeze as they crossed into the smaller corridor, wondering what could lay beyond. Jaeherys kept looking over his shoulder, hearing the echoing of their own footsteps. The sound was remarkably strange, echoing behind them and then around them, and coming from ahead. It looped around them mysteriously, as if it were alive.

The two siblings turned a corner and came upon a pile of skeletons. Jaeherys gasped, but Visenya wasn't too startled. The skeletons were still wearing their clothes and armor, one of them had a red gown with gold chains, and the other was ruined golden and bronze armor. There were still bits of dried up and rotted flesh attached to the skulls and neck bones, and some worms crawling throughout the collar-bones of both.

"Ew." whispered Jaeherys, taking a step back, "I think we should go back upstairs. I don't think there are any dragon skulls down here." Visenya kept on walking, the corridor was getting darker, as there wasn't any light illuminating their path. All the torches on the walls were unlit. "Visenya!" called Jaeherys in a nervous whisper.

"What?!" blurted the girl, looking at her brother, "Don't be so scared."

"Hey!" shouted a man's voice from the darkened hall, and Visenya nearly jumped, shooting a look forward. Jaeherys nearly soiled his pants. Coming out of the dusty and misty shadows of the hall was a torch and a man. He was wearing silver and gray armor, with the Targaryen sigil on his chest plate. An Imperial soldier. Visenya let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing down here?" asked the soldier, who had a helmet across his face, only showing his green eyes. Visenya held her hands at her thighs nervously, thinking of some excuse.

"We're exploring." said Jaeherys, walking up to his sister's side, "Do you know who we are?"

"I do," said the guard, "you're currently guests of the Empress." Visenya cocked her head and she and her brother exchanged a look of confusion. "And you shouldn't be down here." added the guard.

"We're your Prince and Princess." said Visenya, clenching her jaw, trying to remain confident.

"The Empire hasn't recognized any princes or princesses." said the guard, approaching the two siblings, "Time for you to go back upstairs, I'll escort you."

"Why?" asked Jaeherys, "We're not doing anything wrong."

"Lady Marbrand wouldn't appreciate you snooping around the graveyard of her grace's enemies." _Lady Marbrand? _thought Visenya. She didn't realize Lady Marbrand was the sole person in charge of the Empire at the moment. Jaeherys then looked at the two skeletons,

"Enemies? Is that Cersei and Jaime Lannister?" he asked curiously. The guard glanced at the bodies, but didn't say yes or no. He pushed the two forward,

"Come now."

"You don't need to touch me!" snapped Visenya, moving forward with a sigh. "And I didn't know Lady Marbrand was in charge…"

"Lady Marbrand is the head of the House of Ladies." answered the guard, "She is the Imperial Regent in her grace the Empress' absence."

"I didn't realize a neighbor of the Lannisters would be Daenerys' best friend." said Visenya.

"The Marbrands were not fond of the Lannisters at all, for the record," said the guard, "they've plotted Cersei's downfall for a while."

"Oh really, so what took them so long?" questioned Visenya, looking at the guard that was at her right side. She caught him looking at her with his eyes, and she was a bit surprised. She looked forward, "Well?"

"Sometimes you have to wait until the right moment to pounce, otherwise you risk everything and everyone you have." said the guard. Something fell on the floor, and Visenya looked. The guard dropped something. A small dagger, his secondary weapon perhaps. As he reached the dagger to pick it up, Visenya saw his wrist, there were blackened markings… _numbers _on him. He put the dagger in a small sheath at his belt, opposite his sword, and they kept on walking.

"What's on your arm?" asked Visenya curiously.

"What?" the soldier twisted his wrist, but his skin was covered by his chainmail.

"On your wrist, those markings." she insisted.

"Oh this?" he pulled back his chainmail a bit, revealing his veiny wrist and hand. She held the torch over him to show more light, but since they were walking into the wider cavern of the basement, it wasn't too necessary. "My identification numbers."

"Your what?" asked Jaeherys.

"Identification numbers. Every Imperial citizen has them."

"What's your name?" asked Jaeherys.

"Kaynos." answered the guard, and both Visenya and Jaeherys were a bit startled. That surely wasn't a Westerosi name. "I'm from Volon Therys." he added. Jaeherys nodded, and Visenya was still a bit uncertain about him. Imperial guard Kaynos could sense that the Targaryen girl was wondering what a man from Essos was doing all the way in Queen's Landing.

"You left your home, to come here?" she presumed.

"I did, for Daenerys Targaryen." said the guard, "I came aboard a ship, along with a fleet of hundreds of others that were going to fight for her when she declared her Empire from Meereen. We were present at her conquest of Eastern Essos and the second attack on the capital."

"Second?" asked Visenya. She looked at her brother, "I thought she just breached the Red Keep from the bay after she was resurrected."

"That's what the book says." nodded the boy.

"She burned down the city." said Kaynos, "Even when the enemy Queen surrendered. The city was covered in ash for months. Before she came as an Empress." Visenya and Jaeherys glared at one another. They didn't hear anything about Daenerys burning down _King's _Landing upon her initial arrival from Dragonstone about two years ago. "That's what I've heard." shrugged Kaynos. That was _not _what Visenya or Jaeherys were told… by anyone. They were not aware that their aunt burned down the city…

"She really burned down the city?" asked Jaeherys.

"Haven't you noticed how blackened some buildings are, and how some look brand new in some neighborhoods?" questioned Kaynos, yet little did he know that the two Targaryens hadn't really been around the city ever since they arrived two months ago.

"Did people die?" asked the boy in a low tone.

"People die in every war," said the guard, "that's how war works."

"Innocents. Not soldiers." blurted Visenya, "How many innocents?"

"I'm not sure." said Kaynos, and Visenya and Jaeherys began to slow down their pace in the hall as they approached the staircase, "But it was a lot of them. Queen's Landing definitely doesn't have a population problem now." the guard stopped upon the first few steps, realizing the two Targaryens had stopped following him. He looked at them, "Well, come now, before you get in trouble, eh?" Kaynos started up the steps and the siblings followed.

"She killed thousands." whispered Visenya to her brother.

"I don't think she really did." he responded, not wanting to talk about it any further.

* * *

**Office of the Grand Maester**

"We need to talk about this. She said she'd be naming her brother Prince. We need to discuss all possibilities."

"I do not want to. We'll go down a dark path if we start making such contemplations." argued Grand Maester Javitz with a tall, thin, blond woman in his office in the Red Keep. Seated across from his desk was Lady Elyse Marbrand, the leading member of the House of Ladies. The two coordinated closely about the agenda of the House of Ladies sessions, and even discussed policy proposals before suggesting them to the full House.

"She is not a god. She is not immortal." said Elyse, leaning forward, "If we pretend that she cannot be killed then we _are _on a dark path."

"You don't know how much this has tormented her, you just don't, my Lady." said Javitz, folding his hands together, "This is what turned her previous advisors against her, and what drove her… mad."

"Rhaegar is beloved by the whole country, and this is all hypothetical. I know damn well that our Empress is going to return from her trip to Essos. But we can't ignore realities." contested Elyse, "This is something we've put off for far too long. For example, what if she dies in childbirth - _and _her baby dies? Who's left in charge then?"

"The House of Ladies and the Small Council." said Javitz firmly, "We already have protocols for such an event. We are currently governing the Empire."

"We aren't governing. We're just monitoring." said Elyse, "The entire country would fall into chaos if it loses another leader."

"She already has enough reservations about naming her brother a Prince, we shouldn't pressure her on it." said Javitz, getting up from his seat. He cracked his back and shook his head. He walked around Elyse over to the small pitcher of water on the end-table, and Elyse craned her head, her eyes following the old man.

"What if we appoint Rhaegar the Imperial Regent? Just until the Empress returns, to test our theory." Javitz stopped moving before he even poured water into his glass, and just stared blankly into space. Elyse got up from her seat, straightening her blue dress, "The Empress won't even have to know, nor would the other Ladies. Just us three. Just as a test run. If Rhaegar does a good job, we have grounds to make him Prince, and if he doesn't, we can take him out." Javitz stared at Elyse with an uncomfortable gaze. They were talking about dark things, something he didn't think would happen in Daenerys' new Empire.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." said the Grand Maester, "Focus on your next decree proposal instead of lobbying to make Rhaegar the _Imperial Regent_." Elyse Marbrand got up from her seat and shrugged her shoulders. She nodded understandingly and walked over to the door, putting her hand on the trimming of the opened doorway,

"All I ask is that you consider it, Grand Maester. Things are going to change when the population is informed of Rhaegar's return." Marbrand left the office of the Grand Maester, and Javitz stood by his desk, contemplating. What she said was true. Things were going to change in the Empire when the people gained the knowledge that their once beloved prince came back from the dead after all these years.

* * *

**Daenerys and Jon**

Daenerys and Jon were halfway to Vaes Dothrak when they decided to spend a night in the town of Vaes Khewo, a Dothraki hold a few hundred miles west of Vaes Dothrak. The town had a population of no more than six hundred, and most of the Dothraki citizens had made their way to the main plaza of the town to greet their Empress. Daenerys stood between Jon, Drogon, and Aego in the middle of the plaza, speaking with the former Khal of the town. The man was given the title of Lord upon his joining of the Targaryen Empire. He was a man in his late fifties, with a younger wife that was perhaps half his age. Most of the people were amazed at the sight of her dragons, with some of the children hiding behind their parents as Aego, Iraexes, Naeryx, Rhael, and Joraerys formed a semi-circle behind Daenerys, Drogon, and Jon.

"We are honored, your grace, for your presence and to have you as our humbled guests." bowed the Lord of Vaes Khewo, and so did his wife. Daenerys smiled and gestured for the two to rise. Daenerys was surprised how well he spoke Westerosi, it wasn't normal for most Dothraki individuals. He still did have a strong accent, as expected.

"Thank you, Lord Iargo." she responded, "We have had a long journey, and we are grateful for your hospitality."

"Anything for you, my Empress." said Lord Iargo. The leaders of Vaes Khewo began to walk with Daenerys towards the largest hut on the rim of the plaza, and the people gawked in amazement as they proceeded to the building. The dragons began to disperse, forming a larger circle around the Empress and Jon, mainly keeping an eye on the crowd.

"As you can see, we all have already received our numbers." said Lord Iargo, showing his wrist to Daenerys. Jon glanced and saw the burn marks of his branding ID numbers, a seven-digit number that ran vertically up his wrist about three inches. Daenerys nodded gratefully,

"Very good to hear, Lord Iargo." she said, but Jon wasn't as pleased. He still had to receive his own ID number, and doubted Daenerys received her number either. Perhaps members of the Imperial family didn't have to… "Have you heard anything from Vaes Dothrak?" asked the Empress. Lord Iargo's smile disappeared, and an expression of concern immediately took over his face.

"I haven't heard from Lord Lharo in over a week, your grace." said Iargo. The four were greeted by eight Dothraki warriors that were guarding the entrance to the large wooden hut. The two closest to the door opened it for them, and they went inside. Daenerys was surprised that it wasn't just one great hall, like the massive hut that she burned down in Vaes Dothrak. Instead, they entered into a short hall that led to a relatively cozy hall with a small fire pit in the center. Surrounding the hall were rooms with decorated doors, each of them had differing designs of horses drawn with black charcoal.

"I have sent a few men there, but they haven't returned." continued Iargo, he gestured for Daenerys to sit down on a seat near the fire, and she did, with Jon right next to her. "I fear that our suspicions are correct. That the dragons have destroyed Vaes Dothrak." Iargo's wife, Lady Shaera brought over a tray with a few goblets of water. She handed one to Daenerys first, bowing her head as the Empress accepted.

"Your grace," began Shaera, "what are we to do if the dragons come here? We are not prepared to fight from the skies."

"You may not be," said Daenerys, "but I am." she looked at Jon, "_We _are. As you've noticed, my dragons have fitted armor and will stand a chance against the creatures from Asshai."

"Our goal is to try to communicate to them first," said Jon, "to find out why they are returning all of a sudden." Dany nodded in agreement. Lady Shaera was impressed and sat down beside her husband on the other side of the small fire.

"You can communicate with them?" asked Lady Shaera curiously.

"I have with my dragons," answered Dany, "at varying levels and attempts. I think I can do it with the others from Asshai."

"And if not?" pondered Lord Iargo.

"Then there will be a tough battle ahead of us." she continued, "I already lost one dragon at Queen's Landing when they attacked us there."

"Well, you have thousands behind you, ready to fight for the Empire." said Iargo, raising his goblet.

"For the Empire." chimed in Shaera, and Daenerys and Jon both raised their cups.

...

Jon took of his leather shoulder pads as he undressed in his guest bedroom he was sharing with Daenerys, within the great hut of Vaes Khewo. The room was fairly lit with a small candelabra in the corner of the room. Daenerys was undoing her braided hair, preparing for a deep slumber, as they had been flying for hours on end, sitting on the side of the large bed. Daenerys walked over to the bed and sat beside Jon, exhaling tiredly. Jon could easily tell that she was exhausted from her trip, and even wondered if it was really worth going all the way to Vaes Dothrak at this point.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jon quietly, looking deeply into Daenerys' eyes. Dany gulped as she finished unbraiding half of her head of hair, moving onto the left side.

"I'm alright, I think. My feet hurt." she responded quaintly, "I'm a little worried about what we're going to find at Vaes Dothrak." she stopped touching her hair, and rested her hands on her lap. She stared at the closed door to their room, which was made mostly of hay and sticks.

"It's like these things never end." chuckled Jon slightly, "There's always something more dangerous ahead of us." Daenerys lowered her head, and Jon could see she was beginning to frown. He put his hand on hers, "But, it does end."

"When?" she whispered, with her eyes reddening with sadness, "I just want to be home…" perhaps she was worried about her brother and his children. They were still relatively strangers to Daenerys and Jon, and they were living within the strong walls of the Red Keep. Rhaegar Targaryen was back home… in _his _home. _His _castle.

"It's like I'm always pulled away." she added. In reality, it was her own decisions that led her to be far from home. Even Jon recognized it. But perhaps she wasn't in the right mindset at the moment to be told that. It's not like they could just change their minds and be back home in the blink of an eye. They've already spent about a week and a half getting to Vaes Khewo.

"We have a duty now, like you said before," said Jon softly, "to protect all of our people." Daenerys withdrew her hand from his grasp and continued unbraiding the rest of her hair.

"If I can't communicate with these dragons from Asshai, you need to get away as fast as you can." she said.

"What are you talking about? You can do this." stated Jon, "Don't even bother thinking about-"

"I have to think about it. Let's not be foolish." she responded hastily, "There's just a small window of opportunity here - I don't even know how I'm going to approach them. The moment they see all of us flying towards them, they will feel threatened." she looked at Jon worriedly.

"Then what do you think we should do?" he looked deep into her eyes, and they both pondered for a moment. Jon could see something spark in Daenerys' eyes, she had an idea. But he already knew what she was going to suggest, and he didn't like it.

"I should meet them first…" whispered Dany.

"No. Not a chance-"

"I won't get hurt." she snapped sternly. Jon had never seen Daenerys' become engulfed by fire… and survive it, unscathed. He had no idea, "You have to trust me." she turned slightly to face him more directly.

"If they don't want to talk? What if they burn you?"

"I have the dragon's blood." whispered Daenerys, beginning to smile. But Jon didn't exactly know what that meant. "I can withstand intense heat, more than the average being." she explained.

"Well, what if they figure that out and decide to eat you uncooked instead?" he posed. Dany didn't have a response for that. She wasn't expecting it. The smile on her face disappeared, and so did the spark in her eye.

"Everything I've done, all the risks I have taken… people's lives were on the line. I've always made it out alive. I can do this, Jon. _Trust _me." she squeezed his hand. Jon sighed and just stared into her greenish purple eyes. He did not want time to move on. He just wanted to stay in that moment, to keep looking into her eyes… and forget about the rest of the world.

* * *

**Winterfell**

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Sansa Stark, as she held an open book in her hands, seated in a chair across from the fireplace in the small lounge. The Great Hall of Winterfell had been rebuilt, but much of the remainder of the castle was still under construction. Sitting beside her was Bran, who was just staring into the fire, and standing near them was Lady Helna Sarry of White Harbor, the Imperial Representative of the North to the Empire.

"Because I know how much you value information, and the power it holds," said Lady Helna, clasping her hands together behind her back, "he lives, and he has other children."

"Where's Jon?" asked Sansa.

"Essos," said Bran, snapping out of his gaze, "with Daenerys."

"I'm not going back to the capital." said Sansa, turning the page in her book, trying to continue where she left off. Helna sighed quietly,

"You wanted me to inform you of all the important things happening in Queen's Landing. This is probably the most important thing to ever happen: the real heir to the Iron Throne lives." Sansa looked at Lady Helna,

"I already tried getting the real heir on the throne, and it nearly ruined my life. I'm done plotting."

"Daenerys is the Empress." added Bran. Helna nodded and inhaled,

"Yes, your graces. I understand." she then turned and left the room. Sansa kept looking at her book, waiting for Helna to leave the room, and the door to shut behind her. She and Bran both listened to her footsteps getting quieter as she left the corridor. Sansa looked up at her brother from the book with a dismayed look.

"She's going to get us imprisoned again." she said quietly.

"I don't think we have any say in determining who represents us in Queen's Landing." noted Bran, "It's the Empress' decision."

"Whatever, then." sighed Sansa, closing her book firmly, and staring into the fire, "Will she come back, alive?" asked the former Northern Queen. Bran hesitated for a moment, as he thought about it. He hadn't used his powers in a long time, and his ability to look into the future had been weakened lately. However, it wasn't as if his powers had disappeared completely.

"Why do you ask me that so often?" questioned Bran, "Especially when you know the answer…"


	28. Chapter 28 - What Lies Ahead

**Daenerys Targaryen**

**Vaes Khewo (91 Miles West of Vaes Dothrak)**

It was still late in the night, and Daenerys could not sleep. She kept shifting from her side to her back, and back and forth, as she lay in bed beside Jon. They were in a guest room within the great hut in Vaes Khewo. She listened to the chirping of crickets outside the walls of the hut, and the sound of her dragons snoring. It had been a few hours since she went to bed with Jon, and everyone else in the village had pretty much fallen asleep as well.

There was too much on her mind. They'd arrive in Vaes Dothrak in about two days once they leave the next morning. There was so much at stake, the lives of her people, including her own. She still wasn't sure how exactly she was going to communicate with the Asshai dragons, or even one of them.

So, she swung her legs out of bed and quietly stepped out of the room. She shut the door quietly, making sure Jon didn't wake as she left.

Daenerys stepped outside of the hut, greeted by two Dothraki guards that stood outside the main door. She walked around the side of the hut, to where her dragons were sleeping. Their snoring got louder and louder as she walked around the round hut. She first came upon Iraexes' tail and backside. He was curled up beside Naeryx, and the other five were close to one another too. Drogon and Aego slept side by side near the small closed window that was Daenerys' room, and next to them on the far side of the hut was Rhael and Joraerys.

Daenerys walked as quiet as she could on the sandy ground, moving around Iraexes and Naeryx. She didn't want to wake any of them. All of a sudden, she heard a groggy cough from one of the dragons, and Drogon lifted his head slightly. He stared at his mother curiously and whimpered softly.

"Sh." she whispered, "Go back to sleep." she urged. Drogon tilted his head, and reached his snout out to her. He sniffed her nightgown at her belly, and grunted. "I'm fine." muttered Daenerys with a quiet chuckle. Dany looked to Drogon's right, and saw Aego open his eyes. The white dragon's eyes nearly glowed a silver color, and now she was feeling guilty for waking him as well. Drogon rested his head on the ground, and Aego remained still, not raising his head. He only stared at Daenerys.

Daenerys approached the large white dragon. He spanned seventy two feet long, the largest of any of the Targaryen dragons, right above Drogon that was at fifty feet long now. He had his tail curled forward near his torso, underneath one of his leathery white-silver wings. She knelt down slowly, and rested on the soft ground, just a foot away from his large snout. She looked deeply into his eyes, trying to clear her mind of all other thoughts. _Just think about Aego_. she thought to herself.

Aego's eyes didn't blink or twitch, the beast just stared back at the Empress. She slowed her breathing, trying hard to relieve herself of all the stresses in the world. It had been a long time since she tried communicating directly to Aego. The last time they did, was when she was leaving Meereen to conquer King's Landing (for a second time) over a year ago.

"Ahoha darone." boomed a voice from in front of her, and Daenerys inched back a bit. Aego blinked once. He was speaking in Valyrian. _Your grace_. he said. "Something is bothering you, isn't there?" he asked. Dany looked over to Drogon, wondering if he could hear Aego's voice. The black dragon was fast asleep now, and so were the others. Only Aego was awake.

_Can you hear me? _thought Dany in her mind. Aego blinked,

"Yes." he responded.

_I am worried_, thought Daenerys to Aego. Aego inhaled deeply and exhaled through his large nostrils.

"About the _qrinunti_?" _enemies_ \- that was the word for enemies in Valyrian. Daenerys nodded solemnly.

_Where are they coming from? Where have they been hiding, and why are they attacking us? _she asked.

"This world is a large one, one larger than you may have thought initially," explained Aego, "I have been to lands south of Valyria that house entire civilizations, and farther than that to the cold lands of the far south."

_Cold lands to the south? _pondered Dany, _Do you speak of Sothoryos and Ulthos? _

"Perhaps that is what you call them, but there are more than just two." stated Aego, "I was born in Valyria, but it is possible that there are untamed dragons coming from the far south… full of hate."

_Why? _

"I presume because they have nothing and no one. They only have each other, and the anger that bounces between their minds."

_Do you think I could communicate with them? Maybe show them that we can be allies? _asked the Empress curiously.

"I do not know, _ahoha darone._" said Aego bluntly, "Who knows how long they have scoured the world with only one purpose - to burn everything. It is a simple and rather primitive state of thought."

_I do not want to fight them, _thought Daenerys, _they seem to be lost and distraught_.

"Before the Valyrians tamed dragons thousands of years ago," began Aego, "we were wild, unpredictable, fury-filled, angered monsters that had never fully restrained our power and strength. With the destruction of Valyria centuries ago, perhaps they are in fact lost, like you said."

_Then we need to reach out to them. We can show that there is more to life- _

"It is not going to be easy." interrupted Aego, "We must be extremely cautious."

_That's why I'm going alone first to meet with them at Vaes Dothrak. _Aego didn't say anything at first, just staring into Dany's eyes. There was a moment of silence, as if Dany was supposed to rethink what her plan was. She thought it through many times, for hours while she was in bed. Alas, it was keeping her awake…

"Ahoha darone," boomed Aego softly in a deep voice, "I have seen many men fail at attempting to make peace with dragons."

_I have to try. _urged Daenerys.

"Whatever choice you make, we will be there with you." confided Aego, "Each step of the way." Daenerys nodded gratefully and got up onto her feet. Aego let out a tired exhale, and she took a step back. The beast blinked his eyes slowly.

_Now, go back to sleep, Aego. _she smiled, and the dragon did as she commanded.

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

Jahaerys stood atop a four foot high stool in the Westeros map courtyard within the Red Keep, examining the large map with a pointer stick in his hand. Beside him stood Grand Maester Javitz, answering all the boy's questions about Westeros. He liked reading about history, but was even more interested in the live tales from a Westerosi man himself…

"That place," pointed Jahaerys to a large white castle situated in the southwestern corner of the Reach, "is that Highgarden?"

"No, that's Oldtown, where the Citadel is." answered Javitz, holding his hands behind his back. He looked at the spire of the white castle painting, and around it were smaller buildings and a small white wall.

"Where are you from, Grand Maester?" asked the boy, as he continued looking around the map.

"Right where you pointed." smirked Javitz, "Oldtown."

"Really?" the boy's eyes widened, "What's it like?"

"It's the largest city after Queen's Landing, countless people in every alley and street." explained the Grand Maester, "It has a long history, for it used to be the capital of the Seven Kingdoms before your ancestor, Aegon, built this city."

"What brought you all the way here, to aunty Dany?" he asked.

"Well, I became one of the health advisors to King Jaeherys the Second, your great grandfather." Jaeherys became even more intrigued, he heard about King Jaeherys II. He was a good king, kind, respectful, compassionate… the complete opposite of his son, Aerys II. "I worked beneath the Grand Maester at that time." continued Javitz. Jaeherys sat atop the very top part of the stool, he just just a few inches above Javitz' eye level.

"Did you stay here ever since then?" asked the boy curiously.

"No, I left when King Jaeherys died and Aerys took the throne." answered Javitz, "I went to Braavos."

"Why?"

"It wasn't safe here anymore." nodded Javitz, "Now, that's enough about me." he cleared his throat.

"Aw, come on now, Grand Maester!" pleaded the young Targaryen boy. He hopped off the stool, "Did you ever meet my father when he was a boy? Or did you ever meet my grandmother, Rhaella?" Javitz began to walk over to the small council room that was right beside the courtyard, lined with an arcade of red pillars.

Javitz sat down at one end of the table, in front of a pile of letters and scrolls. Jaeherys got into the chair right next to him,

"Did you?" he asked eagerly. Javitz looked at the first letter, and crumpled it up.

"No, I hadn't met your father before. And yes, I did meet your grandmother. She was only about twenty three when she became Queen."

"What was she like? I've seen her in my visions before… but I could never talk to her. I don't know why."

"Visions?" Javitz looked at the boy, "What visions?"

"Do you remember when aunty Dany fainted when you were on Dragonstone. Like that."

"What are you talking about- how do you know that happened?" the old man was very confused, and now interested in what the boy was talking about.

"There's something in our blood - us Targaryens. Well, only some of us. Aunty Dany and I got lucky." Jaeherys smiled and Javitz leaned back in his chair… mind-blown. The things that were happening to Daenerys was not a unique case. The powers that Bran Stark had… it flowed in the veins of the Targaryens as well.

"Grand Maester!" called a voice, and entering the room was a young guard, clanking in his heavy armor as he rushed from the courtyard. Jaeherys recognized his voice, sounding like the guard that found him and his sister in the lower levels of the Red Keep… Kaynos. The guard nodded to the boy, but looked immediately to the eighty-something year old man.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's critical that you come with me to Lady Elyse Marbrand's office."

"Whatever you can tell me, you can say it here, soldier." nodded Javitz. The guard hesitated for a moment, remaining still… and he seemed uncomfortable.

"It's vital information." he stated. Javitz glanced to Jaeherys,

"Go find your sister, tell her about all you've learned. I've got to go." Jaeherys nodded accordingly, and watched the Grand Maester leave with the guard, Kaynos. The two walked across the courtyard, crossing over the map at the Neck of Westeros, and over the painted Narrow Sea.

...

Grand Maester Javitz stepped into the office of Lady Elyse Marbrand, not expecting to see two other members of the House of Ladies; Sonu Vynta of Dorne and Lina Hallows of the Riverlands. He thought they had all gone back home, with the exception of Marbrand, since she was technically the second in command of the Empire during Daenerys' absence. Kaynos shut the door behind Javitz, remaining outside the warmly lit office.

"My ladies," greeted Javitz, "I was told you had some urgent information to tell me." Sonu Vynta and Lina Hallows stood at each side of Elyse Marbrand's desk. The Westerlands Imperial Representative got up from her desk and held out a small piece of parchment paper that had writing on it, towards Javitz. The Grand Maester walked across the office, and took the paper. As he unfolded it, he began to read it. His breath became shallow and slow, and he felt nauseous feeling in his gut.

"W-who… who sent this?" he asked confusedly.

"Our courier states it came from Qohor." answered the dirty-blond, tall, woman. Elyse rested her hands on the surface of her desk, looking solemnly at Javitz… who was still staring at the paper. Qohor was a large city about a third of the way to Vaes Dothrak. It was very likely that Daenerys and Jon passed through the city on their way to Vaes Dothrak.

"How can we confirm this?" Javitz lowered his hand with the paper, he didn't want to look at it anymore.

"I'm not sure." sighed Marbrand, "I'm going to contact Vamae Demetriou and see if she can set up a scouting garrison to determine whether this information is true or not."

"If this is false," blurted Javitz, "the leader of Qohor has a lot of explaining to do."

"We need to use our own spies too." said Lady Sonu, "Who knows if Demetriou is in on this little scheme."

"I highly doubt it's a scheme." contested Lady Lina.

"Nobody would make a jest of this." said Marbrand sternly.

"I have some old friends in Braavos and Pentos that can be of some help." noted Javitz, "They were spies during Robert Baratheon's reign that kept an eye on Viserys and Daenerys when they were children… they can help us." Marbrand sighed and pursed her lips.

"Do you see now why I was concerned about this?" asked Marbrand. Javitz looked at her with some frustration,

"Do not even start with me." he tossed the paper onto the woman's desk, and headed for the door. As he opened the door, he turned his head to look one last time at the three women, "This stays between the three of us, is that understood?" Marbrand cocked her head. She wondered why Javitz was giving _her _orders. But before she could argue, both Sonu Vynta and Lina Hallows agreed for her.

Javitz walked down the hall, hearing the door to Elyse Marbrand's office close quietly. He shook his head and clenched his frail, wrinkled, hands into fists.

Jaeherys peeked his head from the opposite end of an intersecting corridor, watching Javitz walk away from him. The silver haired boy quietly walked over to the office door, and stood right beside the door. He could hear the voices inside the room faintly…

"Send a raven to Qohor, we need more information on this." said one voice.

Jaeherys slid onto the floor quietly, trying to listen more closely.

"I think we need to send someone there, what if the raven is intercepted? And we need direct evidence." said another person, a woman who sounded older. Jaeherys pondered, what could they be talking about? What was going on in Qohor?

"None of you are leaving the capital until this gets resolved, is that understood?" commanded the older voiced woman. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and the boy got up immediately. He slid down the hall and to the corner, with his back up against the wall.

"We need evidence of the death," said a voice, which was outside of the office. Jaeherys furrowed his brows. "if it's true, I want the body _here_."

"Understood." responded another woman, and the footsteps began to get farther away. The door to the office shut and Jaeherys slowly peeked his head from behind the corner. He saw two women walking down the hall, both wearing fitted dresses and had their hair pinned up in intricate braids.

"Body?" he whispered to himself. Who died?

* * *

**Daenerys and Jon**

"I beg you, your grace, take a garrison of soldiers." pleaded Lord Iargo of Vaes Khewo. He stood with a few other Dothraki guards in a vast pasture outside of the village where Daenerys' dragons had just finished eating livestock given by Iargo. Daenerys stood beside Drogon, who was ready to leave, whereas the other five dragons were picking at the charred bones of their meal. "I haven't received any word from Vaes Dothrak in weeks." continued Iargo. Jon looked at Daenerys, wanting her to take his help. He knew that she was a stubborn woman, and usually took a lot of convincing for her to do things that weren't necessarily her own way.

"I will not sacrifice anymore lives, my Lord." said Daenerys kindly, "If things don't go as planned in Vaes Dothrak, I want you and your people to evacuate. I flew over small gorges in the west just a few miles away, it would be best if you hide there." Iargo had a look of pure loss on his face. It was as if they had already lost and were planning to deal with the dire consequences. The Dothraki weren't accustomed to planning this way. They usually won their battles. Jon lowered his gaze away from Lord Iargo, he was not going to contest his lover's commands - his _Empress' _commands.

"Then I wish you all the fortunes from the gods and the Mother of Mountains." bowed Iargo. His fellow Dothraki guards bowed their heads as well and Daenerys held her chin high.

"Thank you, Lord Iargo. When this conflict has subsided, you shall be notified."

"_Neak thirat jin Empire_." said Iargo in Dothraki. Daenerys smirked and nodded, and turned around, looking up at Drogon. Rhael approached Jon, realizing it was time to leave. Jon helped Daenerys up onto Drogon and asked,

"What did he say?" quietly. Daenerys sat comfortably atop Drogon's leather saddle and glanced at Iargo and his Dothraki men, and noticed there were hundreds of other Dothraki men, women, and children watching from the edge of the village.

"He said _long live the Empire_."

Iargo watched with worried eyes as his Empress and her dragons flew off into the sky, to the east. Their screeches and roars got quieter as they flew farther over the village, continuing their journey to the largest Dothraki settlement. He let out a long sigh and turned around to look at his people, facing the strong warm winds from the plains. They all had looks of fear and concern, especially the children…

Daenerys did not look back as she flew atop Drogon into the low clouds, she could not look back. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to Drogon's heartbeat, and the wing flapping of the other dragons; Aego, Rhael, Joraerys, Iraexes, and Naeryx. She did not want to look at Vaes Khewo again, for the next time she sees it, will be on her way back home. Dany opened her eyes again, and batted her eyelids as the winds became a bit colder and fiercer. Aego, who was just a few meters to Dany and Drogon's right, let out a long bellow. The clouds became a bit denser and less transparent as they continued flying.

"We're getting close." boomed a voice in Valyrian, and Daenerys' recognized it as Aego's. She looked to the white dragon, yet he was still looking forward. They still had quite a while until they reached Vaes Dothrak, but even her dragons could sense that what lay ahead was nothing but conspicuousness and danger.


	29. Chapter 29 - Vaes Dothrak

**UPDATE: **

**Just for the fun of it, I decided to fan-cast key characters of my story. Below are the actors that would portray the characters in my series...  
**

**If you have any suggestions for any other characters, let me know! I'm open to your ideas! **

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN (25): **_EMILIA CLARKE_

**JON SNOW (25): **KIT HARINGTON

**RHAEGAR TARGARYEN (44): **JASON LEWIS

**VISENYA TARGARYEN (18): **SOPHIE SIMNETT

**GRAND MAESTER JAVITZ (76): **ROBERT REDFORD

**ELYSE MARBRAND (63): **LAURA DERN

**SONU VYNTA (43): **TATTIAWNNA JONES

**HELNA SARRY (35): **JESSICA CHASTAIN

**VAMAE DEMETRIOU (71): **GLENN CLOSE

**Also, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

"I don't see why it was so necessary for me to come all this way, the Empress isn't even here." sighed Lady Helna Sarry to herself, walking with two Northern guards at her sides down a corridor of the Red Keep. The auburn haired woman did not want to be in the capital, let alone anywhere in the south. She favored the brisker winds of the North, the rustling of oaks and pines, and the fresh smell of smoked meat that typically was cooked out in large plazas out front of White Harbor Hall. She passed by a couple Imperial guards, nodding and smiling to them briefly, but as soon as they were behind her, her face returned to a smug expression.

Helna turned down a corner and nearly bumped into Lady Lina Hallows. The younger Lady of the Riverlands gasped as she was startled, and then straightened her dress.

"Lady Helna," she greeted, "good to see you again."

"Lina." smiled Sarry, "I was just looking for you." Lina glanced past Helna, noticing her two imposing guards. No one else on the House of Ladies usually had their guards with them in the Red Keep, it was quite odd.

"I figured, since you called me here." said the Northern Imperial Representative, "Shall we go to your office?"

"No." said Lina, "What I am going to tell you really doesn't require us to be there." Helna pursed her lips curiously and crossed her arms.

"What's going on? Is it regarding Rhaegar and his children?" asked Helna.

"Not really." Lina said quietly, "We received a raven from the Lord of Qohor in Eastern Essos who claims he has the corpse of Daenerys." Helna's face became straight and dull. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Lina Hallows stared at Helna with wide, nervous, eyes.

"H-how - is this even true?" asked Helna quietly.

"We're working on it."

"Where's Lady Elyse?" blurted Helna.

* * *

Lady Elyse Marbrand stood at the end of her living chambers in the Red Keep, out on the small balcony that overlooked the entry plazas of the Red Keep. The blond haired woman stood in a dark blue dress, resting her hands on the cold stone of the balcony railing, listening to the chatter of women behind her. She had called some of the other members of the House of Ladies to the capital for an emergency session. Sitting in a circle of three couches and a few chairs were the other members; Helna Sarry, Lina Hallows, Yara Greyjoy, Sonu Vynta, Danya Dothrak, and Vamae Demetriou.

Yara Greyjoy got up from her seat and paced around the room, with her face hardened with fear and worry.

"We need that messenger back already, what are we going to do?" pondered Lady Sonu worriedly, "The more we wait and sit around and do nothing the worse things are going to get." Yara glared at Sonu, and then at Elyse Marbrand, who was still staring out the balcony view.

"We have both Iron Bank spies and allies of Grand Maester Javitz working independently to determine the validity of this claim," said Lady Vamae, "we just have to be patient."

"Has anyone told the Empress' brother?" asked Lina Hallows.

"Why?" blurted Yara, "So he can claim the throne for himself?" Elyse turned around and stared at the Greyjoy.

"Nobody is suggesting that, Lady Yara." she said sternly. Elyse stepped into the main area of the room, before the seated women. "We need to handle this with delicacy and care." she said softly.

"Who else knows about this?" asked Yara angrily.

"The Grand Maester." answered Sonu.

"Somebody get him in here now." ordered Elyse, "We can't have him telling the Empress' military advisors."

* * *

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys could not tell if it was night or day, as she had been flying for hours, and the skies over Vaes Dothrak were completely darkened by the deep gray clouds overhead. She had landed Drogon at the two massive horse statues that guarded the entrance to Vaes Dothrak, and the other dragons, and Jon, waited at the statues. She was going into the city on her own first. She could hear the loud rumbling and growling of dragons in the fog-covered city of huts. There were some plumes of smoke rising out of a few huts, as she expected; the Asshai dragons attacked Vaes Dothrak.

Daenerys heard a crack underneath her boot, and lifted her foot. There was a small femur bone broken in half under her, blackened, and had to be a child's bone. She felt her gut sink and her stomach churn, even feeling the baby in her kick. Daenerys looked up, taking in a deep breath. She heard a loud breathing from within the misty city, and kept on going forward. The winds pulled at her hair, kicking just small bits of sand and dust to her face. She held out her hand, shielding her eyes. She tried to force away her anxiety, to force away her worries, and force away the fears. Dragons were extremely intelligent. If she could telepathically communicate with Aego, surely it was possible that all dragons could sense their emotions.

There was a flash of gold lightning from the center of the city, and Dany's eyes darted upward to the sky, she saw a silhouette of a winged beast. The beast bellowed and disappeared into the dense clouds. The wind became stronger and more violent, tugging at her dress and hair harder. She heard a roar from behind, and saw Drogon holding his head high, calling out to her. She saw Jon walking underneath the horse statues, trying to get a better look at her. The dust and sand grew more intense as it swirled behind her, creating small vortexes in the air. She could no longer see Drogon, Jon, or the other five dragons.

In front of Daenerys were two huts that suddenly turned to ash and twigs. They blasted apart in the wind, and she could all of a sudden hear a deep and menacing roar come from ahead. The gold lightning flashed again, illuminating the path in front of her. More huts were destroyed and obliterated, blowing in the wind like dead leaves.

"_I am Daenerys Stormborn," _echoed Dany in High Valyrian, as loud as she could, "_of the blood of Old Valyria, and Mother of Dragons!" _the roar boomed again, and she could hear other roars. She had no idea if they were her own dragons, but couldn't be, as they sounded more vicious and ferocious. "_I come to speak with you in peace!" _she added.

Daenerys nearly fell to the ground when something landed right in front of her, pushing away all the sand and dust. The dirt and earth cracked, and her heart began to race. The lightning flashed above her, illuminating the sky. In front of her was a massive dragon with pure red eyes that glowed like rubies. The beast had four large horns on its head, and exhaled smoke out of its nostrils. Daenerys took a step back and looked up at the enormous beast. It was twice the size of Aego, his wings and body towering over her. The beast smashed its tail into the ground and snarled, simultaneously causing a bolt of lightning to flash in the sky. She looked up and saw four other dragons circling overhead, they were all black as crows.

Daenerys remained calm and stood straight, taking in steady breaths, staring back into the eyes of the dragon.

"_I am Daenerys Stormborn." _said Dany confidently. The dragon lowered his head a few feet, inching closer towards her. "_Who are you-" _the beast raised his head and opened his mouth. She could see a fiery glow in his throat, rising up through his neck. Daenerys' eyes widened and she ducked. Right as the black dragon was about to blast her with fire, a stream of dragonfire shot over Daenerys and onto the black dragon. Dany spun around, seeing Drogon gliding low over the ground towards her. The black Asshai dragon fell over, screeching loudly and in pain. Drogon skidded to a landing right beside Daenerys. Then, from the sky, another smaller black dragon landed on top of Drogon with his claws digging into Drogon's armor plating on his back, scratching loudly. Drogon screeched and tumbled over as the enemy dragon lifted him a few meters off the ground, and then threw him onto the ground. Daenerys nearly stumbled over as she saw Aego thunder right over her head, blowing the brightest flame she had ever seen upon the smaller enemy dragon. The enemy dragon immediately burned to a crisp and fell onto the ground beside Drogon.

She could hear her dragons coming. Iraexes and Naeryx flew over her head, clashing in the air with two other enemy dragons. Daenerys looked around desperately for Drogon, but could no longer see him. The dust and smoke was thick and surrounded her. She could only see flashes of fire in the sky and the bellowing of her dragons. Where was Jon and Rhael? Daenerys turned around as she heard the footsteps of a large beast approaching her.

It was the red-eyed dragon. The monster raised his head again and opened his mouth at Daenerys. The Empress clenched her fists together and shut her eyes as the black dragon spewed intense flames upon her.

"Nooo!" screamed Jon from the other side of the mountain of flames that came out of the red-eyed dragon. Jon flew atop Rhael's back and charged at the black dragon. Rhael flew right into the enemy black dragon, digging his sharp claws into its shoulders, and lifting him up off the ground. Rhael bit into the enemy dragon's neck, and it winced in pain loudly. Jon looked over his shoulder, but the fire still burned where Daenerys was standing.

Before he could even look forward, another dragon came from above, swiping its claws at Jon. Jon fell off of Rhael, falling onto the ground. Rhael roared in pain as he himself was pulled away. The enemy dragon tore at Rhael's armor, ripping off small chunks of metal and spitting it out onto the ground.

Jon landed on his back on a pile of dirt and ashes, and his vision was blurry as he opened his eyes. He rolled over, seeing the fire continue to rage on. He looked up into the sky, there were just blurs of monsters flying through the air, clashing with one another, spewing flames at one another, filling the air with deafening roars. Jon strained to get back up, feeling an intense pain in his back, but he managed. He got up onto his feet, stumbling over to the fire where Daenerys was. His heart pounded against his chest and tried to look into the fire… for something… anything. Tears were forming in his eyes as he felt the crackling heat up against his face and front of his body. He couldn't get too close, the heat was too strong and powerful.

Jon heard thumping of horses in the distance, and slowly turned his head. The dust was settling down from the hills to the south of the city, and he could hear chanting. He could just barely hear it over the sound of the dragons fighting in the air. Within the blink of an eye, Drogon landed right beside Jon, looking to the incoming forces. Drogon snarled, and kept close to Jon. Jon could see it. There were thousands of horses, and men on those horses. Some of them had curved swords, some of them had spears, and some had swords. They were a mix of soldiers wearing black armor, tan cloth armor - Dothraki and Unsullied men. One of them shot an arrow up into the sky, and there was a loud screech. Drogon and Jon both looked up, and a black dragon began to fall out of the sky. It landed beside the large fire, and the thousands of incoming forces gained the other enemy dragons' attention.

Rhael skidded through the dirt over to Drogon and Jon, and nudged Jon. Jon looked at Rhael's dark eyes,

"No, you go." Rhael blinked his eyes slowly, and leaped into the air. He went up into the clearing skies to join Aego, Iraexes, Naeryx, and Joraerys. The army of horseback soldiers flooded around Jon and Drogon, and around the large fire. They poured into the city, between the destroyed huts, firing hundreds upon hundreds of arrows at the fleeing enemy dragons. Jon looked around in amazement, but his heart was still too distraught on Daenerys. He looked at Drogon,

"Get her!" he shouted at the dragon, and pointed at the fire. Drogon tilted his head, and looked past Jon, into the fire. "I said get her! You won't burn!" tears began to roll down his cheeks, "Save your mother!"

A few horseback soldiers stopped beside Jon and Drogon, and were all staring into the fire. They saw something. Jon noticed them looking at the fire, one of them didn't have a helmet nor was he wearing Dothraki armor. He had brown leather armor, with a black sword in his right hand, and long brown hair. Jon looked to the fire.

Exiting through the flames was a woman's golden silhouette. Jon squinted, and could see Daenerys' frame. He even saw the pointed shoulders of her armored dress, and her hair whipping in the flames around her head and neck. Her eyes flared a bright purple color, like he had never seen before. Jon couldn't believe what he was witnessing. But Daenerys did not look to him nor her sudden reinforcements. She was looking at the sky. The red-eyed dragon was coming their way, diving down from the dissipating clouds. He roared loudly, staring directly at Daenerys. Jon watched worriedly,

"Dany!" he called, but she did not hear him over the sound of the bursting flames she still stood in. However, the flames were beginning to shorten in height, and form a small short wall around her. As the red-eyed dragon glided towards her, preparing to spew dragonfire at her, she held out her right hand with ease. Her fingertips glowed and flames poured out of her hand, spiraling into a thin stream. The stream of fire spiraled through the air at intense speeds and struck the heart of the red-eyed dragon. The beast exploded into flames and blood. Jon watched in complete horror and wonder as the monstrous dragon disappeared right before his eyes. He slowly looked at Daenerys, but she wasn't looking at him. One of the men on the horses trotted up to Jon's side, and he stared at Daenerys. The Empress stared back him, and she walked out of the flames.

The other enemy dragons began to flee, and the Targaryen dragons began to converge where Daenerys was. Aego, Iraexes, Naeryx, and Joraerys landed around Daenerys, watching the Dothraki and Unsullied Armies surround her as well. The fire began to burn out that Dany walked out of, and she walked a few meters out of the flames.

The man on the horse got off of it slowly and approached the Empress, with widened eyes and a gaping mouth. He slowly got down onto his knees, and lowered his head to the ground. Daenerys clenched her jaw tightly, her shoulders were tense. Daenerys looked away from the man and looked at Jon, gesturing for him to approach her.

"Are you alright?" whispered Jon, who was still in shock, standing just inches away from his lover. Dany nodded and touched his hand with hers.

"We're going back to Queen's Landing." she said quietly.

"But… who's that?" he eyed the man who was still kneeling on the ground, and she flared her nostrils.

"Go, I'll explain later." she insisted. Jon looked at Daenerys with some confusion. He wasn't expecting her to just shun him away so suddenly like that. But, he wasn't going to disobey her, and looked for Rhael. The bronze dragon was nearby, and Jon approached him to climb atop his nearly ruined saddle. Jon gave one last look to Daenerys, and she nodded to him. Rhael began to take off and lifted off into the air, being followed by Joraerys, but the other dragons remained with Daenerys.

Daenerys slowly turned to look at the man kneeling before her. Daario Naharis. She did not address him. Upon the two making eye contact, Drogon landed right next to Daenerys, sending wind and dust across Daario's face. Drogon snarled and growled at the man, showing his sharp teeth. Daenerys silently got onto Drogon's back, and patted him on the back, and the two began to take off… leaving the man and his army. She had enough of this battle. She was going home.

* * *

**Jaeherys **

**The Red Keep**

"They said that someone had died."

"People die all the time, it's just how the world works, you know that already." argued Visenya with her younger brother, as he followed her through one of the gardens within the walls of the Red Keep confines. She was admiring the blooming roses and orchids that grew beneath an array of palm trees in rectangular plots of dirt.

"They said the news was from Qohor. That's Essos."

"I know that's in Essos." snarked Visenya.

"Do you know who else that's really important is in Essos right now? Aunty Daenerys." said Jaeherys firmly. Visenya stared at her shorter brother and put her hands on her hips.

"You need to stop worrying. She's the bravest and fiercest woman-"

"Who else could they be talking about?" asked the boy worriedly.

"We have no idea of the other powerful Lords and Ladies of Westeros that could be travelling across Essos - could be one of them." suggested Visenya.

"Westerosi Lords never go east!" shouted Jaeherys.

"You don't know that!" shouted back Visenya.

"What's going out here?" interrupted Rhaegar, walking from around a large shrub, eyeing his children. Visenya stood tall and Jaeherys gawked at him with wide eyes in shock. Jaeherys and Visenya stood beside one another, staring at their father.

"Jaeherys is eavesdropping on conversations he shouldn't-" said Visenya.

"No I'm not!" screamed the boy, "They were talking all secret-like."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rhaegar, approaching his children. He looked down at his son first. "What did you overhear?"

"News came in from Qohor that someone died, someone very important, and I'm scared they're talking about aunty." Rhaegar knelt before his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax." he said, "It was probably some dignitary that works in Essos for Daenerys."

...

"No. The letters are about _her_."

"Have you spoken with Lady Elyse at all lately?" asked Rhaegar, standing near the doorway to the office for the Master of War. Greyworm stood in his office within the Red Keep, with Xiovaro and Naia in there as well, having a discussion before the Targaryen came to them. Standing in the hall was Visenya and Jaeherys, patiently waiting.

"No." answered Greyworm bluntly.

"What about the Grand Maester?" asked Rhaegar, "Jaeherys said he heard them talking about letters from Qohor detailing someone's death - and the Ladies of the House were not allowed to leave the capital." Greyworm and Xiovaro looked at one another.

"What letters from Qohor?" asked Naia curiously, "We usually get any major news first, not the Ladies."

"What exactly did the letters say?" asked Greyworm, standing up from his desk. Jaeherys leaned up against the doorway, looking past his father, gazing into the room.

"I'm not sure, he didn't read them. He just heard Elyse Marbrand tell Maester Javitz to keep quiet. She didn't come to you at all?"

"When did this happen?" asked Greyworm.

"Yesterday." blurted Jaeherys, and Greyworm looked at the boy. The Master of War clenched his jaw, and Xiovaro whispered something to him in Valyrian. Rhaegar had no idea what he said, for he barely heard it, but knew it wasn't the common tongue. Greyworm walked around his desk and out the room, brushing past Rhaegar and his children.

Rhaegar, Xiovaro, and Naia walked out into the hall.

"_Form va nyke!" _ordered Greyworm in Valyrian to the six Imperial guards standing in the hall. They each stomped their spears and proceeded to follow the Master of War. Xiovaro and Naia followed Greyworm, and then so did the Targaryens. "We're going to visit Lady Elyse." added Greyworm loudly as he continued down the hall.

* * *

Two Imperial guards opened the door to Elyse Marbrand's private residence within the Red Keep, catching the women of the House of Ladies completely off guard. Elyse Marbrand stood at the rear end of the room, before the wide arcade that led to the balcony. She watched with angry eyes as Greyworm entered the room with ten more guards, and Xiovaro and Naia behind him. And, she could see the platinum blond hair of Rhaegar Targaryen standing in the hall.

"What's the meaning of this?" blurted Elyse loudly, crossing her arms, "Can I help you?"

"I should be asking you that." said Greyworm sternly. He stood tall in his black suit of armor, far bulkier than his previous Unsullied armor he typically wore. It was sharper and more defined at the shoulders and chest, with a small Targaryen sigil the size of an apple on the upper right side of his chest plate, "What is this letter from Qohor?" All of the women looked around at each other, and then at Lady Elyse. Yara Greyjoy crossed her arms angrily, staring intensely at the Westerlands Lady.

"What are you talking about?" scolded Elyse. Rhaegar stepped into the room, right beside Greyworm,

"The letter informing us that somebody died. My son overheard you speaking about it with Grand Maester Javitz." said the Targaryen man in a deep tone, "Who is it about?" Elyse remained silent for a moment.

"You are hiding information vital from us about our Empress!" said Greyworm loudly and angrily.

"It's about Daenerys!" shot back Elyse, holding her hands at her sides, and shoulders tensed, "They claim to have Daenerys' body."

"On what grounds-" began Greyworm.

"We're working on that," said Elyse, cutting off the younger man. He gave her a dirty look, it was quite visible by everyone else in the room that Greyworm did not like Elyse at all, "we have spies on route to Qohor."

"Why did you hide this from me?" asked Greyworm, "All of you…" he looked around the room.

"Half of us just found out now." said Helna, shrugging her shoulders, "And the Ladies of the Vale and Stormlands still don't know."

"How do you know this came from Qohor?" asked Rhaegar, "I want proof-"

"It has the seal of the ruling House of Qohor; House Yeltonys." noted Lady Vamae Demetriou, who seemed to be the only comfortable person in the room. She sat with one leg crossed over the other and twirled a small strand of gray hair in her right hand.

"Anything about Jon?" asked Rhaegar. The women looked around at each other, and then at Elyse. Elyse Marbrand noticed the smirk on Vamae's face. "What is it?" asked Rhaegar.

"Has no one really told you yet?" asked Helna, taking a seat beside Lina Hallows, across from Demetriou. She wasn't amused at all, and was somewhat disgusted by Demetriou's smirking. To Helna, that was a lack of respect for the Imperial family.

"Wow," Lady Vamae chuckled, "not even your sister told you… yet the rest of the world knows."

"Would you keep quiet?" snapped Helna.

"I'm not the one with outstanding debts to the Iron Bank," sneered Vamae, "so, no, I will not keep quiet." Helna immediately piped down, holding her hands together in her lap.

"Somebody tell me what's going on!" demanded Rhaegar.

"Jon Snow is your son." said Elyse loudly, "His mother was Lyanna Stark… according to Bran Stark." she exhaled. Rhaegar remained still, just staring at Elyse. Jaeherys and Visenya walked into the room and looked up at their father. There was silence in the room. The women remained quiet and just stared at Rhaegar, even Greyworm looked at him. He was beginning to worry what the former Prince was thinking. Rhaegar simply turned around and walked out of the room, and his children stared at him.

"Your grace!" called out Elyse, and Rhaegar stopped in the hall. Elyse took a few steps forward, but remained a few feet away from Greyworm, "You are still a Prince, as are your children. Your son, Jon," Rhaegar turned his head to look at her, "he's the heir… after you. _You're _the heir apparent."

"Be careful, Elyse." muttered Yara angrily.

"There's yet another usurper on the throne," blurted Elyse, "and I am not afraid to say that out loud. I know the rest of you've been thinking about it."

"You fucking whore…" exhaled Yara angrily. She headed for the door, "I'm going back to Pyke before those dragons turn on us because of you." Yara Greyjoy walked past all the Imperial guards, the Targaryen children, and Rhaegar, leaving. She rightfully wanted no part in this.

"What did you just say?" asked Rhaegar, facing the door.

"You should be King." Elyse kept her chin high. Vamae got up from the couch,

"I think Lady Yara had the right idea, I don't think this is a good idea. You're going to get killed for this." Demetriou stared at Elyse with cold eyes.

"For almost three decades this realm has been led by false rulers! Don't you all see that? You're not going anywhere." she shouted at Demetriou.

"Daenerys Targaryen is the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, Essos, and all the other lands of this fucking world!" shouted Rhaegar with pure anger and frustration, stepping back into the room, "How dare you begin to question her rule, someone who claimed to be loyal to House Targaryen…" Greyworm nodded in agreement, and he withdrew his sword.

"What are you making a joke?" snapped Elyse, glaring at Greyworm, and then the other ten guards in the room took out their swords as well.

"You are not fit to be a member of the Imperial Regency." said Greyworm calmly.

"I am not a member of it, I _am _the Regent!" shouted Elyse, "Get out of this chamber, immediately." Before Rhaegar could say anything else, something flew right past the window. There was a loud swooshing sound, and a roar. Elyse turned around, and everyone looked out the balcony archways. Baleria the golden dragon had flown right over the castle, screeching loudly, and being followed by her siblings; Visenyara and Rhaenysa. They were flying towards the port of the castle, someone and something was coming. Elyse took a few steps forward towards the balcony.

Out on the horizon of Blackwater Bay, just underneath the morning sun, were dragons. There were seven of them, flying in a large horizontal line. Baleria, Visenyara, and Rhaenysa let out joyful roars and bellows, calling out to them. Elyse shuddered and stood with her mouth open. She slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"You'll be answering to Empress Daenerys." said Rhaegar to Elyse, also feeling a sensation of relief upon seeing his sister arriving.

* * *

**Daenerys **

"Put her in the black cells." ordered the Empress, as she stood in the throne room of the Red Keep with Jon Snow, and before her were the House of Ladies, Grand Maester Javitz, Greyworm, and her relatives. Elyse was taken by two Imperial guards, cuffed, and pulled away without saying anything else to Daenerys.

"Quite a lot happened, I presume?" muttered Daenerys, as she watched Elyse be escorted away.

"Yes, your grace. But, we were able to take care of it." nodded Greyworm, and he glanced at Rhaegar, "Thanks to your brother." Daenerys looked up at Rhaegar and nodded to him. "Lady Elyse wanted to make him the King in your place, but he refused, citing _you _are the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and the greater Empire." Daenerys stepped towards her brother, and he bowed his head to her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Do not thank me." he responded softly, "It was my duty." he glanced at Jon that was a few feet behind Dany, and he was looking at him back. "I was told something, and I need to know if it's true - about you." Dany noticed he was looking at Jon. The Empress stood aside.

"I was shocked about it as much as you may be." shrugged Jon, forcing a nervous smile, "I wasn't expecting it… nor was anyone else." his smile disappeared upon feeling a flood of emotions.

"I can see your mother's eyes in yours." stammered Rhaegar nervously, "I noticed it when I first returned." Rhaegar stared into his son's eyes. He saw the brown and hazel mixture that created their own small worlds within his irises, strikingly similar to that of Lyanna Stark's.

"I've spent my life wondering who my mother was," continued Jon, "never would I have thought that a Targaryen would be my father." he chuckled nervously. Rhaegar turned to look at his sister, Daenerys.

"You love this man, don't you?" Daenerys nearly shed tears as she inhaled and nodded to her brother. Rhaegar formed an emotional smile and reached out to Jon. He took his son's hand and looked at it. There was a small scar on the back of his hand, "I can tell you've been raised by a Stark… by how honorable and loyal you are to those you believe in."

"I'd do anything for her." stuttered Jon, looking up at his father, who was a bit taller than him.

"The dragon always has three heads." whispered Rhaegar, and he glanced to his younger children, Visenya and Jaeherys that were standing nearby. He took in a deep breath and looked at Daenerys,

"You've had a traitor in your midst." he said, speaking of Elyse Marbrand. "I think you need to teach House Marbrand a lesson." Daenerys nodded slowly in agreement.

"The time will come when I serve the appropriate punishment for House Marbrand, and specifically Elyse Marbrand." noted Daenerys, as everyone in the chamber looked at her.

"You did something in Vaes Dothrak…" spoke Jon, "_You _really are the dragon. Show that to House Marbrand."

"What happened?" asked Jaeherys curiously.

"How about we get ready for dinner," smiled Daenerys, "and I'll tell you all about it then." the boy nodded in agreement, and left with his older sister and father. Grand Maester Javitz, Naia, and Greyworm remained in the chamber, and Daenerys turned to them.

"I am sorry you were put through this." she confessed.

"Do not apologize, your grace." said Greyworm, "None of us could have seen this coming."

"I want you send a raven to Winterfell." ordered Daenerys, "I want Bran Stark to come to the capital. Once you do that, join me for dinner. All of you."

* * *

"If I hadn't gone to Pentos after the fall of Aerys the Second, I probably would have been killed by the Baratheon forces." said Grand Maester Javitz, as he sat between Visenya and Jaeherys Targaryen at the large dining table. Daenerys invited her advisory council to dinner with her family, as she sat at the head of the table, wearing a dark red dress, and Jon seated at her right. Greyworm sat at her left, with Naia and Xiovaro beside him as well. Rhaegar, Visenya, and Jaeherys sat beside Jon at the other side of the table, listening to the Grand Maester's story as their food was being served.

"It had rained for perhaps a full two months after Robert became King, and I did not waiver on my duty to protect the surviving Targaryens." Javitz glanced at Daenerys, seeing the little smile on her face. Jaeherys and Visenya were completely sucked into the story. "I had many allies that watched over our Empress and Viserys." continued Javitz, "But when she was about thirteen years old, I started giving false information to King Robert and his scouts. They were starting to ask too many questions, asking what sort of protections the Targaryens had, who was protecting them, how many soldiers they had… I knew that it was going to get dark if I continued giving them information. So, I started sending false information. I told them that she was going to the Kingdom of Norvos, in the north of Essos."

"Did they ever find out that you were lying to them?" asked Jaeherys curiously.

"Yes." sighed Javitz, "They eventually found out of your aunt's marriage to a Dothraki Khal. I couldn't keep that news contained." Daenerys took in a slow deep breath, reminiscing of those days. Those were some of her darkest days, her most worrisome days. She had no idea what Viserys had gotten her into… all just to get an army to hopefully one day invade Westeros. "I found my way back to Oldtown, and studied magic to delay the Baratheon's efforts in tracking her down. But, my efforts were inefficient-"

"That's not true." said Daenerys softly, "I would've been killed far sooner if it weren't for you and your _efforts_. You sent Ser Barristan Selmy to me," she took a sip of water from her silver goblet, "he saved my life countless times."

* * *

**Black Cells of the Red Keep**

The sound of water dripping from the cracked ceiling of the dungeons echoed throughout the cavernous containment center for the capital's worst criminals, but also the Empire's most dangerous enemies. Elyse Marbrand was one of those captives, sitting in a darkened cell, with just a single candle on a mount on the wall outside her cell. The high-born woman was disgusted with the mixing of stenches and disgusting rotting odors around her. There were men who hadn't bathed in weeks in neighboring cells, wearing torn clothing, covered in their own shit. She was horrified. She wanted to puke.

A cloaked figure approached Elyse's cell, and Elyse looked up. The candlelight poured around the cloaked being's small shoulders and hooded head. Elyse squinted, wondering if her vision was just going bad after being in the cell for a mere six hours.

"Are you comfortable?" spoke the person, and Elyse instantly recognized the voice.

"Helna?" muttered Elyse, "What are you doing down here?" the woman pulled down her hood, revealing her auburn hair and blue eyes. It was Helna Sarry, the Imperial Representative of the North.

"Just wanted to check in on you…" the Northern woman reached into her cloak, and took something out of an inner pocket. It was a stamper, used to press down on hot wax to seal letters. But, it wasn't like a standard Westerosi stamper. It was silver instead of wood, and Elyse could clearly see it glisten in her hand. "It's so easy nowadays to mix things up." continued Helna Sarry, "It's so easy to fool people too." Elyse clenched her jaw and got up onto her feet, walking up to the metal bars that separated her from Helna. Helna held up the stamper in the dim light from the candle on the wall, "The Qohori have paid their price for freedom," Helna's eyes moved away from the silver stamper and looked into Elyse's eyes, "it's your turn now. Do not worry, my friend, we'll all be free soon."


	30. Chapter 30 - Adore

**Queen's Landing**

**Daenerys and Rhaegar**

Governing the Empire did not only entail ruling from the high walls of a castle, but understanding the subjects of whom one rules. Daenerys understood this, and she understood this for a very long time. She learned that political power did not only derive from how many soldiers you have, or how many dragons you have, or what your last name is, but also how the people perceive you. So, Daenerys took it upon herself to take a tour around the city, to show her face to the people she was ruling, and she decided to take her older brother with her.

Daenerys was accompanied by over a hundred soldiers as she walked through the main avenues of Queen's Landing, just about a mile away from the Red Keep, stopping by small vendor carts and shops, meeting all sorts of people. Greyworm and Xiovaro did not want her getting anywhere near any commoner, fearing the absolute worst could happen to their Empress. But she also had her strong and valiant brother, who was beginning to be recognized by the people as well. There were looks of complete shock for both Daenerys and Rhaegar. For most, the people hadn't seen Daenerys this close before. They only saw her atop her dragon, flying overhead, instilling fear into their souls. This time, she came with a warm smile and kind heart. And when they saw Rhaegar, they thought it was some sort of premonition. It couldn't be real. That the beloved former Prince had returned after so many years.

"This is absolutely delicious." said Daenerys as she continued eating a small dessert, which was a chocolate-cream filled pastry. She stood in the lobby of a small pastry shop with her brother, Greyworm, Xiovaro, and about twenty other Imperial guards. The rest of her entourage was outside, keeping back the crowd of people trying to get a full-eyed view of their rulers.

The chef walked around the small stone counter to offer the Empress a drink of water,

"Your grace, please, drink." Greyworm stepped forward and took the water first. He handed it to one guard, and the guard drank it, testing it to see if it were poisoned or not. The water had no strange smell or taste, and he nodded. Daenerys took the glass and took a long sip.

"I say that the chefs of the Red Keep have something to learn from you." smiled Daenerys, handing the water back to the guard.

"I am flattered, but I could not dare compare to your exquisite chefs." smiled the shop owner, a man in his late fifties, with balding brown hair, and brown eyes. He looked to Rhaegar,

"Forgive me, your grace, but… you don't know how happy I am to just see you back… that you're alive." the man was completely focused on Rhaegar now, and the former prince nodded his head graciously. The chef just stared at Rhaegar, as if he were in a trance. Mesmerized by his face, in complete shock that he was standing in his very own shop. "This country has gone to shit after your family was overthrown." he added. Daenerys stood off to the side, eyeing the chef, and looking around the room. She was ready to leave.

"Long live the Empress! Long live the dragon ruler!" called out men and women in the crowds that filled the streets below the intimidating Red Keep, cheering and chanting as Daenerys passed through with her parade of soldiers. Her brother was a bit behind her, and people were beginning to notice him as well. Daenerys waved to the people as she continued down the street, smiling to the children especially. They looked to her with enormous eyes, wondering if she was the same woman who first came to their city atop her dragon and thousands of Dothraki… with fire and blood.

* * *

**The Red Keep**

"It was a shame… but that doesn't mean we don't have work to do." said Lady Sonu Vynta of Dorne as she walked around the long table in the House of Ladies meeting room. Each of the members, with the exception of Elyse Marbrand who was imprisoned for conspiracy and treason, were present. Sonu placed a scroll on the table.

"This is the only known record of any form of voting in the history of the Seven Kingdoms." she said, "My ancestors practiced it in the town of Hellholt during the Age of Heroes."

"How long was it in place?" asked Vamae Demetriou, who was seated at the head of the table. The Braavosi woman was the eldest in the room, sitting comfortably in what would normally be Elyse Marbrand's seat.

"About fifty years." answered Sonu, taking a seat next to Lina Hallows. The scroll was put in front of Yara Greyjoy, and she took it in her hands, opening it. There were just long lists of names and numbers.

"Dorne wasn't the only place." said Yara, "The Iron Islands would elect Kings whenever there was no apparent heir."

"Voting isn't a fantasy, let's admit." said Vamae Demetriou, "It has been used all throughout recorded history. It's just that the rich and powerful began to hold the power from the people."

"So, where does she want us to implement _voting_?" asked Lina Hallows gravely, worried as if she'd lose her position as the Imperial Representative. She was skeptical of giving such a power to ordinary commoners, most of which that didn't know how to read or write.

"Duskendale?" pondered Sonu, "I don't really remember."

"No, Rosby." contested Helna Sarry of the North, "I remember it was definitely a town near the capital."

"Duskendale is near the capital." responded Sonu.

"I think she meant the capital itself." said Vamae, rubbing her chin, "That she wanted to elect a governing council for the city."

"That's ridiculous." scoffed Yara, "We can't even get a full headcount of the citizens-"

"With the new identification system we actually do." said Lady Danya of the Reach, the only Dothraki woman in the room, from the estate of Golden Grove, "There are two million, five hundred eighty six thousand, four hundred ninety three citizens, including us and workers on the Red Keep grounds." all of the women looked at Danya. The tan skinned woman was a bit curious as to why they were all staring at her so shockingly. Did they not expect that much of a population size?

"Two million?" repeated Helna, "That doesn't seem right."

"Why wouldn't it?" asked Danya.

"Because… it doesn't. The population has never surpassed a million…" argued Helna.

"You are then denying true fact, you can reach out to Grand Maester Javitz and get the information yourself, my Lady." she snapped. Helna crossed her arms and bit the inside of her cheek. She still didn't believe it.

"Whether you believe the number or not," said Yara, "we need to figure out how to get everyone an equal chance at voting. This city is packed like a newly opened brothel - people _everywhere_."

"I think we need to discuss something more pressing," said Lady Helna, "the elephant in the room… from the Westerlands."

"That's for the Empress to deal with," said Yara, "not us."

"Elyse is a ranking member of this council," contested Helna, "and as advisors to the Empress, I am certain she will want us to give her counsel on how to handle her."

"Can we not talk about executions for once please." sighed Lady Vamae, "Is that all you Westerosi leaders talk about? We're talking about establishing a new political regime here-"

"That can wait." said Helna.

"No, Elyse can wait." argued Yara, "It's more important that we figure out the details of the Empress' proposal to ensure its success."

"She's a traitor, and was one of us." noted the Lady from the Vale, who was a cousin of Robin Arryn, named Pema Arryn. The young woman was perhaps in her early twenties, with black hair that reached her small breasts and wore a pale blue dress. Lady Arryn was the grandniece of Jon Arryn, notable in the Vale, but relatively an outsider to the other members of the House of Ladies. Even the Dothraki Lady Danya was more integrated into the council than Pema Arryn.

"Let's finish one thing at a time, shall we?" asked Lady Danya, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Elyse is not going anywhere. She's in a prison cell below our feet, guarded by a dozen Imperial guards."

* * *

**Daenerys and Rhaegar**

Daenerys and Rhaegar were sitting inside a small carriage as they were being brought back to the Red Keep after their morning tour of one of the districts of Queen's Landing. She met with hundreds of commoners, spoke to them, gave a short speech in a plaza, and was exhausted. She was starving, and she could tell that she needed to eat even more for her unborn child. The two siblings sat across from one another in the carriage, and Rhaegar continuously looked out the small slot of a window. There were commoners cheering and calling out to both Daenerys and Rhaegar as they traversed through the street, climbing up a low hill back to their home.

"What do you think I should do about her?" asked Daenerys, breaking the silence. She had one hand resting on her stomach, and the other at her side on the cushioned seat. "Elyse." Rhaegar looked at his sister for a moment,

"It is up to you. She plotted against you." Plot. That word struck coldly with Daenerys. She didn't have a good recent history with that term. There were many people around her that began to plot her downfall… it felt all too reminiscent. It was making her uneasy, and just a bit angry. She exhaled sharply, thinking of what to do with the suspected traitor.

"Her family was always a supporter of our family, a supporter of _me_." noted Daenerys, "It doesn't make sense why she'd do that to me."

"I saw it with my own eyes, I heard it with my own ears… and so did your club of Ladies." said Rhaegar, fixing his tightened collar of his scarlet suit. Daenerys eyed her brother. "She wanted me to be King." added Rhaegar, "And I told her, the old line of succession has concluded."

"I should speak with her." mumbled Daenerys, "I wonder if it was her own decision to act that way, or if someone has been manipulating her."

"My dear sister," sighed Rhaegar, "do not look into this too much-"

"You're twice my age, you should know how horrible politics are." said Daenerys sharply, "You grew up in this country." Rhaegar didn't have a response to that, she was right. Daenerys had only been in Westeros for about two years now, and most of that time was on Dragonstone when she first arrived. She crossed her hands together on her lap and lowered her head. She looked down at the small diamond ring on her left hand that Jon had given her, her betrothal ring. It sparkled and glistened from bits of sunshine that snuck through the blinds of the carriage window. Why did she think that Rhaegar would solve all of her political problems? As if he were some savior. He wasn't a god. He may be loved by many people, but he surely didn't have all the answers.

Yet again she was faced with a traitor - someone who worked close underneath her that plotted her removal from power. Why was this always happening? Was she not a good Empress? Was she just incapable of leading? Daenerys gritted her teeth, that couldn't be it. She was a magnificent leader, she was invincible and almighty. Hell, she could walk through fire, _and _she shot down a dragon with fire from her own two hands! Maybe if the people of Westeros saw this power, they'd never even think about having a different ruler. Her dragons weren't strong enough to intimidate them…

* * *

"Where's she going? I was going to ask if she wanted to work on this puzzle with me that Maester Javitz found…" said Jaeherys, as he stood with a large box in his hand full of small wooden puzzle pieces. He stood in the doorway at the ground floor of the Red Keep, watching his father enter the castle with Greyworm and other Imperial guards.

"She had to take care of something." said Rhaegar, patting his son's shoulder. Jaeherys seemed to sulk and he watched the main doors of the castle slowly close shut, with the rays of light getting thinner and thinner until the heavy wooden doors were completely shut. The boy turned around and looked at his father that was walking down the hall,

"Jon was looking for you!" he called, and Rhaegar stopped walking, "He wants to talk to you."

* * *

Daenerys clenched her teeth and jaw tightly as she held tightly onto Drogon's saddle, and the black dragon continued to climb up into the cloudy sky. Her silver hair whipped behind her, and she could hear the low roar of Aego following them. The other dragons remained at the Red Keep, to protect the city. Daenerys did not want to bring them all to her destination.

"Ahoha darone," echoed Aego to Daenerys in Valyrian telepathically, "I sense much anger within you, where are we going?"

_To deal with the family of the traitor: House Marbrand_. answered Daenerys, keeping her gaze on the horizon ahead of her, the west. They were soon over the western gate of Queen's Landing, soaring across the green plains that surrounded the front of the city. Aego grunted and shook his head. He wondered what Drogon was thinking about this…

* * *

**Qohor**

The skyline of Qohor stretched along the banks of the Qoyhne River, a smaller stream that forked off of the larger Rhoyne River. There were onion and bell-shaped domes atop tall spires and wide palaces, plated in a dull gold and bronze color. The spires of many of these domes had rusted iron and steel pikes, showing the sheer age of the city. The city sat atop a low hill, with the smaller houses and buildings near the river, and to the outskirts and the low wall that surrounded the city. Higher upon the hill were larger homes and estates, larger palaces and villas that were notably owned by the wealthy elite of Qohor.

At the very top of the hill, at its apex, was the Royal Qohorik Palace, where the Lord and Lady of Qohor resided. The palace had rusted golden trimmings along its pointed window frames, long staircases that connected to the lower levels of the town, with dozens of guards patrolling. Hanging from some of the small, thin, towers of the palace were black and red banners bearing the sigil of House Targaryen. Qohor was the second largest city in the Imperial province known as Eastern Essos, with the largest city being its provincial capital; Braavos.

The halls of the Royal Qohorik Palace were dark and cold, for the walls were built with thick stone and marble, mined from the finest quarries of Eastern Essos, just within the Forest of Qohor. There were not many servants that wandered the halls of the Qohorik Palace nowadays, Daenerys had ordered the reduction of servants ever since Qohor bent the knee to the Empress. Most of the Qohorik ruling family's servants were slaves, and that was against Imperial law - and, Daenerys wanted every man and woman to be able to determine how to live their life, not be bogged down by a minor Lord.

"Take it away." sighed the Lady of Qohor, resting on a long sofa in the living room, beside a large array of windows that let in the setting sun's light. She was a tan skinned woman with black hair, bound into a large bun on the back of her head, and some of her hair rested down her chest. She shook her hand at the young servant girl that was holding a tray of grapes and dates on a plate. The robed servant quickly whisked away into the darkened corridor.

"Don't forget my wine!" called the Lady of Qohor, with a snicker. She was a woman in her mid forties, and rolled her eyes when she caught a glimpse of the small Targaryen sigil banner hanging in the room. She wasn't a fan of Daenerys Targaryen, and she believed her husband was a little bit too of a kiss-ass for having so much pro-Targaryen things in their city. However, she didn't want to be a dragon's meal, nor did she want to give up her wealth. She saw what happened to the Baron of Volantis, and most of the city. They burned. Tragic. So much gold lost.

There were some footsteps entering the room, and the Lady turned her head. She saw her husband, walking into the room with a straight look on his face, emotionless. The Lord of Qohor was about her height, and in his fifties, with short black hair and a mole on his right cheek.

"I've been getting more letters from Queen's Landing, what the hell is going on? They're sending emissaries. Did you request some sort of inspection without my approval?" asked the Lady in an impatient tone. The Lord of Qohor sat down on a sofa near his wife.

"_I _am in charge, my dear wife." said the man coldly, "We do what the Empress commands." he said, and laid back on the sofa. His wife stared at him, and she furrowed her brows.

"Are you alright?" she asked, swinging her legs to the side of the sofa so she could face him, "_Who _are they sending from the capital? Are we in trouble?" the Lord got up from his sofa and chuckled. He patted his wife on her head and looked out the window.

"We are dutiful subjects of her grace." his wife faced forward and looked to the door, wondering what was taking her servant so long. She exhaled,

"I'm tired of her making all these changes, as if the people below us deserve more than what they have. She cost us millions from ending the slave-trade in Meereen and Astapor. The Lord grabbed his wife's head and tilted it back, and he held a knife to her throat.

"What the fuck?!" she yelped. With the knife still in his hand, the man reached for his chin, and picked at his skin. As if she were in a nightmare, the wife watched her husband's face come off, revealing the face of a young woman with brown eyes and long brown hair.

"Who are you!?" she screamed.

"Your rescuer." she said, and she sliced the knife through the Lady of Qohor's throat. Blood splattered all over her dress and the floor, and the young woman let her go, letting her fall onto the floor in her pool of blood.

Arya Stark threw the mask onto the dead body of the Lady, and tossed the knife onto her as well. She smirked and looked up to the doorway, it was her time to leave. "It's a new day in Qohor," said Arya, walking around the couch, "and a new day for the Empire."

* * *

**Daenerys**

**Ashemark**

Ashemark was the ancestral home of House Marbrand, a large town just a few miles northeast of Lannisport, and east of Casterly Rock. The town had a population of about thirteen thousand, and was composed of mostly white stone houses with gray or pale-blue tiled roofs. The sky was clear the day Daenerys arrived with her two dragons, Drogon and Aego. They could be seen from the front of the city at the front watchtowers, and heard from anywhere as they bellowed loudly.

Daenerys could see the home of Lady Elyse Marbrand in the far end of the town, near the cliffs to a nearby gorge. It was a rather large estate, a small castle perhaps, with high walls and thick towers, very similar to Casterly Rock in design. Daenerys inhaled deeply and leaned forward on Drogon's saddle, commanding him to dive. She could see people coming out of the buildings to look up into the sky, many covering their eyes to shield from the sunlight. They wondered what their Empress was doing all the way out here.

"Dracarys!" shouted Daenerys, and Drogon opened his mouth to spew a fury of flames onto the watchtowers and front gate of the town. The stone and wooden towers were obliterated in seconds, debris flying into the town, commoners screaming for their lives, fleeing towards the inner parts of the town. As Daenerys flew back up into the sky, she looked behind, and saw Aego trail her. The white dragon unleashed more flames than Drogon, slicing into the main road of the town, catching even more buildings on fire. She felt a little jittery on the inside, a rush in her blood. She and Drogon began to dive again, moving towards the first few blocks of the town.

Aego flew in from the opposite direction and the two dragons laid waste to the next few neighborhoods. Buildings exploded into smoke and ash, flames grew larger and spread into the streets, onto carts, onto stalls, onto horses and people alike. Daenerys looked over her shoulders again, catching just glimpses of screams in her ears as she whisked over head, catching the smell of burning wood and even burning flesh of incinerated bodies.

Daenerys looked to her right, seeing the home of Lady Elyse, standing high above the rest of the town. She leaned to the right, and Drogon began to turn in the sky. He roared, taking notice of the large castle itself. She snarled and inhaled, clenching her teeth together. Drogon began to glide like an arrow flying through the sky, over the burning houses and buildings of the town, coming upon the palace of House Marbrand atop the hill.

"Burn it all!" echoed Daenerys in a deep tone. Drogon unleashed the brightest flame Daenerys had ever seen, swallowing up the front gate of the palace, turning the stone walls and towers into crumbs and ash. Aego swooped in from the side and laid waste to one of the side courtyards that were filled with Marbrand soldiers. His flame sliced into the side of the palace, and as he flew over, more walls of the palace began to tumble down.

Drogon and Daenerys flew over the gorge behind the home of House Marbrand, and circled back. As the beast tilted in the sky, Daenerys got a clear look of the entire town. There were plumes of gray smoke billowing into the sky, glowing infernos within the tight and narrow streets, entire houses aflame. The towers of the palace were beginning to collapse onto the lower roofs of the building, crashing into one another, and caving in on itself. She noticed that there were a network of caves on the cliffside of the gorge, right underneath the castle. Daenerys commanded Drogon to dive, and he did. Aego was still laying down swaths of fire on the surface of the town, strafing side to side, down each road and alley as much as he could.

As Drogon dove, Daenerys' hair whipped back fiercely. "Now!" ordered Dany. Drogon breathed fire at the spires and rock formations that held up the cliffside and openings of the caves. The stone immediately cracked and crumbled hundreds of feet below to the forest floor. Drogon began to ascend back up into the sky, and Daenerys looked over her shoulder. More boulders and rocks were falling than she anticipated, completely flattening entire pine trees and sections of the forest.

She heard a loud boom, and looked a bit to her side, to the castle. It was falling inward, deeper than the actual ground-floor itself. The network of caves were collapsing underneath the castle, and the castle was going down with it. Dust and ash continued to rise as the entire palace was swallowed up into the gorge, with mountainous landslides pouring into the forest valley. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Daenerys shot a look ahead upon hearing Aego's call. The white dragon was flying away from the town. It was a high pitched call, an alert. Drogon began to fly faster, beating his wings harder. Daenerys looked down below at the town, and the castle wasn't the only thing being swallowed up. The collapse of the cliffside was beginning to crack into the town, and houses were crashing downward. Clouds of smoke continued to rise, but Daenerys could see rather bright explosions of fire as the entire landscape was shaken. The ground was sinking, and sinking fast, and fire was coming up out of the ground. A volcano. Lava.

The caves were hiding a volcano of sorts, and Ashemark was sinking right into it. An intense stream of lava shot up behind Drogon, spewing rock and ash further into the sky, and Daenerys gasped. She felt the heat on her back, and felt tiny bits of rocks hit her. Drogon grunted, as he was getting hit by small rocks as well. Daenerys ducked as she felt a rock fly past her ear.

...

Jon sat atop Rhael at the treeline of a wooded area that was on a low slope to the north of Ashemark, and the two were watching the utter destruction unfold… due to Daenerys' attack. Rhael whimpered worriedly, seeing lava spew up into the air where the Ashemark castle was located, and more land was caving inward. Jon kept his worried eyes on the black dragon in the sky, and the woman atop him. He remained with his lips fastened together, praying Drogon wouldn't get hit by any debris. However, Jon was more in a shock from witnessing the land erupt like never before… he had never seen fire come out of the ground… so ferociously, so violently, and so loudly.

Hell was bursting out of its prison walls which were the surface of the ground, finally rising up into the known world. The sky thundered and clouds began to form of ash over the entire region, and Jon looked up. It was getting dark, and large rocks began to fall back down that had been spewed out by the volcano. Rhael grunted and began to take off before Jon could even say anything. The bronze dragon was not going to take any risks. The earth boomed softly underneath the large dragon's footsteps as he ran, extending his wings to catch the strong wind.


	31. Chapter 31 - Stone by Stone

**Queen's Landing**

News of Ashemark's destruction spread like wildfire throughout Westeros, and so did the volcanic storm that was unearthed from the Empress' destructive attack. The entire Westerlands became swallowed up in clouds of ash and storms, which began to spread to the Reach and to the Riverlands as well. The fire and lava spewing out of the once-subterranean volcano that lies beneath Ashemark could be seen from miles away to any man, woman, or child. People in nearby villages and houses that surrounded Ashemark quickly evacuated, going south to Lannisport, hoping that the larger city would be safer. That, however, was not the case.

The dark clouds reached as far as the capital, as if they were following the Empress back to her home. They were clouds of ash, and slowly began to fall onto the city like a light dusting of snow. To the people, it brought ice to their veins, and chills down their spines. It immediately reminded them of when Daenerys attacked their city two years ago.

"I heard she conjured up hell, that's why the sky is so dark. What did Ashemark do anyway?" asked an older man, holding his cloth hat in his hands as he stood among the crowd of about two hundred Queen's Landing citizens in a small plaza. Speaking atop a small wooden stage, lined with Imperial guards in front of him on the ground, and many behind him as well on the back of the stage was Rhaegar. The former Prince of the Seven Kingdoms decided it would help his sister's image as their new ruler if he went out and about and answer people's questions and hear their concerns.

"There have been instances of treachery in the Westerlands," began Rhaegar, "Lady Elyse Marbrand does not have the best intentions for all the people of the Empire when advising Empress Daenerys. She had become selfish and corrupt." some of the people in the crowd nodded, understanding. "And we cannot allow her allies to think that that sort of behavior goes unnoticed or unpunished."

* * *

**The Red Keep**

"What happened? What did you do?" asked Jon, as he followed Daenerys through the halls of the Red Keep. The pregnant Empress was going to take a nap that afternoon, she had returned from Ashemark yesterday and Jon returned from, allegedly, Winterfell. He was supposed to bring Bran Stark to the capital, but Daenerys hadn't seen him yet.

"I did what I had to do." said Daenerys, not looking over her shoulder to Jon following her.

"It's been dark for hours-"

"That's the weather." interrupted Daenerys, "We have sunny days and dark days."

"I saw what happened." blurted Jon loudly, and Daenerys stopped. "I was with Rhael, I watched from afar. Something happened that _shouldn't _have." Dany turned around and looked at him, silently. "What's going on?"

"Do you think I have the answers?" she asked bluntly, "Maester Javitz suggested that the town sat atop a subterranean volcano and my attack just triggered an eruption."

"As far as I know, Westeros has never had any such disaster in its recorded history." said Jon.

"What are you suggesting, Jon?" she asked angrily.

"I don't think you're… you're…"

"What? Normal?" she stepped closer to him, "I think I've already figured that out."

"Something is changing within you, something has awaken. A power." exhaled Jon worriedly. Daenerys turned away from Jon, and looked out the nearby window. She could see Blackwater Bay, and all nine of her dragons circling above the waters, searching for fish to catch.

"I love you," whispered Jon, reaching for Dany's hand, "and I care about you." she withdrew her hand from his touch, and she looked at him.

"Do you?" she posed, "Or are you afraid?" the two stared at one another intensely at each other's eyes. Jon could barely believe she even asked him. Of course he loved her. His heart ached whenever she wasn't near him. He didn't want to be away from her at all. His heart called to her. Daenerys nodded slightly and gulped,

"I need to speak with the Grand Maester, _alone_." she continued down the hall, and Jon remained still. He watched her go down the corridor, passing through the beams of sunlight that poured through the arched windows.

...

Daenerys kept on walking through the Red Keep, soon she was far from Jon. Part of her didn't even want to go speak with Maester Javitz. She didn't want to talk about what she unearthed at Ashemark. It couldn't have been a natural coincidence, it didn't _feel _right. Part of her didn't want to discover more of the truth. Something was changing in her, she was able to harness pure magic… it had to be magic. The way she killed that black dragon at Vaes Dothrak with just fire from her fingertips, nothing could explain that entirely.

"During my youth, I tried to get my hands on every book possible that discussed magic." said Grand Maester Hannyn Javitz, as he carried a large book over to his desk, where sitting in front of it was Daenerys. It was late in the afternoon and the Empress needed to know all she could on what was going on. The only person who could help her immediately was the man she trusted to give her counsel and advice, and the man who helped the Targaryen family for decades. Javitz let out a sharp exhale as he sat in his chair and opened the book. "This text details the beliefs of R'hllor have encounters with enchantresses and beings with supernatural powers," he added.

_R'hllor. _thought Daenerys, _The Red Priestesses_. _Kinvara_. "But I have never seen anything of the sort, your grace."

"I just want to know where it came from." said Daenerys softly, "And why I have it."

"I am not too sure on _where _it came from," responded Javitz, looking at Daenerys with his old, gray, eyes, "but it is not something you can ignore any longer. There is no going back."

"I think I know who might have answers." she replied, "Send a raven to Meereen, I need Kinvara." Grand Maester Javitz nodded, and took out a piece of paper. He opened a small jar of ink and grabbed a quill from a wooden cup atop his desk. He started writing, looking down at the paper, squinting his eyes, as they weren't as strong as they used to be.

"Do you know if she is still there?" asked Javitz, "Or shall we send a few extra ravens to other cities, like Volantis?"

"No. She's in Meereen, she has to be." ordered Daenerys. Part of her wanted to receive a letter back from Meereen. She hadn't been there in months, she wanted to know the state of the city… if anything had changed since she stopped contacting Daario Naharis.

* * *

**Winterfell**

As if nothing changed, Bran was living his quiet life again, just like when he was a little boy. It were as if he were dreaming, but it didn't feel real that he had gone beyond the Wall, lost his parents, traversed the country, and became King for a short period. The twenty year old young man sat in his wheelchair before a crackling fireplace in his bedroom, alone. Thinking. His hands rested on the armrests of his wheelchair, and he looked down at his knees. He couldn't even feel any bit of warmth from the fire on his feet or shins. There was just a tingling sensation at his thighs, which was new. He closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly. Listening to the wood crack and break in the fire.

_"I did love him." _echoed a soft, woman's voice. Meera Reed. "_I wanted to be with him, but he didn't want me. He had changed. Something in him… awakened… and took over. It was the end of that." _Bran opened his eyes, feeling his eyes water up slightly. He gulped and forced them back, looking into the fire again.

"Your grace?" peered in a guard from behind at the door, and Bran turned his head.

"Yes?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Jon Snow is here."

...

"Have you talked to him?" asked Sansa, as she sat across from Jon at the table in the reconstructed Great Hall within Winterfell. Bran sat at the head of the table, and Jon to his left. The Stark-Targaryen came to Winterfell on his dragon, Rhael, who waited outside in the hills, resting underneath a grove of trees. Rhael was wary of the Starks, and had become protective of Jon in recent weeks.

"Not really, no." answered Jon. Sansa wasn't too surprised by Jon's answer. She didn't think he would be strong enough to have a deep conversation with his real father so soon. This was a man who Jon didn't realize was his father until just two years ago, it completely changed his outlook on his life, it changed how people even looked at him. "I don't really know what to talk to him about…"

"Hmm…" mumbled Sansa, reaching for her mug of fresh ale, "How's Daenerys doing? How's the baby?"

"She's doing alright." said Jon quickly, "But something with her has changed, it's why I came here." Jon looked at Bran, who wasn't really paying attention. He was too focused on eating his meal before him. He noticed the silence and looked up, catching Jon's eyes. "I need you to come with me to the capital."

"What?" blurted Sansa, before Bran could even respond at all. Jon looked at his sister. "What does she need with Bran?" asked the former Queen in the North.

"This world is changing," said Bran softly, and Sansa looked at him slowly, "there are things awakening within each other that have always been there that we just didn't know before. Magic…"

"Yes." muttered Jon, "I saw her kill a dragon with fire from her own two hands out in Essos."

"And what could Bran possibly know?"

"Have you forgotten that I have ventured far beyond the Wall?" snapped Bran, "I know things you could not even possibly fathom, dear sister." Jon chuckled, the sharp banter between his siblings was the one thing he missed from living far away from them. "I will come with you to Queen's Landing." said Bran firmly, "And I think you should come with me." he looked at Sansa.

"No. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell-"

"The world is a safer place now," said Bran, "a lot safer than what it was years ago when our family was on the verge of collapse. We won't have that problem anymore. You must come with me."

"Why, did you foresee something in one of your crow-dreams?" asked Sansa sarcastically.

"Perhaps." nodded Bran with wide eyes, "I just know you will be there with me." Sansa sighed and shook her head. Just even thinking about going back to the capital was irritating her. She could already remember the putrid stench of its darkest and dirtiest streets, the looks of pure desperation on the commoner's faces, and then the Red Keep… oh hell how much she hated the Red Keep.

"Fine." she surrendered, "I'll come with you." and Jon smiled gleefully.

"The world is changing," said Bran, conspicuously, "there are forces at play now that have been asleep for centuries. Some of those very powers have converged in Daenerys, and we must help her."

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

"You are healthy, and the baby seems healthy." Grand Maester Javitz held his hand up against Daenerys' stomach. She was now six months pregnant, visibly pregnant, and after her excursion to Ashemark, decided she needed to take it down a bit. Javitz was worried that she could lose the unborn child if she were to continue dragon-riding for the remainder of her pregnancy, it was too dangerous and involved too much movement.

Daenerys lay on her bed and Javitz continued to sit on the edge of her bed, holding a wired device to her abdomen. It was a device to hear her own heartbeat, and also the movement of the unborn child in her womb. It was able to pick up sudden movements through her dress, with wires connected to little pieces that were in Javitz' ears. He removed the pieces out of his ears and rested the stethoscope on his lap,

"You're almost there, your grace." and Daenerys sighed with some relief.

"I can't wait, really." she exhaled, "I'm getting tired of confining myself for periods of time." Javitz let out a little chuckle, and Daenerys looked out the window past the Grand Maester. She saw a glimpse of Drogon soaring over the Red Keep, heading out to the sea, where she heard her other dragons screeching and calling to one another.

"Have you thought of any names?" asked the Grand Maester. Daenerys' eyes widened. She hadn't. She hadn't thought of names at all. She looked at Javitz, and nervously shook her head no. She didn't know why she was nervous, she didn't have anybody to answer, she was the damn Empress. But, there was something in her that almost felt a little bit of shame… as if she barely cared about the child in her. So much had happened recently that she never even had the chance to think about potential names.

"Do not worry, your grace," smiled Javitz kindly, "I heard that your brother Rhaegar wasn't named until after three weeks he was born because your mother wanted to make sure he had the right name."

"That makes me feel a little bit better." exhaled Dany, relaxing her shoulders, and slumping further into her mountain of pillows behind her head. "I hope its a boy." she whispered.

"Really? I thought you said you wanted a girl? A future Empress…" asked Javitz. Daenerys shook her head slowly,

"I did… and I'd be happy with a girl. But… I wouldn't want her to live the world I live in… and not see what I have seen - how women are treated." she gulped with a bit of sadness. She looked down away from Javitz's eyes. Daenerys had personally gone through so much, saw how the world treated women, it was inhumane. But, if a woman were not in charge, nothing would change. Absolutely nothing. Daenerys inhaled and batted her eyelids, rubbing her hands together.

"There's still so much that needs to be done." she looked at Javitz, "There's a traitor in this castle."

"I'm sure Marbrand has learned her lesson." nodded the Grand Maester, surely.

"No, no one acts alone." she said solemnly, "Not for something like this." Javitz leaned back, taking a look at the Empress. She destroyed an entire town, not just with fire, but she unearthed a hellscape with the command of her dragons. That wasn't something you ever heard of. He was a little intimidated, and she caught him staring at her suspiciously.

"Marbrand did _not _act alone, and we will get to the bottom of it. I will burn down every single castle in the Westerlands if I have to, I'll tear apart any city stone by stone to find out who's behind this treachery."


	32. Chapter 32 - Goddess

**The North**

**The Wall**

Daenerys stood between two wooden watchtower balconies on the top of the Wall, looking out to the south, at the destroyed Castle Black, the collapsed portion of the Wall that she caused with her dragons months ago, and the relatively barren landscape to the south. Daenerys rode atop Drogon to the very North, landing atop the Wall, and was accompanied by the white dragon Aego. The wind tugged at her braided hair, she felt bits of ice and snow hit her face and begin to harden on her eyebrows. It was colder than she last remembered.

Drogon and Aego were perched atop either side of Daenerys on the Wall, both looking south, as if they were admiring their territory. Neither dragon, however, liked the cold. Aego kept chittering and grunting, trying to keep himself warm.

"They are still trying to revolt." said Daenerys, loud enough for her dragons to hear. Aego slowly turned his head to look at the Empress. Daenerys didn't look at either of them, continuing to stare out at the snowy hills. "They are going to do everything they can to kill me." she added.

"_Then they must be destroyed before you are destroyed." _echoed the booming voice of Aego, telepathically to Daenerys. Daenerys pursed her lips and glanced down at her enlarged abdomen. She was due any day now, merely moments until she would give birth to her child, and then she could resume her plans of world domination. She looked back up, out at the snow-covered road that led up to the ruins of Castle Black.

Daenerys focused on the gate to Castle Black which was still standing somehow, and stared at the wooden gate. Her heart began to race as she cleared her mind. She started to hear her unborn child's heartbeat, synchronized with Aego and Drogon's heartbeats. The stone gateway structure of the castle ruins began to collapse, crumbling inward. The wooden doors fell over, becoming engulfed in a cloud of snow and dust. There were rumbling sounds coming from the ground, and Daenerys clenched her jaw. Drogon roared gently at his mother with concern. An enormous crack erupted on the road before the ruined gate, shooting further south by another dozen meters or so. The crack separated, letting out a gust of wind and an ungodly bellow. Daenerys stumbled back, feeling a draining feeling in her mind. She looked over at Drogon, who was staring at the cracking landscape with wide eyes. She walked over to the black dragon and struggled to climb atop his back onto the saddle.

Drogon glided down from the Wall, being followed by Aego at her right, flying south. Daenerys heard rumbling and deep boom sounds, wondering if it was coming from Drogon's stomach.

"You alright?" she muttered, patting Drogon's shoulder. Drogon chittered but continued flying normally. Daenerys looked over her shoulder. The landscape was changing. They were being trailed by collapsing land, caving inward, the hills crumbling like dust into chasms of dust and dirt. It was coming from Castle Black and the Wall. More of the icy fortress that had protected Westeros for millennia was falling apart. Massive chunks of ice crashed downward onto the snowy landscape. The patches of pasty green grass across the hills were being scorched right as Daenerys flew over, and then sunk inward. She felt a chill in her back, and clenched her jaw nervously. What was going on? Were her dragons summoning some ancient black magic? It was Ashemark all over again…

* * *

**Meereen**

**Great Pyramid**

**Daario Naharis**

The long brown haired regent ruler of Meereen sat at the bottom of the mosaically tiled steps in the old throne room, where in front of him was Kinvara the Red Priestess, standing before a fire in a newly built pit that was about four feet wide. Daario stared into the flames, listening to the statuesque priestess perform a ritual, tossing some sort of spices into the flames, pinch by pinch from a brown pouch. She was whispering in some ancient tongue, Daario had no idea what she was saying. It had some similarities to Dothraki, but he didn't understand Dothraki either. Perhaps he was just too ignorant about ancient languages.

He asked for Kinvara's help in determining the status of Daenerys - his Empress. It had been weeks since he rescued her from Vaes Dothrak, where she was attacked by some feral dragons from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. Feral dragon attacks were becoming more prevalent across southern Essos. The lords of Yi Ti were continuously asking for military support to defend their cities. Nobody west of Yi Ti had taken the time to investigate these attacks, they were only going off the word of the Yi Ti. But Daario didn't want to just relay help to Daenerys, he wanted to see her.

He wanted to feel her touch, and feel her skin.

"Are you feeling weary, Lord Daario?" asked Kinvara, breaking Daario's train of thought, and he looked up from the fire up to Kinvara. She was standing on the other side of the pit, and from Daario's point of view, looked as if she were submerged in the flames. Alas, only one woman could do such a thing.

"Weary? I'm never weary." scoffed Daario jokingly, resting his arms on his knees, looking back into the fire.

"Your eyes say otherwise." noted Kinvara, "And your posture." Daario looked down at himself, realizing he was slouching forward. The young man stood up and stood straight, crossing his arms.

"Do you see anything? Do you see her?" asked Daario, trying to change the subject. Kinvara inhaled deeply,

"No, nothing yet. My vision has been blurred as of late." she seemed disappointed, "I suggest you go to Queen's Landing yourself, if you really wish to see her." Daario was almost offended by the suggestion. He couldn't do that. Daenerys banned him, after that fateful night together. He let his hormonal instincts overtake his body and mind, he treated the love of his life as an object, and he regretted it.

"I-I can't go now."

"If you really think that child is yours, you have every right to let her know." said Kinvara softly, walking around the fire pit, over to Daario. She had kind eyes, and looked up at the Lord of Meereen.

"There isn't even a way to prove it, there's no point."

"That is not true." insisted the priestess, "Jon Snow is a Targaryen, the likelihood of that child coming out with white hair is far greater than normal."

"Dark hair always supersedes light hair, it's the way nature works." contested Daario, "That's not a good way of determining if that baby is mine." he didn't have much hope.

"There is an old ritual I can try." said Kinvara quietly, looking back down at the flames, "But it requires blood of the child." Daario didn't really like the sound of that. He didn't want to inflict any form of harm on the child of Daenerys. He'd rather live not knowing if it was his own son or daughter than hurting him or her.

"No, no. We're not doing that." Daario shook his head. Kinvara's eyes widened as she looked into the fire, it was crackling a little bit louder, sparkling embers out onto the floor. Daario noticed her focused stare. "What is it?" he asked.

"The baby is coming." Kinvara said simply.

* * *

**Queen's Landing**

**The Red Keep**

Drogon, Aego, Rhael, Joraerys, Visenyara, Rhaenysa, Baleria, Naeryx, and Iraexes all flew in a wide circle over the highest towers of the Red Keep, roaring and bellowing in the bright blue skies, their screeches echoing throughout the entire capital. Lately, it was a common sight for the citizens of Queen's Landing to see dragons, but not like this, not all nine together. Many were still afraid and skeptical of their presence, extremely fearful that in an instant they'd be turned against the city. Bells rang from the septs throughout the city, large and small, and a few bells from the castle as well. The heir to the Targaryen Empire was born.

Daenerys gulped as much water as she could from a large cup that Maester Javitz held for her. He used his free hand to dab the sweat off of Daenerys' forehead. She spent the last three hours in labor, successfully giving birth to a baby girl. Jon was at her side, holding Daenerys' hand, but was gazing at the small cradle where Naia and another servant were cleaning the baby. The newborn was crying softly, not wailing or screaming as Daenerys or Jon expected. Daenerys gently pushed away the cup of water,

"I want to see her." she said tiredly. Javitz got up nodding his head. He looked over at Naia and the female servant, they were finished. Naia slowly picked up the swaddled baby, and handed her over to Jon. The newborn stopped crying as Jon held her for a moment. He looked at her round face, her plump cheeks, her skin wasn't too pale or too red. Jon gave the baby to Daenerys, and her eyes lit up upon seeing her daughter.

"Oh wow…" she said in awe, smiling, holding the baby closely to her chest. Tears swelled in Daenerys' eyes, and she started shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't look away from her round face.

"She's beautiful." said Jon warmly, on his knees at Daenerys' bedside, close to the wrapped up baby. The baby girl opened her eyes for a moment, and quickly shut them, nuzzling further into her swaddle blanket. "Our daughter." said Jon emotionally. He chuckled, his heart was flush with love and peace, reaching for the baby's tiny hand. The newborn girl grabbed onto Jon's index finger, holding it gently.

"Our princess." whispered Daenerys, leaning forward to kiss her daughter on her forehead.

"What are we to name her?" asked Jon, looking up at Daenerys.

"Jaesaera." said Daenerys softly, she looked at Jon, "_Jaesa _means goddess in high Valyrian." The newborn girl opened her eyes again, looking at her mother. Daenerys grinned, "Hello, my love, my little Jaesaera."


End file.
